The American Way of Death
by blueeyesjdaly
Summary: The Ascencion begins and the story is brought to it's end. Will Hisoka live or die? The final chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Writers Notes:

I just recently discovered this manga and anime. I also just began writing again, so I decide to give this a try. This is my first Yami no Matsuei fic. I found myself making up little stories about it that may or may not fit in with its universe. Oddly enough I found myself wondering what the American branch would be like. I was surprised at some of the criticisms of American lifestyle, beliefs, judicial system and business practices that started to surface. I suppose this has been due to my ten years of working in corporate America, and being surrounded by many "mainstream" Americans. Most of these observations are not flattering, and I am embarrassed by it- but this is my story, so I decided to write it down anyway. Hopefully what I have created is tolerable enough, and entertaining.

I have also decided to use the writer's device of one language, to push the story forward. I have also introduced some characters of my own. I have read that some people don't like this in fanfic, but once I started with these characters, I couldn't get them out of my head. And I didn't want to edit myself by saying it was wrong to add my characters to the story.

The American Way of Death- a Yami No Matsuei fan fiction by JG.

Chapter 1- the invasion

Seiichiro Tatsumi disliked Americans. They were loud, pushy, spoiled, wasteful, obnoxious and oblivious and worse- coming here to EnmaCho. The world of the living was being thrown into financial chaos by them, and it seemed that it was above as it was below. The economy of the Meifu was feeling the pangs. Money that should have been coming in was simply not there. He knew that power higher than his office had the financial world of the afterlife entangled in other afterlife governments for a while. But now as the dollar was down it dragged down the yen, and everything was a financial mess. This cross pollination had gone so far, that his office received a memo that within the next couple of weeks some American office members were coming to their office, and taking up residence there. To save office space, and share resources and build understanding- these were the reasons given. But Tatsumi knew deep down why- their American counterparts had expanded too fast and depleted resources. Now they had Shikigami offices with nothing to support their overweight spending, jobs were cut and jobs were moved. And you didn't have too much leeway once you became Shikigami- you couldn't cry that your job had been relocated and simply find another. You had to go to where it was. Other governments, out of pity or with the hope to cash in and get some American secrets, and created jobs for these Shikigami- the office of Cho was no different. The gaijin were coming, and Tatsumi was dreading it.

The news hit the office like an atom bomb. The only one unfettered was Asato Tsuzuki and Yutaka Watari. Tatsumi seemed to be in a permanent bad mood these past few weeks, looking over everyone's spending with added gusto- after all how his office could support more mouths to feed? Where were the resources? But he was nothing but ordered to find them and find space. Desks were moved around, and people had to give up space. Terazuma fumed he would not, would not sit next to some gaijin. And he fumed and raged and commented on how whiny he had found every American Tourist when he was alive. They were nothing more than a nuisance. Hisoka added they did not know the common sense to remove their shoes. He was equally upset because of the new arrivals would be sitting by him. He was furious though he was silent about it. It was hard enough for him as an empath to be working in a crowded office- but this invasion by the foreigners was all but unforgivable. Tatsumi had never heard the teenager snap so much at Tsuzuki. Every other word was "baka". Tsuzuki had dreams of American food in him. America to him was an open buffet and he was sure they were bringing it with them. No amount of fussing from Hisoka could dampen these dreams of food. America was not the place of land and honey- but of pizza, and soda, chocolate and candy beyond count.

Tatsumi sighed and shook his head. He liked straight lines, and dealing with Americans was anything but straight forward. He was getting a head ache. He had to find some place to put them, as most Japanese would not rent to gaijin. And as the entire business was economically driven- the price to put them in a commercial gaijin guest house was out of the question. They would have to make room on campus somewhere- he thought there was the basement, a spare room in the office and a spare janitors room in the library. They could be used, and would have to be.

The knowledge that the twice rebuilt library would be the dwelling of one of these foreigners did not sit well with the gushoshin brothers. They would have gone on strike a second time to protest, but this changing involved power larger them, and their hands were tied. They did however come up with a book of rules and regulations that were to be followed by whomever it was that was going to be taking up residence there. The room was located in the back behind the last reference section and they hoped that whoever it was would never come home.

"If I remember brother," said one bird to the other" Americans love to drink. Maybe ours will be out in all the time in Roppongi, like so many others." Hisoka added his other complaints as well as when he found out that his sanctuary was going to be invaded as well. This seemed to put him in an even fouler mood than the dread of sitting next to one.

Over all, the mood was dour. The only one who didn't seem to have a comment to say one way or the other was Watari. He checked his email a lot more often than normal, and Tatsumi noticed he seemed to be writing to someone. But when Tatsumi tried to steer the conversation that way, or Tsuzuki came by his desk at the lab- Watari either changed the subject or hit control, alt, delete to lock his station. It wasn't like the scientist to be so secretive, and many wondered what he was up too. But he was good at smiling and dodging the subject.

Their luggage came first. Tatsumi explained that Americans had a lot of things in life, and in the death offices this trend continued. There were two slated to be coming, and over thirty boxes came. Most of them were hard wooden boxes nailed shut. The office was full of boxes so much they could hardly walk. Hisoka muttered under his breath as the dodged the boxes all around trying to maneuver from the coffee maker to his desk.

"Maybe we should start opening them," Watari suggested. "That way we could at least send some to their living places. Clear some of this stuff off."

"..Yeah" Hisoka nodded.

All eyes went to Tatsumi who thought for a moment, giving no hint what he was thinking nothing in his blue eyes. Then he nodded. Upon examination, 29 of the thirty boxes belonged to some one named Bert Myers. Most of these were wooden boxes nailed shut. The only odd box out was a cardboard box taped shut with the name on it.

"This is a lot lighter." Tsuzuki said tossed the box up in his hands. As it landed though in his arms, the box itself gave forth a loud animalistic yowl that made the Shikigami almost drop the box. Tsuzuki put the box on the empty desk next to Hisoka's desk and tore open the lid. Inside were a few books, a Native American headdress made out of the skull and fur covered bear head. There was also a cat carrier with three points of light glaring out of it. Tsusuki took a look at the headdress and shrugged to himself and put it on the desk.

"Baka!" Hisoka barked. "Don't put that thing there next to where I sit! It's disgusting!"

"Where do you want me to put it then?" Tsusuki asked

"I don't care- but not-" A yowl cut the argument off, and the cat carrier buckled. Tsusuki lifted it out of the box to see a cat growling at him through the bars. This cat though had three eyes- two normal eyes and one vertical eye in the center of the forehead turned. That eye did not have an eye in it, but glowed with an eerie yellow light of its own. Most of the room shrank back in repulsion, but Tsusuki blinked and then smiled cheerfully at it.

"You want out neko-chan?" He asked, and before anyone could do anything he put the carrier next to the bear headdress and opened the door.

"Tsuzuki! Don't let it –"Hisoka began and then cut himself off. It was too late the cat sauntered out. No longer hissing it looked up into Tsuzuki's face, studying him. Tsuzuki scratched under its chin and smiled.

"I've never seen a cat like you before. What are you neko-chan?" The cat meowed, almost as if responding to the question. It then surveyed the room, as if looking out over its new found kingdom. It didn't seem to take much interest in anyone. It hesitated for a second on Watari and cocked his head. The scientist smiled and pushed his glasses back as if he shared some hidden joke with the animal. The cat then looked around again, scanning and scanning until its eyes fell upon Hisoka.

As it looked at the blonde teenager, its normal eyes dilated greatly. Its center eye seemed to expand slightly and a brighter density of the light was emitted. Hisoka felt warmth spread over his forehead and he felt his temperature rise, bringing a faint blush to his cheek. The cat jumped gracefully from one desk to the other and began rubbing its chin on the boy's arms and shoulders.

"What the-"Hisoka yelled.

"Hey, you got a new friend there, Bon!" Watari laughed.

"Get away from me, neko!" Hisoka growled. But the cat ignored him as was relentless. It moved from his arms to his chest, rubbing its heard and purring loudly.

"What do we feed this cat?" Tsusuki said as he looked in the box. "There's no food here for it or me."

"You won't have to feed it." Watari said matter-of-factly. "It's like us- already dead."

"Already dead?" Tsuzuki asked. "How do you know?"

"Seen it before." Watari winked. "Watari-san," Tatsumi asked. "Do you know who is coming?"

"As a matter of fact I—" But the scientist was cut off from his statement but the sound of sound of Wakaba and Terazuma gasping as the pried open of the nailed down lids. But Wakaba's gasp was that of fright, but from Terazuma the emotion was quite different...

"**Sougoi**!" Terazuma cried as the reached into the box and brought out a very large and very powerful hand gun.

"Look at this! It's the latest model! I just read about this, but to see it- ah, look at the craftsmanship!" He said has he turned it, examining it in his hands.

"Weapons of this caliber are illegal in Japan. And I'm very sure the EnmaCho wouldn't take kindly to such weapons being shipped here without their knowledge." Tatsumi said his eyebrows in a frown.

"Which is why I filled out all the paper work, months ahead of time." A brutish voice rang out in the office. "Pain in the ass that it was."

In the door frame stood a large shadow. His broad frame would have taken up the entire opening, had he not been slouching. He smelled of gunpowder and cheap cigarettes. Hisoka was washed over with a feeling of someone who was weary, but still pressed on- mostly because there was no where else to go. And there was something else. Hisoka felt that this person was keenly aware of his surroundings in the way an animal was.

He was unkempt looking with his five o'clock shadow. His hair was dark and greasy looking, as if he had not bathed for some time, no cared if he did or not. His clothing was army green fatigues, complete with combat boots and a green sleeveless shirt. His skin on his arms was tattooed with a superman tattoo, and had scars from what could only be assumed to be combat.

"Ah! Myers-San!" Watari said cheerfully. "How was your trip?"

"Long and tiring." He said to the scientists welcome. Then the turned sharply to Terazuma." But get your hands off my stuff." He growled at Terazuma." I didn't send it ahead so you could paw at it." And in one movement he moved so quickly he disarmed the Shikigami. For a moment the ex police officer blinked, and then yelled back.

"Hey!" Terazuma barked. And then his anger disappeared, to no one in the office had seen from him in a along time- surprise and admiration.

"That was the standard disarmament technique, taught to us by the corp. Where'd you learn that?"

"My first day in the field." was the reply.

Terazuma eyed the stranger and the stranger looked back at him straight in the eye. It was like two dogs trying to stare each other down. Terazuma then laughed to himself, and shook his head. He put forth his hand in the universal gesture of friendship. Bert looked at it suspiciously for a second, his eyes questioning. But it was only for a moment, and then he took the officers hand in a firm grip, patting his shoulder as if they were old friends.

"It's always good to meet another soldier. " Bert said matter of factly. "Recognized you right away as one- armed forces?"

"Police." Terazuma boasted, his chest swelling like a some bird in a long forgotten cock crow.

"Really- where?"

"Hiroshima."

"Before or after?" the American asked.

"After. You?"

"Vietnam – marines for several years. Never got out of my blood though, being a soldier."

"I can tell." Terazuma said. "About damn time we actually get some people who can hold their own in this office. "He said glaring at Tsuzuki. "Tsuzuki-Chan over there is pretty worthless."

"Hey!" Tsuzuki yelled.

Bert looked at Tsuzuki for a moment and his eyes narrowed. Hisoka as we watched felt a word unfold in his mind.

*So that's the hybrid. * said the voice. It was Bert's thoughts. *Hmm- the eyes are a dead give away.*

Bert seemed to ignore Tsuzuki's outburst and said to Terazuma plainly. "There a shortage of soldiers in this office?"

"I've been lone gun for a long time." Terazuma explained. "Good to know I'll have some back up now. You know I was actually not looking forward to working with you."

"Why did you think I'd be one of those bloated yuppies?" Bert said sarcastically. "Huh, hardly."

"Are these types of arms standard issue?" Terazuma asked, motioning to the gun. "Man, if we were allowed to have type of firepower."

"No it's not standard. It's my personal collection as it were." Bert said. "Never did stand much by standard issue weapons."

"They are illegal here." Hisoka said flatly.

Bert's eyes went to the teenager and Hisoka felt himself as if for a moment he was being sized up. His mind was again flooded with Bert's thoughts and feelings.

*Empath. Boy they weren't kidding. Still has baby fat on his face.* Bert's thoughts labeled him. Hisoka blushed as he felt he had been found out some how. Bert half suppressed a smile, and the thoughts of some one else came into Hisoka's brain. He saw the image of a tall, skinny Caucasian girl. She had brown hair and blue eyes. The only name he got from the image was that of Summers.

Bert pulled away and Hisoka felt his connection with him suddenly become severed, as if by some foreign entity. Bert looked away from him and back to Terazuma.

"Like I said, the paperwork was a bitch." He shrugged, "But there is always a work around."

Hisoka looked at the torn open box sitting at the desk next to him.

it said.

"Kampai!" Watari cheered as the drink glasses chattered in their meeting for the toast. The scientist had insisted they go out to celebrate their new comrade's arrival. Much to Tsuzuki's ire, Terazuma insisted on coming as well. He and the new office mate had much to discuss and much in common. Soon they were talking over guns, ammo and battle stories like they were old friends. Hisoka noticed that Bert-san was a heavy drinker, but was seemingly unaffected by the amount of alcohol he consumed. But Terazuma just seemed to get drunker and drunker. And of course, not to be out done, Tsuzuki challenged him to a drinking contest. The American seemed to watch the rivalry between the two Shikigami with some amusement.

"So I've been meaning to ask how is Summers-Chan." Watari asked. "She's been emailing me, says she nervous about coming here."

Upon hearing the name Summers, Hisoka turned his attention to listening rather than watching his humiliating partner drink himself blind.

"Yeah." Bert-san shrugged. "She nervous about coming here. Cant say I blame her- her experience with people either live or dead hasn't been great."

"Hmm." Watari said, and his expression seemed to darken momentary. Then it lit up again in the typical Watari way. "But still I told her she wouldn't have to worry about anything here."

"Hmm." Bert nodded. "Still- memories die hard. And some not at all. If I went through what she'd did, I'd be a recluse too."

"Who is Summers?" Hisoka asked. "Your partner?"

"Hmm." Bert laughed a little bit to himself. "You picked that up with your empathy, did you?" He looked at the empath with his brown eyes. His eyes were piercing, and as Hisoka looked into them, he saw a sharp intelligence there that let him look unafraid into him. But Hisoka sensed that there were limits as to how far he could see into this new arrival. Doors to his innermost mind were shut with out apology, and by someone far skilled than himself.

*Look all you want, son.* Bert thought to him, *But you'll only see what I want to see. What I don't mind you knowing.*

Hisoka's face revealed his surprise at this psychic communication to him. Bert smirked.

*Surprise you? I'm not one of you kind, but I was trained by someone much more powerful than you. *

"Ah, sorry." Bert said aloud. "I got busy psi-talking, and left you all in the lurch." Bert said apologizing to the other members of the table who were surprised by this sudden quiet staring contest between Hisoka and himself.

"Oh you learned finally!" Watari cheered excitedly. "I remember you were really struggling with that when I left."

"Yeah, well even an old dog like me can learn some tricks." Bert shrugged. "It's hard though, since I'm not wired like the kid here."

"I'm not a kid!" Hisoka barked.

Bert smiled slightly, and began to tell Watari about the rigors of psychic training, how difficult he found it and how it felt. He was seemingly ignoring Hisoka's outburst and trying to keep it civil. Watari, as he was always eager for knowledge, was rapt. But over the droning talking, Hisoka heard the American speaking to his mind loud and clear.

*Oh yes you are. You still got baby fat on your face.* Bert thought matter of factly. *Jesus, I thought we recruited young.*

Hisoka felt anger flood into his mind at being so easy dismissed.

*Asshole* he thought back at Bert.

Bert snickered slightly. And Hisoka knew it had nothing to do with what he was saying to the others, that it was meant for him. *Glad we cleared that up. Yes, I am an asshole. I prefer to use my powers for good, though. Now if you'll excuse me, I've gotta cut this off. I'm not like you; I can't split my mind off in so many directions like you can. Not for long anyway.*

And like a door shutting, the thoughts ended and Hisoka found himself alone with his own thoughts. And Bert seemed to fall right back into the conversation he was having during this time.

"How do you know all this, Watari?"Tatsumi asked.

"Remember a few years ago, I went to America to study the workings of the female mind?" He said. "Well while I was over there I did a lot of research on Summers-chan. "

"Wait, wait!" Terazuma said, totally drunk. "Who is Summers- Chan- your partner?"

"I guess you could say that." Bert shrugged. "We American Shikigami don't really have the formal pairing like you all do here. But yeah, we did end up being partners eventually."

"You don't work in pairs?" Tatsumi asked, surprised. "How do you all keep each other to abide by the rules?"

Bert let out a sarcastic laugh. "We don't. It's usually an every man for himself free for all."

"Well that's certainly insufficient." Tatsumi said with disapproval. "And dangerous."

"Trust me I know." Bert nodded. "The reason Summers and I were the ones chosen to come over here was because we already were a pair, as it were. It would seem to be an easier transition into your office rather than most others."

"Eh," Terazuma asked. "Who is summers again?"

"My partner." Bert said flatly. "She's an empath."

Tsuzuki's face lit up at this! "Amazing! My partner is an empath too! Oh! How exciting!"

Hisoka's face went red with embarrassment as his partner started bragging like a proud mother about his natural powers.

"Eh, two empaths- together?" Terazuma asked. "Wont' they, you know like clash? Get feed back something like that."

"Oh but bon's frequency is different than Summer-Chan's." Watari explained. "So it shouldn't be a problem."

Bert smirked again, and his brown judgmental eyes went quickly to Hisoka's face.

*Bon?* the tone of the thought was definitely one of amusement. * Apparently I'm not the only one-*

*Shut up!* Hisoka thought back. *Its nothing- only a nickname!*

Bert's mind laughed, and he turned his eyes away from Hisoka. The communication with him was broken off once again.

"Empaths all have their own frequencies." Watari explained. "Like radio waves, but if they are different enough it shouldn't matter. The frequencies won't overlap. "

"Oh! " Wakaba interjected. "Like listening to two radios at once on different stations in the same room?"

"Right Wakaba-Chan!" Watari said excitedly. "But if the frequencies are too similar, its like when you stand next to close to the speaker when you sing karoke."

"So," Terazuma asked, all alcohol now relinquishing his inhibitions. "Is your empath as damn moody as this one?"

Hisoka sat up straight at the insult.

Bert laughed aloud. It was a loud American laugh that caused many others in the restaurant to turn their attention momentarily to him.

"I guess you could say that- But don't be so hard on them, they can't help it- it's the way they are wired."

"I guess…"Terazuma mused. "This one's here so moody, you think he was having a damn period sometimes!"

"Hey! Watch what you say about my partner you shape shifting freak!" Tsuzuki yelled, jumping to his feet.

"Well, he is!" Terazuma yelled back also jumping up.

"Uhm, Terazuma-san, Tsuzuki –san!" Watari said, standing up to try to separate the two rivals as they leaned into each other.

"Uhm, I'm going to leave now" Hisoka said, his face purple with humiliation. "I'm tired. I'll see you all tomorrow morning."

As he left, Tsuzuki followed after him, calling- "Wait, Hisoka- wait- we haven't got desert yet." The door's bells clinked shut after them, and a dead silence fell over the restaurant after the out burst.

The Chief was about to open his mouth to apologize for Terazuma behavior, but he never got a chance. Before he even got a word out, Bert leapt up quickly with eyes blazing and sent an upper cut across the chin. Terazuma spun literally in place, wobbled in place for a second then crashed to the floor.

"Terazuma-san!" Wakaba cried out. She bent over him at the floor and fussed at him. "See this is why you shouldn't drink so much! Your mouth always runs away with you!"

"Sorry about that." Bert said as he sat down. "I don't like to hear that shit. My partner got made fun of most of her life and un-life for her ability. "

"How did you know Kurosaki-kun was an empath?" Wakaba asked, and she coaxed her partner to stand up. She was careful not to touch him as he staggered to his chair.

"Empaths don't smell like us, miss." Bert said. "Their smell is ... different I guess is the only way to describe it. Purer, like the earth after a rainstorm. Most of us – our smell is muddied."

"Smell?" Wakaba asked. Terazuma held his head in his hand and groaned.

"I'm a hunter. A demon hunter to be specific. I don't have any magic, per se but I can smell things that others can't. The second I smelt him, I knew that kid was an empath. And that's not the only thing I was able to tell." Bert gave the Chief Konoe a knowing look.

The Chief's eyes widened in surprise.

"You know then?" he stammered in shock.

Bert nodded.

"That was one of the reasons I was sent."

Tatsumi sat up, tense. "By whom. For what purpose."

"By your own government." Bert said matter of factly. "Mine simply went along with it.

"By who though?" the chief demanded, his voice rising.

"By _top_ men." Bert said, giving him a knowing look.

"But why?" Wakaba asked.

Bert sighed, collecting his thoughts before he answered. "To watch and observe."

"And report no doubt." Tatsumi said accusingly.

"We can't have another incident like what happened with the Tern snake or Sagatanasu. Your bosses want me to guarantee that that doesn't happen again."

"And what else have you been authorized to do to guarantee that Tsuzuki doesn't try anything else of that matter," Tatsumi demanded.

Silence what the reply.

"Why are you telling us this?" Wakaba asked, perplexed.

"Because if the time comes, you won't be able to stop me. So it makes no difference weather you know or not." Bert said matter of factly.

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed. "I will allow no harm to come to Tsuzuki." He said hotly.

"I don't think there's any reason to get hostile. It's not like it's personal. You have a problem with it take it up with your own superiors. Plus from what I've seen- there won't be a need. For a demon hybrid he's the most unlike demon I've ever met. Weird."

"And is Summers-Chan involved in this?" Watari demanded.

"No." Bert said. "I didn't want her getting dirty with this."

"Then why is she coming here?" the scientist pressed.

"Because America is no place for an empath. And she wants to leave- to many bad memories back home as it were. She's tired. Didn't think you would mind seeing her again, Watari."

"I don't – not at all- but to know that you come with this- with nothing less that Tsuzuki's death warrant if need be—"

"How can we trust you," The chief demanded, interrupting. "How can we trust either of you not to spy on our thoughts, or report our actions?"

"You can't." Bert said. "Not me anyway. But like I said, it most likely won't come to that. That's what I'm going to tell them, at least right now. Plus, Summers is a nature empath mostly, she won't find it as easy to get in your heads. She's not telekinetic.

"That's a different animal all together. And much more dangerous."

_________________________________________________________________

Hisoka was too angry to sleep. He walked Tsuzuki home to his apartment, as the elder was way to drunk to make it home on his own. Since the affairs of Kyoto, several months had passed and their relationship had deepened. It was now not unusual for him to spend the night with Tsuzuki, both in his apartment and in his bed. It has been a slow by steady blossoming of friendship to something much more powerful and unconditional. And as it ripened in it emotional state, it bore physical fruit. And that fruit was sweet indeed.

Tsuzuki was a gentle and patient lover. Hisoka was grateful that he was, because the coupling of violence and pain with sexuality was deeper in his mind than he had anticipated. Hisoka had not expected the scars of Muraki's violation to be not only upon his body, but his mind. On that first attempt, Hisoka found himself panicking against his will. Tsuzuki had sat next two him on the couch, flipping though channels as Hisoka tried to tune out the noise and read. Eventually Hisoka found himself thinking less of what he was reading and more about the person next to him. And to his surprise they were not platonic thoughts, but thoughts about Tsuzuki's body and smile. The thoughts frightened and thrilled him at the same time, and he didn't know if they were his thoughts or Tsuzuki's. It became so jumbled in his mind. He felt Tsuzuki's weight of his shoulder, and looked up shyly at him. He was surprised to find Tsuzuki was already looking at him.

He smiled at him. But it wasn't in the way he smiled for treats, or sweet things. There was a different glimmer in those amethyst eyes. Hisoka felt a hand descend to his opposite shoulder. He had not even noticed the elder shikigami's arm extend around him as he was reading. Or perhaps he did notice, and that was why he started picking up the change of mood and thickening in atmosphere.

"Ah, your blushing, Hisoka." Tsuzuki whispered.

"uhm, no I'm not." Hisoka stammered, feeling the blush rise to his ears.

"Yes you are." Tsuzuki said softly, bringing his face closer. Hisoka could feel the elder's breath upon his cheeks, and it was quick and shallower than normal. Hisoka could feel something like need rise in his mind, need and want for the physical flesh. But again he felt that these were not mostly his own, but Tsuzuki's. Still as these feelings grew, he felt himself wanting to respond to them. Yet he felt bewildered and lost.

"'Soka," Tsuzuki murmured and his free hand cupped the empath's chin. Hisoka felt a warm set of lips upon his own as he felt Tsuzuki's other arm pull him in close. He kissed him long, lingering on that spot, as if he was drinking him in. Eventually there was another kiss, not as long but just as gentle, and another quick one after that. It was like a gentle rain upon his empathic senses. Soon the kisses were moving from the lips to the cheek, to the neck. The hand that was upon his check descended to his knee and gave it a gentle squeeze. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki shifting his legs on the couch, adjusting his weight. Hisoka felt his chest being softly pushed against and yet supported, and his legs being pulled towards Tsusuki as he found himself being lowered on the couch. Tsuzuki shifted his weight sideways, and kissed Hisoka again on the lips with more eagerness, but with such gentleness.

"'Soka," Tsuzuki whispered. His hands had a slight tremble in them as the started unbuttoning the empath's shirt. "You wear too many buttons."

Hisoka looked at him, but could not bring himself to respond. He felt his throat tighten with the pant rising up in him. He felt his own breath become shallower. But he was at a loss of how to express these things, these feelings rising up with in him. He could only look emotionally at Tsusuki and felt the gentle spirit of his partner as he smiled back him. Tsuzuki touched the blonde hair softly playing at it and Hisoka noticed his slight tremble. Hisoka could feel his partners anticipation, and desire, and oddly enough a slight nervousness. Before the empath could sort these out, he felt himself being kissed but now more passionately as he felt Tsuzuki adjust himself again and lay on top of him.

Tsuzuki's kisses moved again from the neck to the now bare chest. And weather it was this touch, the pressure of his partner upon him that triggered his next reaction, Hisoka never did know. But suddenly he felt a cold come over him completely like he had been dunked in ice water, and his spine stiffened. In fact his entire body went rigid at the memory, the memory that now reached in to this intimate moment and clutched out his heart. Panic filled him mercilessly. Hisoka swallowed hard, and to his shame he felt streams of tears flowing from his eyes.

"No. Please stop." He pleaded. It was barely auditable, but it took all the empaths strength to push past the lump in his throat.

This sudden change made Tsusuki look up from kissing on the empath's chest. He looked up into those silent crying eyes, which pleaded with him like he had never seen before. It reminded him of a rabbit he had once come across that was caught in a snare. Tsusuki had helped rabbit get free, but for a moment he held the rabbit down as he loosened the snare around the leg, and the rabbit's hyperventilating was so great that he wondered if its heart might burst. That same beginning of terror Tsuzuki saw now in the sharp rapid breath of Hisoka. Hisoka who was now as white as a sheet.

"Hey, Its okay, Hisoka." Tsuzuki said. "I'll stop. It's okay."

For a moment the empath didn't seem to breathe, as the knowledge that what he dreaded would not happen. But it was only for a moment, as his eyes fell upon Tsuzuki's his face came full with shame.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Tsuzuki." He sobbed. "I'm...I'm so sorry. I just, I can't. I can't. It like he's in my...my mind." The empath began sobbing hysterically. Tsuzuki sat upright, and pulled Hisoka close to him, holding him close in his arms. He shushed Hisoka gently, and rocked him back and forth in his arms as the empath sobbed at his chest. And as Hisoka wept, he felt how strong those arms were around him and he felt- _knew_ that they would do anything to protect him.

"Shhh. It's okay." Tsuzuki said. "It's okay."

"I'm sorry... sorry. I know you wanted…, I did too, it just that…Oh god, will I never be free of these thoughts, these feelings? When? When?" Hisoka sobbed.

"Shh, don't rush it. Don't worry." Tsusuki said gently. "It's not like we don't have anything but time."

"…umm." Hisoka murmured as he nodded.

As the television went from show to show and commercial to commercial, Tsusuki held the empath, until his sobbing softened to crying, and then he fell asleep exhausted. Tsuzuki watched the images play across the screen as he gently stroked Hisoka's blonde hair. Whatever the show was about he didn't know, because Tsuzuki's mind was too full of concern- and rage.

"Muraki, for what you have done, I will never forgive you." He said to himself.

But these private moments Hisoka did not know, he only knew of his shame and humiliation upon that first attempt. In the time that followed, Tsuzuki never brought this moment up, nor questioned Hisoka about it. And it occurred to Hisoka that though he constantly talked to Tsuzuki about acting like a kid, that in this area it was Tsuzuki was indeed the elder. And he had the patience and gentleness of a good teacher.

There were to be three more attempted rendezvous in the time that followed. Each one of these failed. Granted each time the stopping point was further along, and not as devastating to Hisoka. In these Tsuzuki never lost patience. Never questioned, or demanded. This gentleness at last yielded fruit and it was sweet indeed.

On that night in question, Hisoka laid in Tsuzuki's arms quiet for a long time afterward. Tsuzuki smoothed his hair and said nothing. There was no need for words for some time; the air was so full of things never spoken that had been put into action. Hisoka felt something besides the euphoria, he felt peace flood into him. And that for once, with this person, he felt might be safe. Safe from harm and safe to be himself.

"Is it always like this?" Hisoka asked quietly.

"Yeah," Tsuzuki whispered as he planted a kiss on the other's shoulder. "Sometimes better."

There passed another long pause, and Tsuzuki sighed. "You know I have a confession to make, 'Soka."

"Hmm?" Hisoka murmured. "What is it?"

"For a long time, I have thought being here with you like this."

"For a long time?" Hisoka asked, surprised.

"Yes." Tsuzuki said between kisses. "I don't think I have ever wanted someone so much. It frightened me, almost. Made me nervous. That's why my hands always shook."

"Baka." Hisoka laughed gently.

But the contentment of that time was far from what Hisoka was feeling now. Now as Tsuzuki slept soundly next to him, Hisoka's thoughts filled with the anger at his meeting with their American comrade. To be talked down to, and dismissed as a lightly as he was infuriated him. He knew that he would always be thought of by some, as a kid, and there was not any he could do about it. He tried to push it out of his mind, and hoped not for nightmares.

The night was not so kind to him that time. In his dreams he saw a Caucasian woman with large brown eyes and full dark hair. And as he stood behind her, she looked back at him. And her eyes, seemed to fill up his mind- invading it in some fashion that was horrifically familiar to how had felt that one night under the sakura trees. He woke up with a start, panting. He still felt her eyes upon him and it was a heavy weight within his mind and heart.

"Mmmm." Tsuzuki said as he reached for him. Even though he was still groggy from drink, Hisoka still found his touch comforting.

"It's okay," he murmured as he patted him gently. "I'm here. I'm here, 'Soka."


	2. Chapter 2 New Beginings

American way of Death a Yami no Matsuei fan fiction by JG

The next day at the office, most of the office members were tense and silent. With the exception of Terazuma, who had no memory of either Bert-San hitting him, or of his own words to Hisoka. Bert-San and he still went chatting on like old war buddies. Hisoka found Bert's purposeful deception making him dislike the American even more. He frowned in disapproval, turning his eyes away. His thoughts were a glum storm with no relief in sight when the door burst open. Saya and Yuma ran in with their usual gusto. Hisoka shrank back into his seat, waiting for the inevitable cuddling, coddling and preening by them he found so intolerable. But to his surprise they looked right at Bert in puzzlement.

"That's not him!" Saya said to Yuma.

"Ojii…" Yuma muttered to herself, looking at Bert in disapproval.

Tatsumi smirked to himself, taking a second to push his glasses up to regain his composure for a second.

"Where is he?" Saya asked Tatsumi.

"Ladies, remember yourselves." Tatsumi said. "Who are looking for?"

"For the new American Shikigami, but this isn't him." Saya explained.

"What's his name?" Bert asked.

"R. Knight!" Saya and Yuma squealed in unison. "Oh my god! And we saw him! He's a beautiful as his name! Sougoi!!!"

"Oh, you mean Randall?" Bert asked.

"Randall-san?" Watari interjected, and he sounded almost as excited as the girls.

"Oh is that his name?" Saya gasped. "Oh how wonderful!"

The door burst open again, and the three Kanawa sisters: Yukikok, Tsukiko, and Hanako from Souteicho rushed in.

"What are you witches doing here!" Terazuma yelled, but they ingored him. The most aggressive of the three sisters, Yikikok, looked right at Saya and Yuma.

"Back off you two!" She screeched. "We get a crack at him before you two harpies do!"

"Oh you think so?!" Saya scowled.

"Yes I do!" Yukikok continued."You don't even know where he is! I saw you come rushing in looking for him here, but I know he's only arriving today. So he's not here yet, baka! Besides, I'm sure he'll be much more interested in us- we are much more sophisticated than you country bumpkins!"

"Hey!"Saya and Yuma yelled. "Take that back!"

"Shut up and get out of here! All of you!" Terazuma yelled into the fray. Hisoka covered his ears, he felt sick to his stomach with all these hostile energies mixing with female hormones flying around. He felt his partner look his way, he closed his eyes to try to find some silence in himself as he was bombarded with all these emotions. He couldn't make out exactly what the girls were yelling at each other, but their voices became shriller and shriller. Then to his surprise they stopped. He opened his eyes and he saw all the girls were looking down at Bert in surprise.

He simply rolled his cigarette in his fingers like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"What did you say?" Yukikok said in surprise.

"I said your quarry has arrived, ladies. But he's not here."

"Where is he?" Tsukiko asked.

"On the other side of the campus. He just got here." Bert shrugged, again not looking up at them.

"How do you know?" Yukikok demanded.

Now Bert looked up at her and tapped his nose. "But you better hurry, Ladies. I'm sure there are some other ladies that will be just as eager to meet him as you will. And he's quite the ladies man."

The girls' faces dropped for a moment and in a mad rush, they left the room like a whirlwind. The slammed the door behind them. The door had barely been shut, when Watari and Bert laughed aloud, looking at each other in the shared joke.

"Well," Bert shrugged, "It was the best way I could think make them want to leave. I'm sure Randall will forgive the smudge on his reputation."

"So where he is, really?" Watari asked.

"Across the field, heading this way." Bert stated.

The windows in the office were open and a spring like breeze was blowing in from the field that stretched out before the office building. In the distance they could see two forms walking towards the building. The details of who these figures were not visible to anyone. But the scientist knew, as if by instinct, who they were.

"Oi!" Watari yelled out the window, waving his hand fiercely. "Randall-kun! BB!" His voice echoed out across the field, and one of the figured waved back to him. Whatever people were before hand, it was forgotten as they saw the other two American Shikigami arrive. It was a long walk up to the building, so as they waited for their arrival.

"Watari." Hisoka asked, "How do you know these people?"

"Oh, I went over to America a long time ago, to do research." The scientist explained. "It was before you came on. I was assigned to the office where Summers-Chan and Bert-san worked. Randall-kun came on later. When the research was done, I came back here."

"Oh.. Uhm, what did you research there?" Hisoka asked.

Bert's eyes darted to Watari's face momentarily. Hisoka thought he saw a glimmer of a warning in Bert's eyes. Watari stretched and smiled.

"Oh, Bon. You know my passion has been the female mind. Well circumstances arrived where I could study that and more. But its all old news now. Hey they are getting closer. Oi! Randall-san! Hurry up!"

"We're coming!" was the call back. "We gotta a cooler!"

Hisoka saw them as they came now into view. The taller one was as tall as Tatsumi, but built very broad. He had to be in his late twenties, or at least was when he died, Hisoka noted. He was wearing jeans and some shirt from some sporting team it looked like. Baseball? Thought Hisoka. He was very muscular and he walked with athletic grace. As he came more into view, Hisoka saw he had blonde hair tightly buzzed. He was dragging a large Tupperware looking box behind him on wheels. Hisoka noted to himself that that must be what a cooler was. Over his left shoulder he held a baseball bat, with a glove shoved on it. But his pale skin and expression was what Hisoka noticed the most. This person seemed to beam as it were, his skin sparkled with some type of light that seemed to come out of him. His expression was straight forward and honest. Hisoka felt nothing hidden or dark in this person or in grey eyes. He seemed to beam forth light and vitality and joy.

There was a figure behind him, carrying what looked like grocery bags. It was a Caucasian female, skinny with light brown hair in a long braid down her back. Hisoka recognized immediately the image from Bert's mind and saw that it was K. Summers. Her expression was far more timid, and her blue eyes seemed to dart about as they came closer. But there was more to it than that, Hisoka saw that on her face surrounding her right eye, she bore some type of marking. It was a of a bear paw. As she came nearer and nearer, Hisoka sensed that there was something more to her than what she appeared. It was if something slept within her mind, not something evil, but something powerful. Hisoka did not know why, but he thought of the trees and the mountains outside his childhood home. Whatever it was in her- it ran deep like the river, and was old and powerful like the mountain. She was wearing a brown shirt and doeskin pants that only seemed to accentuate her brown hair. But her leery eyes were blue like the sky. Suddenly the three eye cat, that most had forgotten as it had slept in one of the office chairs, leapt on the window sill. The girl saw it and smiled putting her bags down scooped the cat up in her arms. The she leaned over to Watari and hugged him through the open window a long time.

"BB." He said quietly. "How was your trip?"

The reply was not what anyone expected. Without warning all within earshot heard a voice, a feminine voice in their head that was not their own. Again, Hisoka was reminded of the woods and mountain outside his ancestral home.

*All right. Thanks for emailing me Watari, other wise I think we would have been lost about how to get here.*

"Yeah," Randall smiled. "Thanks for the directions."

"What was that?" Tsuzuki said, I swear I heard a voice in my head.

"You did," Bert said flatly. "That was psi-talk. That's how Summers here talks."

"Really?" Tatsumi asked, surprised.

*I'm sorry if I surprised you.* the female voice broadcasted again in everyone's head. *I hope I didn't upset you. But I cannot talk as you can. I lost that ability some time ago.*

"Your broadcast has gotten a lot stronger, Summer-Chan, since last I felt it." Watari said. "I remember when it was barely more than a whisper."

Summers smiled shyly.

"Can you hear what were thinking?" Tatsumi asked, thinking about the discussion he had had with Bert last night after Tzusuki left. He was cautious and suspicious.

Summers shook her head.

"Then how does it work?" Tatsumi asked.

"Well, I got an idea." Randall interjected. "I got some good old American BBQ stuff here," he said motioning to the cooler. "I figured since were all stuck here together, its best for us to get along. And the best way for us to get to know each other was to have a BBQ. I got some supplies and stuff for it before I came.

"And it's a nice day." he shrugged. "What do you say? I don't want you all to think were all like Mr. NRA over there."

Bert scoffed. "And I see you brought your baseball stuff ready for a game? I'm sure your ready to get ass handed to you, Rand."

"Aw, come on old man." Randall smiled. "I think it's the other way round."

"Who are _you _to call me, old?" Bert interjected. "Oh by the way, you had a new fan club looking for you. Apparently your picture got over here before you did."

"Oh great…" Randall rolled his eyes. So did Summers behind him.

*Some things never change.* she thought. Her thoughts had the edge of sarcasm to them, and the felt like a dull thorn in Hisoka's mind.

"What food did you bring?" Tsuzuki asked eagerly.

"Oh, just you know…the usual stuff." Randall shrugged as he opened the cooler. Tsuzuki's eyes fell on heaps of chicken, brisket, hot dogs, hamburgers, fish, meat, mustard potato salad, onions, jalapenos, and pickles. His eyes watered and he squealed in delight. He turned his eyes then to Tatsumi and gave him a pleading look.

That was all that was needed, that afternoon the office of EnmaCho had their first BBQ.

"Oh! That's hot!"Wakaba gasped. She grabbed her glass of water and drank quickly. "Oh make it cool down!

"Watch out for those jalapenos. Here, water wont work. use bread." Bert said.

Bert handed the tearing Wakaba some bread of white bread which she ate quickly. She like the rest of the members of the office were all sitting around on a blanket spread out on the grass. Near by, Randall had assembled a BBQ grill he had with him. He was flipping the brisket on it, as the rest were eating. He had insisted on this, because as he said- its not like he really needed to eat anyway. Plus as he said he "didn't stand on ceremony."

This casualness in Randall's demeanor caught Tatsumi as very odd. After all he was formal about everything. He didn't know quite how to react, or how to feel about it. And the amount of yen that had to be spent to bring all of this American fare here, was enough to give Tatsumi an aneurism. Tatsumi did not like to see money wasted, and if it was the EmmoCho's paycheck money....He wondered, but didn't want to say anything. It would be rude to ask such a personal question.

"So where did you get the money for all this stuff?" Tsuzuki asked bluntly. "Your paycheck can't be that much!"

"Tsuzuki!" every Japanese member of the office cried out in unison. The offending Shikigami hunkered down in waiting for the blows that were to come. Bert and Summers looked at him in surprise. Randall laughed out loud, boisterously. Tatsumi was amazed that Randall-san had brushed off such a breech of personal conduct, as if it were nothing. Even to Americans, the question of how much you make was offensive.

"you don't have much of an internal filter do you?" Bert-san laughed.

*I like that.* Summers broadcast. Her thoughts were warm and gentle. *It makes me trust him. Rand, the fish-*

"Oh don't worry, I didn't forget." Randall said. He opened another cooler and pulled out a huge slice of salmon, already sliced into shashimi slices. It was enough to supply a restaurant for a week. Randall put it all on the American girl's plate. The Japanese Shikigami blinked in amazement at the amount of food it was. All except Tsuzuki.

"What – she gets _all _of it?!" Tsuzuki cried.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi scolded.

"What?" Randall said. "Oh, no, hang on there's more." And out of the cooler came two more pieces of salmon of the same size.

"Soigoi!"Tsuzuki and Watari cried, each one getting the tears out their eyes.

Tatsumi couldn't help but look at Randall in amazement. "You honor us with your generosity, Randall San."

"Oh, its nothing." He shrugged. "I have a family inheritance as it were."

"How can you have inheritance if you dead?" Terazuma asked.

"Hmm. Its complicated." Randall stated simply. " I guess I don't think about it all that much. It's only money."

Tatsumi almost choked on his food at Randall's last remark.

"Besides," Randall continued. " I try to always have a lot of food when I have these things. Katie's a big eater."

Summers blushed. During this exchange she had started eating the salmon with her bare hands, eating one slice after another quickly. Hisoka was amazed at the amount she could eat, as were the other Japanese Shikigami, with the exception of Watari.

She must have sensed, their surprise.

*Sorry. My metabolism is…very high.* she apologized.

"Oh it only means, your genki, Katie-chan!" Watari smiled.

Tsuzuki nodded in agreement.

"So where are you from?" Terazuma asked Randall.

"Well I wasn't born in Texas, but I got there as fast as I could." Randall said, checking on the tenderness of the brisket.

"Huh. The only place in the world where people BBQ on Easter." Bert said. "Thought was the weirdest thing."

Randall snickered a little. "Yeah, and you didn't blink an eye first time I used my light nova, Montana-man."

"Light Nova?" Hisoka asked. "What's that?"

"Oh its just something I can do, its no biggie." Randall said, shooing the suggestion away with his hand. "I mean, I'm a light bearer, right? So Light Nova is nothing that unusual for my powers."

"Yeah, except that the power of it can level a building." Bert stated wryly.

"What's a light bringer?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Its like Tatsumi's power, but with light not shadow." Watari explained.

"yeah, Light nova puts out a wave of light so intense that its almost like a physical force some kind." Bert added. " Like I said, it can level a building."

"Well," said Randall, starting the cut the brisket. "You can always tell a light bringer by their skin."

"So that's why your skin shines." Hisoka said.

*One of the major offices to the American Office of the Dead is in Texas.* Summers sent. *We were all stationed there. *

Randall brought the brisket to the area and gave everyone a piece.

*Forks* Summers thought out.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Randall said tearing open a bag of plastic wear and passing it around.

"Can you tell me more about that," Tsuzuki asked. "More about that psi-talk."

"Its like telepathy," Watari explained. "It was just in the beginning stages of it when I was over in America last."

"Can you read thoughts with it?" the chief asked.

"Only if they are freely offered." Watari explained. "Like with talking."

The chief paused for a second then nodded, accepting Watari's explanation.

Summers sighed deeply.

*I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable.* she thought out. *Your not the first one, and not the last.. to think.. I'm freakish this way…*

"Uhm, I didn't mean," Chief Konoe said in apology.

*But I don't use it that much, I don't talk all the time. It would be too tiring.* Summers sent, looking around not making eye contact trying to find the right thoughts or feelings to send. Hisoka felt her embarrassment and something more, shame over what she was.

*But there is one good thing with psi-talk.* she said offering a counter argument in her defense. *you can't lie*

"Can't lie?" the chief asked.

"Yeah," Bert nodded.

"That's right. You can't." Watari said. "Not with Psi-talk. Its impossible."

"Can anyone learn it?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Its really hard for someone like you or me to learn it," Bert said. "It took me years. And I'm talking years from a very good teacher. And she's not coming over here anytime soon from what I know."

*Too bad she didn't teach you any manners* Hisoka thought out Bert.

*Watch it, kid.* Bert thought back.

And to Hisoka's surprise there was now a third voice. It was Summers.

*Bert, have you been fighting again?* Summers thought.

Hisoka looked at Summers, questioning. *Can others hear this?*

*No* Summers replied. *This is a private channel I guess you could say. But never mind that, was Bert mean?*

Hisoka felt his anger at his humiliation last night rise in his mind. Summers seemed to sense what he was feeling.

*Oh, it was that bad.* she sent to him. *I'm sorry. Damn it, Bert!*

*Oh, Baby Bear.* Bert thought, and cut himself off. Hisoka felt the pain of slightly hurt feelings coming from Bert-san.

Bert sighed. Hisoka felt him leave the mental conversation. Hisoka was aware of him answering questions from Tsuzuki about how he, a mundane, he called himself could learn what was thought of unlearnable save for a gifted few. But really, Hisoka did not pay this much attention. His attention was still on the mental conversation he was having with Summers.

*I am sorry* Summers said.

*How did you learn to do this? To everyone. I can't broadcast like that.* Hisoka felt a pang of jealousy come up within him.

*I had to…Summers sent. *I had to…. _Evolve, _I guess is the right word_._*

Hisoka felt something come over him, he thought of his own short comings, and an dull anger filled him.

*Don't be jealous.* Summer sent.

*I wish I could evolve like that.* Hisoka thought glumly.

*No you don't.* Summer sent. The feeling of these thought was definite, concrete.

*Why?* Hisoka thought.

*Because- you have to die to the old self, to evolve to the new.* she said.

*That shouldn't be that hard. * Hisoka thought. *Its not like-*

*It's not that type of death." Summers warned. "It's a death of the mind."

Hisoka felt memories of pain from her wash over him. They were memories of pain and betrayal and violation. He thought about his own violation by Muraki's hands. Her feelings of violation were no different. The body or the mind, it didn't seem to matter.

*Gomen.* Hisoka thought back to her.

*Its okay.* Summers thought back to him. *The past is gone, there is nothing that can be done to reclaim it. It moves like a river, away from us. Only what's now is important.*

*River..I sense certain things with you- mountains, rivers.. why?* Hisoka asked.

*Your full of questions for our first meeting. I don't have to surrender all myself now, do I?* she asked.. *I didn't ask about the mark on your skin, did I?*

*What?!* Hisoka sent, and looked quickly down at his skin. He couldn't see his curse marks, so how was it that this person knew about them ? About him, he was vaguely aware of the others getting up and stretching and talking about staring a baseball game.

*You can see it?* Hisoka asked her.

She nodded. Hisoka felt shame rush into him.

*Don't worry.* Summers thought *No one else can see it. Like I know that no one else can see this mark over my eye. And I won't mention it to any one else.*

It took Hisoka a second to collect his thoughts.

*Sorry.* he thought, * I guess I just, I dunno..*

*Well, this whole thing isn't easy for us either.* Summers said.

There was a pause between them.

*Okay, so how do we start again?* Hisoka asked.

*Well… I guess we could start with our full names. Mine is Katie Summers.*

* Kurosaki Hisoka.*

Most of the others of the office were busy playing the game baseball. Not everyone knew the rules, but Randall was more than happy to break the rules down, and accommodate them for the numbers of players. As Tatsumi looked at the younger Shikigami he was full of admiration, and oddly something like embarrassment. For weeks he had been dreading the American's arrival, and stereotypes had plagued his thoughts. Bert alone was barely tolerable, but with the presence of the other two his demeanor seemed to soften a great deal. He was like some proud father in some strange way, competing against Randall in a friendly manner, and telling Summers to be careful as she walked off by herself.

But it was Randall himself that Tatsumi was the most impressed with. He had not expected such generosity, and even though he was unabashedly casual, which puzzled Tatsumi's sense of ceremony and formality- he did not find his company unpleasant. Tatsumi also noticed that while Terazuma obviously favored Bert, Tsuzuki was much friendlier with Randall-san. Of course the food Randall-san had brought had drawn Tsuzuki like a moth to the flame.

Tatsumi was also impressed with how Randall-san used his powers. He was all but a conduit and controller of light. As he threw the ball to Terazuma at bat, Tatsumi saw shafts of light come out of Randall's fingers, pushing the ball along with incredible speed and power. And when it was his turn at bat, the bat seemed to have tendrils of light as hit it out of sight. It was if the light also gave him abnormal speed and strength as well.

Hisoka was missing all of this. He had found the encounter with them, overwhelming. He and the other empath had stayed together on blanket a long time after the game started, and though no one could hear their conversation is seemed to be a very long and intense one. When the conversation was over, Summers got up and told Bert she was going for a walk. Hisoka sat on the blanket, chin in hand, lost in thought. Tatsumi observed in some amusement that the empath's eyelids seemed to get heaver and heavier until his head dropped down on his chest. Tsuzuki saw this and smiled, but let empath keep on sleeping. The encounter, though not unpleasant, had been tiring to him.

Far from the game, and Katie Summers was passing by three Japanese sisters. They looked to be sisters, they were obviously related. Though they were very well groomed, their eyes were cruelly sharp. She heard the sisters snicker to themselves about her own appearance, just loud enough so they made sure she heard. Katie brushed it off and plunged into wandering off the paths in the underworld realm. She was reminded how little, in life or undeath she like people in general. And though the Japanese counterparts seemed to be alright, she was glad that these girls were not part of that office. Girls who had such cruel smiles reminded her of someone she would rather not think about. She pushed these thoughts out of her mind, and walked in nature as only she could walk. She felt at peace and complete when she did.

When the game was over Randall-san ran over to where the blanket was. He looked down on Hisoka and cocked his head to the side.

"And I thought Katie could sleep like a bear." He said amused. He shrugged and started cleaning up. Tsuzuki scooped Hisoka up in arms and started walking home. He heard Wakaba complain about never being taken home like that, and Terazuma trying to escape her touch. There was the bang of Terazuma's transformation, punctuated by Bert's laugh.

"What is that about?" he guffawed.

There was some general confusing, but Tsuzuki didn't hear the full of it. The wind blew by, gently ruffling Hisoka's hair as the empath shifted his head, putting it against Tsuzuki's chest. On the way home, Tsuzuki thought a great deal. It wasn't like him to ponder a too many things, he was no great reader of books or anything like that. But he thought more and more about all of Bert's talk about psi- talk. Tsusuki had already communicated once with Hisoka, in Nagasaki when they synchronized their powers for the first time. But to be able to do it on a regular basis, all the time – Tsuzuki found himself wanting that, that intimacy of mind link where there could be no barriers between him and Hisoka.

As their relationship had matured to the physical, there was something more that Tsuzuki found he wanted. He found himself missing Hisoka every time they parted ways. After all , they did not spend the night at each others home all the time, and when Hisoka was in his house and Tsuzuki in his apartment , Tsuzuki found himself thinking about all those little things that Hisoka did- the way he walked or sat in a chair reading, the sound of his voice, even the way he stirred his tea. It was these little things he wanted and Tsuzuki wanted them around all the time. In short, Tsuzuki found himself thinking as he opened the door to Hisoka's house, he wanted to share more than just his body. He wanted to share his life. To live together, to talk together and have those intimate details around him all the time. Only that would be enough.

He put Hisoka to sleep in his bed, and fed the fish on the dresser next to it. He knew Hisoka would probably complain he fed them to much, but they just looked so hungry to Tsuzuki, so he had too. He sighed and stretched and walked into the living room. He knew there was really no reason for him to stay, but he didn't want to go. He heard Hisoka's breathing in the next room. But Tsuzuki thought the little house was so quiet. How could he stand it so quiet? Hisoka didn't own a television, something Tsuzuki found almost impossible to live without. It was full of books all neatly arranged on shelves, but Tsuzuki wasn't much of a reader. He tried to raid Hisoka's fridge, but there were no sweets. He made a mental note that he would have to make sure there was always something sweet on hand when they lived together.

The assumption of that thought caught Tsuzuki off guard. What is Hisoka said no? After all the empath needed quiet to deflate, and Tsuzuki didn't think he could be quiet all the time. After all they liked different things. Maybe Hisoka would say no because he was too messy, or too loud, or just too bothersome. And maybe, he would say no.. because..

He wasn't human.

Both the thoughts of Hisoka's possible no, and what he was bothered Tsuzuki so much, he put them out of his mind as soon as could . No it was ridiculous. Hadn't Hisoka told him the only place for him was by his side?

He remembered again back to the afterglow of the first time they lain together, how calm Hisoka looked, laying in his arms. Tsuzuki had never seen him at such ease. So of course, Tsuzuki told himself, of course the answer would be yes. Even if it took a while to happen. After all other things had taken a while to unfold, but when at last it had felt so natural, like it was meant to be. Tsuzuki's thoughts went to those green eyes, and he remembered how many times he looked into them, and he felt as if those eyes held everything in them he held dear. That he would do anything for those eyes. But what if those eyes turned cold when the question was asked? Again, what if the answer was no?

Tsuzuki remembered that it was thoughts like this that meant his hands tremble slightly every time he touched that smooth skin when he they first became lovers. Tsuzuki had been so embarrassed for his nervousness. He was no novice, unlike Hisoka. Tsuzuki did not equate Muraki's assault with experience in love making. In Tsuzuki's eyes, Hisoka was still a virgin. And Hisoka's blushes and wide eyes endeared him more to Tsuzuki than he could ever say. They looked at him to guide him in this intimate dance, and at Tsuzuki was afraid he would stumble. He had asked Watari for advice. Watari had teased him that it was because of over abundance of want and emotion that made his hands tremble so, and not to worry. Things would unfold as they were meant to. The scientist was right of course.

Speaking of Watari, Tsuzuki thought, he made a mental note to make sure to have the scientist tell him more details about his trip to America. But for now, Tsuzuki felt boredom tug at him, and he couldn't stand to be bored. He decided to get some air, plus he felt the walk would do him some good to put his fears to rest. He listened again for Hisoka's breathing. Yes, he was still sound asleep. He made sure the door was locked, and left Hisoka the small house.

It was a pretty afternoon, and the sun was beginning to set. Tsuzuki walked a bit to the park, where he saw what had to be a tourist. She was Caucasian and American by her accent. She had a small child with her, that clutched to her dress anxiously. She wore a floral dress that flattered her figure, but it was not this that Tsuzuki noticed. He noticed her very long and full chestnut hair and deep brown eyes. She looked this way and that, trying to get her bearings.

"Are you lost?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Oh yes. My son and I are looking for our hotel. Can you help us?" She showed him a hotel brochure for a luxury hotel that was not far from here. Tsuzuki directed her to turn at the next street up and then go over small walkway bridge towards the direction of the hotel.

"Oh thank you so much!" She smiled at him. "This is my son's and mine first trip here, and its hard to come here alone."

"Alone?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes. My husband passed away a few years ago…I am here in this country on my own. He has family here."

"Oh Gomen." Tsuzuki said, bowing deeply.

"There is no need to apologize. I'm glad you were able to help me. I hope to see you again, Mr.."

"Tsuzuki-san." He nodded.

"Ah. My name is Jenni Hiru. Its funny to have such a western name with a Japanese one, isn't it."

"Oh, uhm, I think it sounds very nice." Tsuzuki stammered, trying to think of something to say.

She smiled sweetly at him. "Are you the nicest man. I bet someone is very lucky to be with someone as nice as you. People like you are never single."

Tsuzuki blushed at her flattery.

"Thank you again." She said and shook his hand, and Tsuzuki was surprised how cold he found her fingers.

"Oh, you best go in as soon as you can." He said, "You have a chill."

"Oh," She blushed coyly at him. "I have bad circulation. My fingers are always cold. How sweet of you to notice. Thank you again for you help."

As she lead her child around the corner. As she did so, her necklace, a golden chain must have popped its clap. It fell to the ground and she walked on, not noticing it.

"Oh, Ma'm." Tsuzuki called out, and went to pick up the necklace. He turned the corner and called out to her. But she was no where in sight. This puzzled the Shikigami as there was no other alley way or side street she could have gone into. Yet where could she have gone? He frowned in puzzlement and decided he would go by her hotel in the morning and drop it off at the desk. She would be sure to miss it.

This small event was to change Tsuzuki's life permanently, but he did not know it yet.

He felt a hunger pain and decided to go get some dinner for himself and Hisoka. Chinese sounded good. He made sure to pick up some egg drop soup, because Tsuzuki believed soup was always good for healing any ills, physical or not. He also stopped at the local bakery and picked up a small cake for himself. With his burdens he returned back to Hisoka's house.

The empath was still sound asleep. Tszuki put the found necklace on the end table near where he took off his shoes, so he would not forget it the next morning. He put the food on the table. On his way to the bathroom he bent down and kissed Hisoka on the cheek.

"'Soka. I got dinner."he whispered.

"mmm." 'Soka murmured and turned in his sleep. Tsuzuki smiled.

Tsuzuki turned on the shower and took his clothes. For a moment he looked at his reflection in the fogging up window. Then he opened the shower door. One look back was all it would have taken to avoid disaster, to let him be aware that something was wrong in his world. Tsuzuki would have seen his reflection remain in the mirror after he left, and transform to the image of the woman he met on his brief walk outside. She smiled sinisterly and vanished from the image of the mirror. One look would have avoided disaster, one look would have alerted him. But this enemy was subtle in manner and device, and so the mirror fogged up without a trace of her.

On the end table near the door the necklace itself stirred to life, unbeknownst to either Shikigami. It twisted like something living and wound its way snake like down the leg of the table. It slid across the floor and up to where Hisoka was sleeping. His face began to twist as the dream began cloud his mind.

Hisoka dreamt he was lying in his bed and Tsuzuki was in the shower. How did he get here, but he did not know. Had they just made love,? He did not know. His body felt heavy, he could barely breathe. Something was pushing on his chest. Suddenly he realized someone was sitting on to of him, and he awoke with a start. The same woman from his nightmare last night was squatting on him. She may have been beautiful, after all her hair was long and in thick auburn waves. Her figure and face was attractive. And maybe this would have been an erotic dream except for her eyes. Her eyes were full of malice and ill intent.

"What-the—" Hisoka said in his dream, but rest of the words never made it out of his throat. He suddenly found the woman's hands around his neck and they were squeezing. Her hands were cold, so cold they burned. Her grip was stronger than a man's, stronger than Tsuzuki's or Tatsumi's. He found himself gasping for air, unable to breathe. And all the while during her attack, a sinister smile came across her face.

"You do have nice eyes, boy." She hissed. "In fact, you are as beautiful as he said."

Suddenly he felt her hands coming together, crushing his larynx. Then in mockery of his agony, she bent down and kissed him. Her lips here hard and cold like iron, and her breath smelt like something dead a long time. He didn't know if it was the crushing or the stink that was worse.

Hisoka jerked up out of the dream, gasping for air.

"'soka?" Tsuzuki called out to him.

It took the empath a moment to realize where he was. He was not in the office. No, this was home. He touched his throat, to make sure that it was still intact.

"'soka?" Tsuzuki said again. Hisoka turned to see the elder Shikigami was naked and dripping wet as he sat on his bed side.

Hisoka blushed. "What are you doing? Your soaking!"

"Oh," Tsuzuki said. "I was in the shower and I heard you cry out. I couldn't let my 'Soka cry out like that without doing something."

"Baka!" Hisoka said. "Your getting everything wet!"

"I thought you liked that." Tsuzuki smiled. Hisoka felt his cheeks flush. It was embarrassing reacting so bashfully like this, but he couldn't help himself.

"Are you feeling better?" Tsuzuki said, touching his cheek.

"I wish.. I wish I wouldn't have these nightmares. I don't know what they mean.." Hisoka whispered.

"They'll pass." Tsuzuki says. "They always do."

"This feels different. I don't know, I can't put my finger on it. But its not like before…" Hisoka said quietly.

"Well, don't worry." Tsuzuki smiled. "I'm here to protect you from any hentai." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Baka! You still have shampoo in your hair!" Hisoka fussed. "I'm gonna have to totally change the sheets now."

Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him, then went back to his shower. Hisoka heard him start singing one of his ridiculous songs over the sound of the shower's water. Hisoka took the sheets off, but as he did so he couldn't help but look over his shoulder. Was someone watching him? He reached out with his empathic sense, but did not feel a presence. Or if there was something there, it was so well hidden, he could now find no trace of it. Still he felt like someone had been there for a moment in his dream. He hadn't felt a presence that dark since..Muraki.

Tsuzuki was starting to put conditioner in his hair, when the shower curtain opened.

"Wha.."Tsuzuki said in surprise. Hisoka stepped in, naked. Tsuzuki stepped aside and let him have some room under the running water. But Hisoka did not seem to be interested in showering. He wrapped his arms around the elder's shoulders and put his head against his chest. Tsuzuki folded his arm around him in at return embrace.

"It was just a dream.' Soka." He whispered. "Nothing more."

"I hope so. I wish sometimes I didn't have this. I wish I couldn't see things I couldn't understand." Hisoka whispered. "My empathy…it's a curse."

"Maybe you can learn something from that Summers-chan. " Tsuzuki suggested.

Hisoka nodded. "She's so much farther than me..its embarrassing."

"Myers-san said he had a teacher. Maybe that was who taught her."

"I guess. I never had anyone teach me anything about.. this." Hisoka stated.

"..I think I would like to learn too." Tsuzuki said quietly.

"What?" Hisoka looked up surprised.

"Why not? I want to know what my 'Soka is thinking. What is he feeling? What does he want to eat today?"

"But why?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki bent down and kissed him tenderly. Hisoka felt warmth spread over his body as his partner did so. Tsuzuki's breath was upon his wet cheek as one hand wrapped around his waist and the other cupped one cheek of his bottom.

"You know why." Tsuzuki whispered passionately, drawing him closer.

Hisoka leaned forward and kissed him back. He felt the soul of his partner could drive away any darkness that could threaten him. The sound of the shower and the embrace of both the water and Tsuzuki caused Hisoka to relax. They embraced and melted together, it was a gorgeous beautiful dance. Tsuzuki lifted his partner off his feet, supporting him with his hands under his rear. Hisoka wrapped his arms and legs around Tsuzuki tightly. The elder leaned his partner agaist the shower wall as they joined. Tsuzuki relished Hisoka's gasps of pleasure as much as the act it self. When the joining was over, Tsuzuki kissed him long and deep.

"" soka.."Tsuzki whispered. "I don't want to go home. Not tonight, not ever. I don't want to sleep apart from you. Not any more. _Live with me_."

Hisoka looked at him. His face flushed with emotion and his eyes quivered with tears.

"_Yes_." The empath whispered.

Tsuzuki embraced him, overjoyed.

"I love you," Hisoka said quietly. Tsuzuki could hear the lump in his throat.

Tsuzuki kissed his watering eyes.

"And I love you." Tsuzuki whispered back. They were quiet and held each other for some time. Such tenderness, Hisoka had not known could exist. And that it was his, and his alone. And for Tsuzuki, that surrender of yes, was the most precious thing he had ever heard.

The dinner was cold by the time they came out of the shower.

Hisoka put some new sheets on the bed while Tsuzuki put some of the dinner on separate plates.

"So, when do you think we should start looking for a new apartment?" Hisoka asked from the bed room.

"Well," Tsuzuki said has he hit the button on Hisoka's microwave oven. "Tomorrow is Sunday. Office is closed. So we can start then."

Tsuzuki was glad he got Hisoka this microwave. Though the younger had been resistant to warm up to technology, it was at Tsuzuki's insistence that he have several things. A microwave and rice cooker so you can have warm food, Tsuzuki had said to him. And a phone so you can call me if you need me. The empath hardly used the phone, but Tsuzuki was still glad he had these things. Now he just had to get him to start carring a cell.

"You know, we can sell off some of those things." Hisoka said as he sat at the table. "We don't need two microwaves, two rice cookers and two phones. We could use that money if were going to live together."

Hisoka couldn't help but blush at these last words. Tsuzuki smiled at this. Then something exploded in the microwave.

"I put it on too long!" Tsuzuki cried.

"Ah!" Hisoka putting his face in his head and shaking his head. "Baka"

The next morning Tsuzuki forgot to return the necklace he had found. He forgot all about it, and about the woman he had met on his stroll. There was only Hisoka. Hisoka, Hisoka. Hisoka who had said yes. They had breakfast together, and left to go look to see where they should live together. And Tsuzuki felt so happy, as he realized at together would soon be how they spent every day.

Unknowing to either of them, as soon as they left, the woman reappeared on Hisoka's bed. She smirked in triumph at her own cleverness.

"What a fool." She scoffed. She got off the bed and opened the door. On the door step was standing the child Tsuzuki had seen, but that child's flesh seemed to melt away. What was left standing was what perhaps had been a man but it was now misshapen and twisted to such extremes that it was more dwarf like. She wasted no time and struck it across the face.

"Dog!" She spat, "Go and gather supplies we will need for the ritual. Hurry or I'll make your torment all the worse." It cringed, and slumped off, for it was no longer able to run or walk as a normal man might. She closed the door and picked up the phone, dialing.

"Mushi, Mushi." Muraki's voice on the other end greeted her coldly.

"Now I understand why you were so taken with them." She teased. " The weaker has pretty skin, and those green eyes. Gorgeous."

She knew he smiled on the other end of the phone. "Will he suit your purposes?"

"I think so. But I'll wait until your done with him first."

She laughed.

"Perhaps, my lady would care to join in the amusement?" Muraki asked.

"Maybe. We'll see." She shrugged. " We have time. The ritual will take some time."

"Hmm. I'm patient." Muraki replied. "time to start moving the chess pieces in place."

And that is how evil came upon Hisoka and Tsuzuki and the entire office off the Emma Cho. For evil never comes in the front door, it comes in sweet words with a smile and before you know it- its is upon you using your kindness as a weapon against you.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 American way of death- I don't need heaven, any more.

Of all the days of the week, Tsuzuki liked Sunday the best. Mostly because it was his day off, and any reason not to work was always a good thing. But this Sunday was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Hisoka was with him. His Hisoka who had agreed to live with him. He was deliriously happy. They were looking for a place to live together. They were walking about in Tokyo, keeping an eye out for what might be available and what would be an ideal place for them.

"Not any place too busy." Hisoka said. "I need to be able to sleep."

"But it needs to be close enough to restaurants. Oh, and the bakeries!"

"No!" Hisoka fussed. "Not with all that traffic. I don't want to be bombarded with all everyone's thoughts all the time."

"Well, I guess I can walk a little further," Tsuzuki teased, as he slipped his hand around his partners.

Hisoka stopped walking and blushed. He looked up into those amethyst eyes and then smiled. He opened his fingers and grasped Tsuzuki's hand back. Tsuzuki leaned into him and brushed his blonde hair.

"Should we just move into your place? Or mine?" Tsuzuki whispered.

"I...I don't know." Hisoka whispered. "It would be easier, but we have so much stuff. Do we have space?"

"Well, we don't need two of everything like you said." Tsuzuki said. "But where should I put my television?"

The thought of the noise of the television running the entire time made Hisoka frown for a second. Tzusuki noticed.

"Don't worry- I'll get you earplugs." Tsuzuki winked.

"Baka," Hisoka teased. "Just turn it off occasionally."

But despite this, they continued to look. And as they wandered from district to district, Hisoka did not pull his hand out of Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki was delighted. They saw some gorgeous buildings in very secluded areas that Tsuzuki thought might be good for the empath's need for quiet. But the empath shook his head.

"Too expensive." He said.

"But we can combine our salaries, Hisoka."

"But you eat most of yours." Hisoka stated.

"What about a realtor?" Tsuzuki suggested.

Hisoka nodded.

"I'll call for an appointment tomorrow." Tsuzuki said. "But for now, let's just go and enjoy our day.

They walked together, and they really didn't have a destination. Of course Tsuzuki stopped by and got some treats which were too alluring to pass up. And all the time during this wandering, Hisoka did not take his hand out Tsuzuki's hand. Tsuzuki seemed to pass into some delirious happy dream, and there was no end in sight. Every day would be together, everyday would be just like this.

"Knew you two were a couple." Randall's voice rang out behind them.

They turned to see Randall-san and Summers-Chan behind them. Both were dressed casually and seemed to be out enjoying the day. Katie Summers wore brown pants with a Native American looking poncho and her hair was unbraided. Randall's wore a baseball hat down low over his head, half covering his face.

*Hey guys.* Katie broadcast to them.

Hisoka was a little disappointed to see them, and he felt his privacy was invaded some how. But Tsuzuki wasn't bothered at all. He glowed in and nodded.

"Yeah, we are."

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka snapped, blushing to have such an intimate moment shared with two he barely knew.

"Hey, I think it's great." Randall said. "Trust me we know how hard it is to deal with office romance."

Katie, tucked her arm around Randall in an intimate snuggle.

"Sougoi!!!" He cried, clutching his hands together. " How long have you been together?"

"Three years." Randall explained. "So did you all have any problems with policies or anything here?"

Hisoka blushed purple. He was hoping that Tsuzuki would not say any more, but he also he knew he would. And sure enough, Tsuzuki did not disappoint.

"No. We don't have anything like that, here."Tsuzuki explained.

"Well, that's good. My old department was not too happy with me." Randall explained.

"What was your old department?" Tsuzuki asked. "I thought you were part of the US dept of Death?"

"No." Randall said, "I was contracted with some one else."

Upon mentioning the old department, Hisoka felt Summers have bad memories come up.

*Oh don't mention them, were having too nice a day.* Summers sent. *I got an idea. Let's go get something to eat. I'm hungry again.*

"Oh me too!" Tsusuki said.

"You just ate!" Hisoka interjected. He felt himself becoming dour.

"I know but I'm hungry." Tsuzuki whined.

"Yeah, someplace more private. I almost got mobbed by all the teenage girls in McDonalds when we went." Randall said.

*That's your own damn fault for going in there without your hat.* Summers thought sharply.

"Yeah, I know. I just wanted to test my theory to see if McDonalds is really the universal link to humankind. I mean they have one in almost every country. "

Eventually they found a small café and had a round of coffee. Hisoka surrendered himself to the experience of dinning with these two Americans for a little while. It seemed to make Tsuzuki happy to have another friend, and he didn't want to deny him anything that made him happy. Besides they were at least tolerable.

"So that's why Randall-san is here even though Myers-san is your partner." Tzusuki said as they were drinking coffee. Summers sipped her tea sweetened with honey and nodded.

"Yeah- I wouldn't go anywhere without Katie, and everywhere she goes I'll be." Randall said matter-of-factly. Hisoka was shocked at Randall's openness on such an intimate matter. Tsuzuki gushed.

"Oh Kawai!" He gushed like a school girl reading a shojo comic. Hisoka frowned glumly at his partner's gushing.

"But we didn't you know, want to complicate anything with office- so we didn't say anything." Randall explained.

"Of course." Tsuzuki nodded.

"Actually were trying to uncomplicate things further." Randall said. "Were looking for a place to live together off campus."

"You're kidding! So are-"But Tsuzuki stopped his excited exclamation of "so are we!" with Hisoka's sharp 'don't you dare' look. Randall's eyes darted between the two of them, and he seemed to know what was up. But he didn't say anything. Like wise Summers did the same, but her broadcasts were silent.

"Uhm…so have you found anything?" Tsuzuki asked, trying to cover up his silent disagreement with Hisoka. Randall seemed to go along for the sake of everyone's comfort much to Tsuzuki's relief. "I mean, most gaijin houses are expensive. And some other places well..."

"I don't think we'll have a problem with people not wanting to rent to us because we're gaijin..." Randall said.

"I don't think so." Hisoka said. "I think it might be."

"That's mean!" Tsuzuki said.

"No, it's the truth." Hisoka said.

"But-"Tsuzuki interjected.

*No, actually, he's right.* Summers sent. *We know he's right. But that's not what Rand meant.*

"Ok, so what did you mean?" Tsuzuki asked.

The waitress came up to their table.

"Excuse me, but will there be anything else for you?" she asked.

Most of the table shook their head no. But Randall asked, "Are there any strawberries in season?" As he was speaking, he reached his right hand to the brim of his hat.

"No, not right now." She said.

Randall took off his cap and looked at her. As he lifted his head, his skin glimmered and the waitress for a moment was transfixed by his face.

"You know, let me check. We just might have some we grow out in the back in our little greenhouse garden." And she scampered off.

"Oh my god!" a voice squealed across the café. A girl at a table across the way was looking right at Randall. She and her friend came over to him, giggling all the way.

*Damn!* sent out Katie sharply as she sighed. *Here they come like dogs to the dinner bell*

"Katie!" Randall laughed, half hushing her.

"Oh, excuse me, sir." One of the giggling girls said to him. "Can my friend and I have our picture taken with you?"

"Of course." Randall nodded. He got up and the girls squealed in excitement. Summers took the camera and snapped a few shots as the Randall stood between two posing, giggling girls. Hisoka noted it seemed to be a very familiar pattern with them, as if they had done this many times before.

"Oh my god, thank you!" one of the girls giggled. And they left the café giggling to themselves, and talking about how good looking he was, and wondering why hadn't they noticed him before. Summers sighed as she sat down. The waitress came over with the strawberries.

"Here you go sir," She said, blushing. "Is there anything else?"

"No, I'm good." He said. "Thanks."She bowed one too many times and scampered back to her counter. Randall put his hat back on, covering his face up again with the brim.

"See what I mean." He said as he shrugged. "I don't think we'll have a problem getting someone to rent to us."

"What just happened?" Tsuzuki said. "How did you do that? Is that your power?"

"No." Randall said "My power is that I'm a light bringer. But humans are biologically predispositoned to respond positively to us, when they're alive. Comes in quite handy."

*Instant celebrity, just add Rand.* Katie thought out sarcastically.

"What about yesterday?" Hisoka mentioned, thinking about how half the female office had flocked to see Randall when he arrived, saying how good looking he was.

"I can't help how I'm made." Randall shrugged. It could have sounded arrogant, but strangely it did not. Randall knew he was very attractive, but it was of no importance to him. It was immaterial. You might as well been asking him about the weather. It puzzled Hisoka, because most beautiful people knew they were so and took great pride in it. Also the way he had stated "humans are biologically predispositioned..." made the empath wonder- was Randall human? And if he wasn't just what was he?

"So that's not the problem." Randall continued. "The problem is we don't want to step on any toes. I mean we know it was a lot of trouble to try to think about where to put us, and I don't want to seem ungrateful or that I'm just throwing it back in their face. You think anyone would have a problem with it?"

Hisoka was quiet for a second. "No I don't think it will be a problem, I think the Gushoshin brothers will be relieved they don't have to do any changing at the library. And Tatsumi will be glad he doesn't have to spend any money."

"I mean, I appreciate it. " Randall said, "and I don't want to seem ungrateful and I feel guilty, but I don't think the library has conjugal visits."

Tsuzuki was drinking his coffee and spewed it all over the place at those last words. Hisoka's eyes went wide and he felt his cheeks get hot.

*Way to go, Rand!* Summer scolded. But she did she did it half laughing, and the buried her head on table.

"Hey, I'm only being honest." Randall stated.

Upon hearing that their beloved library would not have to be turned into a hotel capsule the Gushoshin brothers cried with relief. Of course Randall was a little more subtle as to the true reason. Truthfully, they were so busy crying and fussing, it wouldn't have the reason was. They would have believed anything.

Tsuzuki suggested they go by Tatsumi's home and let him know the good news.

*Are you sure?* Summers thought, *I mean, I don't want to disturb him on his day off.*

"I don't think he'll mind." Hisoka said.

As they left the library, they saw Bert in the distance with Terazuma. Randall waved.

"Where are you all going?" Bert asked Randall.

"Eh, dinner I think? You?"

"Shooting practice."

"Okay. Later old man." Randall smiled mischievously at some hidden joke between them.

"oh, Whatever." Bert rolled his eyes. "Later BB." There was a hint of affection in his voice at her.

On the way to Tatsumi's house, the streets were full of people and they passed many shops. They walked a long way. They were passing an old book store, when Tsuzuki noticed Hisoka slowed down slightly to browse what was in the window.

"Oi, my feet are tired." Tsuzuki said stretching. "Why don't we stop for just a second?"

"Sounds good." Randall nodded. "Let's go over there and he motioned to a small tea shop.

"You two go ahead," Tsuzuki suggested. "Give us about fifteen minutes. I think Hisoka wants to take a look around."

The couples nodded and parted ways for a moment. Tsuzuki thought the place smelled like dust and old paper. But he knew to Hisoka it was like an intoxicating aroma. It was an old book store, crammed with every nook and cranny full of books. There were some comfortable chairs where patrons could scan something more thoroughly in the hopes they would our purchase it. Tsuzuki sat down as Hisoka started wandering from shelf to shelf, looking at the titles and occasionally reading them aloud softly to himself. Tsuzuki closed his eyes and breathed deeply. And smiled. He felt contentment well up within him and it almost frightened him a little. Was it right for him to be so happy?

Right, or not- weather he deserved it or not, he couldn't help how he felt. He started to imagine how their new place would look. He imagined Hisoka would have his books there stacked in his neat little shelves he seemed to be so fond of.

Hisoka looked from one of the selections in his hand to his partner. Was he sleeping? He thought. Strangely this didn't seem to annoy Hisoka as it might have. Hisoka smiled a little to himself. When did this change come? They seemed to grow toward each other naturally, and Hisoka as surprised at how comfortable it felt.

Then something caught his eye at the glass counter. At the shopkeepers counter there were several older books and one he couldn't believe was there.

"Oh, do you want to see that one, young man?" the wrinkled old shopkeeper asked him, peering over her glasses. She was a round and wrinkled obachan, but Hisoka didn't mind. She followed eyes to a book laying in the glass counter. She took out that particular book with such reverence; it was like she was handling something made of glass. Hisoka's eyes widened.

"Les Miserables, Unabridged, 10th edition." Hisoka marveled, saying the words out loud. Behind him, Tsuzuki's eyes flickered open and he smiled.

"We were very fortunate to get that in, one of the prizes here in my little shop. But then I see, I don't have to explain anything to you about it. I see you know all about the value of books." She old lady said gently.

Hisoka nodded. He marveled at it for several minutes, looking at each page with reference. When he was done looking, the lady put it back with as much care as she had taken it out.

"Tsuzuki, are you ready?" Hisoka asked.

The elder Shikigami stretched. "Oh, yes! " he saw the old lady scowling at him over Hisoka's shoulder. The left together and chimes on the bell ran as the door shut behind them. The shop keeper set to dusting off some of her collection when she heard a voice.

"Wait! My wallet! It must have dropped out while I was sitting down!"

"Tsuzuki! How can you be so careless?" a younger and harsher voice scolded.

"Oh I'll be right back, you go on!"

"Baka!" the younger voice came again.

The old shop keeper saw the dolt who had been sleeping run quickly to the door, he took a quick look back from the direction he had come and threw open the door, making the bells ring violently.

"Do not run in—" she began reprimanding, but the slovenly man came up to her counter and whispered most urgently.

"How much is that book?"

"What do you mean," She scowled.

"That book, that young man was looking at."

"That book is the prize of this shop!" she said.

"And he is …So how much is it?"

"I can't sell it to you! You don't know its value!" she argued.

"I don't have to, I know its value to him. Come on,obachan!"

She sighed and told him the price. And Tsuzuki felt his excitement get snuffed out like a candle flame. He felt a sweat drop sit on his brow.

"Told you it was the prize of the shop." She said, smirking at her victory over him. He left the shop disheartened thinking about how empty his pocket were. And then the realization that he was without money for dinner, came upon him. He would have fretted about this too, but they were on their way to Tatsumi's house. He would have dinner ready for them. It was the day before payday, anyway.

Tatsumi was ready for company. He knew that it was the day before payday, and that Tsuzuki would at least be by. And as Hisoka and he had become closer and closer since Kyoto, he half suspected that the empath would be along as well. He did not expect the two Americans, but did not seem to mind their company. Tatsumi at least found them agreeable.

"Konbanwa!" Watari said as he walked out of the bed room wrapped in a yukata. Summers blushed bright red upon seeing him. Randall smirked and shrugged a little.

"Oh don't be embarrassed, BB!" Watari smiled pulling her cheek like she was no less than four years old. "I can't be on duty all the time!"

As they sat down at the table, Hisoka noticed that Summers was unapologetically a tomboy. She did not sit as other girls might, knees together and on their thighs. Rather she sat just as they did. But she did not seem to notice her own lack of modesty, and it reminded Hisoka of something more animalistic and primal. Her patch over her eye, that he could see all the time though no one else could, seemed to glow for a second.

Tatsumi noticed her lack of modesty as well, but like Hisoka he also noticed the uncanny innocence that seemed to accompany it. So, of course he pardoned it. She looked down at the food and marveled at the variety. But where as her companion picked up his chopsticks confidently. She only looked at hers.

"Narrow side down." Randall said. "See like this." And he placed a pair in her hand, showing her how to hold them. Randall seemed oblivious to anyone else as he was doing this. She seemed slightly embarrassed at first, but seemed to catch on quickly.

"Oh no," Randall continued. "you're holding them Chinese style. Don't do that, like this."

Tatsumi laughed slightly at this.

"You've been to China, Randall-san?"

"I've been around quite a bit." Randall said honestly. "But last time I was in China was just after the Mongols left. It's been a while since I've been there."

Tatsumi blinked in surprise. "The Mongols were driven from China in 1368 AD."

"Like I said, I've been a while."

"So when did you become a Shikigami?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Like I said, I'm not. I was with a different division." Randall said. "But it doesn't matter; I'm here now and today is all that's important to me."

"Ah, well said, Randall-san." Watari smiled.

"But when did you, you know." Tsuzuki started to ask, oblivious to Hisoka shaking his head 'no'. "You know, die?"

Katie Summers sat straight up, obviously uncomfortable with the route this conversation was going.

"Eh, its okay." Randall shrugged again. And then he patted her thigh. "They're bound to find out anyway, and I don't mind putting all the cards on the table. As for the answer to your question, well I didn't."

"Didn't die?" Tsuzuki asked, amazed.

"Well, technically you have to be born to die." Randall said, as plainly as he was explaining what the weather man had said that morning. "I wasn't born. I was created."

"Created?" Tsuzuki said.

"Yeah, created. Like a vase or statue."

"But when?"

"You would say, a long time ago, I think." Randall said.

"Where did you grow up?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I didn't." Randall replied. "I've always been how I am now."

"Always?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Well, I mean not always, always but long enough that you might call it always." Randall answered smiling.

"You're very different from us," Hisoka said quietly.

"You could say were different species."

*Stop!* Katie broadcast harshly. Hisoka winced at her anger.

"Oh, sorry, Summer-chan." Tsuzuki apologized. "Sorry, Randall-kun."

"Its just that there's been a lot of trouble for us." Randall said.

Tatsumi looked from Randall to Katie, and made the connection between them and nodded.

"Actually, it's because we don't want to cause trouble is why we came." Randall started. He explained to Tatsumi that he and Summers wished to have a residence off campus, and that the EnmaCho would not have to spend any money in either building materials or trouble in personal arrangements. This came as very welcome news to the secretary. And he was visibly relieved.

"So how do you Watari and you know each other?" Tsuzuki asked Summers.

*well*..she seemed to hesitate for a second and then decided it was alright. *Watari was my doctor, I guess you could say.*

"Well, not doctor as much as I did medical research. I prefer research anyway."

Katie nodded. * You see I was sick along time…in a coma. Watari came to study me, my condition.*

"It was a great opportunity to study Shikigami regeneration." Watari said. "After ward, I stayed on a little bit, then came back home."

"But you get chances to study that all the time." Tsuzuki said. "Unless..the damage was truly terrible."

Katie blushed and fidgeted. She was waiting for the inevitable question.

"How long were you in a coma?" Tsuzuki asked.

Katie sighed. Hisoka sensed her keen embarrassment.

*Twenty years.*

Tsuzuki gaped in shock. Hisoka sensed Tsuzuki was angry as he became whenever he heard of a wrong being done to another. And even Hisoka could not help but marvel at the damage that must have been done to force a Shikigami into a coma, let alone for one that long.

Without a word, Katie got up and left the table and went outside on the porch area. Bert's words "She's tired." Came back to Hisoka's memory, and he suddenly knew why. But still this didn't answer anything. Still now was not the time to push for more answers. Randall waved them to remain seated and followed her outside. Hisoka could feel the hot anger , frustration and embarrassment coming from Katie, though she was not next to him. Randall was whispering to her, but they could not hear the words. He came back in a while, and sat down again.

"Sorry about that. The past is hard for her to talk about- both hers and mine." Randall said. "She'll be back in when she cools down."

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki cried in his goofy way. "I didn't mean to make her angry!"

"Oh trust me, this is nothing." Randall said. "I've seen her really pissed off, and it scares even me. You'll know when that happens. She'll be fine. I still think its better to leave no secrets, as it were."

Watari got up as Randall was saying this, and went outside. Hisoka could see the figure of Summers standing, shoulders tense and arms folded. Watari put his hand on her shoulder, and she turned to look up to his face. He held her in a hug not unlike a teacher comforting an overly frustrated student. Hisoka thought he heard soft sniffling. They stayed out there while, and what Watari said to her and she to him was for no one else to hear. Hisoka felt the air lighten with ease, and he could see her nod to something as she wiped her eyes.

As she started to come back inside the white cat that was known to loiter around Tatsumi's dwelling came sauntering up to her and meowed loudly. Her expression immediately changed to one of delight as she bent down and pet the small cat. She seemed to be listening to it intently as it first meowed, and then sat down and stared at her.

*Shame on you, Tatsumi.* She sent. *She says you've been stingy with her portions lately.*

Tatsumi' smiled and nodded. The mood instantly lightened and they all remained a little while longer, chit chatting into the night. Tatsumi got off on a lecture about the Chinese driving out the Mongols, which Randall dropped in asides as to how he remembered it happening differently. Tsuzuki found some sweets, to which he helped himself.

Eventually Katie yawned openly. Again, Hisoka was surprised at how open she was with some things and closed to others. Wakaba did not yawn with hers out stretched and say she was openly tired. It struck Hisoka as not unlike the white cat who yawned and fell asleep next to Tatsumi.

"Why do I always think of animals when I think about her?" Hisoka thought to himself. ""its not just because she's picking up on them, its something else."

But he couldn't solve the puzzle before the evening was drawing to a close and they went their separate ways. Summers and Randall walked off to a hotel Watari directed them towards, as he returned back to his lab. As soon as they were alone, Hisoka touched the side of his temple. It has been a busy day and he felt overwhelmed.

"My head is buzzing." He said to himself.

"I know the cure for that." Tsuzuki said, pulling him close.

"Hey! What the-"

Tsuzuki kissed Hisoka's eyelids and then the center of his forehead. His lips then descended and he kissed him long and deep. Tsuzuki felt Hisoka's tense muscles relax and his hands shyly encircled him back.

"I'm tired. There was so much to think about today. Too much to absorb it all." Hisoka said quietly.

"I'll carry you home." Tsuzuki said, as scooped Hisoka up and placed him on his back.

"I'm to old to piggy back ride!" Hisoka barked sharply. But he made no movement to struggle out of it. He put his arms around Tsuzuki's shoulders and Tsuzuki could feel his breath close to his cheek. He moved his head to the side, and found Hisoka's lips. As he kissed him gently, Tsuzuki's hands gave Hisoka's buttocks a squeeze. Hisoka blushed all the way to his ears.

"Lets get home." Hisoka panted, and Tsuzuki could sense the rising heat of desire in his words.

"To which one?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yours is closer to Tatsumi's house."

Tsuzuki nodded and began walking there. He could feel the warmth of Hisoka against his back, as well as something else pressing into his lower back. Something else hardening and growing with anticipation. He quickened his step.

"I'll be glad when we don't have to figure out which one to go to any more." Tsuzuki mused.

"Uh-huh." Hisoka murmured in agreement.

When they got to the building Tsuzuki's apartment was in, he climbed jumped up the stairs two at a time. He opened the door, and went in. Hisoka jumped off his back and yanked his shoes off quickly. Tsuzuki had barely time to lock the door. As he sat down on the stoop to take his own shoes off, he felt his coat being pulled down, and then his shirt.

"'Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki laughed. "You're feeling better. This always clears the head."

Tsuzuki felt his shirt being pulled down, exposing his shoulders. There were gentle kisses upon his shoulders, climbing up to his neck. Then higher to his face. Tsuzuki turned and kissed Hisoka back as the empath sat behind him, his small hands undoing the buttons on Tsuzuki's shirt and pulling it away. His gentle hands then glided along Tsuzuki's smooth muscles, feeling his pecks and cupping on nipple. Tsuzuki gave out a pleasurable gasp as Hisoka's gentle finger tips pinched it and gave it a soft tug.

"Your turn." Tsuzuki whispered, he could feel his own arousal climbing. He turned and took hold of Hisoka. One hand lifted his jacket off and threw it to the side, as he kissed him passionately, and the other hand was wrapped around the empath's waist. Once the jacket was off, he pulled up Hisoka's shirt, letting his hand run up his partner's chest. Hisoka gasped at the warmth of his touch, and he felt his body come alive to Tsuzuki's gentle touch. He moaned and his partner kissed his chest and played with his nipples with his tongue. He shuddered in pleasure and writhed in Tsuzuki's arms. The shirt was soon tossed aside along with the jacket.

Tsuzuki kisses descended lower and lower down Hisoka's body, as he started to gently lean him down. At last Tsuzuki came to the waistline of Hisoka's pants. Tsuzuki paused for a moment and looked up at the panting empath. He smiled a little, then proceeded pull at the top of his pants with his teeth. This pulling made Hisoka squirm and arch. Hisoka's response aroused and delighted his partner all the more. Tsuzuki tugged on the top of the pants three times before the button came undone.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka gasped. He felt his partner's head press into his crotch, searching for something. At last there was the sound of the zipper being undone, and Hisoka saw Tsuzuki pulling it down with the zipper flap held in his teeth.

Tsuzuki lowered Hisoka down the floor of his apartment, as he pulled the boy's underwear and pants down. Hisoka closed his eyes as he moaned . He felt Tsuzuki's head pressing again between his legs, but this time there was no barrier of clothing to damper any of the pleasure. He felt Tsuzuki kissing the inside of his thighs, and he leaned back and opened up to his partner. Tsuzuki moved from his thighs to his balls, kissing and touching in such a manner that Hisoka writhed and arched and called out Tsuzuki's name multiple times.

"Are you begging me to stop or to go on?" Tsuzuki amethyst eyes teased.

Hisoka was too busy panting to respond in words, but his green eyes were wide and dilated with desire.

Tsuzuki smiled and whispered. "I know what your body is begging for."

With his mouth and tongue he played with Hisoka's erection. He teased, and teased and teased till his partner was incoherently begging for more. Tsuzuki smiled as he put Hisoka's smooth shaft in his mouth. He breathed deeply and smelled this most intimate part of the one he loved most. He felt Hisoka writhe and arch and contract in that way that told Tsuzuki he was very close now. He pulled his mouth off, and Hisoka erupted on his fingers.

Hisoka collapsed with the release. Tsuzuki took his thumb and touched the Hisoka's tip, then brought the finger to his mouth, tasting him. Tsuzuki then brought some of Hisoka's seed down, lower and lower to his opening. This intimate touch made Hisoka writhe again.

" 'Soka." Tsuzuki quickly slid his own pants off. He climbed on top of Hisoka, kissing his face and shoulders gently. Tsuzuki adjusted himself a little lower, and entered into him with practiced ease. Hisoka's face blushed as he felt himself being pressed and as Tsuzuki began his steady rhythm. He closed his eyes and felt his body arch.

" ' Soka, look at me." He whispered between pants. "Let me see your face."

Hisoka opened his eyes. Those amethyst eyes were looking at him. Now it was their turn to be dilated with desire but they were very warm with love. He started his motion again, and Hisoka closed his eyes, slightly embarrassed.

"No." Tsuzuki said gently, stopping for a moment. "I want to see your eyes. Look at me."

Hisoka shyly opened his eyes. Tsuzuki began again. One hand played with some of Hisoka's blonde hair as he gazed upon him, his lower half not losing the rhythm. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki looking down upon him, relishing every part of his face, from his mouth to his eyes. He bent down and kissed him deeply.

There were no words between them, as Tsuzuki was so close and gazing upon his face. It was as if Tsuzuki knew every part of them, and wanted only more. All else that was around them, the day before was gone like shadow and there was only them in this moment. This intimate moment of sharing and complete acceptance.

Hisoka felt tears well up in his eyes though they had nothing to do with pain or sadness. He blinked, twice and they quivered in his green eyes.

"Tsuzuki..I love you." Hisoka whispered.

Tsuzuki's body spasmed and his face contorted. He arched and released. He panted deeply then bent down and kissed Hisoka on his mouth. He tasted the salt of sweat upon the empath's skin. He adjusted himself, and held his partner in a loving spoon embrace.

"That wasn't fair." Tsuzuki teased. "I wanted a little longer."

"Gomen." Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki kissed his head.

"You take my breath away, 'Soka." Tsuzuki whispered. "That life before you, what was it? Nothing but emptiness. I used to wonder if I was cursed, cursed never to be released from earth, never to die, never to rest. Never to go to the afterlife- always caught in between worlds. "

Hisoka felt Tsuzuki swallow hard, and suck in his breath.

"But if being caught between means I get to be with you, then I don't need heaven any more."

Hisoka turned in surprise and saw the tears flowing from Tsuzuki's eyes.

"Tsuzuki.." he embraced him, wiping his tears.

"There is no one else, 'Soka." Tsuzuki whispered. "No one else who I love more. No one else. And nothing else more important than being with you."

For a while they held each other tenderly. Such moments of honesty and need, of love and desire could not be rushed to their end. But when the moment did come, they picked up their clothes and took a shower together. As they lay in bed and Tzusuki hit the lights, they saw it was 11:30 P.M.

"Um 11:30-we'll have to go to be a work in a few hours." Tsuzuki said. "I wish Sundays could lasts forever." He adjusted in the bed and felt Hisoka on his left side.

"Should we get a bigger bed?" Tsusuki asked. "What do you think? Don't you think this is kind of small for the two of us?"

But Hisoka was already asleep.

"I guess not," Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him good night.

It was good that Tsuzuki and Hisoka had not gone to Hisoka's house to sleep, for it was already occupied. Within, the objects in Hisoka's house lifted and spun in a circle around a levitating woman. Jenni Hiru lifted her arms towards the windows, and tendrils of silken web flew from her hands to the windows.

"Bind sound within, Bind sound without." She chanted in a monotone voice. The air was oppressive with sinister intent. In the corner cowered the creature once man, Dog.

"Bind sound within, Bind sound without."

The chant went relentlessly on into the night as the spider started to spin her web.

To be continued..

Writers note: I want to take a moment to thank everyone who has read and commented on this story. This is my first time writing again after about a five year block, so I can't tell you how nurturing it is when I see a story alert in my email, or see a comment. Thanks again. I am going to have to work on a project for work, so I may be delayed a week in getting the next chapter out.

I wanted to take the time also to say that I'm not trying to make the sex in this story gratuitous. I think Hisoka and Tsuzuki are in a very happy place right now, and couples who are happy tend to have sex more frequently. I think Tsuzuki especially is happy and he strikes me as being more physical with the expression of it. I can't imagine that he wouldn't like sex and often.

I won't analyze the story much, last time I did that I couldn't write any more. More is coming and thanks again for reading!!


	4. Chapter 4

Writer's notes: Well my project was delayed some, so I was able to get some writing done- woot!

I decided to give the offices in EnmaCho an upgrade. Everyone has a computer and uses it a lot for their work. Also everyone has instant messenger- noted by IM and indentations. Tatsumi also has other software the others don't have as he is really the one who runs the show there.

Pheromones are scents mammals use to give off signals to others. There are pheromones for calming, alarm, territory, and sexual arousal. The later are what is referred to in this story.

The numbers 4 and 9 are considered very unlucky in Japanese. Four is equated with death, nine with torture.

American way of Death- Chapter 4: Chasing Shadows

Tatsumi arrived at work, early as he always did. The secretary was already arranging agendas for the day, when the other employees started coming in. Watari was the first, and the first place he went to was the coffee pot. As he was drinking his second helping, Terazuma and Wakaba came in followed by Myers-san. After them, Randall-kun and Summers-Chan came in next. Tatsumi noticed she was wearing dress slacks, and he couldn't help but wonder if she owned a dress or a skirt. She was carrying what looked like a grocery bag, and it was full of snacks.

"Morning, Tatsumi-san!" Randall waved, beaming as he seemed to always do. Tatsumi made a mental note as to how fast he had picked up using Japanese suffixes. Then most likely, this was not the first time Randall had been to Japan. By his own admittance he was at least 600 yrs old and seemed to be very well traveled. His companion, Summers did not beam as he did. She had some circles under her eyes and still seemed to be sleepy. Her eyes did widen however when she saw the bear headdress sitting on her desk in plain view. She must have broadcast something harsh privately to her companion as she hurried to her desk because he winced and held his temple.

"Ow! Randall cried. "it's too early for that!"

Her face was pink as she put the bear headdress in the desk, slamming the drawer shut. She literally huffed in annoyance and embarrassment.

"Now, BB, don't be like that on your first day." Bert chided gently. "Doesn't make the best impression to the real boss here." He motioned with his head to Tatsumi.

Summers looked at Tatsumi. He gave a disapproving look that made her look down at her desk.

*Sorry.* She broadcast to Tatsumi. Her blue eyes peeked up at him. This reminded Tatsumi of just how young she was. One sixteen year old in the office was hard enough to manage, but two? Let alone both empaths. Tatsumi wondered if in fact Terazuma was right at hinting that all empaths were inexplicably moody by nature. Yet as she looked up him, he recognized that she wanted to please. Her blue eyes reminded him of a mix of Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's and his stern expression softened. He nodded and nothing more about the incident was said.

Last were Tsuzuki and Hisoka. The latter was embarrassed and beside himself that Tsuzuki had made him late, again. To Tsuzuki's credit, this was early for him. Before his relationship with Hisoka had solidified, he typically came in the early afternoon citing oversleep. But now that the two came in together, and Tatsumi deduced why, Tsuzuki was now only twenty minutes late. But too Hisoka who had never been late before, this a daily source of embarrassment. He blushed up to his ears as he fussed at his companion. Tsuzuki apologized, but everyone knew it would happen again tomorrow. It had become a daily ritual at the office.

Thus the first work day began.

Tatsumi found a space for Randall, not too far from himself. There was still a lot of paperwork to be filed, spreadsheets to be done, and all ordinary humdrum that made contents of a normal day at the office. Tatsumi with his uncanny observing eye, made mental notes of new comrades work habits.

Other than the morning flare of temper Summers was quite agreeable and quiet. She did not broadcast all morning, but keep her eyes glued to her work. Tatsumi had given her some data entry of old cases to complete, and her fingers flew at the keyboard. Tatsumi noted she ate almost constantly, and wondered if she did not gain weight due to her age or for other factors he wasn't seeing. The only thing she did that was slightly out of order was listening to some streaming mp3s on her computer. But she was unobtrusive in this as well, as she used small ear buds so not to bother her coworkers.

On his desktop, Tatsumi went to the program Watari had installed that monitored and tracked all internet activity in the office. The program was called onii-chan1. It was a good way to keep tabs on everyone and make the office run efficiently, even if Watari had teased the secretary calling him "big brother" for a while. He put in Summers computer id and saw that she was listening to new age music on .

Tatsumi also looked over her expenditure reports. Her previous division had worked with his superiors to set up all necessary accounts that the three would have for them. Of the three Americans, Summers was the most expensive. Her food allowance was three times larger than anyone else's, even Tsuzuki's. He also noticed on the expense report that this large food allowance was approved of as a medical expense by Watari.

He also noticed that she was scheduled to have off four days consecutively after every four weeks. The time lost was again justified as a medical expense, signed off by Watari.

"Medical expense?" Tatsumi thought. "That Watari. Well I can change that" and with a few key strokes he did and submitted his report via the online system. Then he went on to overlooking old case notes, when an email notice popped up his screen.

The email read: Upon reviewing your changes to the expenses of Katherine Summers and consulting with the medial reports previously provided, we regret to inform you that your changes have been denied. - EnmaCho Management

Denied! What? Tatsumi thought as he felt the blood vessels on his temple stand out. His instant message system flashed at the right hand bottom of the screen. He clicked on it and saw Watari's name flashing.

Watari: Just what are you doing, lover?

Tatsumi was furious! What arrogance!

Tatsumi: First, do not call me that in the office. Second, what do you think you're doing? We're trying to cut expenses here!

Watari: Sorry, but it's a necessary medical expense.

Tatsumi: Ridiculous! No one, not even Tsuzuki-san eats that much food.

Watari: Katie-Chan does.

Tatsumi: And she needs four days off every four weeks in addition to the company vacation? She's a junior, not even our seniors get that much time off. No reason for that. If I allow it, the other employees will think I'm showing favoritism.

Watari: Sorry but its necessary she takes those days off, unless she's on field work. And I mean, in the field- literally.

Tatsumi : Why?

Watari did not give an immediate answer. At last he replied.

Watari: Sorry, I can't say. Doctor- Patient confidentiality.

Tatsumi closed the window at this, ending the conversation. But Watari wouldn't let it go and the instant message popped up again on Tatsumi's monitor. Tatsumi should have known it would have not been that easy. Not with Watari.

Watari: Well you did say for us to be totally professional at work, so that's my professional opinion.

To Tatsumi's surprise, he saw that Hisoka's internet ID was actively searching for apartments in Tokyo. Tatsumi wondered if he was looking for something closer, or if there was something wrong with Hisoka's house. Occasionally Hisoka might browse for books, but this was a major change.

Tatsumi also noticed that Tsuzuki was checking out several realtor sites. He was sighing a bit at his desk, and Tatsumi assumed it was over the prices posted. Well, that was a change from sighing in delight while looking at the menus of restaurants on line.

Tatsumi assumed the obvious and smiled a little to himself. He had hoped things would evolve in this direction. Tsuzuki would have to start managing his money little better if they were going to try to find a new place. Perhaps this was the motivation that Tsuzuki needed. Time would only tell. Tatsumi was secretly glad for them both, and yet… he also felt a twinge of something else he did not wish to acknowledge. He looked around, but his blue eyes saw that everyone else around them was busy looking at their monitors, work related or not. So there was no one to notice his eyes rest for a fraction on Tsuzuki's face and he goofily pulled his lower lip while he studied the screen. Tatsumi sighed little internally. Tsuzuki was hopeless, and yet he couldn't help but be concerned about him. Tsuzuki and his partnership ended in failure, but Tatsumi did not forget him. Nor did he forget the few times they had been together. It was not unpleasant. But Tsuzuki's tears and depression had been more than he could handle. It drove Tatsumi almost to madness with guilt. However sweet this uke had been, the price was not something he could pay.

And now Tatsumi's eyes did another quick check about. Again no one was looking. He turned his eyes for a moment on Hisoka as he sighed and double clicked his mouse. Tatsumi had only noticed him in the beginning because he watched Tsuzuki. But he found Hisoka to be…very distracting at times. He made an effort not to look too long, for too long a look would cause his mind to wonder in inappropriate ways. Did the empath's white skin feel as soft as it looked? How it would feel to have his smaller frame beneath his own? That blonde hair would bounce as he was thrust into and --

"No! No!" Tatsumi thought to himself sharply, and shoved the image out of his mind. He quickly tore his eyes off Hisoka, and back to his own work.

The first break came at ten and everyone left their desks. Tsuzuki stretched and complained of all the work he had done, though he had not done any. Tatsumi alone remained, he didn't seem to notice the time passed. Watari found him and put a styrofoam cup of tea on his desk. Tatsumi was pulled out of his fog and looked up at his lover in surprise.

"Don't tell me we're still arguing over medical fianaces." Watari smiled.

"If I at least knew what they were about," Tatsumi frowned.

But Watari shook his head. Tatsumi knew better than to press for more information. Watari would not budge. Tatsumi thought a walk might clear his head, so he left the room.

He saw Hisoka and Tsuzuki walking towards the library. Still feeling guilty about his less than professional thoughts Tatsumi changed to shadow form, lest they see him. In this shape he could not be seen by anyone, and he was able to follow them discretely. Though why he should be following him, or why he was did not occur to him in that moment.

They were almost at the library when Tatsumi saw Tsuzuki step aside quickly into one of the arches. He grabbed Hisoka to him quickly. Though the empath gave an annoyed 'Hey!' it was smothered by Tsuzuki's lips.

"Some one will see." Hisoka protested quietly. But Tsuzuki kissed him again and wrapped his arms around him tight. Hisoka then reached tentatively around Tsuzuki's neck and embraced him back.

It was then in the witnessing of this private moment that Tatsumi now knew what the feeling that was welling inside of him. It was envy. But what he did not know was who it was for. Did he envy Hisoka for embracing Tsuzuki or Tsuzuki for having Hisoka? He did not know, but it made him greatly uncomfortable. He left without their notice.

Hisoka was planning on doing some quick research on his break, but those plans were lost in Tsuzuki's embrace. Strangely he found he didn't mind.

When work began again though, Hisoka get an IM from Tsuzuki. It read:

Tsuzuki: I'm going to talk to one realtor I found at lunch. Will you be okay on your own?

Hisoka grumbled a little as he wrote his reply.

Hisoka: Yes, I'm not a kid.

He heard Tsuzuki laugh quietly at his desk. The reply came quickly.

Tsuzuki: I know, but your mine so I can't help but worry.

Hisoka felt his face turning pink.

Tsuzuki: You're blushing again.

Hisoka: Baka!

Hisoka then closed the window. Tsuzuki was still laughing softly to himself.

When lunch came, Tsuzuki left to go meet with the realtor. Hisoka knew that everyone was thinking he was running somewhere to eat, and let them think as much. He decided to do that research he had wanted to do.

At the library the Gushinon brothers were of course delighted to see him.

"Hisoka-Chan!" they chirped. "We got some new books in today."

"Thanks." He nodded. He pretended to look; he didn't want to seem too obvious. After he picked up one he asked, "can I take a look at the periodical index?"

They nodded and showed him it. It was a collection of periodicals from both the living and the world of the Shikigami. He waited until he knew no one was around and typed the name: Yutaka Watari.

A number of hits came up. Hisoka knew Watari was a great thinker, but it did not occur to him that he had written a great number of articles, personal and scientific. In scanning the subject matter, Hisoka saw one called- Yutaka Watari, personal log for scientific observation: notes while researching Shikigami regenerative process. Hisoka marked down the periodical number for that. Then he saw another one that made his eyes open wide.

Empath research and evolution: Restricted section only.

What? He thought. Has Watari written about me?

But whatever he had written he would have to wait to see. After all, it was the restricted section. But he would see what in that paper. He had to.

Hisoka paid for his copies of the article. The brothers asked if he was working on a special assignment. He lied and said, no that he was getting copies that Watari was going to send to another division. It was a bit of a stretch, but they seemed to buy it.

He sat under the trees and began reading as he nibbled on something he had bought from the vending machine.

The article was dated ten years ago. It was written in first person and Hisoka was surprised at the personal tone of the narrative.

"I came to these shores to study one particular case. I was to find a wealth of knowledge not only the regeneration of Shikigami that can aid us in the future, but also on the nature of empaths. It has long been a suspicion of mine that the increase of empaths and psi abilities in the general human population is an indicator of evolution occurring in the human genus in general. Eventually I hope to consolidate what I found, and I may expand on that.

"The subject of my research is named Katie Summers. In life she was an empath, with the strongest link to animals and forces of nature. And like all empaths she could sense what beyond most of our perception. However, she has been in a coma for the past twenty years.

"The nature of her injuries is extensive. I expected to find internal bleeding, fractures, but to my surprise this was not the case. She instead had extensive brain injuries. Upon examination of original several cat scans and x-rays; I have found the brain cells themselves were attacked. It was if she burned out internally on her own synapses. During her coma, the cells have slowly repaired themselves.

"However she still remains unconsciousness. This is the puzzle. She should be awake, yet she still remains in her coma. I must investigate more about the nature of the injury itself. I suspect psychological trauma may be the reason for her continued nonresponse. I also suspect violence in this case. But what kind of violence could attack the brain so directly, and leave the rest of the body untouched?

---Five days later---

"I was correct to suspect that the subject was attacked and suffering psychological trauma. I pulled both incident reports from the US Department of Death Justice records on both the attack itself and her assailant.

"The assailant was herself an empath also working as a Shikigami with the department. According to reports, my subject found her stealing from the treasury and attempted to stop her on her own. The assailant then turned her empathy and other psi ability towards her in an attack. Upon reading the one witnesses account, I can surmise that she was forcefully entering into her mind and burning her out from within. The only reason my subject is not a complete vegetable is that the witness shot and killed the assailant. For this action he was imprisoned."

Hisoka paused. A Shikigami killing another Shikigami? Was this even possible? And theft from the American treasury? He looked at his watch. He had a little more time, and continued reading.

"The attack itself can only be described as a sort of psychic rape, followed by a direct overload of her synapses. The assailant in question was extremely powerful, possessing not only empathy but telekinetic abilities, extrasensory perception and a working knowledge of dark magic. This combination gave her the ability to invade minds, and also to become aware of peoples private memories and emotions without their knowledge. My research on this person I hope to expand in another research paper.

"The witness has been in contact with me. Upon my arrival here, I was received a letter. I was told it was from the prisoner in cell block three. The facilities here have an underground network of cells to be used if needed. They have been more or less empty, with the exception of one. This is cell block three where the witness of the attack is serving out his sentence.

"The letter itself was very hostile, and I note written in a heavy handed scrawl. I was told directly that this person was his daughter and I was to do nothing inappropriate to her. I quote:' I already have one murder on my head, one more won't matter, doc.' I was also told he would be out on work release soon, and he would be there to check up on her as soon as he was able.

"I replied that I understood his protectiveness, and that there was no need to worry. I was a professional, and would do nothing inappropriate. Her well being was my own priority, as well. I also said I looked forward to meeting him."

"Typical Watari." Hisoka said to himself. He looked down to his watch, and saw he was almost out of time. He saw Tsuzuki walking back, and he looked little down. Hisoka knew that meant the meeting did not go has had hoped. He walked up to him.

"Hey." Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki saw him and smiled. His face seemed to lighten. Hisoka knew he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"' Soka-chan."

"Didn't go very well, did it?" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, there are others. I'm meeting with someone else tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Hisoka asked.

Tsuzuki nodded. He looked at Hisoka's face and smiled at his surprise.

"Surprised?" Tsuzuki smiled.

Hisoka nodded. "I guess... I didn't expect you to be so...determined."

"Oh!" Tsuzuki said, faking hurt "listen to how you talk about me! Do you still see me as some low paid slacker?"

Hisoka came into him and kissed him on his lips. It was soft and gentle. Tsuzuki blinked at him in surprise. He hadn't expected such an open display of affection so soon. He looked into Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka's lips moved to say something, but Tsuzuki didn't wait to hear it. He kissed him passionately, and pressed his body close to him. Hisoka's papers scattered from him and were caught in the breeze.

"You just have to give me the right motivation." Tsuzuki whispered lowly. Hisoka couldn't respond as his breath was taken away.

There was a loud wolf whistle at them. Hisoka felt his body stiffen in embarrassment and surprise. Tsuzuki released him and they saw Randall waving at them from the stairs to go into the office. He and Katie were apparently coming back from lunch as well.

"Get a room, you two!" he teased.

Tsuzuki could feel the sweat drops on his brow.

"Baka!" Hisoka yelled at him."My research blew away!"

Randall was laughing to himself as he went in.

Later on during the day an IM message popped up on Tsuzuki's computer. It was from Randall-san.

Randall: Sorry I couldn't pass it up.

Tsuzuki furrowed his brows. He typed back quickly.

Tsuzuki: Thanks to you Hisoka's mad at me!

Randall: Hey he should to talk! He started it from where I was standing.

Tsuzuki…

Randall: Okay, let me make it up to you.

Tsuzuki: HOW?!!!

Randall: Well I'm going to talk to a realtor tomorrow. Want me to put in a good word for you?

Tsuzuki: Don't see how that would help me with my credit.

Randall's reply was the winking smiley.

Randall: Remember the café? I'll make it work. Let's head over at lunch tomorrow. You go grab something and I'll take care of the other.

Tsuzuki: wow- thanks.

Randall: No problem. BTW, if that's okay here to do, I just might whisk Katie off to the bushes – but _I'll_ make sure no ones looking! :P

Tsuzuki stared at his monitor. He blushed, then laughed.

Hisoka sent an email to the gushoshin brothers, asking them for another copy of the article he had lost. The reply he got was swift. The brothers would be happy to provide him with another copy, but please make sure that it got to Watari and not to be distracted by Tsuzuki-san.

Hisoka blushed.

News travels fast, He thought.

He sighed. He had to know more of what was in that research paper. He sent the reply that he would make sure the same mistake did not happen again, and he would be by to pick it up at his three o'clock break.

Hisoka was almost too embarrassed to go and get the article again at the three o'clock break. But the urge to know exactly what Watari experienced while stationed in the US was enough help him endure the brothers disapproving looks. He wished he had more time to read the entire thing. But knowing he didn't, he simply read some as he walked back to the office building.

"The upon examination of older charts of her, I found her progress to be slow, so slow that in fact it could not be noticed at first. Apparently there was a great deal of concern about if she was salvageable and she was given a 32% chance to wake up. There were also concerns that if she did awaken, the cost of her medical care would be astronomical. There were suggestions that they 'pull the plug' as it were, to save costs. The liability of this was decided to be too great, and she remained alive. I think this was in no part due to her father's constant badgering to the medical community on her behalf. "

Hisoka stopped for a moment. He thought about his own father, always cold and aloof. Who was more interested in him as an heir then as a person. He also thought about the three years in the hospital he spent after Muraki's attack. His father had not come once to check on him. Hisoka had not expected him too. He had shown little consideration to him, and then after the attack his own father could not bear to look at him. He was a stain now upon the family in his father's eyes, and it only magnified Hisoka's own feelings of shame over the assault. After all, if he had not been out by himself at night, as was forbidden, he would not have been attacked.

But this father, whoever he was, sounded like he had walked in on a rape highly similar to his own, and had killed the assailant. Even though the assailant was another Shikigami. This father must have known the ramifications of what he did, but just from what Watari said it sounded like he didn't care. That he would do it again, defend his child savagely if the need arose. This father did not cast his child off as damaged goods after the attack, as his own father had done. Though he was parted from her, he did everything in his power to insure was well taken care of.

Hisoka felt tears sting his eyes.

"Why couldn't my father be like that?" he asked himself. He has been jealous unconsciously of Summers before, but now it reared its ugly head.

He took in a quick breath to calm his emotions, wiped his eyes and walked back to the office. Apparently his somber mood did not go unnoticed. Tsuzuki's IM window appeared on his monitor.

Tsuzuki: Are you okay?

Hisoka: I'm fine.

Tsuzuki: That's not true. Your eyes are bloodshot. Have you been crying?

Hisoka: No! Stop pestering me!

And he closed the window quickly. But it popped right back open again.

Tsuzuki: Sorry it's just that I am going to notice these things. I care about you…

Hisoka: .. thanks.

Hisoka closed the window. He took in a quick breath to settle his rising emotions, and tried not to think about how jealous he felt. He glanced quickly over at Summers desk to find her looking right at him.

*Geez, sorry.* She sent to Hisoka. Her tone was hurt and sarcastic.

*What do you mean?* Hisoka thought back hotly.

*You know what I mean,* she thought back.* I can feel your jealousy from here. Damn! It stings like bees! What did I ever do to make you jealous?*

Hisoka was glad that this was private conversation, other wise there was no way he would be able to allow himself such an outburst of emotions at the office and face himself in the mirror.

*It isn't about what you've done, it's about what you have!* Hisoka thought hotly.

*What do you mean? *

*Your father..!* he thought. He then became overwhelmed with a deep sense of loss and mourning.

*I…I don't know what you've heard, but I haven't seen my father since I was five before he abandoned us.*

Hisoka was shocked. He thought about it for a second and then thought to himself- she doesn't know. She doesn't know who he is.

*Obviously that wasn't the answer you were expecting,* she sent back at him.

*No it wasn't… Gomen. I should not have-*

*No you shouldn't have.* Was the harsh reply.

*Sorry,* He sent again. He was glad that Katie could sense his sincerity.

*Don't be jealous of me,* she sent.* Would you have liked to been imprisoned in yourself for twenty years? When I woke up finally, no one would tell me how much time had passed but I knew it was a long time. Only Bert had the guts to tell me.*

Hisoka sighed and regretted what he had sent. He saw the IM window from Tsuzuki pop up again on his monitor. Hisoka didn't wait for him to say anything, but typed- Not now. And closed the window.

Hisoka heard Katie laugh in his head. * Did Tsuzuki send you an email or something? Your thoughts went right to him.*

*He bugs me on the IM a lot.*

*Oh, I think its cute.* She thought back to him.* He thinks about you all the time. He doesn't even have to broadcast for me to figure out. Every time I get near him all I pick up are thoughts of you.*

Hisoka blushed.

*Actually it was Bert who figured it out first. He told us after we arrived. *

Hisoka thought about his first meeting with the American. He couldn't recall anything that could have been seen as a public display of affection. At last after puzzling over this for a moment he couldn't help but ask.

*So how did Bert know?*

Summers laughed again. *Tsuzuki's pheromones, of course.*

Hisoka didn't know now to respond, so he was silent.

*I think you should think about that rather than chasing shadows. *She sent gently.* He's crazy about you.*

The end of the work day could not come soon enough for Tsuzuki. As soon as it was time he went by Hisoka and was helping him get his stuff ready to leave. He saw Katie smiled knowingly at Hisoka but broadcast nothing. He and Hisoka left and as soon as they were out of earshot, Tsuzuki asked his question.

"So..what were you upset about?"

Hisoka sighed. He knew Tsuzuki was not going to stop his badgering until he knew, so he decided to give up trying to evade him.

"I was thinking about …my father." Hisoka said quietly.

"Oh." Tsuzuki replied.

"You know, when I was sick with in the hospital., he never came to see me. Not once." Hisoka said. He couldn't help the bitterness that came into his voice.

Tsuzuki didn't say anything, but his brow was furrowed while he was listening.

"But.." Hisoka continued. "I didn't expect him too. He thought it was my fault." He could feel his eyes start stinging.

"Your fault?" Tsuzuki said, stopping suddenly.

Hisoka could feel his lip trembling now. "When I came home, and he saw the state of my yukata.. I saw his face, and he knew. He knew what happened… and he turned his eyes away from me. He never looked me in the face after that. Oh, damn it- why did you have to ask? I'm fucking crying now. Is anyone else around?"

Hisoka looked around quickly and to his relief saw no one.

"There's no one here but me." Tsuzuki whispered. He took Hisoka in his arms and held him gently. He felt his partner at last let his mask fall off a bit, and he sobbed openly. Tsuzuki sat down under a tree and let Hisoka sit in his lap, with his head on his chest. He smoothed the blonde hair until the tears subsided. Hisoka's chest heaved a little longer than the tears did. But at last that calmed down too.

Hisoka touched his head. "Oh, I have a headache."

"Well, " Tsuzuki said as he stood up and lifted Hisoka in his arms. "I can carry you home."

Hisoka would have protested but he was too exhausted from the day. He nodded. He handed the print up of the periodical he had been reading to Tsuzuki. He tucked it in his arm pit.

Halfway down the block, Hisoka murmured, "Three times in three days."

"You say it like it's a bad thing," Tsuzuki teased.

By the time they got to Hisoka's house, the empath was sound asleep. Tsuzuki mused that this was the third time he had carried him home. He knew Hisoka was a little embarrassed by this, but Tsuzuki loved doing it. He felt most alive caring for someone else. He fumbled with the door a little. The door would not open at first. It had never been stuck before.

"Maybe there's too much humidity in the air," Tsuzuki mumbled to himself, "Making the door stick."

He didn't know that these few seconds were used as a warning to the new occupant of this house and her servant to disappear from view. Again, Tsuzuki forgot about the necklace she had come in, and about her in general. There was only this one happy moment of the present. Only now. Only him and Hisoka.

He put Hisoka in the bed, and went about the business of making dinner. He would make a beef don tonight, he had a craving for it. He sighed as he started getting the pots and pans out he needed to make dinner. Hisoka never had enough things to cook in. Well when they started living together that would be one thing he could provide. The thought of that made him smile.

He was cutting up some of the vegetables when he nicked himself by accident. He didn't want to wash the cut in the same water he was cleaning the rice in, so he went to the bathroom. He saw Hisoka shift on the bed and smiled at him. He washed his hands thinking of nothing but happiness.

But that happiness fell into nothingness when he looked up and saw what was looking back at him in the mirror. It was himself, but not as he ever wished to see. His purple eyes were blazing with their own light, and on back of him there were two large black feathered wings. His clothing in the mirror was ripped, and splattered in blood.

Tsuzuki shrank back from the mirror. He knew what this was. This was himself in his worst nightmares. Himself, a half blooded demon's son. Himself, lost. Damned. He trembled as the saw the cursed reflection stretch and dissolve into his regular one. He saw his own wild panicked eyes, and saw Hisoka sitting up at full attention in the bed.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called out.

Tsuzuki didn't respond, he was in a daze.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka called out louder, getting out of the bed. He saw his partner turn to him, dazed. He blinked for a second, and then seemed to come back to reality.

"Tsuzuki, sit down" He touched Tsuzuki's shoulder and the menacing image flooded into Hisoka's mind. The empath winced at the horror and shock of the memory at Tsuzuki's stinging self hatred. Tsuzuki saw Hisoka's expression, and broke from his grasp. Before Hisoka could get up to pursue him, Tsuzuki was out the door.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka yelled as the elder slammed the door behind him.

Hisoka followed him and ran out the door after him. But the elder Shikigami had ported – to where, he had not idea.

"Damn it!" Hisoka cried and slammed the door. The second he left the mysterious woman Hiru appeared standing in front of the bathroom mirror.

"Well that was easy enough." She snickered. "Ran away like a frightened puppy with its tail between it's legs."

She turned her attention to the windows and door again. She lifted her bony fingers and began the incantation again.

Hisoka spent the next three hours looking for his partner. He knew Tsuzuki would be upset, so he checked the places he might go to be by himself of to find comfort. He went to the park and did not find any trace of him there. He did not know that Muraki was watching him in binoculars on the rise above the park.

"Run, little poppet." Muraki smiled. He noticed how Hisoka's blonde hair shined with the setting sun. It blew in the wind from the ocean's surface.

"Beautiful." He whispered to himself, as he thought about that night under the sakura tree when the boy was arched beneath him. He remembered how the sakura petals had fallen in his hair and on his bleeding body. And Muraki found this beautiful. He became aware of his rising desire. He wanted Hisoka and to tear him asunder when he took him.

He remembered the smell of his dolls hair as he grasped him on the stairs of Kyoto. He had just slain some misbehaving whore, and was drenched in her blood. He held his dolls hands tightly behind his back before his real prey, Tsuzuki arrived. His wrists were so small, and so easy to restrain. The moonlight was beautiful that night, and it shone on Hisoka's skin making his skin look even more like living porcelain. That night Muraki felt himself becoming keenly aroused, and he decided it would be pleasurable to play with this long neglected toy of his. He had hoped he would have time to do so before Tsuzuki walked into his lure.

But unfortunately that night, he did not.

Of course Tsuzuki played on his desire the most. And then a thought came to him. Obviously his beloved had found comfort in his doll. How many times had he kissed that skin by now? How many times had he entered into him, and emptied himself to him? Many times by now. And certainly he would have left his mark, his taste on the boy. The taste of his beloved was all over this boy's body. By taking him, he would be able to enjoy them both. And his doll would be so easy, so easy to reclaim.

Muraki felt himself fully aroused at the anticipation of conquest.

At last Hisoka found Tsuzuki in a dark bar, already half drunk. He knew better than to try drag him home, or to try to nag him home. Tsuzuki smiled at him, his eyes all out of focus.

"So beautiful." He said, openly admiring him and raising a glass to him. Then he looked darkly down at the bar. "You deserve better than me."

"Tsuzuki, Stop!" Hisoka said. He put his hand on the elders. Tsuzuki looked up and Hisoka kissed him on the lips. But Tsuzuki pulled away in doubt and self disgust. But Hisoka grabbed his neck tie and pulled him into a stronger kiss. Tsuzuki looked at him in surprise as he felt his tears well up in his eyes.

"I know what you saw. I know what you're afraid of. It will be okay."

"How?" Tsuzuki demanded. " How can it be alright. You know what.. what I am."

"Tsuzuki is Tsuzuki." Hisoka whispered. "Nothing else matters."

Tsuzuki looked at him in surprise for a moment, and then pulled him to him, smashing his chest against his, sending the glasses on the bar crashing to the floor. He kissed Hisoka passionately, his tongue going into the younger's mouth.

"Hey, hey!" the bartender said. "I hate to interrupt, but if you two do any more, I'm going to have to charge you an hourly rate!"

When they returned to Hisoka's house, Jenni Hiru again disappeared into darkness. The door seemed to stick, but Hisoka wasn't really thinking about it too much. He brought Tsuzuki in who was still clinging to him, and put him down on the couch. He finished the dinner that Tsuzuki started a while ago, and was glad he had some extra meat in the fridge as the other had been left out. He brought Tsuzuki his dinner to the couch and sat next to him as they ate. They ate in relative silence, as Tsusuki was still to out of it too make too much conversation.

"You'll have to get used to having the TV on." Tsuzuki said finally. "It's too weird to eat in silence."

"Okay.' Hisoka nodded.

When they were done with dinner, they went to go shower. Tsuzuki stopped short before he rounded the corner where he could see the mirror. He was afraid of what he would see when he turned. He felt Hisoka put his hand in his, and this gentle warmth reassured him. Tsuzuki took in a deep breath and went into the bathroom, pulling Hisoka behind him.

He sighed in relief when he saw his normal reflection.

"Oh, I look a mess." He said when he saw his more than usual sloppiness in the mirror. He also saw Hisoka standing behind him and turned to him.

"Arrigato, 'Soka-chan." He smiled.

Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki lifted Hisoka's chin and kissed him. Ordinarily Hisoka might have protested how much Tsuzuki was kissing him of late, but he knew Tsuzuki needed him right now. What he had seen had touched him to the core, and Hisoka could sense his need for comfort and reassurance right now. Reassurance that he was not a monster, and that Hisoka would accept him no matter what.

After their shower, they lay down in the bed and turned off the lights. Hisoka didn't waste any time. He found Tsuzuki's lips in the dark and kissed him. The boy crawled on the elder's chest and unbuttoned his pajama top. With each kiss upon Tsuzuki's skin, Hisoka felt him relax and come back to himself. Tsuzuki moaned and writhed weakly. But with each kiss upon his flesh, he felt as if some part of himself was consecrated. He was so overcome with emotion that he felt his eyes watering. As a tear started to slide from his eye, there was a soft tongue to catch it.

That tongue went down and down. Down his neck, down the center of his chest, to his waist. Hisoka eased the waist band of his pajamas down. He kissed Tsuzuki's most private center with soft gentle lips, and Tsuzuki started to pant. Hisoka took him in his mouth, and he felt his partner at last give up holding onto that horrible vision.

Tsuzuki went from anxiety to relaxation and finally to pleasure, and the door was Hisoka's mouth. At last when his pleasure was at its highest ,his gushing forth was a return back to his humanity and happiness. Both were so fragile, and so precious to him not unlike the boy who was straddling him now. Hisoka's hands were busy as he had been doing the night before. His green eyes looked their question and Tsuzuki nodded. Hisoka pressed his hips against Tsuzuki's, and pushed in. This role reversal was not something they did often, but it seemed to help Tsuzuki whenever he got this way.

"Gomen." Hisoka whispered and he pressed oddly into Tsuzuki. Where as the former did so with practiced ease, Hisoka was clumsy and struggled with his own slighter build. But it did not bother Tsuzuki, rather it almost endeared the boy more to him, if that possible. Hisoka flushed up to his ears and his face contracted. "He's close now." Tsuzuki thought. Tsuzuki touched his arms, and that was all it took to send him over the edge. Hisoka shook and grunted as he released.

"Gomen." Hisoka gasped. "I'm not very good."

"Good enough for me." Tsuzuki whispered, pulling him close. "good enough for me."

That was just what Tsuzuki needed. He played a bit with Hisoka's hair and kissed his brow. They fell asleep in each others arms, and Tsuzuki felt himself return to himself.

Unbeknownst to either of them on the ceiling of their bed sat a small spider. She watched them with cold hatred, as she continued to spin her web. She had watched this most intimate moment of tenderness with disgust and repulsion. Not because of what they were, but because of what they meant to each other. Such a thing as abhorrent to her because she viewed love as nothing but weakness.

She waited, patiently until they were sound asleep. When she was sure enough that they would not awaken, she crawled on the ceiling until she was above the younger's head as he slept in the embrace of the other. A narrow strand of silken thread descended downward. She watched carefully because that foolish half-breed tossed in his sleep quite a bit, and if her plan was to work she had to ensnare the younger to get the other. Slowly it descended until at last the thread just grazed the blonde's forehead. She said her incantations and slowly magic flowed from her, down the thread and into his dreams.

She smiled.

In his dreams, Hisoka found himself standing in a luxury western style hotel. It had huge rooms though they were empty. Above him a huge chandelier sparkled like stars. A horrible stillness filled the place and made him shudder. Hisoka looked down at his skin. He could see his curse marks flicker to life under this thin shirt and across his bare chest. They writhed with a life of their own, thrashing and squirming like red snakes. Strangely he did not feel pain, nor surprise at seeing them like this. Was this what they were always meant to do? He wondered.

"Come to me, my poppet." The voice rang in his head.

Hisoka looked up and saw he was standing at the foot of large stair case. Muraki beckoned to him and Hisoka felt himself walking towards him. By the time he got to the landing, Muraki was gone. Again this did not surprise for some reason. He looked down one of the halls it seemed to stretch on and on forever. Then he saw Muraki again. Muraki coaxed him, not unlike a lover, and Hisoka found himself going to him, without any thought or will of his own. Muraki disappeared, but Hisoka felt he was just beyond his sight. Hisoka followed.

One hall went to another, until at last one hall ended to a room with the door wide open. There were two figures in it standing looking at him as he approached. One was Muraki the other was the woman he had seen in his nightmare days before. Hisoka went forward, though horrible dread filled him. He felt his breath become shallow and felt his chest become so tight he felt like he couldn't breathe. Hisoka noticed the room number was 49, but still he entered. Muraki smirked at him. Hisoka noticed the large bed they were standing by, and he felt that same fear he had felt when he was thirteen. There was a purple scarf on the red bed covers. The woman picked up it up with her bony hands. The next moment, Hisoka found himself standing in between them both. The woman held the scarf up to his face and he saw it moved with kanji that wrote it self over and over again.

"Close your eyes." The Muraki instructed, and Hisoka felt compelled to obey even though he could feel his chest tightening in panic. He felt the scarf go around his eyes and it was cold on his skin. She tied it tight around his head, and made his head jerk with the tying of the knot.

"Now listen to me, empath." She whispered into his ear. "With this I bind you. With your sense you will not see or feel us unless we want you to."

"Nor shall you remember any of this." Muraki said whispering into his other ear. "None of this."

Hisoka felt his head being turned and felt lips upon his own. He didn't know whose. They were gentle at first, but then the felt a tongue being forced into his mouth. Hisoka tried to turn his face away, and whoever was kissing him grabbed his chin so forcefully it bruised him. Hisoka felt himself being crushed in an embrace, his ribs bruising against the bodies to two people. They were squeezing the breath out of him. Next thing he felt himself being thrown on the bed, with both of his assailants pouncing on top of him. He tired to sit up but was slammed down, then pinned.

"They're so strong!" Hisoka panicked. " And I'm-! No! No!"

He felt his shirt being torn open, groping and a pressure bearing down on him. Lips were upon him devoring him. They began murmuring to each other about all the horrific things they were going to do with him. His pants were being yanked open. Hisoka cried out in terror, but a hand gagged him.

"You will remember none of this, and soon this will be real." Muraki whispered. Hisoka felt as if he was being smothered, he could not breathe, he could not see, and now he could not move. He felt himself being pulled down powerless into nothingness.

He tried to scream for Tsuzuki, but he found he was mute as well as blind. With his mind he screamed out, but he could not send out his thoughts for he was smothered into unconsciousness. Into the nothingness he was lost alone. At last he felt he could move and he could now see Tsuzuki standing with his black cloak fluttering behind him.

Hisoka cried out, but his voice was silent. He stumbled and fell, but he picked himself up and threw himself into Tsuzuki's arms. He heard his partners black overcoat billowing around him, and Tsuzuki held him close and murmured comforting words. Hisoka looked fearfully over his shoulder, but did not see his assailants pursuing him. He still felt the curse marks crawling on his skin as if they were alive. He looked into Tsuzuki's face and his own went white with what he saw.

Tsuzuki's eyes glowed with their own light. His chest was covered in blood and so were his hands. The billowing he had heard was Tsuzuki's own massive black wings. Those wings encircled around Hisoka now, smothering him again in darkness.

The next morning, the alarm went off, and Tsuzuki sighed something and hit the snooze alarm. When the alarm went off the third time, he rubbed his face and went to the toilet. Afterward he started the coffee and turned on the stove for breakfast.

" 'Soka." He said. There was no response.

Tsuzuki went back into the bedroom and saw Hisoka was still sound asleep. Hisoka had always woken up first, and here he was still sleeping deeply.

"Soka-chan. Oi! Get up, we have to go to work."

Again he did not wake up.

Tsuzuki shook him gently. At last those green eyes flickered open.

"Ohayo." Tsuzuki smiled and kissed him. "You wore yourself out eh?"

"It's not that." Hisoka said as he sat up. "I felt like – something was keeping me from waking up, some how."

"Well you're up now." Tsuzuki said. "Today at lunch I'm going with Randall to talk another realtor. Will you be okay on your own, Soka-Chan?"

Hisoka nodded. He usually could remember some of what he dreamt when he woke up. But this time, there was only darkness and the oppressive feeling of smothering. He didn't know what to think, but Tsuzuki didn't give him much time to do so.

"I'm making you a big breakfast today. You have to replenish some of what you spent last night." He teased.

"Baka!"

To be continued…

Writer's aside: I decided to give Tsuzuki his black wings from the Devils Trill arc as part of his oni heritage. Mostly because the wings just looked to great on him.

Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

American way of Death- Chapter 5: Revelations

It was about nine in the morning when everyone seemed to finally settle in the office. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were one hour late for work. Tsuzuki sailed in, cheerful as always, but Hisoka lagged behind. He had dark circles under his green eyes, and in general did not seem to be as aware as he usually was. He looked pale, and Tatsumi wondered if Tsuzuki-san had cooked that morning. Later that morning the empath sent Tatsumi a report, per his usual assignment. It had a glaring amount of mistakes on it, at least a glaring amount for Hisoka who was usually so cautious. Tatsumi also noticed he was rubbing his eyes a great deal and giving his head the occasional little shake to stay awake.

Tsuzuki put a cup of coffee on Hisoka's desk.

"Arrigato." The younger said quietly.

It looked like it was going to rain. Tatsumi sighed. He hoped the power wouldn't fluctuate. The wiring of this building was old, and Watari was constantly insisting they needed a more updated wiring. But that was not in their budget. When storms came, the power had a tendency to go down, and 90% of the work would come to halt.

Tatsumi mused that the technological upgrade was good and bad for the office. It did increase efficiency except when the weather brought everything to a stand still. And it looked more and more menacing with every minute growing silently .

Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka and noticed him giving his head another little shake to stay awake. He hoped the coffee would help. He couldn't help but notice those small lips on the rim of the styrofoam cup and the way they sucked as he drank. Tsuzuki loved Hisoka's mouth almost as much as his eyes. He thought about how Hisoka's mouth had felt last night, how both comforting and erotic it had been. But he also noticed how tired his partner was this morning. Well, Tsuzuki assumed, he wasn't used to being Seme. It took a lot of work, more than Hisoka was probably expecting. Tsuzuki laughed little to himself.

An IM message popped on Tsuzuki's monitor.

Randall: So are we still on at lunch?

Tsuzuki: yep

Randall: Good. BTW, take it easy on your partner- he's barely awake this morning! You pounded him too hard! :P

Tsuzuki laughed out loud, he couldn't help it. Randall's frankness when it came to sex was nothing short of refreshing and hilarious to Tsuzuki's eyes. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he wasn't human, after all. Another thing Randall seemed very comfortable with. Tsuzuki would have thought a little more on this except he realized all eyes were on him and a hush fell over the office.

"Oh Gomen!" Tsuzuki said. "I was thinking of something-"

"Think more of your work, Tsuzuki-san." Tatsumi said harshly.

"Gomen, Tatsumi-san!" and Tsuzuki turned to his computer to look like he was working.

Hisoka sighed and rolled his green eyes.

Tsuzuki was irritated again at Randall-san. He took his frustrations out in the IM window after everyone's eyes went back to their own work.

Tsuzuki: Damn it! You got me in trouble again!

Randall: Ooops.

Again this appeared with a winking smiley.

Thunder clapped loudly and there was a loud hum of the breakers. The lights blinked out. The office was completely dark.

"Oh fuck, " Bert said flatly. "I forgot to save."

"Myers-san." Tatsumi said, correcting his language.

Hisoka stiffened at the darkness. He disliked the dark and associated it with the cage he had been kept in as a child as well as his assault by Muraki. And for some unknown reason he thought about smothering now with it. When Tsuzuki first started spending nights over, he commented that Hisoka always left the kitchen light on, so its rays streamed softly into the bedroom. Tsuzuki had made the mistake of turning it off, and was reproached harshly to turn it on. In this complete darkness, he knew Hisoka would be uncomfortable, so he got up and leaned against Hisoka's desk. There was no need for words. Comfort was given and received in the gentle graze of Tsuzuki's left hand on Hisoka's, unseen by all.

"Damn, what I wouldn't give for a flashlight right now." Bert said.

"Ask and you shall receive." Randall said wryly. Light suddenly the shone in the darkness. Randall's fingertips lit with light that came out in ten strong individual streams that shot in the darkness. It was a light unlike sunlight or anything man made, it was pure in its intensity and seemed to have a force that went with it. He brought his fingers facing each other so the light shot from palm to another creating an infinite bounce back from one to another.

"Lightbringers are so damn convenient." Bert said sarcastically.

"Well, we do have our uses, old man." Randall smiled.

Watari stuck his head in the office.

"Randall-kun, come on." He beckoned. "Let's see if we can get the breakers back on line."

Randall nodded and left the room. The light went with him, and they rest of the office was left in darkness.

"Like a walking light post." Terazuma stated. "What _is_ he any way?"

"Male, I'm sure." Bert commented, knowing the question was meant for him "But I didn't exactly look up his skirt."

Summers broadcast a loud laugh and clapped her hands together.

There was the sound of the breakers humming and the lights flickered on.

"And let there be light." Bert said wryly.

Some of the employees clapped lightly. Before, a power outage would have meant the place would be out of power for hours. Tatsumi made a mental note that Randall-kun was indeed both agreeable and convenient. Money was saved and work hours were not lost. And this was very good in Tatsumi's eyes.

At lunch, Hisoka started to the library after Tsuzuki and Randall-kun went off campus. The rain was still coming down. Hisoka couldn't believe how tired he was. He shouldn't be this tired, he told himself. He grumbled at his own internal weakness, when he heard Summers-Chan broadcast.

*hey wait up!* she sent to him as she ran to him. She was running without an umbrella and her brown hair was flowing behind her. She was getting very wet.

"Don't you have an umbrella?" Hisoka asked.

*Nope. I don't mind the rain.*

Hisoka looked at her in surprise.

*Besides, we only brought one umbrella* she continued. * Randall needs to look nice for the realtors. So I gave it to him.*

Hisoka thought about Saya and Yuma for a second.

"Your not like any girl I know." He said finally.

*Good!* she smiled, like he had just paid her the highest compliment. *Randall calls me His Little Savage, and I'd rather be that then these perfumed sillies.*

Hisoka again looked in amazement. Then continued on his way to the library.

*Mind if I come along?*

He shook his head. He was wondering what the Gushoshin brothers would think of this wet savage in their precious library. He could just imagine them fussing and throwing a fit with feathers flying everywhere. He was too tired to deal with that, so he offered her half of his umbrella. When they got there, he set the wet umbrella out on the outside, and she grabbed her long braid and wrung some water from it.

"Hisoka-Chan!" the Gushoshin brothers cried. They were always glad to see him.

"Yo." He replied.

"Summer-Chan!" But they paused when they saw how wet she was. It seemed as if they too viewed her as an oddity, for they blinked. She smiled at them, either oblivious to her condition or not caring. She went straight to the bathroom, Hisoka assumed to dry off. While the brothers whispered among themselves, Hisoka went to the periodicals again. In his tiredness of the morning, he had left his copies of the article at his house. He was too embarrassed to be reproached a third time, so he did not want to ask for another copy.

Summers came out the bathroom and she was considerably drier. The brothers sighed in relief. She started some of the paperwork to get her library card. Hisoka noticed she was excited about it. The younger Gushoshin commented on her excitement.

*Actually, with all these books its makes me glad I'm a Shinigami.*she broadcast. *I didn't get to read very much before. Now I have all the time I need.*

"Were you working too much earlier, Summer-Chan?" they asked, becoming more delighted with her.

*Nothing like that.* she broadcast. *I wasn't allowed to. My mom thought too much reading made you crazy.*

The Gushoshin brothers blinked, not knowing what to say. Hisoka looked up in amazement, and then looked back at the periodicals.

Summers quickly progressed forward. *So now I can read all I want, and not have to hide it. I wish we had had something like this in our Texas department. It's hard to get a public library card when you've already been declared dead.*

Of course this comparison with their American comrades was enough for the Gushoshin brothers to puff up. They were very proud of their library and they valued knowledge, and all seekers of it highly. They fussed over her in the way Hisoka recognized as what they did to him. But they were a little tenderer, like they were fussing over an injured chick. They started explaining the library system in full detail, now it worked and when things were due. Hisoka took advantage of this distraction to turn to the article he had forgotten.

He started reading, but he felt his eyes getting heavier and heavier. He did not know why. Before he knew it, one paragraph blurred into another, and words made no sense. He was asleep.

In his dreams, Hisoka was wearing a silken scarf over his eyes. He tried to yank it off, but it tightened. It burned with its coldness. He tried again and again, but he could not get it off his eyes. He then heard the sound of someone moving close to him.

"Tsuzuki, I can't see." He called out.

There was no reply.

"Tsuzuki, help me get this off."

Silence once more.

"Baka! Don't just stand there! Help me!"

"Watch your tone, Boya." Muraki's cold voice replied. Terror came into him and for a moment he stood transfixed. He took a step back and heard Muraki advance towards him. There was a tense moment of silence, and then Hisoka tore away from him, running blind. He could hear Muraki running after him as he ran forward in darkness. Suddenly there was an arm at his neck and he was clothes lined. His head bounced on the hard floor and hard hands were on him. They had to be Muraki's hands, but my god they were stronger than he thought possible. Suddenly there was another set of hands on him, and they were tying him with that cursed woman's hair. He felt it tear into his flesh.

"Stop!" Hisoka cried out as he struggled. But it was silenced as a hand gagged him.

"Be quiet." Muraki said. His voice was calm and direct while Hisoka heard his own quiver with emotion. Hisoka screamed into the hand, but no one was there to hear him . Muraki held him against his chest with one hand tight over his mouth and the other around his waist. Hisoka thrashed wildly but he felt like a fish caught in the net, dying with each breath.

"Be still!" Muraki commanded, harsher now. Hisoka felt his strength being seeped from him. His struggling got weaker and weaker; until he found he had no strength left.

"Finally!" A female voice sounded to him. That voice he half recognized, but from where he did not know. "This doll of yours is more trouble than he's worth."

"He is troublesome." Muraki mused. "But he delighted me once, so I'm partial to him. Not as much as my beloved, but he does have his charms."

"Later." She stated. "We have work to do."

Hisoka felt someone place a hand on his head. He felt his mind start spinning. Suddenly he was thinking about everything: EnmaCho, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi; everything and everyone. It made him nauseous and it gave him an instant migraine. He struggled a little, but his movements were so weak now he knew his escape attempt was laughable. He felt like someone was walking in his mind, looking over everything, searching him from within and it was incredibly painful. He thinking about the setup of the campus, where things were, how long did it take to get from the library, to the central building, and to the castle of candles? What types of securities were there on the castle of candles, he found himself wondering. He had never looked in detail. He felt himself being stripped from within and he screamed into Muraki's hand.

"Damn it!" the female hissed. "This fool knows nothing of importance."

"Then send him to where you need him to see." Muraki's matter of fact voice stated. The woman grunted in agreement.

Suddenly Hisoka felt himself being smothered by Muraki.

"Sleep now, poppet." Muraki whispered. "Sleep and forget all this. You will go to the castle of candles and see what we need to know."

Hisoka shook his head in defiance, but Muraki simply shushed him like he was sending some four year old child off to bed. The smothering bore down on him, and he could not escape. Eventually he felt swallowed up by the nothingness.

But Tzusuki knew none of this. He was busy sitting in Randall's red sports car, watching the traffic whiz by the window, not believing his good fortune. It had never occurred to Tzusuki that Randall had a car, let alone a sports car. When they left the campus of EnmaCho, Randall suggested they take his car so to save time.

"It's too far to walk." Randall said. "And this rain won't exactly make us look the most presentable."

"You have a car?" Tsuzuki asked. He wondered secretly how Randall could afford it.

"Eh, it gets me around."

But when they walked up to where it was parked, Tsuzuki saw a beautiful red sports car. Not being able to contain himself he clasped his hands and squealed "Sougoi!"

"Ah, it's just a lease."

"Where did you…"Tsuzuki started to ask, but cut himself off. He remembered Tatsumi's admonishments. It was rude to ask about money.

"Hey it's no big deal. " Randall said as he took the keys out of his pocket and hit the remote unlock. The car beeped and the headlights flashed. "Family inheritance."

"But how can you have family inheritance if you're..." Tzusuki cut himself off.

Randall smiled disarming at him. The sun shone on his skin, and it seemed to immolate light from it. "It's complicated. But that's enough of that. Let's go."

Tsuzuki again, couldn't believe his good fortune.

"So what do you want to eat?" Randall asked. "I'm up for anything."

"Italian?

"Sounds good. Keep your eyes peeled for one."

As the drove, Tsuzuki looked at the buildings passing them. Suddenly he saw the Italian colors over a restaurant canopy with a bright letters reading Bucca Di Peppo. Randall did a quick U-turn. Tsuzuki grabbed onto his side handle and felt a sweat drop on is brow as the car jumped across three lanes. Randall pulled it into a perfect parallel park at the front door. Tsuzuki staggered out and grabbed onto the car's roof to steady himself. He took a deep breath.

"Sorry." Randall smiled. "Did I scare you? Katie hates my driving."

Tsuzuki shook his head, calming his stomach.

"What do you want?" Tsuzuki asked as he got out of the car.

"Mmm?" Randall said looking to no where. "Angel hair with fettuccine alfredo I think. Oh and here."

He handed Tsuzuki his wallet. "Get Katie the Ravioli, two of them. Oh and some cheesecake too. If Hisoka wants anything, go ahead. It's on me."

"ARRIGATO!" Again he couldn't believe his luck. Not only was he going to have a fabulous lunch but someone else was going to pay for it. He sprouted inu ears and a tail. Randall burst out laughing.

"What is that?" Randall laughed pointing to the tail. "No wonder Katie's sweet on you! She loves anything furry! Anyway, I'll be back as soon as I can."

Tsuzuki smiled again and Randall drove off. Tsuzuki walked inside, the smell of garlic made him even hungrier. It was a very atmospheric place and made Tzusuki feel like he was in Italy. Or as close to Italy as he would probably get. A waitress smiled at him.

"Good day, will you be dining alone today sir?"

"No, my friend will be coming later."

"Of course," she bowed. "Right this way." As she showed him to his seat he marveled not only at the smells and sights of the food, but at the décor of the place. The china, the silverware, the glasses, this was a very expensive place. How could Randall afford all this? And to treat everyone like it was nothing. Not to mention leasing a sports car.

"What do I really know about him anyway?" Tsuzuki thought to himself as he sat down. "Not really very much."

Garlic bread sticks, salad, and wine were all served to him. He ordered the lasagna, Randall's meal, and put in their companions' order in so it would be ready when the time came to leave. He ordered Hisoka the grilled chicken, knowing the empath wouldn't want anything to heavy. As he sat there waiting for his order to come, he started writing on a napkin.

Things I know about Randall-kun:

Manipulates light (could have learned this in US- Tatsumi-san does this)

Lots of money- family inheritance- how??

Over 600 years old

Not born, did not die

Extremely attractive to opposite sex.

Skin shines

Tsuzuki puzzled over this list, not knowing what to make of it, when Maria Wong song came over the restaurant's sound system. It was a rare Italian aria she had sung that was released posthumously. Tsuzuki stiffened. Was Randall-kun a vampire, like the tragic Maria Wong? Perhaps the creation he was referring too was when he became one of the undead. That would explain both is age and perhaps he got his money from assimilating all the material wealth of his victims. If he was 600 years old, that would be a lot of money. And he knew that vampires were sensual creatures so to lure their victims in.

Is that what he is? Is he trying to lure me in?

Tsuzuki waved to the waitress.

"Yes sir,?" she nodded. "Do you want some more wine?"

Tempted as he was, Tsuzuki figured it would not be a good idea to show up back to work having drunk one glass too many. So he passed.

"No, but on that angel hair with alfredo…"

"Yes."

"Put a lot of garlic. A lot." Tzusuki said.

"Of course, sir."

As she went to the kitchen, the Maria Wong song finished and filled Tsuzuki with great sadness. He wanted to prevent that type of tragedy from happening again. If Randall-kun was a vampire, he would make sure he didn't kill any more people. Tsuzuki shifted in his seat and felt Randall's wallet stick in his back side. He took it out and opened it. Maybe this would provide some answers. He knew he should respect Randall-kun's privacy, but this could affect the safety of the entire department.

The wallet had about every major Japanese, American and European credit card in it. They were all listed under the same name. There was also more yen jammed inside that Tsuzuki brought home on their bimonthly pay days. There were also two photos in it. One was of Randall-kun and Katie-Chan. They looked like they were in some desert in the US southwest. They were arm and arm and seemed to be laughing. Behind them were two people. One was Myers-san. He actually looked relaxed and was smiling. The other person was woman in some Native American dress with a bear headdress. Tsuzuki looked closer, and saw that it was the same headdress that had been in Katie-Chan's box that arrived before her.

But the woman wearing it was the ugliest obachan Tsuzuki had ever seen. She reminded Tsuzuki of a potato, her face and features were so. But her eyes were wise. On her shoulders sat the strange three eyed cat that had also arrived with Katie-Chan's belongings.

The obachan in the photo made Tsuzuki think of the obachan in the used bookstore. He sighed and mused if he would ever get enough money for that book Hisoka was looking at. Well, finding a place to live together was more important.

Turning his mind back to the task on hand, he turned to the only other photo in the album. It was a handsome boy sitting on a red sports cycle posing in front of the Eiffel tower giving the thumbs up. He looked to be in about Hisoka's age range, or at least his age range when he died. He was light in build and wore what Tsuzuki deduced to be a cycling suit, also in red. His hair was flaming orange. The snap of the camera seemed to capture the same lumiscent skin.

There was no doubt that whoever was in this picture was absolutely adorable. He had a warm smile and seemed so geniki. Tsuzuki slipped the picture out its plastic sleeve and turned it over. There was something written on the back:

Paris was great!

No matter what, you will always be my brother.

-Malachi

"They don't look anything alike." Tsuzuki said to himself.

Tsuzuki puzzled on this a bit, then put the photo back and set the wallet on the table. The food arrived and he clapped his hands together again crying Sougoi!! There was more than he had dreamed, and it looked absolutely wonderful! He almost tempted to eat Randall's food too, it's smelled so good. Well, he'd just help himself to a little taste. He was busy reaching over the table when he heard some of the waitresses start giving out excited squeals. Randall came in and sat down.

"Well that went good." Randall said. "Katie and I move in three weeks."

"What that soon!" Tsuzuki cried. "How did you manage that?"

Randall smiled and winked. Tsuzuki was taken aback with how charming he could be.

"Well, I have my ways." Randall shrugged as he picked up the fork and started turning his pasta on it. "Have you thought any about where you want to live?"

"Well, some."

"Well better think faster, she wants to see you tomorrow." Randall smiled and he lifted the pasta to his mouth.

"Tomorrow?" Tsuzuki blinked, surprised.

"Yep." Randall said, swallowing his pasta. He made of a face of culinary bliss. "Oh yeah, lots of garlic! Katie says I may as well eat it raw, I put so much on it when I make it."

"Well that was a bust." Tsuzuki thought. He noticed Randall paused and was listening the music. Being what it was, most of the music as was Italian flare. Mambo Italiano, arias from various operas, and the occasional Ave Maria. That was what was playing now. Randall motioned to the waitress.

"Could you please change that song?" he asked. He, who never seemed to be bothered by any thing, seemed to be suddenly physically irritated. He winced at the sound.

"The song, sir?" the waitress asked puzzled.

"Yes, please." His mounting tension becoming more obvious. " I'll give you a big tip if you change that song."

The waitress blushed at Randall's feau paux. "You don't have to do that sir, but I'll be more than happy to change it. What do you want to hear?"

"Nothing religious." He insisted.

"Of course." She motioned to the female barkeep, and Mambo Italiano started playing again. Randall sighed in relief.

"Sorry about that." Randall said.

Tsuzuki decided it was time to be blunt. He leaned forward and whispered.

"Are you a vampire?"

"What?" Randall asked, caught off guard.

"Are you a vampire?" Tsuzuki insisted quietly. Randall looked at him in puzzlement as if it took a second to process what was being asked him. Then he burst out laughing.

"Are you serious?!One of those- those?" Randall snickered as he made a face: lifting his upper lip and showing his teeth while pulling in his cheeks and crossing his eyes. Tsuzuki couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah." Tsuzuki smiled. "I guess it was kind of ridiculous of me."

"Well thanks I needed that laugh. Religious music always puts me in a foul mood."

"Why?" Tsuzuki said, thinking of the choir he had heard at St. Michael's. "I think it's very beautiful."

"Nah." Randall shrugged. "I just don't like anything that deals with organized religion."

"Nothing at all?" Tsuzuki asked surprised.

Randall shook his head.

"Some of the most beautiful music and art are religious based." Tsuzuki said.

"Yeah, but humans could make that without religion."

Tsuzuki noticed again he referred to humans as something other than himself.

"Religion gives people hope." Tsuzuki offered.

Randall was quiet for a second.

"No. It deceives people."

Tsuzuki was surprised at the coldness of this answer, but said nothing.

"Eh sorry, religion and politics. Two things you should never discuss while eating, eh?" Randall said changing the subject. "Did you wanna get a tiramisu?"

"Okay." Tsuzuki said. He would never turn down a free meal.

"Oh, crap! Randall said, catching sight of the clock behind Tsuzuki. "Were already thirty minutes late! Damn, Tatsumi is gonna be _pissed_!"

"Can you use what you did on the realtor on him?" Tsuzuki asked, motioning to the waitress to bring Hisoka-Chan's and Katie-Chan's order.

"I wish." Randall mumbled. "It doesn't work on dead people."

When they got back to campus, Randall made a bee line for the administration building. Tsuzuki would have as well, but the younger of the Gushoshin brothers waved him down frantically before he got a chance.

"Tsuzuki-san! Tsuzuki-san!" he waved frantically.

"What is it?"

"It's Hisoka-Chan! He won't wake up!"

"What? Where is he?"

"The library!" the Gushoshin squeaked. Tsuzuki ran in great steps, cutting in front of him.

He flung open the glass door, and the elder brother did not correct him for running in. He was sitting by Hisoka gently fanning him. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide at Hisoka's skin color. He was typically very pale and his face shone like porcelain. But there was almost a slight blue hint to his skin, especially around the lips. There were long pauses between his breaths.

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki called and gave him a shake.

There was no response.

" 'Soka!" And this time he shook his partner so hard that his head bobbed. Hisoka's eye popped open and he took a gasp of air. He panted for a moment, putting his hand on his chest.

"Are you alright?" Tsuzuki asked.

It took Hisoka a moment to catch his breath. He nodded.

"I think you should go to the infirmary." Tsuzuki said gently.

Hisoka shook his head.

"You were starting to turn blue!" Tsuzuki argued.

"No."

"'Soka!"

Again Hisoka shook his head. "NO. I don't want to be treated like a child."

Tsuzuki frowned at his partner's stubbornness and childish pride. He was tempted to argue with him, but he knew it would be fruitless. So instead Tsuzuki took matters into his own hands.

Watari was sitting in his laboratory putting some oil on his 002 owl when the door burst open. In walked Tsuzuki caring Hisoka over his shoulder. Hisoka was kicking and hitting Tsuzuki in the back, purple with rage.

"I am not a bag of rice! Baka! Put me down!" he demanded. Watari noted the wheezing sound of his voice.

"Watari," Tsuzuki said, wincing at Hisoka's flailing legs. "Hisoka needs your help."

"Okay." Watari said, cocking his head sideways. He looked over his glasses in amusement at the pair.

"The Gushoshin brothers said he passed out, and they couldn't wake him. When I got there he was starting to turn blue."

"Hmm." Watari mused.

Tsuzuki put Hisoka down on one of the beds. The younger wasted no time. He grabbed a pillow and threw it as hard as he could at Tsuzuki.

"Baka ka!! He yelled. But he then gasped for air, putting one hand on his chest.

"Breathe, Bon. Breathe." Watari said kneeling down. He took Hisoka's pulse and took a stethoscope from his lab coat pocket. He listened to Hisoka's breathing, and made no comment.

"Thanks for bringing him by." Watari continued.

Tsuzuki nodded.

"I have to go now, Tatsumi and Konoe are both looking to yell at me for being late." He looked at down at Hisoka and the younger glared back at him, folding his arms.

Tsusuki smiled in spite of him, and left the infirmary.

Tsuzuki came out of Konoe's office where both he and Tatsumi gave him a going over for being so late. He sighed as he sat down. Two IM messages came up. One was form Randall-kun, the other from Katie-Chan.

Randall: Where were you- I thought you were right behind me.

Tsuzuki: I had to take Hisoka to the infirmary.

Randall:..Oh man, I'm sorry. He okay?

Tsuzuki sighed.

Tsuzuki: I hope so.

Katie's IM was straight and too the point.

Katie: Is Hisoka okay? I saw you run towards the library.

Tsuzuki: I took him to the infirmary.

Katie: OMG! I thought he was just tired! Is he okay?

Tsuzuki: Yes.

Katie: Whew, that's a relief. Watari will find out what's wrong.

Tsuzuki: I hope so. L

Katie's reply was a bold smiley.

Katie: I know so.

Tsuzuki tired to get some work done, but his mind was not in it. It was mid afternoon when he got an IM from Watari.

Watari: I'm going to keep Bon here for observation overnight.

Tsuzuki:?

Watari: Just precautionary. Nothing to be concerned about.

Tsuzuki: Okay I'll be by there when I get off.

Watari: Okay. Just a warning: He's pissed.

Tsuzuki sighed and closed the window.

Tatsumi also had an IM window open on his screen.

Watari: Won't be coming to your place, sorry lover. Going to have to keep Bon here under observation. He won't be at work for the rest of the day or tomorrow, most likely.

Tatsumi: Is there anything I need to be concerned with regarding Kurosaki-kun?

Watari:..Not yet parse. But I just want to make sure. Could just be my imagination running away with me. Still I'd rather be sure.

Tatsumi: agreed.

Watari closed the IM window in his office. He spun his chair around to face one very angry and embarrassed Hisoka. He smiled at him.

"It's just for one night, Bon." He said coaxingly. "If I don't find anything, you can go home tomorrow."

"I'm fine. I just dozed off, nothing unusual."

"You don't find dreams of smothering followed by actual symptoms to it just a little unusual?" Watari asked.

Hisoka saw he wasn't going to win this argument, so he quit his protesting.

"That's all you remember dreaming, Bon?"

Hisoka nodded.

"Nothing else?"

Hisoka shook his head.

Watari put his hand to his chin in thought, musing about something he wished to keep to himself for now. Hisoka sighed and leaned back on the hospital bed. He obviously wasn't going anywhere, he thought grumpily.

Watari looked down at him.

"You know you could have always asked." He said quietly.

Hisoka looked at him with a questioning expression.

"I would have told you about my research in America."

Hisoka didn't know what to say.

"News travels fast." Watari continued. "If Tsuzuki-san hadn't distracted you, you probably would have gotten away with it. But to have to ask twice for the same article- the Gushoshin brothers were bound to get suspicious."

Hisoka looked down at his hands and said nothing.

"So do you want to hear it from me, or do you want to read my original work? I have it here." Watari asked.

Hisoka looked up.

"Tell me."

…to be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

Writer's notes: Thanks to everyone again for reading. And also I special thank you to Light-Kira and EvolGit for correcting my facts. Thanks again.

Third eye: refers to the spiritual inner eye that exists on the forehead, between the two eyebrows. It is vertical to the ground and said the center of psychic perception.

American Way of Death - Chapter 6 :Walking In My Dreams

"Tell me" Hisoka insisted.

"Let me a blood sample while we talk." Watari said, picking up an empty syringe. He put it down and picked up a different one with a much thinner needle. Hisoka's skin was prone to bruising easily, much to the empath's embarrassment. So Watari used a slender needle for him. Hisoka sighed a little and frowned, protesting the test. But he made no more to stop Watari from tying the rubber strap around his upper arm.

"Well, where do I begin?" Watari said as the inserted the needle in his arm." I was brought in to examine Summers-chan. She had been in a coma for up to twenty years by the time I met her. Upon examination of the attack's medical records I found that her synapse had been burnt out from within. It reminded me of a light bulb bursting when plugged into a too powerful currant. I have seen a lot of increasing psi power in the past thirty years or so, but I have not seen anything that could cause this magnitude of damage."

"How have you seen an increase in people with psi-abilities?" Hisoka asked.

"I serve as an occasional medical consultant for the committee that considers new Shingami applicants. My specific area of research is psi- abilities, and anything that deals with the mind. Who do you think was the one that brought your application to the Chief's attention when you first expressed in interest in becoming a Shinigami?" Watari smiled.

Hisoka's mouth dropped at this revelation.

Unphased, Watari continued.

"There we go, that's enough." he said as he took the needle out of Hisoka's arm. He pressed on the puncture with a cotton ball. Hisoka didn't even notice.

"I…I didn't know." He stammered.

"Of course you didn't, why should you?" Watari smiled. He lifted the cotton ball up to see it had healed completely. "I try to keep it on a low profile. I've done that for a number of years and the number of psi abilities I've seen in candidates coming in was greatly increased. Its my belief that the human race itself is going through a stage in which it is evolving. Maybe in the next two hundred years empaths such as you will be much more common. I think they already are increasing, except most people suppress it. But I'm digressing.

"She should have woken up by the time I got there." Watari continued. "Medically the damage, extensive as it was, had mostly repaired itself. But she wouldn't. At first I suspected it was only due to the trauma of the attack itself. She was mentally assaulted by her tutor and supposed friend. I thought she had sealed herself within to escape the pain. But as time passed, I began to wonder if that was in fact the case. There were surges in her brain activity occasionally. They were quick surges, and they were quickly gone- smothered out as it were."

Watari gave Hisoka a knowing look at this mention of smothering. Hisoka could not think of a response, so he said nothing.

"Like I said before, her assailant was her tutor. And from what I had read about her, she was unbelievably powerful. She possessed in addition to telekinetic and empathy, she was described having an uncanny self awareness. She is the only empath that I am aware of that could change her frequency at will. She used this to invade minds, to enter into them with the victim unaware. She could also block her waves from sending out, so she could be undetected by anyone else sensitive to psi frequencies. She be in your mind, and no one else would know. I suspected that somehow this assailant was able to lay a trap in summers-Chan's mind. A trap from which she could not escape on her own."

"That's why she was in a coma for so long." Hisoka said quietly. "She couldn't get out."

Watari nodded.

"Who was this person?" Hisoka asked.

"Some one you never would want to meet." Watari said grimly. "She was one of our own."

"A Shinigami?" Hisoka asked, shocked.

Watari nodded.

"An American Shingami to be exact. A very twisted soul." Watari said his voice full of disgust. "She got caught with robbery of the treasury, but there were traces that she was after more than just money. That treasury housed not just funds, but with many forbidden magic scrolls that dept had collected for years."

"Why didn't anyone suspect her before?" Hisoka asked.

"Because she was very good at hiding her true nature. And remember what Myer-san said, American Shinigamis don't pair up typically. There's no balance system. There was no one there to blow the whistle on her. The only one who was close to her was a male from another department. Rhodes was his name. I think from what I'm able to infer from court records, what ones weren't sealed, that he was her accomplice in the whole affair. He got off."

"What?" Hisoka asked.

"Not enough evidence, not for their court system. But don't get me started on that." Watari said darkly. "So he walked."

"Actually when I started my research there, he came by. From what I was able to find out from other members of the hospital wing, he came by at least once a month. I don't think Rhodes was there in the hopes that she would awaken. I think he was there to make sure she didn't. I told him that I suspected what he was up to, and by the time I turned around he better not be there. The coward left immediately. He didn't come by again."

Hisoka gave a slight smile at this. Watari was known to be very protective of his patients.

"Actually it was good that I was the one who did this."Watari mused. "If Myers-san had been the one discover this, I am sure there would have been some altercation. He was out on parole, so any breech of conduct would have gotten him right back to cell block three."

"Myers-san…"

"Haven't you guessed?" Watari smiled. "He's her father."

Hisoka blinked. "But…she doesn't know, does she?"

Watari shook his head. "He doesn't want her to know. I didn't pry as to why, and just let it be. Actually when I first met him he was considerably more abrasive."

"More abrasive than now?" Hisoka asked disbelievingly.

"Well, he just came out of prison, Bon. Solitary confinement for twenty years will leave anyone on the savage side."

"He was there for killing another Shingami."

Watari nodded.

"And you think we can trust him? That he won't be a danger to us?" Hisoka pressed.

"I think we can all be pushed to a breaking point, Bon. Where we don't know what we'll do. What he saw happening to his daughter, some one he loved…I can't blame him for what he did."

"How is it possible for a Shingami to kill another?" Hisoka asked. "I mean Tsuzuki when we were investigating Hijiri Minase's case…"s

"But that wasn't Tsuzuki was it?" Watari replied. "It was Sagatanasu. For a Shingami to kill another, it has to be a conscious choice. A firm conscious choice. That's why when it does happen, which isn't very often; thankfully, there is no question as to it being intentional."

"And he was only imprisoned for twenty years?" Hisoka asked disbelievingly.

Watari nodded again.

"Not that the American Committee that runs things over there didn't mind that much. Like I said, I think she was after something more than money. Maybe they suspected her all along, and they just could never prove it. All this is speculation of course, the records being sealed. But my guess is they needed someone to be assassinate one of their own, but in a way they would not be tied with. Perhaps they allowed the rape to happen, knowing Myers-san would walk into it and do what he did. Again this is all theory. At any rate he was given an incredible light sentence for something that should have seen him imprisoned forever. So that tells me something was amiss," Watari stated.

Hisoka wondered in his mind how far did the corruption go. He said nothing and Watari continued.

"Overall, this suspected corruption left an incredibly bad taste in my mouth. So I didn't blame Myers-san for either his abrasiveness or wanting to escape with his daughter as soon as possible. But she was unresponsive still to stimuli. He refused to leave without her.

"After Myer-san was out for a while, I received notice that my research had run out of funding. Convenient, eh? I was given a timetable, the end of which I had to be back home. Myers-san was told he would be given a choice. Katie-Chan could be injected with something that would kill her, or she could be kept in her current state stored some place, most likely never waking up. He was beside himself with rage. I am glad I was there otherwise who knows what would have happened."

"What did you do?" Hisoka asked.

The door opened and Tsuzuki came in. They had been so busy in their conversation that they had lost track of time. Some of that Watari intended, so to lessen Hisoka's anger. And it did work a little, for though Hisoka remembered his anger at his partner when he saw him, it was significantly lessoned.

"Oh you look better." Tsuzuki sighed with relief.

"I'm fine." Hisoka frowned.

"I'll be back." Tsuzuki smiled, totally unphased by his partner. He waved to Watari.

Tsuzuki was relieved as he took the train to Hisoka's house. Getting to his home by train was definitely faster, but Hisoka did not like to take public transportation. He complained that being trapped in a tube with that many people did nothing but overload him, so he avoided it when ever possible. He typically walked home, but since Tsuzuki was by himself, he had no problem jumping on the train. He had planned on going to Hisoka's house first, picking up a few things for him. Then go to his apartment and return to Watari's lab.

"Oh this running here and there gets so tiresome." he sighed. "I'll be so glad when we have one place to go to."

Tsuzuki made a note to himself to look at places on the internet when he got back to campus.

When Tsuzuki go to Hisoka's house, he noticed the door was stuck again. This time it would only open with a hard shove.

"That door is really sticking. Well hopefully, we won't have to deal with it soon." He closed the door and turned on the light. The air in the tiny house was very still, and some how it did not feel the same. Before with Hisoka there, it was warm because he was there. But now, something made Tsuzuki's hairs stand on end in the stillness. And though he had always said the place was too dreary, it was tolerable with Hisoka there. But now, dreariness permeated the place. Tsuzuki took a deep breath and crossed into the bedroom. He quickly looked up into the bathroom mirror, and saw only his normal reflection looking back at him. He sighed with relief.

He'd just pack a few things. He slid open the closet and pulled out a bag. In the drawer, he found Hisoka' neatly folded clothes.

"He always packs everything so neatly." Tsuzuki said to himself. He hoped Hisoka and he wouldn't quarrel when they lived together over things like whose turn was it to cook, and how to fold the clothes. But even if they did, Tsuzuki decided right there that it wouldn't matter, as they would be together. A warm feeling flushed over him. He took the bag and slung it over his shoulder. He exited the room, and then remembered he needed to feed Hisoka's fish. He would feed them a little bit more than normal so they wouldn't be hungry. It might be a few days before he or Hisoka were by. Tsuzuki went back into the room and stopped.

The fish were dead.

"But they were fine last time we were here!" Tsuzuki said quietly. Only the silence answered him. The little bodies were all floating to the top. Again the feeling of great unease came over him, and he realized he did not want to be there one second more than he had too.

He left abruptly.

Once at his house he made sure to get his best suit, or at least the one fewest amount of wrinkles. He pushed the sight of those fish floating and the general unease out of his mind. No, he told himself. This was not the time to freak out. Not now. Tomorrow was too important. He told himself there had to be a logical explanation for the fish dying so suddenly. Maybe they were sick, or maybe the food was bad. Maybe it was a million other things.

He sighed and shook his head.

He took two sets of clothes, one for work tomorrow, and something to wear to the realtor. He also put something in there for him to sleep in. Then he realized he forgot something for Hisoka to wear while he was sleeping over there. Well he shrugged, Hisoka could wear the top and he the bottom. He would probably be embarrassed, but that couldn't' be helped. Besides it couldn't be worse than him caring Hisoka into the infirmary over his shoulder. He thought about the shocked faces of the Gushoshin brothers and their squeals that he was kidnapping Hisoka. He laughed a little.

Had he known what the future held, he wound not have laughed.

Watari looked at the results of the blood test and made the needed notes into Hisoka's medical file. He then started searching with his eyes for a certain box. When he found just want he needed, he pulled it down, and continued his story where he left off.

"I realized that ordinary medical science was not going to give us answers as soon as we needed them." He started. "So I went outside the realm of traditional medicine. I started investigating the shamanic medicine of that land. Though I found some leads, again I didn't have enough time. It was after investigating a lead that I got a letter from someone who said they could help me in what I was trying to do. I was starting to feel desperate so I agreed to meet."

Watari wheeled a machine down by the bed Hisoka was lying. He then took some electrodes out of the box and began hooking them up to the machine.

"I want to monitor your heart rate and breathing while you sleep. I also am going to monitor your brain waves, just to satisfy my curiosity." Watari explained. "Take off your shirt."

Hisoka did as he was asked, and Watari started sticking the electrodes on his body.

"I don't feel sleepy yet." Hisoka said.

"I'll give you a small sedative to help you sleep deeper. I can get a better reading that way." Watari explained.

"Okay." Hisoka said a little hesitantly.

Watari gave him a shot again in a thinner needle. When he was done, he sat down again and took out his wallet from his back pocket. He opened it up and looked for something.

"Now where is that photo Randall-kun sent me? Here it is." He opened the billfold to a certain picture and handed it to Hisoka. If Hisoka had seen what Tsuzuki had seen in lunch, he would have recognized the same photo Randall-kun had in his own wallet. But he did not. He saw the picture of the older woman in photo and looked at Watari in puzzlement.

"That obachan isn't easy on the eyes," Watari said "But she single handily did what I couldn't. She was gruff as well, but I didn't mind. Her name was Savagewind, and as to _what_ she was I don't really know. She wasn't a Shingami but she knew all about us. She wasn't human either. I'd say the closest to what she was a nature entity of some type."

"She could channel spirits of nature around her and she was very powerful. She said that Katie-Chan could not come back as her old self, but we could channel something in her in the hopes that she would be reborn. I thought it sounded very similar to reformatting a hard drive after a major computer malfunction. But quiet frankly, we didn't have a choice. We were out of time, so we agreed." Watari continued.

Hisoka blinked his eyes; they were starting to get heavy. Watari's eyes went to the windows. He saw wind in the trees and it stirred his memory.

"What we did next could have gotten us both in a lot of trouble. So we really made sure to cover our tracks. We took her out of the hospital and took her to some sacred Indian grounds. Savagewind put Katie-Chan on the ground and took her clothes off, washing her down in some mix of sage and water. When she was done purifying her, she laid an old brown bear skin over her. She then painted a mark on her face of a large bear paw. She then drew a circle around her. In this circle she started making all sorts of drawings of bears with various colors of sand. There were white bears, black bears, brown bears, and about every other type you could imagine."

Watari's words were starting to sound very soothing now to Hisoka, and he felt his eye lids starting to droop.

"She started chanting in some ancient language." Watari continued. "And I tell you Bon, I will never forget what I saw. The clouds above us started to move in a circle that mimicked the circle in the sand. The winds kicked up and her hands glowed with power. As she chanted, she levitated Katie-Chan off the ground and she floated suspended in mid air. The air was fierce now, and it was everything for Myer-san and I to remain standing. The stars above us seemed to move, and the figures in the sand paintings leapt up and came to life. These astral bears ran in a circle and all the time I could feel the power grow and grow."

"Finally the woman put her hand on the temple of Katie-chan. One of the spirit bears, a brown one, leapt from the circle and jumped into Katie-chan. She writhed and convulsed as she floated. The shaman woman yelled "Awaken!" Katie-Chan's eyes popped open. Her third eye blazed with light. The winds dyed down and the other bears returned to their drawings. I noticed one was missing however. Katie-Chan floated down like a feather. As soon the ritual was over, Bert ran over to her and embraced her. He was sobbing and visibly shaking, thanking the obachan over and over again through his tears.

"We went back to the medical lab, and staged a fake recovery there. Now I was asked to stay on due to my breakthrough research, as she was thought of unsalvageable. But I was ready to go home. I had witnessed enough corruption to last me the rest of my time as a Shinigami and it filled me with distaste. We did find out soon though that Katie-Chan's vocal chords were no longer functional for any speech. When I contacted Savagewind about this, she said that the spirit of the bear that entered into my patient took her voice as payment. But not to worry, she would teach her how to talk with her spirit. I started to get ready to return to my home, when Randall-kun arrived at the office to do contract work. He and Katie-Chan fell in love. Of course Myers-san was not pleased with someone older than 600 dating his seventeen year old daughter. There was some tension, but then…"

Watari stopped when he realized that he was now talking to himself. Hisoka was sound asleep.

"And they all lived happily ever after." Watari smiled.

The door opened and Tsuzuki came in. Watari held his finger to his lips and Tsuzuki nodded. Watari took his chair back to his desk, while Tsuzuki laid the clothes he was holding and Hisoka's bag down on the bed next to him. Watari motioned for Tsuzuki to follow him out in the hall.

"He just fell asleep right before you arrived."Watari whispered.

"Did you find out anything? Tsuzuki asked.

"Well his oxygen count of his blood is lower than what he should be." Watari said frankly. "That is cause from some concern, though I know he won't want to hear it. I'm glad you brought him here. Have you noticed any sleep disturbances, sleep walking, nightmares?"

"Well, he had a nightmare the other night. And he was really hard to awaken this morning, and of course at the library." Tsuzuki said.

"Hmmm."

"What do you think it is?" Tsuzuki asked, his voice full of worry.

"I don't know. But when he described dreams of smothering, I started to get worried."

"Why?"

"Because that internal smothering is the same thing Katie-Chan described how she felt before she suffered the psychic attack that put her in that coma for twenty years."

Tsuzuki's face got very dark and his eyes seemed to flare with anger.

"But it's probably just my over active imagination." Watari laughed nervously. "After all, that person died a long time ago."

Tsuzuki seemed to relax at this revelation. He sighed with relief.

"I'm sorry Watari-san." Tsuzuki said. "Its just the idea of someone hurting him…if it were to happen.. I don't know what I would do…It..Its scares me."

Watari was quiet. He didn't know how to respond.

"But if you say its okay, then there's no need for me to worry, right?" Tsuzuki smiled.

"Of course."

"Well I'm going to my computer. I need to search some apartments."

"I'm going to grab something at the vending machines, haven't' eaten yet."

"Oh, I remembered., I wanted to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Remember when Myers-san first came over, he talked about that psi-talk. Do you think Hisoka and I could ever do that."

"I don't see why not. I mean you've already synchronized with him more than once. It should be easy enough for you two." Watari smiled and Tsuzuki felt that everything was going to be fine.

Randall Knight sat on the edge of the hotel bed naked. Katie came forward and hugged him from behind, pressing her chest into his bare back.

"I don't know about you," he smiled, "But I'm going to miss doing it in a new room each night."

She kissed him. *But it will be nice to lay in our own bed, don't you think? *

"Yeah." He returned her kiss and tousled her hair.

"My little savage." He murmured. "I still wanna try more of those themed hotel rooms.. Mmm"

"You know Tsuzuki was trying to figure out what I was today." Randall mused.

*Did he get close? *

"Nope."

*You ever gonna tell him? *

"Not if I can help it." Randall said thoughtfully. "The truth about what I am, will only bring more to light what he is. I think he still wants to believe he's human."

*Hmm… *

"But all the wishing in the world won't change what he is." Randall said quietly.

*Well this isn't the exact type of pillow talk I thought I was going to get tonight.* She hit him with a pillow.

"Oh, sorry." Randall laughed. "Just thinking out loud."

Tsuzuki was looking at some apartments. He sat down at his desk and his coat was thrown casually over his chair. He saw one that he liked a great deal. It was described as being off a quiet street, and on that street there were a fair amount of trees. It wasn't as a very big place, nor very modern or elegant. But it was gave Tsuzuki a warm cozy feeling. It had one bedroom only, but they would only need one. Tsuzuki thought about Hisoka laying in his arms in that bedroom. Which bed should they take, he wondered? Well, his was the larger; it stood to reason to take his. It would probably touch wall to wall in the bedroom, as in this new apartment it was a little smaller than his own. Again warm feelings rushed over him. Yes, this was the one, he told himself. He wrote down the number and the address, and was thinking about how to approach the realtor on this when Watari burst into the room, frantic.

"Bon's missing!" he exclaimed.

"What?" Tsuzuki said, forgetting all else, standing up.

"Came back from the vending machines and he was gone!"

Tsuzuki ran to the infirmary. There were no signs of any struggle. The machine Hisoka had been hooked up to was still running., and the electrodes had been carelessly disregarded. The windows were still shut, so no one came in through there. They went down to the ground floor and saw the door to the outside had been opened and it was swinging gently on its hinge.

"You go to the south, I'll go north!" Tsuzuki said. "Call me on your cell if you find anything!"

Watari nodded and they split up.

They searched for hours and found nothing.

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and decided if this was ever a time he wanted to psi-talk with Hisoka, this was now. He concentrated and sent out his thoughts.

* Hisoka! *

There was no response.

*Hisoka!*

Damn it was so easier when they were touching or in close proximity! But he told himself he had to do this.

He thought out Hisoka's name over and over again., never stopping.

At last he got a reply.

*Mmm?* Hisoka sent back. He sounded asleep or drunk, Tsuzuki didn't know which. But he didn't waste time to find out.

*Where are you?* Tsuzuki insisted

*Mmm I don't know… there are sakura trees here…*

Tsuzuki's heart beat increased a little but he tried not to have his worry take over his thoughts. He steadied himself.

*Are you still on campus?*He asked.

There was a long pause. *I think so…*

Tsuzuki sighed with relief. He knew that out side the castle of candles there were a gathering of sakura trees that always bloomed.

*I'm coming. Stay there.*

Tsuzuki called Watari, and the scientist sighed in relief. Tsuzuki made his way over to the trees. He found Hisoka sitting under one leaning against a trunk. He was still wearing his jeans from the day, and his chest was bare. His eyes were open but glazed, looking on at nothing. He shivered a little.

" 'Soka-chan." Tsuzuki whispered. He remembered his coat draped on his desk, and wish he had brought it. Still Tsuzuki unbuttoned his shirt and draped around Hisoka's small shoulders. Hisoka still didn't look up at him, and didn't seem to be aware of anything. Watari ran up.

"I'm glad you found him." He looked at Hisoka sitting there and blinked in surprise.

"He's sleepwalking!" Watari exclaimed.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened with surprise.

"Has he done anything like this before?" Watari asked. Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Well, we know he's okay. So that's good."

"Do we wake him up?" Tsuzuki asked.

Watari shook his head. "If we do, it will surprise him because he won't know where he is. There's no harm in it itself, but it usually comes up when someone is under stress. If he's never done this before, it is puzzling. Well, we can try to lead him back, but he came along way. Or we can wait till he wakes up on his own naturally."

"I'll stay with him, you go on." Tsuzuki offered.

"Great. I want to see if we go any readings before he pulled them off. You realize he just volunteered himself for a few more nights here."

"Yeah, I'll tell him later." Tsuzuki said.

"Okay I'm off." And Watari ran to go check on his readings. Tsuzuki sighed and sat down on the grass next to Hisoka.

Watari could not get to his computer fast enough. He loaded the readings into the computer and then waited for what seemed to be an eternity before they were ready for viewing. He saw Hisoka's empathic frequency, and then right the signal cut off, they seemed to abruptly change. Watari couldn't be sure but it looked like for a second before the change like there was a phantom set of waves, then his own waves changed abruptly.

Watari went cold at the pattern he recognized. He had seen that wave length before on much older and cruder equipment. He had studied the pattern in detail when he was compiling his empath research paper. There was only one empath he knew who could change her frequencies at will. He went to his computer and typed a request for American records on one name he never wanted to see.

He typed: Jenni Hiru

Most of the records came back as sealed. He sighed with frustration. There was more than one way to get access to the information he needed. He had friends in almost every office where the matters of the dead were dealt with. America and been no exception. He sent a private email to a friend there and an IM came back.

Donna: Watari you old devil, how are you?

Watari: Donna-Chan! How you?

They spent some time texting about trivialities and such so Watari wouldn't sound too abrupt. But the other in conversation beat him to the punch.

Donna: So why are IMing me?

Watari: I need to find out about Jenni Hiru. More info than I have access too.

Donna: You have _any_ idea how classified that is?

Watari: yes…. Can you at least find out what they did with her body?

Donna: …I'll see what I can do, but it won't be anytime soon.

Watari: Time is of the essence

Donna: If I move to fast, it will arouse suspicion. You have to be careful where she is concerned. Someone is always watching.

Watari: Sigh.

Donna: And sigh at you right back…All right Blondie, I'll do it for old times sake.

Watari: Awesome.

Donna: Now tell me why.

Watari: I think I saw her pattern on someone's brain waves.

Donna: Jesus, that's not good.

Watari: I know.

Donna: Find Rhodes. He's supposed to be over there, somewhere.

Watari: You're kidding!

Donna: Nope. Left around the same time of those other operatives. Everyone knows they were in on it together.

Watari: And just what where they in on?

Donna: Don't know. I don't know if I want to know. BTW, you ARE going to by my ticket, right?

Watari: ?

Donna: To Japan! No way am I sending you any info like this via email or snail mail. Something this classified, I'm putting in your hand, personally.

The feeling of being incredibly stiff was what awoke Hisoka. His neck was stiff, and so were his shoulders. He twisted his head, and pain shot down his neck. He slowly became aware of a gentle breeze around him and the sound of branches and the gently moved. He opened his eyes and blinked in surprise.

"Where am I?" he asked himself.

"Mmpth." Tsuzuki murmured. The sound brought Hisoka's eyes down to his partner. He was laying down on the grass next to him. His purple eyes opened and he yawned.

"Outside the castle of candles." Tsuzuki said as he stretched. His lean muscles rippled in the morning light.

"How'd I get here?" Hisoka asked.

"You sleep walked."

"What?"

"You sleep walked." Tsuzuki repeated.

Hisoka sat in quiet shock at the revelation. Tsuzuki got up, groaning as he stretched.

"I'm so sore!" He complained as he yawned again. He looked down at Hisoka who still looked very perplexed.

"Wait," Hisoka said. "Where's your shirt?"

"You're wearing it." Tsuzuki smiled.

"I can't believe I did that. Watari even gave me a sedative…" he mumbled. "Are you sure?"

Tsuzuki nodded. Hisoka looked away from his face and was lost in thought.

"You don't remember anything?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I think I remember something about wanting to see something, and you were talking to me, but the rest is garbled. Just images really, makes no sense."

"What images?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Spiders mostly." He replied quietly. He shuddered wrapping his arms around him. "There was more, but it's gone now."

"Hmm." Tsuzuki mused. He squatted down by Hisoka and brushed some of the sakura petals that had fallen on his blonde hair.

"Well, let's go in and see if we can find something for you to eat."

Hisoka nodded and looked into his partner's face.

"Arrigato." The empath said. Tsuzuki kissed his brow as his reply.

…To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

Argh- been very busy at work and at other projects, so sorry for the delay. Its not as long as others for theat reason.

American way of Death-Chapter 7: Reunion

Writers warning: Some characters have NCS thoughts here.

The next three weeks were not uneventful in the EnmaCho Summons section. But though it was only one floor down, it may have been on the other side of the world for Hisoka. During that time, he had been under strict observation by Watari. Three weeks of constantly being checked, monitored, and rechecked. And with each passing day, Hisoka felt himself becoming more irritated and frustrated. He did not even know what the scientist was looking for, and he wasn't telling. Tsuzuki checked up on him regularly, bringing him some paperwork he could do while he was there, or another book to distract him. His partner usually slept in the cot next to him, but he was at times gone in the evening until late. When Tsuzuki came from these late meetings, Hisoka always sensed a mix of excitement, and nervousness. But what these were about, he didn't seem to want to share right then. When asked he would always change the subject. Subject dodging was one of the few things Tsuzuki excelled at.

Still Hisoka could not wait to get back to his normal activities. This was too much like being a combination of a science experiment and prisoner. During his duration, Hisoka became more irritable and snapped more and more at Watari. But the scientist just shrugged it off with a smile.

Watari hid his grim concern behind his smile. During the observation he watched for anything, anything. Another episode of sleep walking, a nightmare, a phantom brain wave, anything. But there was nothing. He asked himself if he really saw what he thought he saw, or was it only his imagination running away with him. But looking back over that one fraction of recording when the brain wave pattern of Hisoka seemed to change, before the recording was halted, always deepened his concern. Still He could not keep Hisoka there indefinitely. He had already gotten numerous emails and IMs from Tatsumi wanting to know when Kurosaki-kun could be back at work. So much to Watari's' chagrin he released the empath from the infirmary.

"Okay. That's it." Watari said to Hisoka he wound the wire to the electrodes in a loop for easy storage. "Hopefully we won't have to do this ever again."

"I'd say so." Hisoka frowned, and left with out saying any thing more.

Watari didn't take it personally and just smiled as the empath grumpily left. It was only one o clock, and Hisoka still had the rest of the day off given medical leave from Watari. How the scientist convinced Tatsumi of this, Hisoka had no idea. He planned to go by the library, maybe and then go by Tsuzuki's apartment. But whatever happened, he was not going to go back to the infirmary and be coddled like a child.

Watari saw the empath disappear down the hall. He then went to his computer and IMed his American contact.

Watari: anything?

No response

Watari: Hellooooo!

Donna: …Damn I was asleep!! Sigh

Watari: Sorry. Anything?

Donna: Sorry not yet. Damn do you have any idea what time it is here?

Hisoka left the campus, and started walking home. He could have teleported, but he had been cooped up so long, he felt he had to stretch his legs. As he was walking towards Tsuzuki's place, he stopped suddenly. Without warning, there was a terrible migraine in his head, and he bent down clutching his skull in agony. He felt nauseous. Suddenly he did not want to go where he was headed. No, he wanted to go to his own place. He had to go, had to go. Something, someone wanted him too. He turned his feet towards his house. With every step towards it, he felt the pain in his head lessen. The world around him seemed to become unreal and detached. He felt like he was walking in a foul mist.

As he approached closer to his house, he wondered if he was dreaming. He set a foot on the porch and the front door opened itself to him. He felt his breathing become more rapid, yet still he was compelled to enter. The door shut behind him and he was in complete darkness. He felt his heartbeat become faster, but he tried to steady himself. He took a deep breath, and dry heaved at the taste in his mouth. It was incredibly foul.

"Now, rabbit, there's no need to be afraid." A female voice said. "At least not now."

"Where are you?" He demanded, hardening his tone. "Let me see you."

"Why? I like the dark." Was the reply.

Hisoka couldn't think of a reply that didn't sound like a child begging for the light to be turned on, so his pride made him quiet.

The female sighed. "Very well."

The lamp that usually sat by his couch was turned on. But it was not in its usual spot. The light from it whirled around the room, as if the lamp was moving. Hisoka's mouth dropped. It was moving, as was everything else. The couch, chairs, books, dishes, all his belongings were flying around in a circle, moving about by their own accord and spinning around him. There was a shape on the wall, and his eyes climbed up to it.

It was a woman with dark brown hair and dark eyes. She sat crouched on the wall, and bottom half of her was the abdomen of some large brown spider, complete with eight legs. Hisoka's eyes went wide at the obscenity of her body and he took a step back. He couldn't remember why he came here, but he wished he never had. Now he had to get out, get away from this…this thing, and tell the others.

"No you don't." She smirked. She tossed her long hair, and it grew in length in midair as it flew towards him. It ensnared itself around his left leg. She yanked hard, and Hisoka fell flat on his back. He then felt himself being pulled him off the ground upside down. Before he could react he was upside down in the room, suspended from the snare of that woman's hideous hair. She opened her bony hands, and web wrapped around him. Wrapped in a cocoon, Hisoka struggled to get free, but found he couldn't move. The woman climbed up to the ceiling, and then across it. Finally she lowered herself, so she too was upside down, and face to face with him.

She touched his blonde hair and it hung down, and smoothed her bony fingers to his face. Hisoka shook with disgust and fear. He called out at the top of his mind.

*Tsuzuki!! Help me!*. But his psychic scream echoed in his own mind the second he sent it out, and he winced with the terror in it.

The woman laughed.

"Now, you don't think I'm that stupid, do you?" she said. The she looked deep into his quivering green eyes. Her own brown eyes seemed to dilate; expanding beyond her iris and filling both eyes completely with black. These hideous spider eyes gazed into him and he felt something touch his mind. He physically recoiled at its filth.

*I can do that too. And so much better than you, boy.*

She motioned to the web on the windows and door. Why had he not noticed them before? He didn't know.

* Scream as loud as you want. With your voice, with your spirit. It doesn't matter. My web will silence your cries and no one will hear you. No one. Not even that half-breed who pines after you so much.*

Hisoka tried not let himself be over come with panic. He swallowed hard and hid the emotions in his face.

*What do you want from me?* He demanded.

*Oh ho! Look at that! Is the rabbit trying to give me the stare down? How amusing. Right now, I want very little from you. I want to know what you know. To see what you have seen, when you ran my errand for me.*

*I don't know what you mean.*

*Of course you don't. I don't want you to know. But you've seen none the less."

Suddenly she clamped her hands on either side of his face, and Hisoka felt as if his head was in a vice. She leaned into him. He tried to pull away, but he only moved his cocoon around. Her eyes seemed to grow larger and larger, the black overcoming everything. Only darkness and emptiness.

*Now, the time has not yet come to break you. Not yet. So don't struggle so much.*

She lowered one pinky to his white neck and Hisoka felt something akin to a bee sting. Suddenly he felt his body go limp. A spider leg from her abdomen wrapped around the cocoon and brought it close to her. He was held in an embrace full of darkness and cruel cunning. She smirked and kissed his lips, now bloodless in horror. Upon their touch, Hisoka felt his mind flooding with images and sensations. Who he was kissing changed before his eyes. The horrid face dissolved into Tsuzuki's face, and those lips were no longer of the dead thing, but of his lover. And Tsuzuki and never been so attractive, his kiss never so tender. Hisoka did not want to resist, though he could not feel Tsuzuki as he normally could. His empathy was being scrambled from within, and he saw what he loved at someone else's command. He felt like he was in some drugged dream, and it was not unpleasant.

She pulled him closer against her chest.

*That's it, rabbit. That's it* she whispered passionately in his mind. She flooded his mind with his own memories, his own emotions, ensnaring him an illusion. Tsuzuki kissing him, his own memories of their pleasure together. How wonderful it felt, he thought. He was no longer resisting, and she kissed more deeply, each kiss reaching more into him. And when she felt just faintest press back on her own lips, she smiled at her winning of the game. She walked in his memories and saw the castle of candles defenses. And most importantly she followed his steps down, down to the basement where there was a fire constantly tended. The fire that lit all the candles within the fortress. The Fire of Souls.

She pulled away from him, and lowered him gently to the floor.

"Dog!" she called and the bent from of what was human came forward from the shadows.

"Take off my cocoon and take him back outside. And make sure he stays unmolested. I don't want to tip my hand just yet... I still have need of him." She instructed. The form nodded and picked the cocoon up, opening it with a knife. He took Hisoka out and slung him over his shoulder and left without a word.

Jenni Hiru went to the ceiling to process the information. No way could she set foot on the EnmaCho campus as she was. She was still a spirit, and not powerful enough in this form. That infernal half-breed was too much of a threat to her. She could probably deal with the human side of him, well enough. But she knew the oni in him would burn her. She had crossed one of that kind once, and it all but destroyed her. She could not take a chance now, not with so much as stake. But if she could ride in another form, she could obtain what she wanted. And she would go in the body of one beloved to the half breed. And he would not lift a finger against her because of the boy. She smiled at her cleverness.

The thing that was human took the unconscious Hisoka to a park, and set him on a bench. He hid in the brush and watched. The boy's eyes eventually flickered open and he sat up. Then he vomited the poison that had been put in him. He wiped his mouth, panting. He sat there a long time and collected himself then left.

Hisoka couldn't remember how he got there. He felt out with his empathy, but it felt blind and he could only recall garbled images. Images of Tsuzuki kissing him in the darkness, holding him close, then other things, things he couldn't remember no matter how he searched his mind. It was like trying to hold onto mist and having it slip from your grasp.

He knew he should tell someone about these feelings. Watari for one. He knew he should. But that would mean, what three more weeks in the infirmary being watched? And as kind as Watari was, Hisoka did not like being treated like a child. If he told Tsuzuki, Tsuzuki would tell Watari, or take him to the infirmary himself in that humiliating fashion.

"No. I won't tell anyone." Hisoka said quietly to himself. "What am I going to tell them, that I had another bad dream? I sound like I'm four."

He sighed with disgust at himself, and got off the bench. He had to find his way back to Tsuzuki's apartment from where ever he was.

Inside Hisoka's house, Jenni Hiru settled herself on the ceiling and closed her eyes. The time had come for her to rest. She would need all her strength for the conquering of this empath, when his mind, his body would finally be hers completely. At that time, she would not just molest him as she had done in his dreams and no, but no penetrate him and put the seed of herself deep in his mind. It would take all the strength she had to complete the task. She was partially glad to have the aid of one Muraki, though she didn't trust him worth anything. But she needed an ally- for now. He had expressed interest in reclaiming his doll, and she knew how.

Her mind went to her webs on the windows and door. When the time for conquest came, she would let the boy scream. Scream and scream for no one would hear him. It was a comforting thought, which soothed her like a lullaby to sleep.

Muraki's main interest was the half-breeds flesh. Fine, she shrugged. He could have it. After all, his flesh was useless to her. It was his soul she wanted. She had begun the journey to it over twenty years ago.

For now she would be patient, and let her victims continue in their own lives oblivious to the webs she was weaving around them. Oblivious to them until it was too late.

Hisoka took a very long bath when he got to Tsuzuki's apartment. He felt dirty, more than he thought he should. He had been at the infirmary before, but the smell of the infirmary never made him feel like this. He felt like there was film all over him and he could not get it off. Finally after showering for an hour, he felt at least a little cleaner.

Where was Tsuzuki? He wondered. He was already an hour and half late from when he said he'd be home. And Tsuzuki said he would be coming home late anyway.

"He's probably at some bakery or something." Hisoka murmured. He hoped Tsuzuki would be there soon. He didn't want to be my himself right now. As noisy as Tsuzuki was, he was always comforting in some way. Hisoka felt he needed comfort though he didn't know why.

He heard the door open and sighed in relief. Tsuzuki poked his head in the bathroom.

" Tadaima, 'Soka-chan." He smiled.

Hisoka covered himself a little at this intrusion.

"Baka!" he yelled. "I'm taking a shower. Don't just -"

He was going to say, 'don't just barge in here.' But he never got the words out. Tsuzuki grabbed him and pulled him to him. He put the empath's naked wet body against his clothed and kissed him passionately. Hisoka felt his breath taken away.

"Tsu…" he blushed.

"I missed you, 'Soka-chan." Again with another kiss. "Oh how I missed you."

"Tsu! I-" again it was silenced by a kiss. Tsusuki put one hand on Hisoka's hip, half descending over half of his left buttock. His other hand he encircled Hisoka's narrow shoulders. He kissed him deeply, reaching into his mouth with his own tongue, greedily searching.

This motion of being reached into made Hisoka shudder. Tsuzuki stopped, surprised.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"…uhm, yeah." Hisoka replied. His cheeks were red with embarrassment. "I don't know why I did that. Gomen."

"Don't tell me in three weeks you've totally forgotten what its like?" his voice was halfway teasing. This was his area of expertise between the two of them, and it was fun to tease Hisoka a little about it. "Are you a virgin again?"

"No!" Hisoka frowned. His voice softened, and his eyes dropped. "I just… I don't know. I don't know why I did that."

"I think you are." Tsusuki teased.

"Huh?" Hisoka asked, looking up.

"I think you are a virgin again. You're bashful enough."

"Baka!"

But the only answer to this retort was Tsuzuki stepping into the shower with him, fully clothed. The shower rained down on him, soaking his clothes.

"What are you.." Hisoka barked. "You're getting your clothes soaked! You're going to get water everywhere!"

Again, Tsuzuki kissed him passionately. Their tongues mated. Tsuzuki's eyes were dilated with longing and Hisoka could feel his desire wash over into his mind. He had been waiting for three weeks. Waiting, wanting, and the time had come finally for reunion. Hisoka could not remember Tsuzuki ever having this edge in his desire before. It was animalistic. Truth be told, it scared him a little.

Tsuzuki kissed him more, exploring his neck and chest. The hot water combined with Tsuzuki's smoldering kisses made desire swell up in Hisoka. But fear still touched the corners of his mind. Tsuzuki propped his partner against a wall and put both hands under Hisoka's bottom. He gave a playful squeeze and lifted him off the ground.

"Tsuzuki! Shouldn't…shouldn't you at least take your clothes off?"

"Soka-"Tsuzuki panted. "I'm sorry. But I have to have you- right now. The wait has been more than I could stand. "

Hisoka felt fear enter him. Tsuzuki saw it and smiled tenderly.

"Don't worry, little virgin. I'll be gentle." He teased.

"I'm not-"Again, Tsuzuki cut off his words with his mouth. Tsuzuki's mouth kissed his face, his neck, and his shoulders. His tongue was unlike ever before. It was wild and burned with its touch, but it only made Hisoka's flesh want more. Fear was washed away in Tsuzuki's kisses, and Hisoka moaned. His body relaxed with this pleasure and with the warm water raining down on them. Tsuzuki murmured words of want and it stirred Hisoka's passion, coaxing it like a fire to life.

Tsusuki bit his ear passionately as Hisoka heard him unzip and fumble with his pants. Hisoka wrapped his legs around his partner and grasped tightly onto Tsuzuki's now soaked white shirt. Tsuzuki prodded Hisoka gently, and he squirmed and writhed in delight as Tsuzuki moistened the path with his own juices of anticipation.

"I love you 'Soka-chan." he whispered. Almost fully clothed and soaked, Tsuzuki entered into him. He took him with desire and love, lust and tenderness. Tsuzuki's buttons and belt rubbed into Hisoka's wet flesh, and only increased their excitement. Tsuzuki's open zipper gave him the most intimate love bites, and it thrilled Hisoka more than he could say. Words were useless now, and only moans and groans of intimate pleasure sounded between them. Tsuzuki's face contorted with pleasure as he began thrusting a little faster into the one he loved beyond all else.

"Youaresotight!" Tsuzuki cried. Hisoka gasped and exploded on Tsuzuki's clothes.

"Go...Gomen.."Hisoka started to apologize. But Tsuzuki shook his head.

"Its alright. Gods, so soon! Oooooooooo,yesss." Tsuzuki moaned as he emptied into Hisoka. He panted and his body trembled. He held Hisoka so close to him, and the water from the shower came down. He looked into those green eyes and smiled. He kissed his lips.

"How did I survive without you?" he asked him, his eyes started to moisten with tears. "How?"

Hisoka kissed him back gently.

"I should be mad at you." Hisoka whispered." it's your fault we were apart for so long. But I can't be after that. That's not fair."

"I'm not such a baka after all, hmm?" and he winked.

They went out for dinner and ate Chinese. They ate a lot, for they were both felt famished from their watery reunion. Hisoka could tell that Tsuzuki was trying to be elusive in that way that annoyed him. Tsuzuki could close his mind like a fortress, leaving Hisoka only to wonder what was going on within. But he didn't need his empathy to see that Tsuzuki was deliriously happy about something. He caught his partner up on the office gossip. Yukiko had come by the Soteicho section to discuss something private with chief Konoe and Tatsumi. They talked about it in the chiefs office with the door shut. When she came out, she seemed very upset and wiped her eyes. She seemed to realize that she was in her rivals head quarters and composed herself.

As she wiped her tears she passed by Randall-kun in the hall. He was getting something from the snack machine for Katie-Chan, who had run out of food. Yukiko put on her best face and flirted with him. She invited him out for a drink somewhere later.

He shook his head and said thanks, but he was already married.

She was surprised at this. She tried to recover from this humiliation and left quickly. She cursed that this department never brought her anything but bad luck, and made sure others heard it.

Tsuzuki noticed later that Tatsumi seemed to be going over the accounts of something, over and over again. And he was furious with what he saw. In passing over his back, pretending to get some more coffee, Tsuzuki noticed that they were accounting figures from another district. He didn't get much of a chance to see before Tatsumi turned and glared at him. He snapped at him to keep his eyes on his own work. And if he did, he actually might not be such a detriment to the department. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide at the ferocity of this reprimand.

Tsuzuki sat down, and Katie-Chan left for a moment. Wakaba-Chan looked at the candy bar on Katie's desk and left to get herself one. In the absence of all females, Myers-san bent over to Randall-kun's desk.

"Heard you got propositioned." Bert muttered. There was neither surprise nor reproach in his voice. "Damn, turn it off, man."

" Can't. Well, I've been trying to keep a low profile." Randall shrugged. "Of course I could mention the ex. That's enough to put anyone off."

"Oh, Jesus, don't mention her." Bert replied. "Your gonna make my balls drop off, man."

"You're telling me." Randall said with open disgust.

"Gentlemen!" Tatsumi spoke out, harshly. "May I remind you that this is not a bar, so please keep your discussion for something appropriate for the work place!"

The word "please" was used it was clearly not a request. The conversation ended.

"So what do you think?" Tsuzuki said after he finished the story. "I had never heard Randall-kun talk like that, before."

"Hmm. I don't think I want to meet who he was talking about." Hisoka said thoughtfully. "Well, Myer-san is Katie-Chan's father, and he seems to be alright with things between them."

"What?" Tsuzuki said, pausing from eating his low main. Hisoka told him what he knew. He couldn't remember all of what Watari said. But it what he did remember made Tsuzuki listen at rapt attention.

"And something sounds like it really upset, Tatsumi-san." Hisoka noted.

After dinner they meandered a little, Tsuzuki s lead Hisoka down a quiet path. He could feel his growing anticipation and happiness, and it was not too unlike the feeling Hisoka right before Tsuzuki reached for him. They went into a neighborhood they had never been in before. Tsuzuki stopped in front of small first floor apartment. It was in an older building but it was comfortable. And most of all the trees surrounding them, hushed over the busy sounds of the surrounding streets.

"Where are we?" Hisoka asked.

"Outside our new home." Tsuzuki beamed.

*So that's it!* Hisoka thought.

*Yes that's it.* Tsuzuki answered. His intimate reply in his own mind made Hisoka look up in surprise. Wordless Tsuzuki took Hisoka in his arms and kissed him.

*How did you…*

*When you were sleepwalking. Remember you said you heard me talking to you? That was how*

Hisoka looked at him in amazement. He then turned his eyes to the apartment door.

"How did you, I mean with your credit…"he muttered.

"I had some help, but that's not important." Tsuzuki smiled.

"When do we move in?" Hisoka asked, looking up into those amethyst eyes.

"Not as soon as Randall-kun. He is already moving in this weekend. We move in as soon as we get the down payment and key money taken care of. "

"Where are we going to get the down payment money?" Hisoka asked.

"A special assignment came in this afternoon. That's what took me so long. Well that and running back to the realtors. It will give us just the extra money we need. It's in Hokkaido. Yuma and Saya say they need some help. We leave tomorrow evening. They also asked for an animal empath, so were meeting Katie-Chan at the airport. But after we come back, we can make the payments. Then we can move in…together."

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said as he and Tsuzuki embraced. He sighed against the elder's chest. Tsuzuki lifted his chin up and kissed him deeply. Hope swelled in both of them, and nothing could harm this moment between them.

"Soka-Chan" Tsuzuki whispered. "I have to get you back to my place as soon as possible."

It was almost ten at night and Tatsumi was still at work. He ran the numbers over and over. Again and again the results were the same. His uncanny skill with accounting was well known by many outside his department. So when he was called to over look the books for the Souteicho, he obliged. Yukiko was very upset by what she had uncovered, and rightly so.

There was money missing from the Souteicho. A lot of money. Tatsumi wondered if it was hidden by either shabby accounting, or intentionally. He found that it was intentional. And it wasn't hidden, it was gone. Whoever did this, knew exactly what they were doing, and was very good at it.

Someone was stealing. And that infurarated Tatsumi more than money being wasted. But who?

He wondered if it was Randall-kun. He did have a lot of funds at his disposable, and was very elusive with where they came from. But someone who could embezzle with such finesse wouldn't tip himself off by being so forthcoming about his money. This thief wasn't stupid. Who was it?

He ran off a list of payroll for all personal in that in the surrounding areas. He looked at background, and recent changes in departments.

He found what he was looking for. One Matthew Rhodes, part of the American contingent that had been reassigned with the other American operatives in the restructuring. He possessed extensive accounting background and an unsavory history. He moved from department to department a lot in his past. He was currently not stationed with a certain department, but was a "floater "stationed permanently in the field. Another red flag, Tatsumi noted. There was mention of him being involved in some incident. Records were sealed at this point.

He also noticed Myers name was mentioned in relation to this incident. He dug a little deeper, and was shocked at what he found. A prison record for murder of one of their own, no less. Tatsumi's mind went to their first meeting with him.

"Because you won't be able to stop me." Myers had said.

This man had the will to do what he had said. He had done it before. Tatsumi wished American law was not so subjective, for he knew Myers would never have received such a light sentence on this side of the Pacific. He wished Myers-san would not be going to Hokkaido accompanying Katie-Chan, and out of Tatsumi's reach. He feared for Tsuzuki's safety.

Could Myers and this Rhodes be funneling the money from Souteicho? And if so, how and how to prove it? And if it was Rhodes, how did he embezzle from one district without being in it and having access to the finical records.

So many questions and not enough answers.

The phone rang. Tatsumi sighed a little in annoyance at being interrupted. He knew who it was. He had spent the past three weeks alone with Watari having Kurosaki-kun under observation. Now that period was over, he and Watari were going to have a small celebratory dinner together. That was before this came up.

"Mushi, Mushi." He said as he picked up the receiver.

"Well, are you coming?" Watari's voice said on the other end. Tatsumi could hear his frustration in his voice.

"Sorry I got busy with some accounting I was asked to run over. I'm about to wrap it up. I'm at an impasse."

"Thought you were the one who said the past three weeks were almost unbearable." Watari retorted.

Tatsumi sighed, signaling his defeat.

"I'm on my way."

About an hour and a half later…

"Well, that was a bust." Watari said sitting up and pulling the futon cover off his head. He sighed. He was in Tatsumi's bedroom. He was trying to celebrate being with Tatsumi after three weeks of being apart. And it was not going well. Tatsumi, or rather a part of him, was not cooperating.

"Gomen Nasai" Tatsumi said as he sat up.

"What's on your mind?" Watari asked, hugging his own knees.

Tatsumi sighed again. He knew that Watari wouldn't take "nothing" as an answer.

"Something is wrong with the Souteicho accounts. I think someone is embezzling."

"Are you serious?" Watari said, disbelieving.

"I've never been more so."

"Well no wonder you were distracted." Watari said. "Any thoughts as to who?"

"Nothing I can prove." Tatsumi said putting on his yukata and putting his glasses on. "I'm not going to be able to concentrate on anything else until I get some more concrete answers. I'm going to stay up a while."

Watari put on his own Yukata. "Well, I may as well keep you company. Two heads are better than one, eh? I'll make coffee."

Tatsumi smiled and him and gave a slight nod. No further words were needed.

Tsuzuki choose a later flight to travel to their destination. He knew there would be fewer people on it. And fewer people meant that Hisoka would not be so bombarded with the emotions of others. Maybe this flight actually might be pleasant, Tsuzuki hoped. Maybe.

He also chose it in the hope that they would need the time to rest from an eventful night. They did. Tsuzuki's back was sore, and Hisoka had problems sitting for breakfast. They had breakfast around noon. But by three, most their soreness was gone. By five they were at the airport.

They met Katie-Chan and Myers-san in the lobby before they boarded. She was very excited to do something that was more of her specialty. Something she didn't get called to do to often.

*Besides,* Katie broadcast so they all could hear. *Bert's been getting ancy. Getting on my nerves.*

"Eh." Bert grumbled.

"Hokkaido might be snow bound this time of the year." Tsuzuki said.

"It won't be a problem." Bert said.

*I'm scheduled to take a few days off, but I think I can use them while I'm doing field work- two birds with one stone.*

Tsuzuki nodded again. He remembered seeing her being scheduled for days off within the next week.

"You won't mind using your vacation?"

She shook her head. "Its not vacation, its medical leave. And no I don't mind."

"Most of the disturbances are in the mountains." Tsuzuki continued. "Will be hard to access."

Katie smiled at him. *Not for me.*

Before he could question her further, it was announced that they were to begin boarding their flight.


	8. Chapter 8

Computer problems delayed me about a week. Beware computer herpes!

This chapter pulls a lot from the Manga Vol 4.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­____________________________________________________________________________________

American way of Death: Chapter 8 - Marriage of the Minds

As Tsuzuki hoped, the later flight had significantly less people. There were only a few handfuls of other passengers and most of them were tired businessmen. Salarymen too tired to care about anything else but sleep and getting to their hotel as soon as they landed.

Hisoka waited until they were airborne. The sound of the jets would blanket their conversation from anyone else listening in.

"Tsuzuki, what are the details of the mission?" Hisoka asked. Katie-Chan and Myers-San, who were seated in front of them, turned around. Tsuzuki wasn't too often put in a position where he knew more than the others, because he did not like the pressure of moments like this. It was too damn uncomfortable. Now was no exception.

Tsuzuki explained how the snow queen herself had contacted the Saya and Yuma and asked them contact Tsuzuki. He had apparently made an impression on the queen with his help when she was missing. The fact that he himself had been responsible for the incident she had graciously overlooked. His generosity had not gone unnoticed by her. But Tatsumi did not forget the potential income that they lost over the whole affair. He made sure that they were going to be reimbursed for the division's time and expenses. Tenfold if he had his way. Though that was not the price that was agreed, the price was more than reasonable.

Tsuzuki recalled the entire incident of the disappearance of the Snow Queen to Myers-San and Katie-Chan. The latter could not have been more excited to hear about how the queen's court was comprised of animals. Myers-San listened attentively, but his face gave no indication as to what he was thinking. As Tsuzuki retold the tale, Hisoka couldn't help but wonder in near amazement at Myers-San's poker face. Here is he was sitting next to his own daughter, and you would have never thought of them more than perhaps a close mentor and pupil. Certainly not father and daughter. His emotions were invisible it seemed, and Hisoka was reminded of the way he was when he and Tsuzuki first teamed up. Nobody could reach him, no one could touch him- so he wouldn't be hurt.

Was Myers-San just like him? Hisoka wondered.

"The queen told us hikers had been disappearing in the trails inland. It's some distance from her palace, but she is still concerned." Tsuzuki said.

Katie did a quick look around her before she responded. She saw no one was looking and leaned towards Tsuzuki so prying eyes could not see that she was not moving her lips.

*Palace?* she sent.

Tsuzuki nodded. "She lives in a palace in the center of a lake. Her palace was carved from ice glaciers."

"Glad I packed warm." Myers mumbled.

"The other details she said she wanted to tell us personally. She didn't tell Yuma or Saya anything. We're meeting them there by the way." Tsuzuki explained.

Hisoka rolled his eyes, recalling the preening and swooning the did over him last time he was here. But that was before Randall-kun came. Perhaps they would forget about him now, he hoped.

Myers-San looked to Katie.

"Think that will be a problem?" he said. There was concern in his voice.

She shook her head. *Hopefully not. We can't know for sure, and can't exactly ask up front, can we? Not a great way to begin a conversation.*

"We've been lucky that it's only been Wakaba at the office." Myers rambled on. "Well, it will probably be fine."

"What are you two talking about?" Tsuzuki asked.

Katie-Chan blushed bright red.

"Oh it's nothing." Myers-San shooing the question away with his hand. "Anyway, know of where we'll be staying?"

"Hopefully at the palace!" Tsuzuki said. "She has great food!"

*Awesome.* Katie-Chan sent back. She stretched and got more comfortable for the rest of the trip. Hisoka leaned a back and opened the copy of the book War and Peace he had brought with him to read on the flight over. He noticed Katie-Chan was also reading, but it was some book by that Rowling author, so he dismissed it. He remembered how Katie-Chan had mentioned being forbidden to read while she was alive. He turned back to his own book. He was just getting into it, when he heard Tsuzuki speak in his mind.

*Soka-Chan, look.*

Hisoka looked at Tsuzuki, and saw that the elder was smiling at something he apparently found very funny. He was holding his hand over his mouth and suppressing a laugh. Hisoka followed Tsuzuki's eyes. They went to Bert sitting in front of them.

He was knitting.

It was a very funny sight to see someone as machismo as Myers-San to do something as dainty as knitting. Myers-San who was only known to them as having a love of guns and an aggressive attitude towards everyone was sitting there knitting like some grandma. It looked like a white sweater with a brown outline of a bear on one shoulder. Katie-Chan must have sensed Tsuzuki's laughter, because she turned around. She smiled.

*I think he'll make someone a great wife one day* she teased.

Tsuzuki chuckled.

Hisoka wondered if Myers-San had pricked this habit up when he was in solitary confinement. After all, twenty years in a closed room would force anyone to find anything to do to avoid madness. Even knitting.

"Oh just for that, I'm not going to give it you now, you little brat." Bert teased. He said the words 'little brat' with the tenderness of a pet name. The warmth was not lost on Hisoka or Tsuzuki.

*Oh that's mean. *she teased back. *I was complimenting you. *

"Nope. You can't have it now. I'm gonna give it to the first homeless guy I see." He said matter of factly. Then he laughed.

They landed in the Wakkanai air port which was located at the most northern point of Hokkaido. It was only a second class airport, so the wait to get off the plane was very long. By the time they did get off, the wait to get Myers-San's bag was even longer. Tsuzuki went to the drop off area to look for Yuma or Saya. He found neither. It was snowing heavily and great heaps of snow were on both sides of the road. The air was heavy and gray in color, and it seemed oppressive. Still he decided not to let it get him down. He started to wonder where Yuma and Saya were when he heard himself being paged over the airport's intercom.

"Asato Tsuzuki-San, please report to the JAL Airline counter. Repeating: Asato Tsuzuki-San, please report the JAL Airline counter."

He went and saw a neatly dressed airline attendant smile at him.

"Komban-wa gozaimasu." He nodded. "I heard myself being paged."

"Oh yes," she said as she bowed back. "You have a phone call." She motioned to a phone that was left with the receiver off.

"Moshi, Moshi." He said.

The delighted squeals on the other end told him it was Yuma and Saya.

"Moshi- Moshi, Tsuzuki-kun!" the chimed in together.

"Where are you?" he asked.

"We got snowed in, were still at our headquarters!" Saya said. "But the snow queen is going to send out one of her sleighs for you. She said just have one of the cabs drop you off out of sight from the airport, and it will come to you. We'll be at the palace tomorrow morning. The snow should let up by then."

"Okay. See you then."

"Oh wait! Is that new American Randall-kun with you?"

"No. But Hisoka is."

The exclamation of excited squeals sounded so loud over the phone that other passer bys turned Tsuzuki's way. An elderly woman chuckled to herself, probably thinking he was talking to some lover on the other end. Embarrassed, he bade his farewells, and hung up the receiver. He saw this traveling companions coming towards him. Myers-San was caring what could be none other than a very large rifle case. Two security guards saw him and fanned towards him quickly, cutting Tsuzuki off from them.

"Excuse me, sir but we..."they began but were cut off.

"I know, I know." Bert sighed. "I already ran it through security twice. Geez."

Nonchalantly, he laid the case on the ticket counter Tsuzuki had just been in front of. The flight attendant backed away in apprehension. One of the other passengers muttered something about rude gaijin. Bert put in the code to open the combination lock and it popped open.

Revealing loads of fruit.

"Sorry, but this was the only case I had." Myers-San explained. "What can I say, I like fruit."

The guards looked at each other in embarrassment and nodded to each other.

"Thank you very much sir." They bowed and were on their way. Bert nodded and closed the case. As they left the airport to go catch a cab at the loading area. Tsuzuki noticed an unusual sticker on the side of the case. It looked very much like one of his own fuda.

"Is that what I think it is?" he asked.

"A friend of mine over in the U.S office, Donna Baines, specializes in illusion." Bert explained. "When Watari left at our headquarters, he had some sent to her, to use in her spell work. I think he was sweet on her."

*He was not!* Katie protested. *They were just friends!*

"I'm sure." Bert said. It was clear that he didn't agree with her, but decided not argue. "Anyway, this thing works great at getting what I need past interference as you saw. They can even x-ray it if they want, as long as there is no physical contact the illusion won't break."

"That's convenient." Tsuzuki said.

"Gotten me out of many a jam." Bert continued.

*I can't believe you said that, of course they're just friends.* Katie continued.

"BB, give it a rest." Bert replied.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. They caught a cab. Tsuzuki looked out of the window and when he saw that the airport was far enough away, he motioned for the driver to stop.

"Stop here, are you crazy?" Myers-San said, looking at him in disbelief. But Tsuzuki was insistent.

"Yes, here. We have to wait for someone here." Tsuzuki said as he paid the cab driver. The cabbie saw what little there was and scowled. Even if they tried to go further, they certainly weren't going to get anywhere now. As the taxi drove off, the driver made sure to spray dirty slush on one of them. By chance, it was Hisoka.

"Teme!" Hisoka yelled at the driver. He was soaked now in dirty water and street grime.

"Hisoka are you okay?" Tsuzuki said, steadying him.

"No I'm not okay! I'm soaked and now I'm freezing!" he shivered violently.

"Want me to shoot his tires out?" Myers offered. Tsuzuki looked at him in surprise.

*oh ignore him. Like I said he's been getting ancy.* Katie said.

"Hey, thought I'd offer." Myers shrugged.

"Baka!" Hisoka barked at Tsuzuki. "What did we have to stop for?"

The sound of delicate chimes answered him. A gorgeous sleigh came out of the woods, pulled by a large stag. It was full of furs piled on top of each other.

"That's the snow queen's sleigh." Tsuzuki smiled. The others looked in amazement and disbelief. Tsuzuki took one of the large white furs and wrapped it around his partner.

*What are we supposed to do?* Katie asked.* There's no driver!*

"Well the snow queen said it would take us to her palace, so let's go." Tsuzuki stated as he climbed in and helped Hisoka up. The empath looked down at the hand that reached down to him and looked up onto Tsuzuki's face and gentle smile. He frowned, feeling the cold wet under him. But his hard eyes softened as he felt Tsuzuki's hand around his own.

Katie-Chan and Myers-San looked at each other in puzzlement. And then followed Hisoka's suit. The sleigh turned around and then went back into the woods from which it came.

They reached the palace of the ice queen and even Myer-San was agape at its splendor. Tsuzuki had forgotten how beautiful it was, and if he didn't know better he could have sworn it was even more elaborate than last time they were there. Hisoka didn't notice anything about the castle as he shivered uncontrollably. He had not dried off underneath the furs and he was colder than he thought possible. He was not going to get out of his clothes in front of a girl or someone who he still thought was an asshole, no matter how cold he was. The trip seemed to take forever and he was relieved when he saw the palace and the snow queen standing out in front.

"Welcome." Said Beatrice.

Tsuzuki nodded. Hisoka shivered and the American compatriots sat and stared in amazement. She smiled gently back at them.

"Come in and rest a while." She said. "I can see one of you is very cold."

They dismounted the sleigh. The snow queens' eyes flashed at the sight of Bert's case.

"Your weapons. They are not allowed here. They'll have to stay outside." Her voice became very hard.

Myers-San opened his mouth, then shut it again and nodded. He left it in the sleigh. As they went in, Katie privately sent to him.

*I'm surprised you agreed?* she sent to him.

*How much choice did I have?* he replied. * Besides I think it will be alright. No one can get into it. No one knows the combination. *

Katie nodded. She was going to say something else when she caught sight of the courtiers of the ice court. Her eyes went wide, and Hisoka felt happiness radiating from her. Without bothering for formal introductions, she went up to them and sent. They looked up at her in bewilderment for a moment, and then catsaith broke out into a huge smile.

"It's been ages since we had someone who spoke our thoughts so well!" He smiled. "Welcome Katie-Chan! Welcome all of you!"

Hisoka shivered and wished they would hurry. Tsuzuki looked over at him quickly and took action.

"Joô Heika."He said to the queen as he bowed slightly. "My partner is cold. Is there a place where he can dry off in private?"

She nodded.

"We allotted you separate apartments. Kattsue will show you to them. I'll have food and drink brought to you. The hour is late and you must be tired. We will meet in the morning and take council then. Until then, sleep well."

She smiled and was off. The fox lead them up stairs and to a hall where there were four separate rooms. He indicated that the food would arrive shortly, and they would wake them in the morning. As he was leaving, he stopped to have a private conversation with Katie-Chan.

*I'm going to stay up a bit* she sent. *Night guys!* Then she left, following Kattsue.

"Night," Myers grunted as he closed the door to his room.

Hisoka opened the door to his quarters and closed it behind him. Tsuzuki opened it right behind them and shut it quickly.

"Tsuzuki, aren't you-" Hisoka started to ask, but Tsuzuki put his finger on his partner's lips.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes." Tsuzuki said. "Your face is ice cold."

He took the fur that Hisoka was clutching to him and tossed it on the floor. He unbuttoned the empath's coat and then his shirt and pants. He did all of this so quickly, and it felt so good to get out of the wet things that Hisoka didn't protest. Tsuzuki did a quick scan around the room. There was a massive bed covered with a white fur, and a fireplace with a fire roaring in it. Apparently their arrival had been prepared for. He saw there where the bathroom. He went in and flipped the light on. He came out with a towel and tossed it to Hisoka. As Hisoka dried himself off, Tsuzuki pulled off his own coat and stripped down completely. The both laid down in a huge bed covered with a large white fur. Everything in the room was white and was beautiful. But Tsuzuki thought he would have a better look around after he took care of Hisoka. He covered them both with the large fur and brought Hisoka's shivering body next to his own.

"You're like a block of ice!" he said has he rubbed his hands over his partner's shoulders and back. He felt Hisoka press against him for warmth, and he was almost happy his partner had gotten wet. He knew he shouldn't, but to be needed and reached for never failed to please him. He ran is hands all over Hisoka's body, rubbing him so his warmth return. Hisoka felt warmth spread across his cold limbs and felt Tsuzuki's warmth cover him. Tsuzuki's warmth became his own, and his touch brought him to life again. He felt a need ,a hunger take over him; and he looked into Tsuzuki's amethyst eyes. Tsuzuki saw his need and answered to it with his mouth. He kissed him deeply and passionately, and for a long time, closing his eyes.

*Feel better?* Tsuzuki sent.

Hisoka nodded.

Tsuzuki kissed him again. Hisoka felt so safe and warm in his lovers embrace. He felt Tsuzuki touching his hair.

There was the sound of something sliding on the ground and hitting the outside of the door to their apartments. Tsuzuki got dressed and saw it was a tray of food. He brought it in for Hisoka, and then got his that had been left in front of his own door. The food was better than Tsuzuki remembered, and he wondered how perfection could be improved. When they were done eating, Tsuzuki laid Hisoka's clothes in front of the fire the dry. He returned to bed and turned out the light.

"You still feel chilly." Tsuzuki said. Touching Hisoka's arms. Quickly he took the boy in his arms and kissed him deeply.

*Do you remember when we came here last time?* Tsuzuki sent.

Hisoka nodded. *So much has changed since that time.*

*I remember, I wanted to hold your hand in the dark, and you wouldn't let me.*

Hisoka blushed a little at the memory, and slipped his hand into Tsuzuki's.

*You can now.*

Tsuzuki kissed him deeply again.

And as Hisoka kissed him, an image of himself came into his mind. He saw himself as he had been in Hokkaido, dressed in his turquoise coat with the fuzzy collar. He was standing with his back at whoever was looking. He saw his own hair blow in the breeze like silken gold, and his skin shone like porcelain. And overwhelming desire and want came to him. Fear as well, fear of not being good enough, fear of loss. But more than that, there was love; the purist form of love Hisoka had ever felt. He almost didn't believe could exist. And yet it did exist and it was for him.

He saw the image of himself look back at him. He saw his own eyebrows furrow into a scowl as he heard himself scold "Don't patronize me! I'm not a kid!"

Tsuzuki's eyes went wide and the image faded. He saw Hisoka looking at him, and he knew that his partner had seen his own memory.

*Is that how you saw me?* Hisoka asked. *Even back then?*

Tsuzuki nodded.

*How long…how long have you loved me?* Hisoka asked, amazed.

*I don't know. I can't say, but when I started it felt like I had always had. Like I have always known you. Always loved you. I know it sounds ridiculous, but I can't explain it more than that.*

*Tsuzuki.* Hisoka sent as he kissed him deeply, his fingers entwining in his lovers hair.

And underneath the large white fur, they entwined each other and it was impossible to tell where one began and one ended. The memory of what had been before, and the joy of where they were now bedded with them. Tsuzuki looked at how Hisoka looked up at him when he was on top of him. In feelings, memories and touch, words were rendered useless. It felt to Tsuzuki as if somehow they were melding together, joining on some deeper level he did not know was possible. The air was pregnant with feelings and thoughts that flowed from one mind to the other. Was a more intimate union possible? Tsuzuki didn't think so. Twice Hisoka cried out in pleasure at his climax. Twice in a row.

Tsuzuki kissed him and stroked his hair as the empath laid across his chest. Sleep came for them both and their dreams bent towards each other. Tsuzuki had never felt Hisoka sharing a dream with him before, and he enjoyed it. There was such sweet contentment and unison in this moment, all else seemed to pale in the joy it brought.

In one dream however he was alone. He was standing before a large mirror and he saw himself looking back. Then the reflection in the mirror changed and his eyes blazed with their own light. Large black wings sprung out of his back and flapped. The reflection looked back at him and Tsuzuki knew it was part of himself that he tried to hide and deny. It was the oni looking back at him.

"Do not think that you are alone in your feelings for him." It said with his voice echoing in a strange way. The image in the mirror changed and suddenly Hisoka was there with his reflection, being carried in its arms. He was naked and strangely still asleep. The oni lowered his head nuzzled the boy's cheek. There was tenderness on the oni's face as he did this. Hisoka murmured contently in his sleep. He then disappeared from the reflection and the oni was alone. It looked at Tsuzuki's human eyes. The oni's eyes flared wildly.

"I will not tolerate any harm against him."The oni growled." You can shed your human tears, but if anyone harms one hair on him, and they will become my prey. You know this. You have always known this. Beware she who has died two fold. She seeks to harm him. Beware the puppeteer trying to retie the strings. His thoughts are polluted and he seeks to take who is ours!!We will burn them both if they do! Burn them until they are ash! "

From the oni's hands poured forth fire and lit all things around him. It expanded out of the mirror and on to Tsuzuki. And he felt himself burning! Burning! Burning! And suddenly he was the oni and he stood in flame and it raged around him.

And the vision ended. Tsuzuki woke up with a start, and to his surprise Hisoka was still asleep. How could it be that he did not share this dream, nor sense his feelings? But then Tsuzuki felt he knew. This was a message from the oni in him. It was his oni blood that spoke to him, and spoke to him in the voice only he could hear. He looked down at his sleeping lover and brushed his cheek. Was he in danger? And if so from who? Who was she who had died twice? And then there was the puppeteer. He scowled at this. He knew who he was: Muraki. Muraki who had violated Hisoka's body and his own soul in Kyoto. Tsuzuki's mind went back the first time at his apartment that he had tried to make love to Hisoka. He recalled the boy's fear and tears, the hard swallow and his pleading to stop. And now for some reason, it made Tsuzuki even more angry than when it had happened. It made something inside of himself angry beyond reason.

And then he wondered, was Muraki here in Hokkaido? And that other danger, where was that? He did not know. His instincts, in oni instincts were telling him to guard Hisoka and protect him. But from what?

Tsuzuki did not like to think of this side of himself. Though it was what helped him control 12 shikigami he still did not like it. It was not human, it was wild and uncontrollable. Once it had killed many people. This he did not wish to think about, this was too much to acknowledge, for it shamed him. And yet it was a part of him- no- it was him. Hisoka was not afraid of it, he had proved it once when Tsuzuki ran from his reflection. Hisoka said "Tsuzuki is Tsuzuki." To him that was all that mattered.

But this blood taint, this consciousness that lived in him that had slumbered for so long now it stirred in its sleep. It unnerved Tsuzuki as nothing else did. For the messenger brought one truth he could not escape.

He was not human.

And he did not want to face it; he did not want to think about. He did not want to think about that darkness that was within him and his own human weakness to keep it under control. So Tsuzuki chose not to think of that side of himself. What if he couldn't control it, what if it got out and it hurt people?

What if it hurt Hisoka?

No, he told himself. I won't think about it anymore. I can't think about it.

Instead he promised himself that he would keep Hisoka close and he would be safe with him until they got back home. Once they were home, he would be out of danger. Then he could relax.

And it was then that Tsuzuki made the biggest mistake of his life and afterlife. He chose _**not**_ to listen to his oni instincts. He chose to blind himself to the danger in front of him, because he did not wish to see the messenger. He got up and got dressed and went for a walk in the palace.

He found a gorgeous skyway that over looked a courtyard below. It looked like it was carved from one sheet of ice. There were images of children playing in the snow, of reindeer, rabbits, fish and bears. Standing in the center of the walkway was the snow queen, overlooking the serenity beneath her. The courtyard was heated, so no snow lay on the ground.

"Good evening." She nodded to Tsuzuki.

"Konnbanwa." Tsuzuki bowed.

She looked back out over the court yard and seemed to be choosing her words carefully. "Much has changed between you two since last you were here. My servants told me that your room has not been touched, and you ate in his room. They say they also noticed smells and sounds of coupling. It would seem that you two are mated now."

She looked at him and saw he was speechless and purple with embarrassment.

"I am sorry." She nodded. "I forget that humans do not like to be so frank about such matters as my subjects. I meant no offense. I am glad for you two. You should not be alone, and I saw before how your eyes wandered to him when he was not aware."

Kattsue came into view from the court yard below. He had come in from one the entrances and looked tired, but happy. He had been running and he put his paws on his thighs panting to catch his breath. Then Tsuzuki saw Katie-Chan come into view. She was the most energetic he had seen her. She had something in her hand. It was two large salmon, freshly caught. Tsuzuki wondered how she had caught them without a net. He saw her give the fox host one, keeping one for herself. She sat down on the ground, in that mannish cross-legged fashion she did. She then proceed to eat the fish, raw. Tsuzuki's eyes went wide with amazement. But the queen did not look at all surprised.

"She is more like my subjects than you know." Beatrice said. "You should not be surprised at this. You may see just how much she is when my subject Yuma arrives tomorrow. He possesses a deep dislike of strangers, and is extremely territorial. Unfortunately he comes with reports of that must be heard, so I cannot send him away.

"Of all the shinigami I have seen, this is the only one who carries the spirit of the bear within her. How much he is a part of her, you may see come morning."

"Seiichiro" Watari whispered into his lover's ear. He ran his fingers through Tatsumi's short brown hair as he felt a tongue press onto his own. He was lying down on a bed, his shirt open and his bare chest was pressed against Tatsumi's buttoned shirt. He took off Tatsumi's glasses.

"You always forget about these." He smiled, as he placed them on a bedside table. They were in Watari's lab and residence, finally finding release and fulfillment that they had been denied three weeks.

"Arrigato." Tatsumi murmured between kisses.

Watari glided his fingers down Tatsumi's buttoned shirt and undid them. He slipped the shirt down, exposing his lover's broad shoulders. Watari loved Tatsumi's shoulders. He ran his narrow fingers over them and gave them a hard squeeze. He felt Tatsumi smile as their lips pressed together. Watari leaned forward and kissed Tatsumi on the neck and across his right shoulder. When he got to the middle of it, he gave him a playful bite.

Tatsumi smiled at this play. Watari often left hickeys where no one else could see, careful always to avoid his neck and face, so no one in the office would talk. But his shoulders, which Watari loved, those were fair game. Watari then down to his chest and teased his nipple with his tongue. Tatsumi sucked in his breath in pleasure. And then when that nipple was fully erect, Watari bit it.

Tatsumi winced.

"That's for the other night!" Watari teased.

"Are you going to punish me all night for my negligence?"

"Of course." Watari smiled back.

"Can I convince you otherwise?" Tatsumi murmured.

"You're welcome to try." Watari whispered.

Warm and masculine was Tatsumi's touch. His hands were broad and strong. Though he was quiet, every day in the office, he smoldered in the way the others did not. And Watari and recognized this. His touch, his musk, everything about Tatsumi was robust and masculine. His thrusts were sure and strong, as he was. He was intense in bed as he was when he focused on his work or some problem. Watari loved this intensity, and was glad to have his lover back in his arms. Three times round they went, without a break between. Watari didn't think anyone else in the office had such stamina, but he could only guess on that point.

Watari went to the bathroom to clean up, and Tatsumi closed his eyes as he lay back on the pillow. A pang of guilt came into him for his moment s of weakness these past weeks. He had looked too much, too often at who he had and could not have. He didn't know why he had this moment of weakness. Truth be told Tatsumi did not like dealing with emotions, even his own. They were messy, unclean and illogical. Tatsumi liked order and nice clean lines. He dismissed his internal conflict as illogical and silenced it.

He looked around his lover's room, it was full of manuals, and half put together robots. There was even an Iphone Watari was hacking and creating new applications for. Tatsumi found the Iphone ridiculously expensive, but Watari was fascinated by this new technology. It was a new puzzle to solve, and he dove into it without hesitation. Tatsumi smiled at this, Watari had something that the others did not have. Watari's mind never stopped working. There was always something new to invent, something new to learn. Never did his mind stop. How many new inventions did he come up with? How many new theses did he write? Tatsumi couldn't count any more how many. Watari's thirst for knowledge was insatiable. Tatsumi considered Watari's mind as his best quality. His own mind was like a laser beam when it came to accounting problems, and to have two minds together it was glorious. Often, when it came to solving a problem, their minds joined as well as their bodies. Tatsumi always enjoyed that.

"So who do think it is?" Watari asked from the bathroom. There was the sound of running water.

"What do you mean?" Tatsumi asked.

Watari climbed back into bed. "What do you think? Who do you think is embezzling?"

"I don't know if you want to hear the answer." Tatsumi replied.

"Of course I do."

"I suspect Myers-San and someone else."

"Why?" Watari said.

"Because of what he said when he first came on board. Do I need another reason?" Tatsumi said, somewhat defensively.

"Myers-San wouldn't do anything like that because he doesn't want to go back to jail. He wouldn't risk it."

"So you know about that?"

"Of course I know about it. I was there. Myers-San and I met as soon as he was released."

Tatsumi looked at him in surprise.

"Besides as savage as Myers-San is, he is honest. Theft is not his style. Who's your other suspect?"

"Another American by the name of Matthew Rhodes."

"What!?" Watari said, grabbing his lover urgently. "Are you serious? Do you know where he is?"

"Not yet. He's a 'floater'. And what's your interest in him?"

Tatsumi heard the jealousy in his own voice at this last question, and cursed his own weakness again.

"I've been trying to find him for Bon!" Watari cried. "For the whole reason that we were apart for those three weeks! I think there's someone, something present from someone who died a while ago, and Rhodes knows about it! He's the only lead I have. We have to find him!"

"We will. He walked off with over a fourth of the Soteicho funds."

"A fourth? That much?" Watari's eyes went wide at the revelation.

Tatsumi nodded grimly.

"Are you sure, Myers-San is not involved in this?" Tatsumi asked.

"If Rhodes is, then there's no way. Myers-San hates him. He'd rather see him dead."

"Why?" Tatsumi asked.

"Because he was an accomplice in the mind rape of his daughter." Watari said darkly.

"What?" Tatsumi asked, shocked at this. "Who is his daughter?"

"The only female American in our office. Summers-Chan."

Tatsumi collected his thoughts for a moment at this new information.

"Can I offer a suggestion?" Watari asked.

"Of course."

"Look to the females working in the Soteicho section for your lead. Rhodes is a notorious womanizer. Someone is bound to know something. And when you do find him, bring him in. I have some questions that need answers."

Tatsumi smiled at him.

"I do love your mind, Watari-kun." He said gently. He kissed him again. "At last, I meet my equal."

"Oh who said I was your equal?" Watari teased. " I surpassed you long ago, Seiichiro."

Tatsumi chuckled softly.

Watari was also the only one who could make him laugh.

Writer's note:

When I was younger, I used to think people would not blind themselves to something in front of them. And then when I got out in the world, I found out that this is exactly what people do. Too many things are too hard for people to acknowledge of deal with. Tsuzuki does this. He gets a warning from his own self about the danger Hisoka is in. And he convinces himself that he doesn't really need the oni side of him to warn him. He dismisses the warning because he cannot deal with the messenger. The messenger brings the truth: he is not human. Tsuzuki cannot deal with it, so the throws the baby out with bathwater, so to speak.

I find this behavior frustrating myself, but it's realistic. Likewise I don't find it healthy or something we should do, but people do it regardless. And costs them dearly. Like I said, I used to think people never did this, but now I know they do. To be totally honest, I have too.

BTW, I personally love Rowling. But I think Hisoka is a bit of a book snob. I can't see him reading Harry Potter, sorry.


	9. Chapter 9

Reader's warning: we will be discussing some things dealing the female anatomy here in this chapter. If you are uptight like Tatsumi, you might be offended. After all, some things should not be discussed. But they will be discussed all the same. So :P

Chapter 9: secrets in the snow

The next morning brought cold but clear sunlight. Tsuzuki looked out the window over the snow covered hills and trees, admiring its beauty. Then he looked at his lover sleeping on the bed. His heart felt full of tender feelings, and yet questions about the dream he had. He felt a surge of protectiveness come over him as he recalled the warning. He would do anything, he realized, anything at all to keep Hisoka from harm. He crawled on the bed and half crouched over Hisoka. He kissed the empath's eyelids gently, and they fluttered open. Tsuzuki smiled at his eyes, green like new leaves.

"Ohyao," Tsuzuki greeted. Hisoka stretched beneath him, and rubbed his eyes. Tsuzuki bent down and kissed his lips.

"You have more color on your face than you've had in a while." Tsuzuki said softly. "The mountain air must agree with you."

"I guess." Hisoka said sleepy. "But I do feel better though than I've felt in a while."

"Hmm. Well we need to get up and see Queen Beatrice. We're having breakfast down there. I'm sure you're hungry after last night."

"Baka." Hisoka smiled.

Tsuzuki bent down and kissed his lips deeply. Feelings of love and joy flooded into his mind from Tsuzuki. As well as something else, a fierce drive to protect him. Hisoka did not recoil from this more animalistic side of his partner. Rather it made him feel safe, and helped him relax. Tsuzuki seemed to sense this response and felt even more overjoyed.

*I wish we didn't have to go down." Tsuzuki sent. "I want to stay up here with you."

*I know.* Hisoka thought back.

Tsuzuki broke off the kiss and sighed. He sat up.

"Your clothes are dry now, but why don't you wear something new. I'm sure it will feel more comfortable."

"Yeah, did they bring our bags up?"

"While we were asleep. Of course you could always go down naked." Tsuzuki winked.

"Baka." Hisoka said softly, shaking his head. "That's for you to see. And only you."

Tsuzuki looked him and folded his arms around him again.

*How you honor me.* Tsuzuki said, kissing him.

*We better not start again.* Hisoka sent. *We'll be late.*

*Oh, let's be late.*

*We can't! this is work!*

"Oh I know your right Soka-Chan." Tsuzuki sighed. "Doesn't mean it's not hard."

*That's not the only thing that's hard.* Hisoka sent. *I think you might need to rinse off with some cold water before we go down.*

"Yeah." Tsuzuki laughed. "Good idea."

Two cold showers later, they were dressed and down in Queen Beatrice's great dining hall. A massive table carved from crystal dominated the room, and it was covered in dishes. Above the table was a massive chandelier made out of hundreds of ice shards. Already seated were Katie-Chan and Myers-San and well as the queen herself. Hisoka blushed at their lateness and noticed Myer-San "I told you so" look to Katie. She in turn seemed shot him a look back that silenced whatever words they were saying to each other.

"Soigoi!" Tsuzuki said when he saw the food. There was more than he thought imaginable, and he couldn't wait to eat. Beatrice stood up and motioned them to their seats.

"Eat till your fill, and then we can discuss what is happening." She said gently. "Your companions from Hokkaido are coming shortly. They said not to wait on their account."

Tsuzuki wasted no time filling up his plate quickly. Hisoka was a bit more reserved, noticing the smirk on Myers-San's face.

*Tsuzuki,* Hisoka sent quietly to him as Tsuzuki was devouring the pancakes before him. *Everyone knows.*

*Hmm? Can's this wait. I'm eating now, Soka-Chan. It's hard for me to eat and do this.* Tsuzuki thought back.

*Baka.* Hisoka thought harshly, embarrassed. *Always thinking about food.*

*Hey I built up an appetite. You did too. Eat something and you won't feel so grumpy.* Tsuzuki sent back. This psi talk was tiresome at times, he wasn't used to it, wasn't wired for it internally like his partner was. He did notice Hisoka's blush. At least Beatrice had the manners to pretend not to notice. She was busy talking about how the surrounding landscape and her subjects personal stories. Katie-Chan listened wide eyed. Myer-San pretended to be listening, but not it did not hold him from doing the occasional smirk at Hisoka's embarrassment.

"Queen Beatrice." Kattsue said as he bowed. "Yuma-San is here with his report of activities further inland. Should I send him in?"

Queen Beatrice nodded. She also chatted with him about the particulars of what course to bring next.

"What there's more?!" Tsuzuki gasped, excited.

"Of course." The queen said. "This is the first course only. Certainly you didn't expect to eat like anything else by royalty here." She started describing three other courses coming, and Tsuzuki became more and delight and delighted with each one. Katie took advantage of this moment and turned and sent strongly to Myer-San. Hisoka didn't know what was said, but he could feel the reproach in the air. Myers-San sighed.

"Fine. Fine." He muttered, barely audible.

*Sorry about earlier.* Hisoka heard Katie-Chan's voice come into his head. *He's being a jerk. He'll behave now.*

*…Thanks.* Hisoka sent back. He was about to ask how she could hold such sway over someone who was older than her, but he never got the chance. An angry howl cut the air. All turned to the sound.

Yuma the bear had entered the room. He was a large brown bear with massive muscles and he took up the expanse of the door frame he stood in. He may have been in mid conversation with the queen about his mission, but this seemed to be forgotten. His eyes fell full on Katie-Chan. They were full anger and he roared an angry challenge. Before anyone could think of what to do to diffuse the situation, he charged at her at his full speed.

"_**KATIE!"**_ Bert yelled at the top of his lungs. There was definite fear in his voice. "_**CHANGE!!"**_

Katie-Chan leapt up from her seat. The bear was charging at her was across the table. He jumped on the table sent dishes flying. She leapt up on the table and her eyes blazed, as well as a third eye that was made of light. Yuma struck her and sent her flying to the floor, flipping her literally head over heels at least once. She stumbled up, and her face was full of fury. She opened her mouth and out came an animalistic roar of rage. The tattoo that was hidden from all except Hisoka became visible, and she tossed her head back and forth. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki grabbing him and pulling him back away from the scene, literally lifting him off his feet as he did so. Katie's skin moved like water, contorting back and forth. Her bones moved on their own, her the front of her face coming forward and reshaping into a muzzle. She grew in size and height, tearing her clothes from her. Her muscles bulked instantly. Thick brown hair sprouted forth as she fell down on all fours. All of this change took place in seconds.

Her attacker watched in shock as did they all at this transformation. The only one who was not surprised nor unnerved by either the initial rush or the conflict was Beatrice who sat in her seat, carefully watching. Myers-San took advantage of Yuma's shock to grab hold of his own high back chair and break it full across Yuma's side, sending pieces of it flying everywhere. Tsuzuki had Hisoka at his chest now, and he pushed his partner behind him in a protective stance. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's own protectiveness and fear for his safety.

Yuma turned and swiped and Myers-San, who ducked down and dodged it.

*Face me if you want a fight, you bastard!* Katie's inner voice rang out for all to hear. It rang out with such force it actually seemed to echo across the walls. Hisoka saw over Tsuzuki's shoulder that a bear now stood where she had been. A bear with bright blue eyes. It reared up on its hind legs and roared, and the glass chandelier above quivered with the sound. Yuma turned back to his original target and rushed at her. The bears slammed against each other. They wrestled and became one mass of brown hair, growling loudly and clawing at each other in it was hard to tell which was Yuma was and which was the other one. Tsuzuki's hair blew upward as he took a fuda out of his pocket. Myers-San saw this and reacted immediately.

"Don't! That's Katie!" he yelled to Tsuzuki.

Hisoka saw his lover's eyes widen in surprise and he relaxed his hand. But he still kept hold of the fuda and his posture was still on guard.

The bears shook each other violently, running back and forth. Hisoka couldn't believe how fast everything was happening and how violent and intense the battle was. He was aware of the some of the queen courtiers running into the room and looking in shock and fear. There were some many feelings bouncing everywhere, he felt bombarded. Fear, rage, protectiveness, and the instinctual need to protect territory. And strangely there was only calm coming from the snow queen and she still did not rise, even when the table was knocked over with a mighty crash as the one of the opponents slammed into it. Again they wrestled and fought like two furred sumo wrestlers, but with no rules, no limits. Hisoka felt some fear enter into him at the intensity of the battle, this was primal fury from the echoes of time. It went deeper and was older than any human civilization. Tsuzuki must have sensed his fear, for he put his left hand behind him and touched Hisoka.

*Don't worry. Nothing is going to harm you. Not while I'm here.* he sent. It was a clear and direct sending, and not unlike the animal ferocity he felt all around him. Hisoka looked up at him quickly and he thought he saw his partner's eyes glow momentarily. But his attention was drawn away from it by Myers-San's voice.

"Don't just sit there!" he said harshly to their host. "Do something!"

She looked up at him with her gray eyes.

"I don't like to interfere in the battles or quarrels my subjects have with each other. If I were to do it all the time, I would never have a moment's peace. Besides, why should I make an exception for you?"

Myers-San's face darkened. He approached the queen's throne and whispered so only she could hear. Whatever Myers-San said, it had an effect, Hisoka noted. The queen nodded and stood up. She seemed to grow in height as she did so, and was suddenly was so tall; the tip of her crown touched the ceiling. Hisoka had no time to wonder how she got so tall. One of the bears was now chasing the other, and the other was fleeing. The snow queen stretched forth her hand, and storm clouds filled the room.

"Enough!" She commanded and her voice echoed and shook the room with its power. A blast of ice and snow shot forth out of her hand, and the bear that was perusing was knocked back. The other bear ran to the door. Its posture was slumped in defeat, he had lost the battle. It had a large gash across its shoulder. It gasped for its breath for a moment, trying to collecting itself. The victor of the battle shook itself gasping for air.

*You'll think twice before jumping me again, bastard* the bear sent. It was clear; Katie-Chan was the victor.

"The spirit of my kind is in you." Yuma said between pants. "I bow to its strength which is greater than my own."

He made a bow of the head.

"The battle is over." Beatrice said directly. "Let there be no more quarreling between you two."

Yuma and Saya entered the room. They looked at the broken table and chairs and at all the chaos. They blinked as they looked at the snow queen. They then looked at Tsuzuki, who was still in his protective stance in front of Hisoka.

"Uhm." Saya stammered. "Sorry were late. Did we miss something?"

"It was Watari who figured it out." Myers stated, flicking some ash from his cigarette.

They were in skyway looking at the court yard below. It was early afternoon, and Myers-San had agreed to meet Tsuzuki and Hisoka in private to talk about just what happened this morning. Beneath them in the courtyard, Yuma and Saya were discussing what had happened with Ketto C. The cat was reenacting the entire fighting scene with the girls exclaiming and gasping at each detail. Yuma was sitting pouting in some corner.

But Tsuzuki and Hisoka were paying little attention to this. They wanted to know the reason for what they saw.

"When she woke up, she didn't know how long she had been asleep." Myers said. "At first no one would tell her, and then I decided that she should know. She took a little time to get her coordination back, as she had been asleep for so long and at first she didn't want to sleep at all. Can't really blame her for that. Even now she doesn't sleep that much.

"Of course there was the speech thing, or lack of it. But she learned to send very fast. I noticed she ate a lot. She never ate like that before. I thought maybe she was making up for eating through a tube for twenty years. Stupid of me.

"The first time she changed she woke me up screaming into my brain. She was terrified. I didn't know what the fuck was going on, all I knew if I had to get to where she was. But she was gone from her quarters. I woke Watari up and we couldn't find her. I thought I was going to lose my mind. I'm glad Watari kept his head, because I was nuts. To lose her again, Jesus. It was more than I could think about."Myers sucked in the last of his cigarette and started another.

"Glad I don't have to worry about getting cancer any more from these things." He muttered as breathed deep. "I spotted a bear on campus. A brown bear with blue eyes. I knew that was her. You know your own, that's all I can say. She was scared. She said she thought she killed someone. Turned out it was only deer. But there was blood all over the place, and she couldn't remember all of it. Three or four days later, she changed back to normal. After so many weeks, it happened again. This time she was able to remember more and had more control of the blending of her two selves, I guess you could say. The animal self and her human side.

"When she was back in human form, at Watari's suggestion she started experimenting with changing at will. It was very difficult at first, but she was able to manage. But when she changed involuntarily she was stuck in that bear form for three of four days. And damn if it didn't wasn't cyclic. But we couldn't figure out what cycle it was. The moon? No, it was different every time. Jesus, I even wondered if it was sunspots or something. Like I said, It was Watari who figured it out."

He looked at them to see if they had guessed. Their blank expressions made Myers-San sigh.

"Typical." He said. "And I was the same way. After all when you're a guy, you don't think about it. And most women don't talk about it, not to us after all."

Again he looked to see if his meaning was clear to them. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"You know," Myers-San began. "Certain functions still happen to Shinigami. I mean we sleep, we eat, and we have certain you know, reproductive functions even though were dead and sterile. I think it's because time stops for us, but the body remembers what it used to do when it was alive and it keeps on doing it."

He looked up again. Nothing in Hisoka's or Tsuzuki's face gave any indication that they had any idea what he was hinting at.

"Jesus." He said, rubbing his face. He was frustrated. "I'll just come out and say it. Most female shinigami bleed once a month, just like they did in life. Watari asked if she was still bleeding on her monthly cycle. She wasn't. But when she should have been, she was changing into her other form and could not change back. So rather than the moon, this were bear was governed by a much more personal cycle."

Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's mouths dropped. They were silent for a second while they processed the discovery.

"That's why she has medical leave every month." Tsuzuki said.

"Yep." Myers-San said.

"Why didn't she just say so?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Because most girls don't talk about that!" Myers-San said harshly. "Not to men! Jesus! Besides, though no matter how old she is in years, she spent half of them asleep. So she's really only a kid."

"Well, she'll be changing back, right. I mean she said it was going to be a few days before her medical leave." Tsuzuki said.

Myers-San shook his head.

"Why not?" Tsuzuki asked.

Bert nodded at Saya and Yuma.

"Because they're on their cycle."

"What how do you know?" Tsuzuki asked. He was half surprised and half repulsed.

"Because they are standing down wind." Myers-San said matter of factly.

"What does that have to do with Katie-Chan's, Uhm…" Tsuzuki paused. He couldn't bring himself to say cycle. She after all was a co-worker and he didn't want to be disrespectful. "Uhm, transformation."

"Have you two been surrounded by nothing but men?" Myers-San asked, surprised they had to ask. "Haven't you heard that sometimes women will synchronize with each other? Those two down there are synchronized, otherwise they wouldn't be…you know, at the same time. Katie told me before I came to meet you that she's stuck in her bear form. So she synchronized with them. She'll be a bear for a few days."

"Wow." Tsuzuki said. "I never would have guessed."

"Of course you wouldn't have, you're a guy." Myers-San said puffing on the last bit of his cigarette. "Damn typical. I didn't either at first."

"Wait," Tsuzuki said. "This is what you all were talking about on the plane!"

Myers-San nodded.

"One of things Watari wrote to Katie about before coming over was that there was only one female in your dept. From our view point, that was a huge plus."

*So that's why I always thought of animals when I was around her.* Hisoka thought.

Kattsue suddenly appeared and cleared his voice to get their attention.

"Excuse me, but the queen will see you all now. She asks you come to her throne room, and she can explain the situation to you." The fox said. He bowed and then was off.

"Oh by the way." Myers-San said. "She's probably going to be a little fussy right now. You know how it is."

"Actually, we don't." Tsuzuki replied.

Tatsumi knew none of what was unfolding in the Ice Queen's palace at this moment. He did know that he was very glad to have Watari as a lover. He had provided the clue he needed. In the morning he asked Chief Konoe to see about questioning the women of the Soteicho section, to see if any of them had more than professional contact with a certain American. He told the chief that he suspected this American was the culprit to the missing funds. The chief nodded, knowing what Tatsumi was implying.

"If I find out anything, you'll be the first to know." The chief assured him. "I'll make some calls."

Tatsumi had studied the payroll activities of the Soteicho all day long, as well as the surrounding areas. He was looking for Matthew Rhodes whereabouts. It was a puzzle that was infuriating as it was challenging for Tatsumi. He looked at payroll reports because Tatsumi knew if you wanted to find where someone was, find out where they cashed their paycheck. But this Rhodes seemed to never do it at the same place twice. He was smart, too smart.

"He's done this before." He said to himself.

He was interrupted with a phone call from the Chief. Konoe did not like using the newer technology that the others seemed to embrace fully. He'd rather just pick up the phone and call than used the infuriating computer any day. IMing was out of the question.

"Tatsumi-San. Come on over here. It's about the Soteicho situation."

"On the way." Tatsumi replied.

He found the chief's door closed. As he came closer, he thought he heard the sound of someone crying. It wasn't Yukiko. For a moment, he hesitated. Should he respond to chief when there was already someone in there? He didn't want to interrupt anything personal or private, yet the chief had asked him to come. He sighed and resigned himself to whatever would happen, and knocked on the door.

"Come in, Tatsumi-San." Konoe's voice replied.

Tatsumi opened the door and closed it quickly behind him. He saw two sisters from the office of Soteicho. Yukiko, who had been there yesterday and the youngest of them. Hanako was her name. And she was the one crying. She was sitting in a chair with her sister standing behind her, putting a supporting hand on her shoulder. She was next to inconsolable. Her sister's face was also very upset, yet she held her own tears back.

"I know it was stupid." Hanako sobbed to Konoe. "I know it was. But I just wanted to believe him…" she broke off into another fit of crying, burying her face in her hands.

"Should I come back at another time?" Tatsumi asked, feeling very uncomfortable with the raw emotion present before him.

The chief shook his head. "Yukiko told me that her sister told her that she gave access to the accounts to someone. I think we can assume that it was that American operative we were discussing this morning."

"Matthew Rhodes." Tatsumi said bitterly. At the mention of the name, Hanako cried harder.

"Forgive my forwardness, sir." Tatsumi said to Konoe, and then he turned his question to Hanako. His face became hard. "But what possessed you to do such a thing? Do you have any idea how much money is gone?"

"A lot." Hanako sobbed. "I know that much."

"My sister is not to blame in this." Yukiko said defensively. "That American he's to blame! He seduced my sister so to gain access to our treasury!"

"Is that true?" Tatsumi asked.

Weeping, Hanako nodded. "He said he loved me. He said he wanted to get married, and all we needed was money to get started. So I gave him access to the accounts. He said since we were all part of the same organization it would be more like borrowing. I didn't know he was going to take so much."

"You shouldn't have done it in the first place!" Tatsumi yelled. Konoe raised his hand to him to signal for the secretary to calm down.

"I know! I know!" Hanako wept. "I just.. He would say things so you didn't know how to answer. He reminded me that I was dead. And he said that he was my last chance…and I believed him. I always wanted to get married, but who's going to marry me now? I'm dead. I've always been in my older sisters' shadow and finally someone noticed me. Just me. But he was only…only using me. And then he was gone."

She broke down into crying, and her sister patted her back telling her to calm down.

Tatsumi sighed. He was full of disgust for the theft of the money and the person who had done it. How cruel and manipulative this Rhodes person was. He had to find him. That was the only way they had any chance of recovering any of the money.

"Do you know where he was going?" he said.

Hanako nodded.

"He mentioned Hokkaido." She murmured. "Sappho."

"Now I know where to start looking." Tatsumi said. "I will have to be pulling from some other sources, so as long as you can get me approval."

"I will." Konoe said. "I'll be in contact with you later about what is to be done with the current situation."

Tatsumi nodded, knowing what was meant. The chief was going to be asking his opinion on any judgment against Hanako. Tatsumi would have to think about what he was going to say.

"Give me permission, and I'll be on the first flight over." Tatsumi nodded.

Konoe nodded grimly.

"Watari might be useful in this investigation. And I do not feel comfortable doing field work entirely by myself."Tatsumi said.

"Of course." Konoe said.

Tatsumi and Watari were on the next flight to Hokkaido to arrive at Sappho Airport.

Tsuzuki stood before the Ice Queen. Her throne room was ornate ice carved into great columns and statues. But there was little time to admire the beauty of the place, the situation they were brought to investigate was far more dire than they imagined. The Shinigami were gathered before her and listened to Yuma's report first. Katie-Chan was indeed present in her other form, and as Myers-San predicted, she was fussy. She snapped at him several times before the council started.

"Animals have been fleeing the center of our island." Yuma said. "In large groups. We have also had several hikers be lured from the trails. They have been found later, frozen to death."

"There are reports of a shadow of a woman, a Yuki-onna."

*What's that?* Katie sent. Her sending felt very different. It was irritated and felt more primal.

"A ghost woman." Tsuzuki explained.

"It is more than that." Beatrice said grimly. "She is my sister. Tsuzuki, I need you to find my sister and find what sickness is in her mind to change her so. See if she can be saved, and if she cannot…"

The queen took a deep breath as if she were in great pain.

"Then put her down."

Matthew Rhodes sighed as stretched. He was laying face down on a massage table, his backside covered with a soft towel. Practiced hands massaged his shoulder blades, going down to his mid back. He loved these luxuries, and as far as he was concerned he deserved them. After all, he had to have some reward for all the trouble Jenni Hiru had put him through. First there was the ordeal of securing the necklace from the Death bureau state side. Then the transport of the thing over the Japan had taken months of hiding, moving carefully. He had to go back and forth from one country to the other so he wouldn't have any long unexplained absences. That had not been easy.

On coming to Japan, he did find the accommodations in Kyoto where he met Muraki as Hiru's emissary much more to his liking. Rhodes like three things: money, luxury and women. Oriya's brothel had plenty of these, and he would have been glad to stay there longer. But as always, Jenni was a relentless taskmaster. And as always she called the shots. He never questioned her on that. He had seen what she did the former guard that had guarded her prison for so long. He was the one she now called "dog". He was a shell of himself, mutated beyond all recognition. She had bound him with her spells into obedience.

No, Matthew had seen what became of those who were defiant of her. Many times she tortured Dog for his disobedience. Though he was compelled to do as he was ordered, he still found ways to defy her. And he did routinely, even though each time was only met with pain and suffering. It was too bad that he regretted his actions that bound him to her, it was too little too late, Matthew mused. Now that she had him, she would never let him go.

She never let anyone go, Matthew thought.

He shook his head. He didn't want to think about things like that. After all, he was in the Windsor Toya resort in Sapporo enjoying his massage. It was nice to have practiced hands on him finally. That bumbling girl had fumbled her way across his body. He had to suppress the urge to laugh at her during their lovemaking. She was a total virgin, a total novice, and if she didn't have access the accounting records of her division she would have been a total waste of time.

Matthew Rhodes was a striking looking man. He had sandy brown hair and gray eyes. His complexion warm and his body not undeveloped. These were his weapons in the game of seduction and he took good care of them. In life, he had been involved in accounting for his state's professional football team. But his greed reared his ugly head, he got involved in embezzling money for the local mob. When it went bad one time, he was killed.

And on the other side of life, he continued his bad habits. After all, he saw no need to change. And he so loved the luxuries money brought.

He knew he couldn't stay in this resort too long. He would have to be on the move tomorrow, but for now he was going to enjoy it. Later he would go down to the bar to see who he could persuade to spend the night with him. Hopefully he'd find someone who knew what a mouth was for, he thought, unlike his most recent conquest. Then he most likely he would go more inland, to some cheap hotel a place no one would suspect to find him. This was his habit, he would spurge how he wanted with whatever funds he had secured at that time, then go and hide out in some low place where he would not be discovered.

His Iphone rang. His hired masseuse brought it to him.

"Hello?" he said as he picked up the line.

"I have something for you to do." a cold voice said to him on the other end of the line. He felt shiver run down his spine. Jenni's voice always did that to him.

"Go on." he replied. "You're the boss."

"In a few weeks time, I will need for you to get Myers off campus for at least a week. "She said.

"Why not just get him out of the way?" he asked. "He might become a problem later."

"To obvious." she replied. "I need him out of there but in a way that won't raise suspicion with anyone. Tell him from his 'superiors' that he is to go on a long out of town assignment. I don't care doing what or going where, just as long as he's out of my way."

"What about Summers? Won't she suspect you. I mean given your history..."

"I have been blocking her since her arrival here." Jenni replied. "Besides I have something special planned for my former pupil when the time comes."

Matthew Rhodes laughed. "Isn't it funny? Bert thinks he's working for the superiors of both the Emmacho and the American bureau. He would be very surprised to know that I forged those records and signatures. That he's really working for us. If he knew that he'd kick is own ass."

"Yes." Jenni agreed. "Best forging you ever did. A true work of art."

"Thank you. When do you need for me to do this?" Matthew asked.

"In three weeks." Jenni stated.

"I'm going to disappear for a while before then. I will most likely be unreachable for that time."

"That is acceptable to me, so long as you are there when I need you. You know I have never interfered with your sport. Did you get much this time?"

"More than enough." Rhodes laughed. "More than enough."

To be continued…

Notes: Hope this discussion of Aunt Erma didn't gross anyone out too much. If it did, I do apologize, but birds and bees. For a good laugh watch IT crowd- Aunt Erma visits.


	10. Chapter 10

(yes, it's a whopper. Gomen.)

American Way of Death Chapter 10- The hunt in Hokkaido

Tatsumi and Watari sat in the economic seats on their flight to Sapporo. It was crowded, but Tatsumi and Watari were too busy to really mind. Watari took the aisle seat and Tatsumi sat by the window. They had taken the cheapest seats at Tatsumi's insistence. He had also refused the water and whatever refreshment they were selling at their exorbitant prices. Watari was pulling up some files on Matthew Rhodes on his laptop. They were also looking at expensive hotels in the city. A passing stewardess smiled at them, thinking they were probably trying to find a place for themselves. Tatsumi's blue eyes flashed and she continued on her way. Watari only smiled.

Tatsumi looked on the screen of Watari's computer. He balked at the prices and extravagance.

"Are you sure he'll go there? He won't lay low?" Tatsumi asked.

"Oh, he'll want to taste the high life first before he disappears." Watari said. "He did this several times in America and Europe."

"What?" Tatsumi asked. "Why didn't any one arrest him?"

"None of the women wanted to press charges." Watari replied. "And evidence was hard to come by, if at all."

"You know a lot about it." Tatsumi replied.

"I was asked to contribute what I knew about him sniffing around the infirmity when Katie-Chan was ill." Watari explained. "I stayed in touch with those working on the case and found out quite a bit from them. I have a friend who works in records who let me know a lot. What can I say, I was curious."

"What was he doing around the infirmity then?"

"Trying to make sure my patient never work up." Watari said darkly. "Rhodes isn't a violent man, but I doesn't take much to unplug an IV or something to that effect."

"I'm surprised he didn't 'finish the job' as it were before you arrived." Tatsumi mused.

"I don't think it occurred to him that he would have to. If she was going to sleep forever, it suited him just as well. He's a coward really, and he hates to get his hands dirty. Plus, if he had done that he wouldn't have had an excuse to come by and chase nurses. I don't know which he loves more, women or money. Well, I'm going to go to the toilet, I'll be right back."

Watari left and dodged around the card the stewardess was pushing. She smiled and chatted at him, and it occurred to Tatsumi that there wasn't one place where Watari didn't have friends. Tatsumi was thinking about this other advantage his lover had, when an IM window popped up on the laptop's monitor.

Donna: Blondie, are you there? You better be there…

Tatsumi blinked not knowing how to respond. Who was this woman, he wondered.

Donna: Goddamn it are you there? I'm here at the office at midnight because of you.

Tatsumi looked at the clock on the bottom right of the screen. It read 2:10 in the afternoon. Where ever this Donna person was, she was some distance away from them. But whoever she was, Tatsumi was beginning to think he didn't like her. He didn't like her tone and she sounded too familiar with Watari for him to be comfortable.

Donna: Reply damn it!

Tatsumi frowned at the screen. Her attitude sounded American he thought, and all his prejudices started coming to the surface.

"What are you frowning at, Seiichiro?" Watari asked. Tatsumi hadn't even noticed him standing there. Watari followed his lover's blue eyes to the IM window. Watari's face lit up "Donna-Chan!" he smiled. He sat quickly down.

"Remember my friend I was telling you about my friend who works in records- Well this is her!" Watari smiled.

The explanation didn't make Tatsumi feel any better. He still frowned, but Watari didn't seem to notice.

"Maybe she found out something."Watari said quietly, leaning over. Tatsumi could feel the breath the words were carried on come across his left cheek. It made Tatsumi aware of the closeness they were to each other. But again Watari didn't seem to notice as he started typing.

Watari: Donna-Chan :D

Donna: Finally! Where were you- this is not your usual IP addy.

Watari: I'm traveling- laptop. You won't believe who I finally got a lead on.

Donna: Who?

Watari: Rhodes.

Donna: You're kidding! That fucker! What did you have to do, grow a pair of tits?

Tatsumi's eyes widened at this. Then the narrowed as he scowled.

Watari: LOL- well I probably should tell you know that my partner is here. Watching this.

Donna:…well now that I've made an ass out of myself, I can ask you how you found him?

Watari burst into laughter at this. Tatsumi was not amused.

"Don't tell her about the Soteicho situation." Tatsumi whispered. "It's on a strict need to know basis."

"What?" Watari asked. "But Tatsumi only shook his head. Watari sighed.

"Fine."

But there was no need.

Donna: So was it the same pattern?

Watari: Of course.

Donna: Sigh. Well at least you got a lead on him. Are you going to now?

Watari looked at his partner. Tatsumi shook his head. Donna must have read something into the lack of initial reply.

Donna: Or… am I not supposed to know?

Watari: That would be about the long and short of it.

Donna: Well the long and short of it on this end is I'm taking a hell of a lot of risks for you- so you better as hell let me know what's going on, or I'll just go on my merry way!

Tatsumi scoffed in surprise at her arrogance.

"Typical Gaijin!" Tatsumi muttered.

"It's okay." Watari said. " I know her. She can be trusted." He didn't wait for an official reply from Tatsumi. He typed quickly.

Watari: Hokkaido- Sappho to be exact.

Donna: See, now that wasn't so hard, was it my Mr. mysterious :P

Tatsumi grunted his disapproval.

Watari: So what did you find out?

Donna: I finally was able to find some of the file. They keep on moving it around, reclassifying it. And when I did find it they had in some kind of freakin code. I'm trying to break it now. When I do. Then I'll be over there."

"What?" Tatsumi demanded. "She's coming here?"

Watari looked at his lover in surprise for a moment, and then a slight smile curled on the corner of his lips.

""She doesn't want to send something as classified as this via email or snail mail. And quite frankly I agree." He explained. "It will be alright. She's coming with information I need to know."

Donna: It's been showing me more of when I need to dig. And I've been digging.

Watari: How long? How long till you can come over.

Donna: At the rate I'm going – I'd say a few weeks.

Watari groaned in frustration.

Watari: Can't you make it any faster? I need to know sooner than that?

Donna: Not unless you want me to land in jail. I'm copying the thing letter for letter. If the original is gone, then that's bound to arouse suspicions and I will be in jail or dead. I had to use my illusions to sneak into the restricted area in the first place.

There was a moment's pause and then Donna continued.

Donna: Like I said before- Do you have any idea how classified this is? What types of risk I'm taking for you? If it were anyone else I'd have said no.

Tatsumi frowned and turned away from the monitor to look out the window. He didn't want to see any more.

Watari: I appreciate it- more than I can say. But time is of the essence.

Donna: Besides I'm not just doing this for old time's sake. The more I read, the more I realize…

Watari: What?

Donna: That they may not have finished her off after all. And if that's the case- it's bad for everybody.

Watari didn't know what to reply to that statement, so he didn't type anything.

Donna: Buy my ticket?

Watari: No problem. I have some savings from my periodicals I published. What's the return date?

Donna: For now, don't put one. I want to see this through to the end.

Watari: Okay.

Donna: I won't be able to IM you for a while. Just buy my ticket, and I'll pick it up at the counter at the airport. I guess I'll be seeing you and that partner of yours- what's your name again?

Watari: Oh it's Tatsumi. He's not paying attention now.

Donna: Oh…Is he the guy you've been crazy for all that time?

Watari: That's the one.

Donna: oh, so I finally get to see that Mr. Sex rocket you go on and on about . I'm looking forward to it! :P

Watari: lol!

Donna: All right.

Watari: Donna-Chan, take care.

Donna: Jesus, don't start that- you sound so morbid.

Watari: Gomen- See you soon then.

Donna: I'm out.

He closed the IM window and motioned for Tatsumi to come to his laptop. Tatsumi was still looking out the window. Watari sighed. He saw right through his partner's coldness to the root of it.

"Seiichiro" Watari whispered. His voice caught Tatsumi's attention and brought it back from whatever he was stewing about. Watari motioned to the laptop and Tatsumi came and looked at a text file he had pulled up.

"I made a list of several hotels we could look at. I also recommend we change our clothes into something less conspicuous."

"Hmm. Agreed" Tatsumi nodded. He didn't like to spend any extra money, but they had run from the office to the airport, and hadn't changed their clothes. Hokkaido was freezing this type of year, so they would definitely need warmer gear. Plus a business suit and a laboratory coat were going to attract attention in a more casually dressed place like they were flying to. Tatsumi also noticed that the Susukino district on the list. Susukino- the biggest red light district in north of Kabuki-Cho, Tokyo.

"Are you serious?" Tatsumi asked, motioning to Susukino on the list.

"Trust me- if I know our quarry. If he hasn't been there already, he'll be by there soon enough." Watari winked.

"What's that?" Tatsumi said indicating a folder on Watari's desktop. It was labeled :Empath Research.

"Oh that. That's my constant research project. I felt like I needed to look at my old notes again."

"Mind if I take a look?" Tatsumi asked.

"Not at all." And he handed him the laptop.

In the folder there were four sub folders. They were named : Summers, Myers, Kurosaki, and Hiru.

"Is this our Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked.

Watari nodded. "As well as our Summers-Chan and Myers-san. I've complied data on all of them."

"But why Myer-san, he's not an empath." Tatsumi, thinking in distaste on the American he did not like.

"No but his mother was. As is his daughter. He provided me some good info about how the gene is carried from person to person over generations, even if it's not expressed. As you can see on the charts in his file, he did come back as having some innate empathic ability, definitely more than average person. But not enough to make him overly sensitive. But that does explain why he was able to pick up on the psi talk. Most normal people cannot do it. You need to be related to or touched by an empath to do so. Or be one yourself. Tsuzuki can on some level with Bon, because they have synchronized. They did so when Muraki kidnapped him, and we didn't know if Bon was going to stay on or not. But if you or I were to try, we'd be beating our head against a wall."

"But we can hear what Summers-Chan is thinking." Tatsumi said.

"But we can't answer her, not the same way. To receive is one thing, to send out is another. We're not wired for it. And as for Tsuzuki-kun, my guess is when they synchronized, it changed something in Tsuzuki-kun's wiring. I mean the brain grows and develops all the time, so it stands to reason."

"Hmm." Tatsumi murmured thinking it over. "Was Myers-san's mother like his daughter?"

"Yes and no." Watari replied. "She died before either Myers-san or Katie-Chan became a shinigami, so I only have his memories to go on. No hard data. She was an empath too, yes, but she was not as specialized as Katie-Chan is. As to why it worked out that way, I don't know, part of roll of the dice I guess. I mean why do kids turn out so different and so alike from their grandparents.

"But if you look here, the frequency range of Katie-Chan and Bon are very different. I wouldn't say one is better than the other, but one is more nature based, Bon is more human based, but he's proven to be sensitive to other supernatural things as well."

"And one about this Hiru person.?"

"She's the whole reason I am trying to find Rhodes in the first place." Watari said, and his voice became deadly serious. "Remember the incident with Myers and Rhodes you spoke of, well this was the person – the shinigami- who he killed. Except, I beginning to suspect that he didn't. Or maybe she didn't stay dead."

"Impossible." Tatsumi said. "No shinigami can survive being slain by another."

"I've learned that nothing is impossible." Watari said, "Though I wish it were the case. It was old news by the time I got to the US, but people were still shaken up by it. My friend in the states, she's breaking into records as we speak to see what she can find. I hope she finds something, and yet I'm afraid of what she will find."

"It's not very often I hear you say you're afraid, Watari." Tatsumi said quietly.

"I am because I know what she can do._ I've seen it._ She may be an empath, but she has no problem in using her ability to harm others. She was also psionic. The two combined together with no moral code, to be honest it scares the hell out of me. Take a look at her charts in her folder. You'll see what I mean."

Tatsumi opened the subfolder named Hiru. Watari was right. Where the wave frequencies for Summers-Chan and Kurosaki-kun were mid level, and Myers-san were low, Hiru's dominated the upper bracket. The wave lengths themselves were darker, showing an intensity and power the others did not have. There were hand written notes from a hand not Watari's next to the numbers. It said: Do we have anything higher than a +25???!!! Damn!!

There was also another set of charts had strong time stamps on them. In them, they showed a subject's and then Hiru's frequency. Tatsumi was amazed to see that Hiru's waves changed to imitate the brain waves of the subject in question. Again these were older charts. But there were several test subjects, and she had done a successful imitation of each one.

"That's how she gets into your mind." Watari said. "That was what I was able to figure out."

"Into your mind?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yep, she can pluck memories right from you." Watari said. "Even the most secret ones. That's usually what she would go for at first. At least that's what the notes say."

"Who was this person?" Tatsumi asked. "I mean in life."

"Again, that's what I hope my friend Donna-Chan finds out. I know she's an American Japanese mix. She had already been on the American bureau for a long time when Myers-san and Katie-Chan joined. And she was always poking around anything linked with anything demonic or that was rumored to be haunted. I think she was looking for something. I think she's been looking for something, for a long time."

"You speak of her in the present tense." Tatsumi noted.

"Like I said before, I've seen a lot of things and I don't think anything is impossible. But I hope I'm wrong. I really do. Anyway, here."

And Watari handed his partner a cell phone. Tatsumi looked at it and blinked in surprise.

"Watari, you shouldn't have." Tatsumi said. "You didn't spend too much did you?"

"Actually I didn't spend anything." Watari replied." I got an upgrade when I unlocked my Iphone, so I decided to give it to you. Don't worry about minutes, I prepaid them for you. I need a way to keep in touch with you in case we get separated in the field."

Tatsumi was touched. Humbled and touched. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he was quiet and smiled slightly. That was thanks enough for Watari.

___________________________________________________________________________________

After listening to the specifics of Yuma's reports, it was agreed that the group would split up. Yuma and Saya would go along the coast to Mount Shari while the others would press further along to the area between Hidaka Mountains and Mount Poroshiri. There were only a few cases on the near the coast and most of them were concentrated in the area that Tsuzuki was taking the others. Again, he found himself thrust in the odd role of leader and he did not care for it.

The queen's couriers made sure they had full packs of food and furnished them with tents. The tents were made of magical silk that could keep the heat within a comfortable 21 degrees Celsius. They also gave them each a pair of snow shoes to help them navigate the slopes they were about to search. Myers-san asked for several large straps of leather and rope. Too both Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's surprise, he tied the supplies on Katie-Chan's body similar to how you would saddle a horse. Except she was not a horse, but a bear. She growled a little at this, but he paid it no mind. He got his weapons case and slid in along her left flank and tied it there. Then she hunkered down and he got on her back, she carried him and all their supplies out. As they walked out, one of the courtiers snickered at the sight. She turned on him suddenly and let out a roar so deep, that it sent the courtier running.

Hisoka pulled up his white fluffy collar on his coat. He was glad actually that they were departing from Yuma and Saya. They had done their usual fussing over him, and their nonstop chatter made his head buzz after a while. He sighed deeply and put on his snow shoes and pulled on his gloves. He noticed Tsuzuki glanced at him quickly and smiled to himself.

*Kawaii.* Tsuzuki thought. He felt the urge to kiss him. Hisoka stiffened and looked up at him. He had heard his thoughts.

Hisoka blushed, and looked around quickly. The sisters were already out the door, and Katie-Chan her father were already outside. Tsuzuki was expecting him to scowl before he called him Baka or Hentai. But Hisoka only nodded and went on outside.

"He _is_ feeling better."Tsuzuki said to himself.

The courtiers waved to them and wished them good luck on their journey. The Hokkaido girls teleported to their location, and the other Shinigami followed their lead. They appeared at the base of a mountain and saw one each mountain on each corner of the sky. Hisoka breathed in the air and it felt great in his lungs. His head felt clear now, and he wasn't the only one.

*Finally!* Katie-Chan sent, and her thoughts were like thorns. *Now at least I don't have to listen to those girls go on and on about the latest thing at pink house or whatever the hell that was. Don't they ever shut up?! Blah, blah, blah!*

Bert laughed. "Oh BB, don't be like that. You're being bitchy."

*I'm not being bitchy! _You're_ being bitchy!!* She accused hotly. Her sending was so harsh made everyone else in the party wince.

Tsuzuki was about to say something, but Myers-san waved at him and shook his head to let him handle it. Tsuzuki saw the signal and bit his tongue.

"You're gonna give everyone a migraine if you keep that up." Myers said directly. "And then where the hell will be?"

Katie-Chan rolled her eyes. She huffed.

*Fine…* she sent, and her thoughts were less hostile. Then her anger flared again. "But it's there goddamn fault I'm like this!*

"Don't worry." Bert said. "I know. Poor BB." And he patted her head.

"If we knew we were going to end up here, we could have just flown to the Tokachi." Hisoka said.

"Well it doesn't matter now, were here." Tsuzuki said. "Let's start out on the trails around Hidaka first. It will probably take us a few days there."

The others nodded, and they were off.

___________________________________________________________________________________

*This is weird. I don't like it.* Katie-Chan sent to the others.

"What is, Katie-Chan?" Tsuzuki asked.

*Well, usually when I go to a place like this, my head is buzzing. I mean all the animals are talking to each other about territory, or who has what mate. You know, gossip like that. But here it's totally quiet. Everyone is gone.*

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka asked. "Can you send one of you messengers to the office? Maybe the Gushoshin brothers can send us some information on the victims."

Tsuzuki smiled at him. "I actually asked them to do that before I left the office. They should be sending a laptop with the information shortly. But they told me that I wasn't to touch it, so you'll have to accept the delivery."

Hisoka was surprised Tsuzuki had thought that far ahead. He felt Tsuzuki's mind reach out to him.

*Surprised?*

*… Yeah, I guess.* Hisoka confessed.

*Let's just say you motivate me, Soka-Chan.*

Hisoka blushed at this intimate confession and was glad no one else could hear. At least he hoped they couldn't, even though they could probably both could ease drop very easily. He suspected Katie-Chan wouldn't want to intrude, and Myers-san wouldn't care. Hisoka hoped these thoughts were private, he was not as practiced at the art of sending as Katie-Chan was. Tsuzuki had mentioned that he could ask her for some pointers. He decided he would. Hopefully, at nightfall she might be less fussy.

*I want to get this done as soon as possible.* Tsuzuki continued. *So we can move in together as soon as we get home.*

Tsuzuki had never been so eager to get his work done. Hisoka was surprised indeed. Ninety five years of slacking were brushed aside, and Tsuzuki dove into the investigation with drive and eagerness. He wasn't going to have to go over anything twice, and he wasn't going to hesitate. Tsuzuki seemed to be in a race; and Hisoka and their life together was the prize at the finish line.

Tsuzuki's open drive for him made Hisoka blush again. He was glad that Katie-Chan and Myer-san were too busy arguing about something to notice.

"I tell you, there is something over there." Myers-san said.

*I don't smell anything.*

"That's because bear form or not, I still have a better nose than you, kid. There's something over on the right side of the trail, Tsuzuki."

"Let's go then." Tsuzuki said.

They went off the trail in the direction that Myers-san indicated. Before they went very far, Katie sent *Oh man, I smell it too. Whew! What a stink.*

As they got closer, Tsuzuki saw a tree with a large mound at its base. The mound was covered with snow. He sucked in his breath at the apprehension of what was underneath the snow. The grim reality of his job was upon him now, and he did not want to deal with it. But he thought of Hisoka next to him, and of the reality of living with him. It was now so close, except he had to do just what he did not want to do. He thought for a moment of how unfair it was, to do what you loathe to get your heart's desire. But Myers-san went to the mound, bent down to it, and waved the snow off some of it.

A dead face looked up at them all with unblinking eyes. It was a hiker. He could not have been more than twenty one.

"Poor bastard." Myers-san said quietly. He paused for a second then started uncovering the rest of the body. Katie-Chan with her large swept aside great heaps of snow off the body. Tsuzuki motioned for the bear to come to him, and she did. He took a small towel out of their supplies and covered the boys face.

*I'll never get used to this damn job.* Tsuzuki sent privately to Hisoka.

*Tsuzuki…* Hisoka sent with concern. He did not know what to say, and his own efforts to comfort felt ineffective and clumsy.

"Look at this." Myers-san said, holding up a business card. He found it in the right pocket of the victim. There was also a letter folded up. Tsuzuki took the card and gazed it. It was the name of an inn. From the photo on the card, it didn't look very fancy, and it must have been off the beaten path somewhere. The name of the inn was Hitan Minshuku. Truth be told Tsuzuki thought it looked very dreary, and was surprised they had any visitors. He opened the letter up and gave it to Hisoka to read aloud.

"They say this is where I can meet her.

I know it sounds crazy, but I have to go.

To see her voice again-

I'll risk anything."

"Mmm." Myers-san grunted. "Poor kid. Wonder who he was trying to meet."

"A sweetheart, maybe?" Katie offered.

"Maybe." Tsuzuki said. "Someone sent him here though, or lured him here. Lets cover him up and get back to the trail. It's almost dusk and I don't want to try to fumble around on these trails in the dark. Tomorrow we'll make for the inn. For right now that's our only lead.."

Myers-san covered the body up with a spare blanket he had brought. He put stones around the edge of it so it wouldn't blow away. They walked back to the trail and Tsuzuki stopped to take a look back at the body. Alone it sat, alone in the wild and if they hadn't discovered it might have sat even longer, until the elements destroyed it. Alone in the wilderness- nameless and forgotten. It filled Tsuzuki with an incredible sadness.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka's voice called out. Tsuzuki shook his head and looked at his partner. Was it only moments ago, he had only thought of happiness and of the future? Now it seemed to flee before him in the presence of someone whose future had been stopped.

"Tsuzuki, let's go." Hisoka said.

And an idea came into Tsuzuki's mind as he looked into the calming face of his lover. What if their future were snatched away from them so coldly? What if Hisoka was taken from him to a place where he could not follow? Tsuzuki felt something dark in him stir at the thought of this. It growled defensively.

No, The idea was unthinkable, so Tsuzuki pushed it aside.

___________________________________________________________________________________

The camp was overcast in mood when they set up. Myers-san was very adaptive in the field, Tsuzuki had to give him credit. Hisoka had never gone camping before, so he had no idea how to start a fire or set up a tent. Tsuzuki was reminded that his lover preferred the setting of indoors to outdoors. He was rather surprised that Hisoka wasn't griping about the cold temperature or the setting up. Then Tsuzuki realized why, as he saw Hisoka catch a quick glimpse at him.

*He's worried about me.* he thought.

Myers-san however, set up the tents in no time. He also got a fire going and started on dinner. He did all of this without complaint. He took the packs off Katie-Chan. She proceeded to roll around in the show, shaking her body against the tree to get the feeling of the ropes off her. Myers-san smiled at her as he started making some stew for them all to share.

"The 'now' of animal thought. I envy her sometimes." Myers-san said.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki said.

"Its dwelling in only the present moment, with no thought of the past or future. When her animal side takes over, she goes into that state of mind. I envy her that, to have no burdens." Myers-san explained. "For being the most evolved species, I think sometimes we got the raw end of the deal."

A sound of bird whistled above them and one of Tsuzuki's messengers appeared, holding a small laptop in its talons. The computer itself was the size of a hard covered book.

"Wow that's a small laptop." Myers remarked.

"Watari designed it." Hisoka said, taking it from the messenger. "It plugs into the central networking system at the Meifu offices. He made it so we can get to the archives if were out in the field. It belongs to the Gushoshin brothers, really. I'm going to send the chief an email telling him to send the authorities up the mountain."

Tsuzuki nodded, and he appreciated that Hisoka did not say why. There was no need. The body of the hiker still had to be taken care of.

Hisoka opened the laptop and saw a post-it note.

It read: Under no circumstances is Tsuzuki-san to touch this piece of equipment. Under no circumstances!!

Tsuzuki saw it and sighed.

"What's up with that?" Myers-san asked. Hisoka explained how Tsuzuki and Terazuma had the destroyed the library, making it the second time it was destroyed. Upon it being rebuilt, Tsuzuki was forbidden to touch anything belonging to the Gushoshin brothers. Tsuzuki, eager to get his mind off the morbid events this afternoon explained how he had been unjustly sentenced to permanent exile from the library. Obviously the Gushoshin brothers over looked this when they ran to find him when Hisoka was in trouble.

"What's, that?" Tsuzuki said, seeing a box in the supplies. He picked it up and saw it was Lindt dark chocolates. "Oh all right. I needed something sweet!"

Katie-Chan turned suddenly and roared at the top of her lungs. She charged at Tsuzuki and swiped the box out of his hands.

"Hey!" Tsuzuki said, his inu ears peaking out.

"Oh don't mess with a girl and her chocolate during that time of the month." Myers-san warned. "She'll take your head off."

___________________________________________________________________________________

The rest of the evening was spent eating and talking. Myers-san wasn't the best cook, but he wasn't the worst either. When Katie-Chan was done eating the chocolates, package and all, she was served in a large bowl Myers-san had brought for her. He filled it up twice. She seemed to be a little more sated, and Tsuzuki and Myers-san were finding something to talk about. Actually, Hisoka noted, it was Tsuzuki who was doing the talking and Myers-san who was doing the listening. Tsuzuki was talking about the imaginary world, where it was and how it was different from this world or from the world of the dead. Hisoka hoped that Tsuzuki would not mention his failure at trying to get shikigamis. The mission that had ended in failure was still a sore wound for Hisoka's pride. His pride was what almost held him back now, but the knowledge Katie-Chan had was too valuable to pass up.

*Katie-Chan…* he sent.

The reply was annoyed and he felt something akin to a headache come on.

*What?* She demanded.

*Oh, It's just that I was hoping…I dunno that you could give me some pointers.*

*Pointers? What?* She demanded. Then her mood suddenly changed to remorse, and the headache feeling went away from Hisoka.

* Oh. Sorry, about that.* She apologized. *I'm sorry. I'm not fun to be around- you know during this time. What did you want to know.*

*When you send, how do you keep it, private?*

*Well, other empaths that know how to psitalk can usually tell when you're doing it, even if they are not talking to you. It's like the air gets thicker, heavier – like before a thunderstorm. But usually I just try thinking of a room where only the person and I are, if I want to make the channel a private one. That usually works.*

*Okay thanks.*

*By the way, *she sent. *Just so you know, when I'm in this form I have an over developed smell too. I'm not as good as Bert, but I can smell things I ordinarily wouldn't.*

*What do you mean?*

The bear turned and winked at him.

* Tsuzuki's pheromones. I told you before he was crazy about you.*

Hisoka blushed bright red. So much for privacy.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Hisoka was typing on the laptop, looking at the names of the people who had died in this area. He had asked the Gushoshin brothers to pull all data on the victims going two years back from their date of death. His green eyes were glued to the small screen and the jumped from column to column. Tsuzuki was in the same tent with him. Everyone agreed to bed down for the night so they could make an early start for the inn in the morning. Hisoka sat up typing at the computer on his lap, as Tsuzuki was lying down beside him. Their coats were laid by the front flap of their tent, and they were dressed in their more comfortable sweats. Hisoka did not know as he typed away, but Tsuzuki's eyes wandered all over his body.

Then over whelming want washed into Hisoka's mind. Want and need for comfort.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka said, half way scolding.

"What?" Tsuzuki smiled, and smoothed his hand along Hisoka's side.

"Don't. they can smell us. They can smell you." Hisoka said.

*Katie-Chan didn't seem to mind. And she keeps Myers-san in line. Plus I don't think he'll mess with her right now.* He sat up now ran his hands over Hisoka's shoulders.

"But- I'm researching this. You said yourself the sooner we get done, the sooner we can-"

Tsuzuki silenced his protest with a kiss, and lifted the laptop out of his lap, putting it aside.

"Tsu! What are you-" Hisoka's anger was cut off but the almost instant arousal when his partners hand grazed the area the laptop had been.

"Hentai!" Hisoka whispered. Tsuzuki, only pulled on Hisoka's pants and inserted his hand into that private area. Again desire and need washed over the empath's mind. He knew what Tsuzuki wanted. More than touch, Tsuzuki wanted to confirm that Hisoka was there.

*Baka! Where else would I be?* Hisoka sent, but Tsuzuki did not answer.

*Do the research in the morning. I needed you now.* Tsuzuki replied.

In sending there is only truth. Tsuzuki's desperate need could not be denied.

*Okay,* Hisoka sent back. *I guess I'll get up early. I'll set the alarm on the laptop.*

*Good…*Tsuzuki whispered into his partner's mind.

Tsuzuki stroked his partner's private area, running his fingers over him and playing. Hisoka shuddered as Tsuzuki bit his neck. The empath felt his shirt being unbuttoned and he did not want to resist now. Tsuzuki lowered him to the floor of the tent and pulled down Hisoka's pants. What his hand had done earlier, his mouth now took its share. Hisoka squirmed, and he felt a blush come across his cheeks and chest. He felt his breath increase, as his lover brought him to the edge with ease. Tsuzuki saw his lover's nipples harden, and knew it was time.

*Tsu! Tsu! I.. I'm.. I'm!*

Hisoka bit his lip and writhed wildly, lifting his hips off the floor in his rapture. Tsuzuki felt his partner gush into his mouth. Hisoka shuddered a little then felt slack. It was intense and gave little noise, but to see it was glorious. Tsuzuki wiped Hisoka's milk from his mouth, and moistened the path into him with his own fluids. Tsuzuki entered into him, while he gazed upon Hisoka's face. Hisoka felt his partners heavy breath, as it flared out his nostrils. Hisoka saw that Tsuzuki was holding his mouth tightly shut, making as little noise as possible.

*Don't go anywhere.* Tsuzuki sent. *Promise me*

*But where would I-*

*Just promise me.*

*Okay, I promise Tsu.*

This promise spurred Tsuzuki on as he thrust deeper. Hisoka saw his partner contort his face, and felt the warmth as Tsuzuki filled him.

Tsuzuki kissed him and held him close, listening to Hisoka's breath as it rose and fell. He didn't say anything, and Hisoka didn't press him for answers. Minutes passed them, and Tsuzuki brushed Hisoka's blonde hair, lost in his own thoughts. But these thoughts and worries Tsuzuki did not want to share. Hisoka eventually leaned over to the laptop and turned on the alarm, then shut the lid.

They could hear the wind outside as they fell asleep. To Tsuzuki the wind had a sorrowful sound, not unlike someone crying.

___________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuzuki dreamt alone that night. He did not want to intrude his darker thoughts and feelings into his partner's mind. So alone he wandered in his dreams. He found himself standing in the snow, and there was a great tree he was heading towards. It was the same tree he had seen during the day. He saw a large mound under the tree's base, and it was covered with snow. The same mound.

"Hisoka!" he called out in his dream. There was no answer.

Again he called, and there was only silence.

He looked at the mound again, and he saw the snow started to blow away from what was underneath. He saw a slender frame and a turquoise jacket with a white fluffy collar, and blonde hair.

"No! Gods no!" he thought as he ran to the mound. He seemed to be running in slow motion, and before his eyes the rest of the snow blew away, revealing Hisoka staring up at him with empty eyes. His white skin was the yellow color of death. His mouth was frozen open and full of snow.

_Hisoka- his hisoka,gone. Gone from him. _

"NO!" Tsuzuki gasped as he sat up, shocked out of his sleep. He turned and saw his partner looking up him with those green eyes. Tsuzuki sighed in relief when he saw his partner looking questioning up at him. Hisoka sat up and folded his arms around him. He could feel Tsuzuki's anxiety, and could feel the slight tremble in Tsuzuki's body as he folded his arms and put his face towards him.

*It's okay, Tsuzuki. I'm here.*

___________________________________________________________________________________

When the plane landed in Sapporo, Tatsumi and Watari wasted no time. They went to the closest clothing store, and though Tatsumi did not want to spend the money, they bought the winter wear they saw everyone else wearing. Faster to blend in, so to faster to find their prey. They checked into a cheap hotel at Tatsumi insistence. Here they stored Watari's laptop along with their original clothes. They then hit the streets, looking for their quarry. Susukino was their first stop.

Tatsumi looked up at the neon signs and the large image of Jack of Spades looking down at him. He was glad that he was not gifted as Kurosaki-kun was. Tatsumi was sure if could read minds of those around him, he would have his mind crammed with the most perverted thoughts. As it was, Tatsumi felt like he was starting to wade into a neon lit cesspool. There were drunks everywhere, women in micro shorts, despite the snow all around them; and promises of every carnal deviance you imagine in soaplands and love hotels. And the fact that so much money was wasted, repulsed him even more. Money flowed from hand to hand without restraint. He thought about the stolen money being spent in this fashion, and it enraged him.

He and Watari were accosted several times on their search. If it wasn't the women from the hostess bar dressed in ridiculous flight stewardess outfits; it was one of the male hosts on the street whistling at Watari and trying to play with his hair. Tatsumi glared at the youth and he backed off. They even went to the famous Gaijin bar- one of the four thousand bars in this place. There they found nothing but nameless Americans pawing for every skirt they could grab. But their quarry was nowhere in sight. Watari sighed as he finished of his drink, and they left.

Tatsumi heard a middle aged woman call to him, "Konban issho ni neyou?"" she said. He tried to ignore her, but she grabbed his arm repeating the humiliating question. "Konban issho ni neyou? Konban issho ni neyou?" Her lower hand started to reach for his hip.

"Madam! Release me this instant!" he demanded. His eyes blazed in blue anger.

Her eyes went wide with fear, and she pulled her arm away. She recoiled from his anger, and continued walking down the street looking for a less rigid prospect.

"Well, remind me never to take you here on our vacation." Watari teased.

Tatsumi scoffed, giving voice to his disgust and frustration.

"Everyone is pawing at me here." He complained.

"Only for your money, Tatsumi-kun. Only for your money. The rest-."

Watari stopped mid sentence. Tatsumi looked up and saw he had stopped in mid step. He was looking at an American with sandy brown hair half a block from where they were, coming in their direction. The American looked up and stopped when he saw Watari. There was a moment's pause and then recognition. The American turned and took off at top speed.

"That's him!" Watari yelled.

Tatsumi and Watari ran after him down the busy sidewalk. They dodged the throngs of people. Rhodes seemed to navigate them with ease, weaving back and forth.

*Damn! That bastard's fast!* Watari thought.

Tatsumi and Watari ran faster. They saw the gap between themselves and their target start to close. Hope rose in them both. Rhodes turned back over his shoulder and looked at them. There was fear and apprehension on his face. He then slammed into a woman head on, knocking her down, and himself stumbling. Tatsumi and Watari saw this advantage and pressed to run even faster. A few more steps and they would have him. Just a few more steps!

Rhodes stumbled to the side. He looked quickly at his pursuers who could have been no less than twenty feet from him now. He heard the girl-woman shrieking at him. He didn't waste the opportunity he saw to escape. He grabbed the girl by the arms and threw her into the street, straight into oncoming traffic. He the bolted and looked over his shoulder. He saw that damn researcher pause and make his split second decision. Watari portaled. He suddenly appeared in the road next to the girl. Tatsumi froze. Horns were screaming as was the girl. Watari and grabbed her, threw her back on the side walk. The traffic was rushing towards the shinigami like a flood.

"Watari!" Tatsumi screamed as he saw a fast taxi was veering away and smashing into the cars in the next lane. There was chaos and screaming, and the dead smack of metal upon metal. Watari disappeared not a moment before it was too late. The cars roared over where he was in a tidal wave of chaos. Tatsumi and the people standing on the sidewalk jumped back from the scene. The girl who Watari saved, wobbled and collapsed the ground.

"Oh my god!" one of the pedestrians cried. "Someone was in there! Someone was in there!"

Tatsumi felt his heart sink and saw no sign of his partner. He heard a triumphant laugh. It was from Rhodes. The American was standing there further down the sidewalk, all but lost in the chaos around him. He and Tatsumi locked eyes and Rhodes smiled. Had the nerve to smile! Tatsumi was furious! The American gave him a flippant wave salute and then teleported away. The teleportation was not noticed by anyone.

Tatsumi felt panic rise in him. Certainly he did see his partner portal away in time, but where did he go? And did he get out in time? Did he?

Something was vibrating in Tatsumi's pocket. It was the cell phone Watari had given to him. He saw it said "Watari" on the window.

"Mushi, Mushi." Tatsumi said.

"See." Watari's voice said on the other end. "Told you it would come in handy."

Tatsumi sighed with relief.

"Well, I think it's fair to say he knows were here now." Watari said.

"That's an understatement, Watari-kun."

"Well lets go to the Windsor Toya resort. It's the most luxurious one here. It suits his tastes. Maybe we can head him off at the pass."

___________________________________________________________________________________

Tatsumi and Watari waited in the elegant lobby for about three hours before they had any sign that Rhodes had ever been there. They did not want to be as obvious as asking to check the registry, lest he overhear and bolt from them again. And Tatsumi assumed they would probably be refused from seeing the registry on grounds of privacy. Their only hope was to wait in a corner and see if Rhodes arrived. They were lucky enough to be ignored by staff and guests as they entered.

"I am not paying this!" a woman's shrill voice sounded over the lobby area. Tatsumi looked in direction of the noise. He saw an elegantly attired woman arguing with the manager at the check in counter.

"But madam, you were staying in the room, and the person in question called and said you would settle the bill." The manager explained.

"What!" she demanded. "The damn gaijin! I'll kill him!"

"Madam, please. Lower your voice." The manager said. "Come to my office and we can discuss it in private."

"I'm certain you'd love that." She snarled. "Forget it, I'm leaving!"

She turned to leave and started towards the doors. The manager made a nod to the doorman and he stood in the way, blocking her exit.

"I don't believe this!" she snarled. "Let me out of here! I am not paying for some damn gaijin's room, no matter what he said! And if he does come here, you call tell that Rhodes bastard he owes me money!"

At the name Rhodes, Tatsumi and Watari exchanged glances.

"This is our chance, Tatsumi-kun." Watari said. "Stay here."

"Excuse me," Watari said, butting into the conversation. "Is there a problem?"

"Oh no, sir." The manager stuttered. "There's no problem at all, just a little misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding, my ass!" the woman cursed. Her cursing caused a gasp from other patrons, who were averting their eyes from the scene. It also confirmed to Tatsumi what he suspected, that this woman was in fact a prostitute.

"He's trying to fleece me!" she snarled, explaining her situation to Watari. She then grabbed hold of Watari's shirt and started crying. This intimate contact made Tatsumi glower, but he remained seated. Watari knew what he was doing, he told himself.

"I tell you he's trying to fleece me!" she continued as crocodile tears came down her face.

"Well," Watari said smiling to the manager. "What is the problem?"

"This woman was staying in one of our suites, and is refusing to pay for it. We received a call the gentleman who actually did make the reservation, and he said he had discussed it with her and that she was going to be taking care of the bill."

"He's lying! I said no such thing!" she argued.

"Oh I see." Watari said. "Well I'll cover it."

Tatsumi's eyes went wide. The woman smiled and hugged the scientist. At this, Tatsumi felt a defiant wave of jealousy almost take him over. But he kept himself in check, telling himself that Watari must be up to something.

Barely.

"Sir, that is most generous of you." The manager said, relieved that a solution had been found.

"Oh sir, what can I do to repay you?" the woman asked.

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked." Watari smiled. "As a matter of fact, my friend over there would love for you to have a drink with us." He said motioning over to Tatsumi, whose mouth dropped in shock. Then he clinched his jaw.

*Watari!* Tatsumi thought. *What are you doing?*

"Oh of course!" she smiled. "He's not my usual type. But if he's your friend, I'll make an exception. Does he snore?"

"Nope." Watari said as he handed the manager his credit card. "But I'm sure he'll learn for you."

Tatsumi was purple with indignation. Yet he said nothing as the three of them left together. He did however shoot Watari a scathing look.

__________________________________________________________________________________

They found a small restaurant with a welcome shortage of people around. It was neither a trendy nor expensive, and had a good deal of empty chairs. Tatsumi was glad of this, he strongly disliked this woman Watari had brought with them. He was reeling internally from what Watari had done. He was glad no one he knew was there to witness this humiliation. If word at the Emmacho office got out, he would never live it down.

They found a quiet corner, and Watari smoothly ordered drinks for everyone. Tatsumi did not drink, which was fine because their guest was more than happy to drink her fill. She called herself Butterfly, which Tatsumi thought was ridiculous to the point of absurdity.

"We're glad you came to talk to us, Butterfly." The blonde man smiled. "I'm hoping that you might be able to help us."

"Help you or help him?" she asked. "If I help you both it will be double."

"No, no!" Watari said. "What we need is information. On that gaijin you were staying with."

"Oh." She huffed and rolled her eyes. "What do you want to know about that useless bastard?"

"Did he have any contact with anyone while you were there.?" Watari asked.

"Not when I was around. No wait. He did have a woman call for him once. We met in the bar and then went upstairs. Afterward he got a call from some woman. Must have been his boss or something, the way he was talking."

"What did they talk about?" Watari asked. He felt unease sweep into him and his stomach flipped. He felt his face go white. This change was not unnoticed by Tatsumi.

"That he was going to have to do something sooner than expected, I think. That's it. He didn't give any details and it's not my job to ask."

"Do you know where he was going?" Tatsumi asked.

"He was asking about some inns near the mountains. Said he wanted to go sightseeing. I gave him a card of a friend I had who owned an inn."

"What was the name of the inn?" Watari asked.

"I don't know if I can remember." She smiled.

"10,000 yen." Tatsumi said bluntly. She turned to him.

"As a matter of fact I do remember. It was called the Hitan Minshuku. It was run by an old school chum of mine, before he gave it to his son. Shirro, is his name. Cute kid."

"Thank you." Watari said. "You've been most helpful."

"Konbanwa." She nodded.

Tatsumi left the amount of 10,000 yen on the table, and walked away without a farewell. As soon as they were out of earshot, Watari whispered.

"Tatsumi, we have to find him. We have to. If we don't…Gods, we're running out of time!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

The alarm on the laptop rang and Hisoka sat up. He rubbed his face. He looked over at Tsuzuki who at last had been able to fall asleep. He opened the laptop and started looking at the data he had collected. In ten more minutes he'd wake Tsuzuki up. He knew he was tired. He heard someone moving around the camp. It sounded like Myers-san.

*Open the flap for me.* Katie-Chan broadcast. *I can't get it! I have no hands!*

Myers-san sighed. There was the sound of a zipper and of something large moving.

"You want me to put some coffee in a bowl for you?" Myers-san asked.

*Yeah. Are they up yet?*

"Not yet. But they will be soon."

*Can't get used to the silence of no other animals. Freaks me out. Something's not right.*

"Hmm."

Hisoka looked down and pulled the information he compiled. They would talk about it over breakfast.

Hisoka frowned a little at Tsuzuki as he inhaled the sausages Myers-san had cooked for breakfast. Katie-Chan had finished hers early, and had decided to go walking around to see if she could uncover anything.

"So where you a boy scout or something, Myers-san?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Ha!" Myers laughed bitterly. "Hardly."

"I found out some information for the people who have passed away on the trails." Hisoka stated. "There is a large range of ages and socio-economic patterns, but they have one thing in common."

"What's that?" Myers-san asked.

"Its reported that they all had deaths in the family two years prior before coming up here." Hisoka replied.

"Hmm?" Tsuzuki said, through his full mouth.

"Who?" Myers-san asked. "Who was it in their family?"

"All victims had their mother die in the past two years." Hisoka stated. "And all of them came to the Hitan Ryosoka first before making the hike up here. It can't be a coincidence."

Tsuzuki nodded grimly, and put his plate down. He lost his appetite. He thought of his own mother, who he had not thought of for years. She had died when Tsuzuki was very young, and he couldn't remember all of it. He could only remember screaming- his own and hers.

*Guys!* Katie-Chan sent, and there was a feeling of alarm and almost panic that swept over them. *Come quick! Bert, bring your gun!*

Food was thrown aside in the mad dash to get weapons and run to the direction of the call. They scrambled up the hillside to a place where the path opened up over a small clearing. They saw Katie-Chan standing at the edge. Hisoka felt her growing fear, and felt something else. Something dark was growing in power and was coming towards them. There were things moving in the snow. Several creatures staggered up, and started in the direction. They were reanimated bodies of animals, similar to the Ice queens own courtiers; but in horrible dark jest of them.

"Jesus!" Bert cursed as he loaded the shells into his shot gun. The creatures wobbled for a second and then sprinted with alarming speed at them. There were no less than fifteen.

"Katie! Don't let them bite you! We don't know what they have!" Myers yelled as he raised his gun and fired, taking the shoulders and head off one. Katie-Chan reared up, her claws at the ready. Tsuzuki pushed Hisoka back behind him and the empath fell over. He heard the sound of snow crunching and inhuman roars and they were meters away from them. The gap closed and closed, and Hisoka could smell the stink of their decayed flesh. He heard Tsuzuki suck in his breath, a thing he did before jumping into battle. And before Hisoka could give a clear thought to anything else, battle was upon them. There was the loud roaring of Katie-Chan as she swiped at her opponents, and the loud roar of Myer-san's gun that shook the air. Hisoka felt their fear wash into his mind. He heard Tsuzuki chanting to his gods that protected him. Suzuku cried as she came forth. She roared to life, drowning the attacking horde in flames. One creature staggered forth, engulfed with flame. It charged at Hisoka and grabbed his foot in its twisted paw. Its grip was like steel.

"Here!" Myers-san yelled to it, demanding its attention. It turned to meet shotgun blast in the face, as it splattered everywhere. Hisoka felt the burning flesh hit part of his face. He thought of saying some words of gratitude to Myers-san for gratitude, but he never got a chance.

*Second Wave!* Katie sent, and Myers turned. Hisoka saw Tsuzuki's eyes go wide.

*Second Wave! Second Wave!*

Hisoka looked forward to see more creatures running at them. More and more! And damn if these weren't faster.

"Fall back!" Tsuzuki yelled. "Fall back!"

He yanked Hisoka up by his arm, and threw him ahead of him. They fled as they heard the roaring of the army behind them.

*What do we do! We can't take an army on!*

"Don't think! Run, little girl!" Bert snarled.

Tsuzuki stopped suddenly and turned. The air felt heavy like a thunderstorm, and Tsuzuki felt his power build up within him. He brought his foot down hard, and the earth itself surged forward, launching itself towards the oncoming army like a hailstorm of boulders. Hisoka heard the roar of the avalanche storm and the enemy corpses as they broke apart on impact. Hisoka felt fear and panic all around him, as well as a surge of adrenaline. He thought this mind would explode from the over load. But he tried to suppress it, lest he be lost and swept up in the chaos around him. He saw the trees pass by the quickly as he ran, and he saw the camp come into view.

He saw the light from Suzuku shine on the ground beneath them, like a smaller sun coming down upon on them. He felt the heat wave, and Hisoka thought he would faint for a moment it was so hot. She swept down upon the perusing army of beasts and Hisoka could hear them screeching. But still more were rushing at them.

*Oh shit! I'm Bit! I'm Bit!* Katie sent out in a panicked frenzy. Hisoka saw the bear and one creature clutching at her side. This thing, that might have been a cat at some time, dug into her flank with his mouth. Tsuzuki sent a wave of energy at it, and burst into shards of bone and ash. Myers-san fled to her side and looked at the wound that almost instantly bubbled with black infectious pus. Without a thought, without a second's hesitation, he grabbed a piece of wood from the fire that still smoldered from breakfast, and the thrust it into the wound. The bear roared in pain, but did not pull away. The wound cauterized and smoked.

Tsuzuki set up a protective barrier and it enclosed over them. Flames enveloped the camp and incinerated all their belongings. The laptop burst with the combination of heat and fire. Still the creatures made their way around the barrier, despite Suzaku's fire. There was a horrible roar that shook the very trees, and a blast of snow and ice shot forth and knocked the heavenly bird out of the sky. She crashed to the ground in a fiery heap, and Tsuzuki gasped with surprise. He looked at a figure that now came into view. She was tall like the ice queen; but as Beatrice was lovely, this one was terrible. Her eyes were cold like ice. Her body was in a half decayed state that was only halted by the fact that she was frozen. The army parted for her, and it was clear that this was Beatrice's sister and this was her army.

"You cannot enter here. These hills are mine, and all who come here belong to me." She said, her voice was cold. "Soon you will be as well."

She lifted her hand and a wave of a cone of frost came from her fingers and fell upon the barrier. The barrier shook and groaned under the strain. Tsuzuki saw the barrier shudder and he knew it wouldn't be long before the severe cold shattered it. With the army around them, where could they go?

"Tsuzuki! The barrier!" Hisoka yelled.

Tsuzuki felt the thing that slumbered in him stir. The air around him became as mist and he stood before the mirror again in a sub world that only he could see. He saw his oni self trapped behind the glass. Its eyes blazed and he flapped his dark feathered wings.

"Let me out!" he demanded. "Let me out! You cannot battle a god, but I can!"

A voice was screaming, but it was far way. Then it came upon Tsuzuki's ears like a wave.

"Tsuzuki! The barrier! Its failing!" Hisoka cried out.

"Take them all!" was the cold command of the ice witch.

Tsuzuki in the sub world shuddered before he reached forth and touched the mirror with his finger. The images exchanged, and he was on the inside now and the oni was outside. He became aware of the sounds of battle but it was all lost in mist and shadow. What was going on, what was his oni self doing?

What was he doing that he didn't know. A strange calm came over him, and he had not expected that. The oni in him knew what to do. By its instincts it was drawn out and came forth to do battle with its enemies. There were sounds around him of battle, but they were far away. Tsuzuki felt his body changing of its own accord and acting of its own will, doing ancient dance it had done before the dawn of time. He was inside the oni now, and it was in control.

Hisoka saw Tsuzuki bend low the ground as if in pain at the moment the images touched in the sub world. Large black wings sprouted from his back, shredding his coat and shirt. The barrier cracked, falling around them as the army rushed forward. Katie Chan swiped madly, and Myers-san fired his gun sporadically.

"I'm out of ammo!" Myers-san yelled. He rifle butted one corpse away from him, but there was just more coming to take its place.

Tsuzuki stood up and strangely he was taller than he had been moments ago. His eyes blazed purple and dark energy shot out from his hands. It shot forth and ran from him like a shock wave. It fell upon the undead army, and they fell apart like leaves blown by a great wind. The air trembled, and the other shinigami lost their footing and fell to the ground. The witch screamed in rage. She extended her hand and shot out a cone of ice.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka screamed.

Tsuzuki leapt straight up, dodging the witch's attack. His wings gave him increased speed he did not possess before. He dived down upon her. She let forth another cone of ice, and it peeled pieces of his skin away from his shoulder. But that did not stop him from reaching _her_. He grabbed hold of the witch and threw her like a tennis ball towards the peak of the mountain. The earth shook upon her landing.

Tsuzuki landed, panting in exhaustion. Hisoka looked to the others who were staggering to their feet. They were dumbstruck. He was as well. Tsuzuki turned to him, his purple eyes blazing with their own light. He stepped toward him, and towered over him for a moment. Wordlessly, it stroked Hisoka's right cheek and smiled. Hisoka noticed Tsuzuki's canine teeth were pointed like white needles.

Suddenly his partner fell forward to his knees and shrank before his sight. The wings writhed back and forth. They suddenly fell into a blizzard of black feathers that the cold wind scattered. Tsuzuki's eyes dimmed and Hisoka noticed his back was normal. He shuddered and shook his head. Hisoka grabbed him and looked into his terrified face.

"Hisoka."Tsuzuki said. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Shit!" Myers-san cried. "That was incredible! You don't remember?"

"No." Tsuzuki said meekly. "Where's the army?"

*They're gone.* Katie sent. *_You_ defeated them.*

Tsuzuki looked at Hisoka. Tsuzuki's spirit quivered. Hisoka could feel it.

"Hisoka, is it true?" he whispered. "Is what they say true?"

Hisoka took a deep breath to steady himself.

"It's alright, Tsuzuki." He said, putting as much calmness into his voice as he could. He embraced him, holding him close.

"It's okay."

To be continued…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

notes- "konban issho ni neyou?"Is Japanese for "shall we sleep together tonight?"

Hitan is Japanese for the word Sorrow.

10,000 yen is about 109.00 USD

Lol- for as much as Tatsumi has his moments of weakness, I can't see him being comfortable in a red light district. To think is one thing, to do is another. I think it would make his skin crawl. I see him as a very private individual and private with his own sexuality. And yes, Tatsumi is the jealous type, though he doesn't know it.


	11. Chapter 11

American Death- Yami No Matsuei fanfiction

Chapter 11- Wanting Love

"Let's pay our bill and go." Watari said as they entered their hotel room. "I don't want him to slip through our fingers."

Tatsumi nodded and started throwing together their clothes in a small bag they brought. Watari unplugged his laptop and closed the lid. Tatsumi started to the toilet and opened the door.

"Hey, did you leave hit the alarm or something?" Watari asked. "There's something beeping."

Watari looked up from the laptop when he heard Tatsumi suck in his breath in shock. His partner stood for a moment before the bathroom door. His face was white and his blue eyes wide.

"GET DOWN!" Tatsumi yelled and he bolted from the bathroom door.

"Tatsumi, wha-"

Tatsumi threw himself over his partner in one move as an explosion shook the building. Watari was aware of shadow expanding over both of them in a cocoon. The cocoon was enveloped in a tidal wave of fire and debris. Wood, concrete and glass buried them on all sides. For a second, the shadow seemed to waver under the strain.

The next thing Watari felt was great pain, followed by darkness.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hisoka looked into Tsuzuki's quivering eyes. He felt Tsuzuki's fear and horror rising up within him. As well is own self loathing that he had tried to keep heeled. He noticed Tsuzuki was shivering with terror and cold.

"Myers-san, Let Tsuzuki have your coat." Hisoka said. It was not a request. Hisoka knew if Tsuzuki was weak right now, and if he was incapacitated, he would be in no condition to lead. So it fell to Hisoka.

Myers-san didn't argue, and gave Tsuzuki his coat. The American looked at him with bewilderment. Hisoka sensed that Myers-san was wondering why Tsuzuki was upset, but he chose to be discrete and not ask. Hisoka was surprised and relieved.

"Arrigato." Tsuzuki said, putting the coat on. It was too short in the arms.

"Shit, sorry." Bert apologized.

"Oh it's okay." Tsuzuki said meekly. His voice sounded weak and exhausted.

"Lets go down to the inn."Hisoka said directly. "Its our only lead."

*I can't go to the inn.* Katie-Chan sent. *I won't change form until sometime tonight.*

"Just hang around there outside, there will probably be plenty of cover." Myers-said.

*And if there isn't? What I'm supposed to do?*

"Well, we can't stay here!" Myers-san argued.

"That enough! Both of you!" Hisoka said, raising his voice. The Americans fell silent.

"Our choice is made for us." Hisoka stated. "We have no supplies, so there is no way we can stay up here."

Hisoka helped Tsuzuki to his feet, and Tsuzuki stumbled as he tried to step forward. Hisoka caught him halfway in his fall, at least as much as he could.

"Gomen." Tsuzuki whispered. "I'm so tired. So tired…"

"I'm not surprised." Myers-san started to state. "After all, you-"

*Don't!* Hisoka sent, glaring.

Bert blinked, cut off in mid sentence. He nodded and said nothing.

Hisoka heard the American in his mind. *Alright, I got the hint. I'll shut up.*

*Hey, let me carry you.* Katie-Chan offered. *I don't have to carry all that junk now.*

"I don't want to be any trouble." Tsuzuki said weakly.

"I think that's a great idea." Hisoka said.

*I don't mind.* Katie-Chan said.

"It's probably going to be a long way down." Hisoka suggested. "I don't know how far we have to go."

Tsuzuki looked at his partner, and nodded. Hisoka saw how sad those amethyst eyes were, and Hisoka felt his partner's pain deep within him. It felt like self-betrayal that cut deeply like a dagger. Katie-Chan bent down, and let Tsuzuki sit on her back. Without a word they started down the trail. No one spoke, and the journey down and it seemed to take ages. Hisoka thought of where he and his partner were only two nights ago. It felt like a life time ago.

_______________________________________________________________________

The Hitan Minshuku was as shabby as it looked on its card. The travelers looked at it from some distance.

*Thank goodness there's cover.* Katie-Chan sent, looking at the trees around them. She bent down and let Tsuzuki get off her back.

*Oh okay, I'll come down when I change.* She paused. *Oh crap. I don't have anything to wear. Everything got burned up.*

"Damn it." Myers-san cursed putting his palm to his face. "That's right. Well, there goes that sweater I was making for ya."

"We'll just have something set aside for you." Hisoka offered. He was eager to get Tsuzuki inside where he could rest more comfortably. He disliked seeing the desperation and depression taking over his lovers face.

"I'll bring it out to you." Myers-san offered. "I'm gonna leave my gun here anyway, so they won't think I'm gonna shoot up the place."

Katie-Chan nodded. *Make sure you order me double dinner. I'm gonna have to wait till I change to eat anything. Nothing to hunt out here*

"You should store more fat for the winter, and you won't have that problem." Myers-san smirked. Hisoka recognized the attempt to lighten the current mood with humor.

*Cute.* Katie-Chan thought sarcastically.

"We know now what happened to the animals around here. Those that didn't flee must have been changed." Hisoka stated. The Americans nodded. Tsuzuki seemed to be off in his own world, his eyes were glazed and he was looking at something that wasn't there.

"Tsuzuki." Hisoka said quietly.

"Hmm. Oh. Gomen, Soka-chan." Tsuzuki said weakly, and he smiled weakly. But Hisoka knew he was hiding behind his smile.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Hisoka said. "Then get to the bottom of what's going on."

"What?"Tsuzuki said. He looked at the faces around him, and at his own hands. They were covered in dirt and dried sweat. Soot and dried blood was splattered his Hisoka's face. Tsuzuki felt like part of him just wanted to curl up and die as he realized these things. He looked down. He couldn't believe he didn't notice how filthy everyone was. He cursed himself for what he was, what had happened, and what he couldn't forget or forgive himself for.

*Its okay, Tsu.* Hisoka's voice came into his mind. *Lets go.*

Tsuzuki looked up, his eyes were quivering. He nodded sharply, fighting back tears.

__________________________________________________________________________

Myers-san proved again what a great manipulator he could be, and for once Hisoka was glad for it. When they entered the inn, the innkeeper gawked at their appearance. Myers-san seemed to be unruffled by this, and spun a great lie. He said that their propane stove had blown up, destroying everything in the camp. He even went so far as to elaborate how Hisoka had tumbled down a hill thrown by the blast, but to everyone's surprise had not gotten as hurt as they feared. The young innkeeper, Shirro smiled at this lie. Hisoka could feel with his empathy that he did not believe it. But he did accept it none the less, and was happy to rent them a room for a few days.

Shirro the innkeeper was a handsome young man with dark hair and warm brown eyes. But Hisoka felt that his smile and his warm eyes were deceiving. There was something else behind the face he presented. Hisoka also noticed that he felt desire coming from Shirro, for him. He was glad Tsuzuki couldn't feel it. He was also too exhausted from the transformation to notice the way Shirro eyed him. Hisoka decided not to tell anyone about Shirro's inappropriate feelings, it would just cause trouble and they had already had plenty.

Shirro set them up with their largest room. Myers-san ordered Katie-Chan's dinner to arrive right before the kitchen closed. The inn also provided Yukatas for them to wear, at least until their own clothes were cleaned. The bathroom was communal and not far from the room they were staying. Myers-san beat his retreat there quickly, so to give Hisoka and Tsuzuki some privacy.

As soon as they were alone, Tsuzuki slumped to the floor. His eyes were glazed.

"I can't believe- I…" he started. And he couldn't finish the sentence. He buried his hands in his face and sobbed. He felt Hisoka's arm around his back, pulling him close.

*I can't believe I-* Tsuzuki sent to him

*Tsu.* Hisoka sent to him, clutching him fiercely.

*What am I, 'Soka?* Tsuzuki thought desperately. *What am I?*

*Tsu. Stop.* Hisoka shushed into his mind. *Tsu is Tsu.*

*I thought I was rid of It.* Tsuzuki sent. Hisoka felt his sorrow enter almost over take him. *Rid of it! And to see it now…No!* He cried harder.

Hisoka kissed Tsuzuki's cheek. He put his head next to Tsuzuki and felt his partners tears wash over his temple.

*Its okay.* Hisoka sent.*Get some rest.*

Tsuzuki nodded.

*I'll see what I can find out.* Hisoka said. *I want to get this job done as soon as we can.*

*Why?* Tsuzuki asked.

Hisoka wiped his partner's tears.

*Because I want to live with you. You're stuck with me.*

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in surprise for a moment as he look at his partner. His partner who he loved so much, and was not going to leave him. Not now, not ever, not for all of eternity. And the future was not gone, because _he_ _would not leave._

*Soka…* Tsuzuki thought, and his love washed over the empath's mind. He kissed him deeply. Hisoka held him tightly in his arms for what felt like a long time.

*Now don't cry anymore." Hisoka tenderly sent to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

Myers-san found them asleep, holding each other, exhausted. Though they were still in the filthy clothes they arrived in, Myers-san draped a futon over them. Then he left to go get himself some food. He was hoping there was a cigarette machine somewhere. He'd see about finding something for Katie that wasn't too girly for her. He could not see his daughter wearing something as elegant as those yukatas, nor himself. He knew her too well.

Bert thought about what he saw, and what it meant. He thought about what he had been sent to do.

Tsuzuki's transformation hadn't harmed anyone. As a matter of fact, the hunter thought grimly, it saved them. More important to him it kept his daughter from getting bit and transforming into one of those things. And anything that kept his daughter from harm was of the upmost importance to him.

That was reason enough to just silently watch and keep notes for now. His superiors didn't need to know anything, not yet. Plus what evidence was there? Hisoka surely wouldn't say anything, not if he had any sense. He sensed also his daughter would chose silence.

Then so would he, for now.

Relief came in the form of the cigarette machine tucked away outside. He smoked a pack on the spot.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Hisoka woke up around mid afternoon. Tsuzuki was still asleep. He was surprised to find that they were covered by a futon, and it made him worry who had been in their room. Then he saw a note on the floor. It read:

Gone into town get Katie some clothes. Be back. - Bert

Hisoka put it back and covered Tsuzuki up again. He would probably be sleeping for a few more hours. The drain of the transformation and the surge of despair had been so much. Hisoka decided he would use this time to dig up some information if he could. He had to start, he realized, by talking to the innkeeper. Hisoka thought about him again and shuddered a little involuntarily. He did not like the feeling he got from Shirro. He was not as he appeared, jovial and friendly. He had something hidden about him. But the one thing that was not hidden from Hisoka and that was the innkeeper's desire for him. It mad Hisoka feel very uncomfortable. He wondered if this innkeeper was involved in the hikers' deaths directly or indirectly, and if so how? For what purpose? And the witch they had met on the mountain side; what happened to her to make her turn to such a state?

Hisoka felt angry that they were not given more information from Beatrice. He felt that Tsuzuki's current state was partially her fault, and he felt angry about it. Tsuzuki had been happy, the happiest Hisoka had ever seen him, and he would not tolerate it to be taken from him. He would fight to protect Tsuzuki and to protect his happiness.

The first step was to make himself presentable. No one was going to talk to him in his current state. He bent down and kissed Tsuzuki's closed eyelids. He would let him sleep some more hours.

Hisoka found a yukata and some towels put down for him on the outside of their room. He left the larger one, in blue, for Tsuzuki. He kept the one in sage. He flipped Bert's note over and wrote: Gone to talk to innkeeper. I'll be back.

He paused for a second, trying to find the right words. He was not good at these things; comforting still felt so alien to him. But for Tsuzuki's sake he had to try. He wrote.

"Nothing has changed"

*There* he thought. It was straight and to the point, and it would give Tsuzuki the encouragement he needed. Plus it was subtle enough that if Myers-san or Katie-Chan came across it instead, they would not know what was implied. He put the note on the folded blue yukata and walked off to the showers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Cleaned off, and feeling better for it, Hisoka went to small central room of the inn. It was on the bottom floor just off the side of the lobby. It had a central fire and some traditional tables on either side. Tending to the fire was the innkeeper, Shirro. He looked up and smiled at Hisoka, and Hisoka couldn't help but blush as he registered Shirro's infatuation. Hisoka knew that Shirro liked his face. Again Hisoka decided it would be best that Tsuzuki not know of this.

Hisoka couldn't help but think of how Tatsumi thought occasionally. Hisoka knew that Tatsumi thought similar things about him, and then put them out of his mind. He didn't tell Tsuzuki about these either. Truth be told, Hisoka didn't like to think about them, as they made him uncomfortable at best. He only loved Tsuzuki. He only wanted Tsuzuki. The idea of being touched in anyway by anyone other than Tsuzuki was unthinkable.

*Unthinkable or not, they are looking at me in the face now* Hisoka thought. Shirro came forward to him.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

Hisoka nodded. His eyes were then caught by a painting he saw on the wall. It was a woman with extremely long hair and in a white kimono. The surrounding landscape, while painted in the minimal style suggested snow. For a moment, Hisoka paused. Her face looked familiar. And then Hisoka realized who this was. This was the same woman they had met in battle earlier that day. But she was not in the same state of rapid decay that she was when she appeared to them. Hisoka could not help but wonder what had caused this change. Beneath the painting two katanas were displayed. Their hilts were carved from ivory as was the hilt.

"Beautiful swords, eh?" Shirro said. "They and the painting are part of the inn."

"I've never seen craftsmanship of this quality," marveled Hisoka.

"I didn't catch your name." Shirro smiled. "You all still looked so shook up after having your propane oven explode. I only caught the American's name. Johnson, right?"

Hisoka nodded. Myers-san gave a fake name. He was quicker on the uptake than Hisoka thought. He would follow his co-workers lead.

"I'm called Ito Yoshio ­­­­­­." Hisoka lied.

"My name is Shirro." The innkeeper stated. "I'm the innkeeper and own the Hitan."

"I'm impressed." Hisoka responded. "To be so young and own your own inn."

"I inherited it from my father on his passing three years ago."

"Oh. I'm sorry for you loss."

"Arrigato. I've tried to make the Hitan a little more profitable since I took over. It's been a modest success. Do you want me to show you around?"

Hisoka paused. This would be an ideal way to get more information, but this young man's rising thoughts did not make him comfortable. Still the sooner the information was collected, the sooner the resolution.

He nodded and Shirro smiled again. He showed Hisoka the spring out back to be used for bathing. It was surrounded by a high fence, split into two parts. There was a door on either side that was closed. They had to walk through some snow covered garden areas to get there.

"This garden doesn't look like much now, but in the spring; it's gorgeous in full bloom. As a guest here, you can use the springs whenever you want. Let me know if you want to bathe together. Company is always good."

"Arrigato." Hisoka nodded. "But I prefer to do such things alone." There were only two people who had seen him naked: Muraki and Tsuzuki. The Muraki's violation made Hisoka deeply ashamed of his body. Only with Tsuzuki was it safe; was it okay. Tsuzuki healed the injury the other left. The gentle teacher showed him that the body was not to be ashamed of, and came with its own joys. But still, Hisoka only wanted Tsuzuki to see him in this way. He was not about to bathe with someone who gave off these feelings.

* No way.* He thought.

"Oh, that's not a problem." Shirro replied. "If your shy, just let me know, and I can give you the key. You can lock the door behind you. I have only a few reservations coming in, and it's not like I don't own the place."

Hisoka blushed and looked down, uncomfortable. But he continued with his charade.

"Arrigato, gozaimasu." He replied.

"I don't think the rest of your camping group is up yet." Shirro said. "I was just thinking about making some tea. Do you want to join me? My quarters are attached to the central lobby, so if someone comes in, or that drunk you came in with comes down we can hear him."

The referral to Tsuzuki as 'that drunk' made Hisoka's scowl. He looked up at Shirro with angry emerald eyes.

"Oh, Gomen." Shirro apologized. "I shouldn't be so forward. Its just that he was really hung over."

Hisoka sighed. He decided it was better to pretend to be embarrassed by Tsuzuki's condition.

"Gomen," Hisoka mumbled. "I should not have brought him in his condition."

Shirro shook his head. "Well he's not the first drunk to grace these walls. Don't worry about it, Yoshio-kun. Tell you what. Let's go have some tea, and forget the whole thing, eh?"

Hisoka picked up again on the coupling images from Shirro's head. There was no way, he decided, he was going to the innkeeper's room. He knew that Shirro was planning to try to seduce him there. They would be alone; and if Hisoka cried out, Shirro could cover his mouth. He felt his heart starting to race in panic. He wished Tsuzuki was here, and that they weren't on this damned assignment at all. His face turned red.

"Oh, you _are_ shy." Shirro teased. "Well we can just have our tea out here, hmm?"

Hisoka nodded, relieved.

_______________________________________________________________________________________

"So do you have a lot of tourists come here?" Hisoka asked.

"International? No way. We're not big enough. But we have a lot of people from the main land. A lot of them go up the trails in the Hidaka Mountains." Shirro said.

"What kind of people do you have come up here?" Hisoka asked. "University students?"

"Oh all types." Shirro shrugged. "So was this your first camping trip, Yoshio-Chan?" he smiled at him. Hisoka noticed how he looked over his face.

"Yes."

"I guessed as much." Shirro said. "You don't look like the outdoors type."

"How so?" Hisoka asked.

Shirro smiled, and whispered. "Your skin looks too soft. If you were like these hard core hikers that come here so much, you'd have skin like leather."

"…" Hisoka felt his checks blush.

"Gomen." Shirro apologized. "So what university do you plan on attending?"

"I don't understand."

"Well, you aren't old enough yet to go, but certainly your planning on going to school somewhere, right." Shirro asked.

"Why do you think that?" Hisoka replied. "Maybe I plan on working."

"Oh, come on. I can see you're the smartest of your group that came in. Your eyes are a dead giveaway. So," Shirro pressed. "Where do you plan on going?"

"I…I don't know, really." Hisoka said, trying to make his voice steady. He was starting to really dislike Shirro. He felt slimy and untrustworthy. He reminded himself at the task on hand.

"So how long has your family owned this inn?"Hisoka asked.

"My father started the inn almost fifty years ago." Shirro explained.

"Fifty years ago? But how?"

"How could he have a son so young?" Shirro replied. "Easy, I was adopted."

"Oh."

"Came here when I was about ten. Been my home ever since."

"Have you heard about the hikers they've been finding dead on the mountain?" Hisoka asked.

Shirro nodded. "Tragic. The mountains are much more dangerous than people give them credit for. You have to watch your step, or you'll fall."

"Did any of them come here?"

"Oh no." Shirro denied. "But I am glad that _you_ came through the trails unscathed."

He smiled again, and leaned intimately forward into Hisoka. Hisoka felt himself stiffen.

"You know, I was going to start getting dinner ready. Certainly I can be more company than someone passed out from too much drink. And that American friend of yours won't be back for a few hours, it's a long way into town. Why don't you eat down here with me instead of in your room by yourself?"

Hisoka felt himself recoil subconsciously.

"I…" he didn't want to, but truth be told he hadn't found out enough about their case.

"Oh sorry." Shirro said, and pulled away. Hisoka felt relief inside of him at Shirro's retreat. "I forgot you're shy."

"No, I…it just startled me, that's all." Hisoka lied. "I don't know when the other members of my camping group will be here, and I don't want them to feel left out. We have another one coming."

"Oh really." Shirro sighed in disappointment.

Hisoka looked at the painting and the katanas again. Again he wondered how the woman in the painting could have changed so much.

"Who is she?" Hisoka asked.

"Oh, you want to know about her, do you?" Shirro asked. "My father used to tell me fairy tales about her all the time. She's the snow woman of the mountains."

"Is she dangerous?" Hisoka asked.

"Come and have dinner with me, and I'll tell you all you want to know." Shirro replied.

"What?"

"You heard me, shy one." he smiled lewdly.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tsuzuki was unaware of the drama one floor beneath him. He was exhausted beyond reason. He couldn't remember when he had ever been so tired. Only the reassurance from Hisoka that the future was not gone, made him cling desperately to hope. In his dreams he saw images of the battle. They became disjointed and swirled together in a storm of violence. Then the images fell away from him, and he found himself looking at his partner as they both stood in the darkness.

Tsuzuki fell to his knees as feelings of worthlessness rushed over him. Hisoka's gentle arms wrapped around him, holding him close. He felt his self hatred subside slightly. He looked up at Hisoka, and he felt the urge to kiss him. He slowly stood up and did so. Somehow in the dream, their clothes fell from them; and they were lying down together. He held his partner to him, kissing him. He ran his tongue over Hisoka's body and tasted his sweat. Hisoka writhed under his mouth and touch in that way that Tsuzuki adored. They joined. Hisoka reached up to his partner's face with both hands while Tsuzuki was on top of him. Hisoka's had the warm blush of passion on his cheek.

"I love you," Hisoka whispered. His eyes quivered. Tsuzuki wondered if there was anything he wouldn't do for those eyes.

Suddenly, Tsuzuki was outside away from his partner as if he had been transported. He appeared down a long hall from which there was only was only one open door. He still heard Hisoka however. The empath was crying out his name as he was brought closer and closer to climax. Tsuzuki walked and then ran to the sound. It was coming out of the room that was at the end of the hall. He didn't feel a sense that his partner was in danger, which only confused him all the more.

As he reached the opening of the room, he saw Hisoka and himself making love. Tsuzuki gasped in surprise. It felt very strange to see himself from the outside; let alone having sex. He noticed that there was something dark on his upper back between the shoulder blades. His partner ran his slender fingers over his doppelganger's face. Hisoka cried out, as the pleasure over took him. As Hisoka gushed forth, his double's eyes glowed bright purple in excitement. Tsuzuki felt a wave of horror over take him as he saw the black wings that had been folded, unfurl. The tips of them ran over Hisoka's panting chest like an extra set of hands, caressing him back.

"Yes, baby." The doppelganger murmured to his lover.

Tsuzuki rushed forward, but found he ran smack into a pane of glass that kept him from interrupting.

It was then that Tsuzuki realized he was _within_ the mirror, watching the oni within him make love to partner. He saw himself get closer, lifting up Hisoka's feet up by the ankles so he could penetrate deeper. Hisoka, far from fighting him, moved his hips up to meet his thrusts. His doppelganger's eyes blazed like a supernova as his thrusting became more hurried. He…it pushed deeper until it cried out, its voice echoing strangely.

Tsuzuki sat up with a start. He was awake now. He was panting in horror and shaking. His body was drenched with sweat. He buried his face in his hands. He felt the thing within him stirring. It was envious of Tsuzuki. This lust filled dream told him more than he wanted to know. The oni wanted Hisoka.

*Or is this just a part of myself?* He thought. He shook his head.

He felt like his two selves were blurring, that he had tried so hard to keep separate. He remembered the oni's words in the dream to him when they were at Beatrice's palace. The oni wanted to protect Hisoka, and now that he had glimpsed into its fantasies he knew why. But there was more than that, Tsuzuki thought. He thought about the way the wings ran over Hisoka's panting body. Those were lover's hands, not the hands blindly taking.

*Could it be that _It_ loves him, just as I do?* He wondered.

He knew how self hatred felt, but to be jealous of himself felt even stranger.

"Soka-Chan?" he called out. But the room was empty. It took a second for him to remember where he was. He saw the blue yukata waiting for him with Hisoka's note.

It read: Gone to talk to innkeeper. I'll be back. Nothing has changed- Hisoka

Tsuzuki held the note close to his cheek. He felt that such a thing was impossible, that he was changing too much on the inside. But still Hisoka saw the demon and he remained. He wasn't' repulsed, he even still looked forward to the future. Tsuzuki wanted to hope that nothing had changed. He wanted to believe that it would be okay. He told himself to believe it.

"I need to pull it together." Tsuzuki sighed. "Come on, pull it together. I can't let Hisoka do the investigation all on his own. I'm the seme, Shimatta!"

He decided to go down stairs.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

The dinner was impressive, but Hisoka was not interested in eating it. He thought about Tsuzuki. He must have still been asleep; otherwise the smell of food would have brought him down. He felt a pang of longing for him while he was sitting with Shirro. Hisoka wanted to roll his eyes, but he didn't. Listening to Shirro flatter him was tiring. If it wasn't his eyes, it was his hair, or his skin Shirro complimented on, saying how beautiful it all was. Hisoka could feel desire over taking his host. Hisoka caught many images from Shirro's brain, and he did not like one. Shirro was wondering how he would look naked and imagining coitus in all its positions with him. The image of himself being taken from behind, with his round rear high in the air, was the most distressing.

It took all of Hisoka's self control to remain. He felt nauseous. He wanted to scream at Shirro, but he remained silent.

"The Yuki-Onna came here once when I was first adopted."

Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise. Flattered, Shirro continued.

"She is very beautiful, and her voice was like music. She wore a white kimono and as you can see there. Her hair was white. I suppose I was more than a little biased towards her. I never knew who my mother was, and everyone wants to imagine their mother as something like her. She brought those two katana you see there, and said they were made from metal unlike any other. She called it starmetal and she said it was the only thing that could cut a god. She said it was her son's inheritance. I didn't know at the time, but she meant my adopted father. His father was human, but he was still half of her. When he died. I inherited my adopted father's place. I was her new favorite. So there you are."

*But that wasn't all.* Hisoka thought. He knew Shirro was lying. Again, there was something dark and sinister under the smile he couldn't see.

"Wow." Hisoka said, flattering him. "You are very fortunate to have a god's favor."

Shirro looked quite proud and smug of himself. He then smiled at Hisoka. The empath did not like the smile at all.

"Fortunately for you Yoshio-Kun, I believe in sharing the wealth." he whispered. "You know. You scratch my back and I'll scratch yours."

Hisoka felt his heart start to beat faster, and his empathy told him that Shirro's intentions had moved from admiration to action. He had to get out of there, quickly.

"I need to start early in the morning. Thanks for dinner." Hisoka said as he got up to leave.

"Oh, now wait up! You're not going back up there to that drunk, are you?" Shirro pressed.

"He's the leader of our expedition." Hisoka said defensively.

"Oh, really?" Shirro laughed bitterly."No wonder your oven blew up."

*Now the mask is starting to slip.* Hisoka thought. Still, he felt the imminent danger and realized he had to get out of there. Shirro was going to try something. Hisoka thanked his host and started to walk out of the room. He wanted to back up the stairs as quickly as possible and into Tsuzuki's protective arms.

"Oh no, you don't." Shirro hissed, as he grabbed Hisoka's hand.

As flesh touched flesh, memories washed into Hisoka's brain. He gasped in surprise and pain. It was pain born out of misery that could only begat more misery. Hisoka saw the woman in the painting standing before an older man and Shirro. Her face was cold. She looked angered and repulsed. They were standing in the inn, and it was full of luxuries and fine furniture that was gone.

"But this is my son." the old man pleaded.

"He is but a whore's son." The Yuki-Onna sneered. "You have tainted my divine bloodline, and I shall not forgive you for this. I withdraw what favor I have given you."

The next image was of the inn in its current state; shabby and devoid of all luxuries. There was a body lying in the center of the area. It was covered with the white cloth Hisoka knew was used to cover the deceased at funerals. Shirro was there crying. It was his father's death. The woman appeared suddenly and she too was weeping greatly.

"Fool, you were still my son!" she howled, tearing her hair. "What a hole you have left in my immortal heart! Now I shall go on and on and it will never be healed!"

"But I can help!" Shirro said to her. "I can take his place!"

"You are nothing to me, insect!" she hissed.

The next image Hisoka saw was of the inside of the inn again. Shirro was alone for a moment. Then the Yuki-Onna came in. She was as now Hisoka had seen her; as little more than a walking corpse.

"Grief has taken me!" she moaned. "Look how it destroys my body! It spreads to my courtiers like a plague. Oh that I would bring my own back, if only I could! But this sorrow is a hunger than can never be filled."

"Let me fill it!" Shirro exclaimed.

"No." she hissed. "But send me those mourning for a mother's touch. Let them come to me and try to find in comfort in my arms. Perhaps I can find someone worthy of my love. Do this and I one day I may be able to bring myself to overlook your blood taint."

The last thing Hisoka saw of this vision was of Shirro giving the hikers directions up the trail, to where she would be waiting. All of this fired into Hisoka's brain in seconds, overloading him. He felt weak in the knees, and felt himself sinking to the ground. Taking advantage of this, Shirro jerked him around and grabbed hold of his waist. He pulled him in close, despite Hisoka's hands, trying to push him away. Hisoka could feel Shirro's breath on his face. Hisoka felt the anticipation of desire and his cruelty.

"Stop! Let me go!"Hisoka demanded, trying to regain some control of the situation. But Shirro's look told him it was already too late. He was fumbling for Hisoka's sash.

"No." Shirro smirked. "Kiss me."

Suddenly there was the sound of someone else gasping in shock. It was followed by a demonic yowl of rage and jealousy. It was Tsuzuki's voice but for a second Hisoka didn't recognize it. It had a weird echo, but there was no mistaking the emotion within it. Shirro was yanked away from Hisoka and thrown to the floor. The empath watched in shock and as Tsuzuki leapt on top of him and started to strangle him. His eyes were blazing with an amethyst light.

"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!" Tsuzuki snarled. "I'LL BREAK YOUR NECK!"

"Tsuzuki! Stop!" Hisoka cried, pulling on his partner's arm. "Stop, you'll kill him!"

But it was as if Tsuzuki couldn't hear his words. Hisoka winced at the unbridled jealousy that washed over him upon contact with Tsuzuki. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's wild jealousy and territorial urges storm in his mind like a typhoon, sweeping all up in its path.

*Tsuzuki!* Hisoka sent. Again, Tsuzuki didn't hear.

*Tsuzuki!* he sent again. *Stop!*

*He touched you!* was the savage reply. It did not sound like Tsuzuki. But it was Tsuzuki and yet it wasn't. *I cannot bear to see another touch you!*

*Tsuzuki! I'm okay. You don't want to do this! You don't want to do this!*

The light in Tsuzuki's eyes flickered and died, as the maniacal rage was brought into heel. Tsuzuki's fingers relaxed. He sat up and blinked bewildered.

*Soka-Chan?* Tsuzuki said. He looked down at the unconscious Shirro beneath him and went white.

"Oh gods, what have I done!" Tsuzuki said as he leapt off his victim, shrinking in self disgust. Tears started anew. "What have I done? What am I!?"

"It's okay." Hisoka reassured, grabbing into his partner. "He's alive. It's okay."

"Gods, I wanted to kill him! Part of me wanted to kill him, for…"

Tsuzuki stopped and grasped hold of Hisoka and brought him close.

*Are you okay? Did he hurt you?*

*No.* Hisoka replied, shaking his head. *But … if you haven't…He was the one sending the hikers up the mountian.*

*What?* Tsuzuki asked, surprised.

"What the hell happened here?" Myers-san's voice rang out as he came into the inn. The American stood there, looked down at the unconscious body of the innkeeper. His face hardened.

"I knew that pervert was gonna try something! I could smell his pheromones when we came in here. Like a stag during the rut!"

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tsuzuki demanded defensive again.

"I was hoping to make it back in time." Bert retorted."The way you were both konked out, I was sure you'd just be getting up now. Damn, I'm sorry. He didn't-"

"I got down here before anything could happen." Tsuzuki said protectively, putting his hand on Hisoka's shoulder. Again Hisoka sensed his partner's anger, barely contained and the presence within him that wouldn't have minded killing Shirro. That presence was furious.

Myers-san bent down and checked Shirro's vitals. "I think he'll be out a while. Did you all find out anything?"

"Yes." Hisoka stated. "He's been the one sending hikers up the mountain." And he told them of what he had seen when Shirro was grabbing hold of him.

"Bastard." Myers-san commented."Glad you did what you did, Tsuzuki."

"Let's see if we can find anything else out." Hisoka said. "He said his quarters were just off the main room."

They found the hidden room off the east wall. Myers-san said there was a concentration of Shirro's scent there. Tsuzuki gave it a shove and the hidden wall popped open. They were started to look through the paperwork hidden there, when Myers-san turned. His nostrils flared.

"I don't believe it!" he whispered. "What is that fuck is he doing here?!"

Before Tsuzuki or Hisoka could respond, Myers-san grabbed Shirro. He dragged the unconscious innkeeper into the room with them, sliding the door behind. Hisoka stiffened in the complete darkness, as Myers shushed them. Tsuzuki heard someone coming up the path. He reached for Hisoka's hand and gave it a squeeze. They heard some enter the Inn.

"Hello! Hello! Could I get some service please?" the man said. He had an American accent.

In the darkness of the innkeeper's room, the party waited and listened. The mysterious American started ringing the bell obnoxiously. He was becoming more and more annoyed.

"Jesus! Hello! Anyone in here? Damn it! I want some service!" the voice cried out. He rang the bell over and over again. Then he stopped, sighing.

Tsuzuki heard the drawer of the front desk's register being opened. The money rustled, and then the drawer was shut. The door opened again and they heard the person leaving. Myers-san held his breath until he was sure whoever it was out of earshot.

"Tsuzuki, Hisoka." Myers san said. "Follow the person who left here. He'll be an American, not hard to miss. My guess is look at local bar first."

"What?" Hisoka asked. "Why?"

"Because I know that fuck." Myers-san growled. "He's bad news. If he's here, something is amiss. Trust me." He started to leave.

"What! Where are you going?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I have to find Katie." Myers-san said. "If she finds him first, she'll kill him."

To be continued…

Note: I hope to have more up soon. I wrote one long 30 page chapter, and split it into two parts. I didn't expect the oni to have so much of his own voice, or wants; but he started coming out that way.


	12. Chapter 12

Apology:

I need to apologize in advance for Myers-sans language in this chapter. It's going to be offensive to some. All I can say is that: 1) he is drunk; 2) he is highly emotional; 3) he is talking about the person who killed his daughter. He's going to use the 'heavy artillery' in the language dept. Sorry in advance. You've been warned.

Chapter 12- And Two Looked Back

Rated M for violence and language

Hisoka and Tsuzuki found the American in a nearby pub. They were glad they had heard his voice. Hearing him flatter the female bartender was what gave him away. She pulled away, and Hisoka felt both her and Tsuzuki's disgust. Internally, he knew Tsuzuki was reeling again from what had just happened. Truth be told, so was Hisoka. The oni surfaced, and it made its intentions clear.

"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!"

But neither of them had time to think of it now. They had to pursue this American, though they didn't know why. The bartender pulled her hand from the American's grasp. He sighed in disappointment, not unlike a child who couldn't have candy. He sipped on his glass, and looked about him. He saw Tsuzuki and Hisoka who were sitting at the bar.

"Aren't you a little young to be in here, kid?" the American stated to Hisoka.

"He's with me." Tsuzuki said, too defensively to be professional. The American looked up at his face half mocking. Then recognition came over his face.

"Well I'll be damned." The American said, looking at Tsuzuki in amazement. "Its you! Of all the luck! I never thought I'd see you!"

"What do you mean?" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka noticed he was still defensive. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rhodes, my friend." The American smiled. "Matthew Rhodes. And when I'm not romancing the ladies, you could say I work in the American counterpart to your office here."

"American counterpart?" Tsuzuki asked. He did a quick look around to make sure no one was in ear shot. Then he whispered. "Shinigami?"

"You got that right my friend." Rhodes nodded and winked. Hisoka noticed smugness seemed to pour from the American. "What was the name again?"

"Asato Tsuzuki."

"Oh that's right." Rhodes said. "I'm bad with names. Jesus, I go through so many girlfriends, if I were to try to remember all their names, my head would explode. Buy you a drink?"

A drink sounded really good right now to Tsuzuki. He nodded.

"And you, kid. What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Hisoka." Hisoka stated.

Hearing his name, Rhodes paused for a second. Suddenly, Hisoka felt Rhodes emotions abruptly shift from smugness to surprise, followed by pity. Hisoka could not explain this change, but he caught a thought.

*My god.* Rhodes thought to himself. *Look at him. He's just a baby. And they want to… Jesus. Well, better him than me. I gotta remember that. Better him than me.*

These thoughts only angered Hisoka's pride, and he tried to ignore it. He wanted to know how this American operative knew Tsuzuki.

"So how, "Tsuzuki started to ask.

"Do I know you?" Rhodes interrupted. "Well I don't know you, but I know of you. Good enough?"

"And how do you know of me?" Tsuzuki asked. "I've never been to America before."

"Oh everyone knows about you." Rhodes stated, motioning to the barkeep for another round. She rolled her eyes, but brought the drinks for everyone, even Hisoka. The empath noticed she had to play 'dodge' with Rhodes hands as she picked up the glasses. Rhodes did not acknowledge her disgust, or that of those he was talking to.

"I mean, you're an endangered species." Rhodes continued. "How can we not know of you?"

"What?" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka could feel horror and dread start to fill Tsuzuki.

"Of course, purple eye." Rhodes smiled, pointing to his own eyes. "You're the only hybrid to survive to adulthood. I tell you, the scientists on my side of the world actually hope one day you bite it one day; so they can figure out what makes you tick."

Tsuzuki went white at the casual reference to possible dissection. His blood felt like ice water, and he felt sick. He found he couldn't speak, but he didn't have to. Hisoka was there to defend him.

"Stop it! Baka ka!" he barked. "Leave him alone!"

The barkeep smiled at Hisoka's reaction.

"Don't worry pup, I'm not with them." Rhodes laughed. "Not any more. I'm a free operative; my own man, now."

"A rogue, you mean." Hisoka said, glowering.

"Oh you say it like it's a bad thing." Rhodes teased. "I prefer the word, 'free operative', personally. And I'm glad of it. I mean I heard of who came over here, and I tell you. What a bunch of riff-raff. I mean, we all have our reasons why we're here, right? Why we refused to go on, but Myers. Man, to kill your own daughter. Even to me that's cold."

"What?" Tsuzuki asked, finding speech again.

"Oh, you didn't know." Rhodes said, smiling at Tsuzuki's shock. "Of course you didn't know. He wouldn't tell you. That asshole killed his family when he was alive; then blew his brains out. And as if that weren't enough, he had her brought over from the afterlife. I mean, if he'll do that to his own kid, there's no telling what he'll do to anyone else now is there?"

Tsuzuki paused. There was so much to think about, and Hisoka could feel his partner's mind was overwhelmed. Exhaustion made him vulnerable, and panic started to take hold of him.

*Tsu.* Hisoka sent privately. He concentrated on the image of a room where only he and Tsuzuki stood, as Katie-Chan had instructed. *No one is going to cut you up. No one. I won't allow it- ever.*

Tsuzuki's mind reached out to him. It felt fragile and Hisoka could feel his partner's spirit trembling.

*Arrigato, Soka-Chan.*

This tenderness was interrupted by a horrible bang. The front door broke in half as a bear s charged though it. The barkeep screamed in horror. Hisoka felt panic almost take Tsuzuki, until realization came over him. The empath then saw that the bear had blue eyes. It was Katie-Chan. She ran towards the American with the speed of a freight train. She barreled through the barstools, sending them flying everywhere. Glasses knocked against her thick hide, and shattered when they hit the floor. Hisoka felt Tsuzuki push him away from the oncoming carnage, protecting him yet again.

*YOU!* it was Katie-Chan's broadcasting. She sent out the message of her hate and anger for all to hear. Even barkeep winced, holding her head. *YOU FUCK!! YOU'RE DEAD!!*

"Shape changing bitch." Rhodes sneered. Katie-Chan swung with her massive paw just as he phased out of sight. Her massive claws hit the bar, reducing it to splinters. Again the barkeep screamed.

"Yurei! Kuma! Kuma!" the barkeep screamed. "Taskate! Taskate!"

*Katie-Chan!* Hisoka sent, frantically. *Get out of here, before the police arrive!*

*How could you sit there talking to him!* her thoughts growled back. *Do you know what that bastard let happen to me?*

*GO!* Hisoka insisted. *How we explain what you are to the authorities? Get going!*

For a moment, the bear hesitated. Then she roared out her frustration. She turned and bolted out into the night. The barkeep staggered to the broken door, and looked around in fear. When she saw there was no wild animal around, she fled down the street screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Tasktate! Kuma! Yurei! Taskate!" She shrieked. Hisoka heard her voice trailing away from them.

"Tsuzuki," Hisoka called out his partner. "Are you okay?"

Tsuzuki turned. Hisoka could see the fear in his partner's eyes.

*Hey, its okay.* Hisoka said. *Let's get out of here before t he police arrive.*

Bringing back to the here and now seemed to clear his mind. Tsuzuki's eyes stopped trembling, and he nodded.

"I think Myers-san has a lot explaining to do." Tsuzuki frowned.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Myers-san was sitting in front of the hotel, smoking.

"Rhodes was at the pub, wasn't he?" he asked Hisoka and Tsuzuki as they arrived. "Katie just came by and almost bit my head off. She's off in the woods now, blowing off steam."

"Who are you?" Tsuzuki demanded.

Myers-san looked at him up in surprise. "What do mean?"

"He said you killed your own family." Tsuzuki said. "Is that true?"

"Who? Rhodes? Don't tell me you believe him, do you?" Myers-san demanded.

"Well, what's the truth?" Tsuzuki said.

"Well, the truth is, I understand why you almost killed the innkeeper inside." Myers-san said flatly. Tsuzuki was surprised at the openness of the retort. "Lets go inside, at the very least I need a drink from this guys private stash. He's bound to have something."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

They found quite a bit of alcohol in Shirro's private room. It didn't take too much convincing for Myers-san to persuade Tsuzuki that they both needed a drink.

"I mean, the way I see it," Myers-san said as he stepped over the unconscious innkeeper. "Technically, we still guests. So were not stealing. I mean this place was supposed to offer refreshment; and as one was not one offered, we refreshed ourselves."

Myers-san gave Tsuzuki a bottle of sake, as he poured himself some Crown Royal. Hisoka shook his head, when Myers-san offered him some. The American only shrugged. Tsuzuki and Myers-san proceeded to finish off glass after glass. Hisoka only sat quietly. His own mind was so full he didn't know quite how to process all of it. And there was more information coming, he knew. Myers-san and Tsuzuki drank so they could numb themselves from the past and the present. When the American was numb enough, he started talking.

"Rhodes only knows what the police blotter said." Myers-san started. "And they didn't know what happened, really because by the time they arrived everybody was already dead. You can't question anyone if no one survives. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning.

"My mother was gifted, like him." Myers-san said. He pointed to Hisoka. "It runs in my family. The girls have it mostly. A lot of my early ancestors burnt at the stake or got hung for it. Those that survived kept it hidden. The family eventually migrated to Montana, and we had a rundown farm house we all piled in. It was deep in the mountains-isolated. Perfect for a family full of freaks. Perfect for us. My mom, could sense more than feelings. She was clairvoyant and could see things before they happened. Sometimes days, sometimes years before they happened. But she was never wrong when she got one of her feelings. Good or bad, it came about. Anyway, one night I made the greatest mistake of my life, which was also the best thing I ever did. I went into town to a bar, I got drunk. I hooked up with the local barfly. That night I made Katie."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened at Myer-san's last words. But liquor was making everything more tolerable. So even these last words seemed softer than, not as vulgar as they would have been sober.

"Nine months later," Myers-san continued." the woman- Tina Summers- was her name, contacted me and told me she was at the hospital. She told me that she had just given birth to a baby girl. My baby girl to be exact. I went to the hospital and my mom went with me. My mom knew the second she saw her that Katie was mine. not only that, but that she was gifted like her. And that was the beginning of the trouble. Tina didn't like that at all. I hadn't even seen her since that one night. Now in addition to demanding support, she told my mother to her face that she was a freak. And she wasn't going to let us raise her daughter to be a freak like us. I laughed in her face. Suddenly the town whore-drunk was a model for good parenting, I demanded. She said oh, no that she found god now. I laughed even harder. I told her she could take her god, and shove it up her ass for all I cared- all I wanted was my kid. She was half mine, and I wasn't going to give it up. It got ugly. Really ugly. We took her to court and we won custody. I couldn't believe we actually won.

"Katie doesn't' remember any of it. She was just a baby. But those four years that followed were the best of my life. I had someone to live for. I know it sounds all Hallmark and crap, but that's how I felt."

"We know how you feel." Tsuzuki said quietly. His blurry eyes looked at Hisoka briefly.

"Katie-Chan says that you abandoned her when she was five."Hisoka commented.

Myers-san's face grew dark with anger.

"No I didn't." Bert denied. He was shaking in rage." She was taken from me when she was four. She was told that by her bitch ass mother. I'm not the least bit surprised she lied. That was the least bit of her problems, fucking bitch. I hate that woman. The only thing I can stand about her are her features on my kid's face."

Bert took a deep breath to control his emotions. He sighed hard and continued.

"When my girl was four my mother was diagnosed with breast cancer. It was aggressive, and people didn't know a lot about it then. I mean it was the early seventies. They didn't' know a damn thing. She was in the hospital soon enough and I took Katie. Then when my mother was dying, one of my brothers took Katie out of the room and I guess she wandered down stairs to the lobby. When my mother was saying stuff to all of us, because we weren't going to see her any more, we all took turns. When she got to me her face when white and she looked at me. Her face was terrified. She said - 'son, she's got Katie and I she's gonna kill her." I ran down stairs, only to see the back of that bitch's car driving off, with my baby screaming in the back seat. I failed to protect her, my own kid. I failed her.

"For the next fourteen years I looked for her. I looked all of the surrounding area and beyond that. I looked in the obituaries, for any Jane Doe. I even went on some damn television shows. Sometimes I would get lucky, and someone would say they had seen her. But it was usually several months ago and the trail would be cold. There are lots of places you can disappear in the states. I worked odd jobs all over, looking for her. I drank heavy, and did other things too. I made a mess out of my life, I admit it. But I never stopped looking. Even though the years went by, and I realized if she did see me; she wouldn't know who I was. But it didn't matter. I knew who she was.

"Then when it was her seventeenth birthday I got a call- from her mother. I couldn't fucking believe it. She had kept her own tabs on me I guess, or had someone do it for her. I don't know exactly. She asked me if I wanted to pick up my daughter and take her home. I said that's what I've been trying to do for the past fourteen years! She said she was at the las pinas apartments in some rundown town in southern California. She said that Katie was there too and ready to come home.

"I went to that place, it was in a really run down part of town." Bert continued." I shot gun with me, and it was the place where you could have it out and neighbors wouldn't say anything. It was that rough. And I thought about my baby in this hell hole and I had to get her out there, home. I could smell her as I climbed the stairs, and it was everything for me not to burst out crying. I thought I'd never catch my kid's scent again.

"I went into that bitch's apartment and it was like Jesus exploded all over the place. I guess she just traded one addiction for another. She started talking about the Lord, and the end of the world, and all that crap. I told her to shut up and tell me where my kid was. Because I didn't see her anywhere, and but I knew she was there. I could smell her. She said she was in the bathroom. So I waited. And she didn't come out, and I listened to this nut jobs going on and on, and it took all my control not to kill her right then and there. I was so fucking angry. I didn't know I could get that way. But I held myself back, barely, for Katie's sake. And for her alone. I couldn't kill her mom, what would she think of me?

"Then I noticed Katie's smell started to change." Suddenly tears came into Bert's eyes. His face screwed up as the tears started flowing. "And I thought 'oh Jesus, don't let that smell be what I think it is. Please god. Please, not my kid. No let it be anyone but her.' Because when things are dead, their smell starts to change. That was just what I smelled then. It was decay setting in. I ran to the bathroom. The carpet, the floor everything was soaked. I kicked the door in and called out to her."

Myers-san was quiet for a moment.

"I found Katie in the bathtub." Myers-san said. "She was tied up. There were bruises on her arms. Her eyes were open. She was dead. I started screaming at that crazy bitch, that she killed my daughter. I pulled Katie out of the tub and I cried like I never did before. Not even when my mom died. Because you expect that, you know. I mean most people bury parents at some time. It's normal. But this! Oh, Jesus! I went so far and I was still too late. I failed her, again.

"And you know what, she crazy bitch admitted it. Actually took some sort of pride in what she did. She said there was a dragon in Katie, and that she was trying to get the dragon out. So she drowned it. Held her down and drowned my daughter in her own fucking tub. I screamed. And then- I lost it. I got my rifle and shot her head clean off. There was blood and stuff all over the ceilings and the walls. I heard some of the neighbors start yelling for someone to call the police. I was covered in blood but I didn't care. I cried holding my baby in my arms, rocking her back and forth. I heard sirens. I knew what I had to do next. I kissed my Katie good bye, and closed her eyes so she wouldn't see what was next. I put the barrel of the shotgun in my mouth. I stepped on the trigger."

Bert took a deep breath and wiped his eyes.

"When I started working for the dept, I kept an eye open for any vacancies." He stated." Sure enough, one came up. I told the administration that I had a daughter I think they should contact. Someone voiced that another empath on the team would be good, so Katie was brought over. If it was selfish, I know. To be honest, I didn't care. I don't care now. I had my daughter back. Even if she didn't know who I was, _I knew._ And that was enough for me.

"That person who vouched for her was Jenni Hiru. If I had known what that bitch had in store for her... Rhodes always did have a wandering eye, so I broke his wrist when I caught the fuck looking _that_ way at my kid. I would never have guessed that Jenni would be the one; she hid it so fucking well. No one knew. No one had a clue. Not one Shinigami knew what she was capable of. I won't tell you what I saw; I won't tell you what I did. But I will tell you I spent 20 years sitting in a windowless 6 x6 foot room, because I failed Katie. Again I failed her. I did it in life and I did it in this existence as well. I did what I did tonight, because I didn't want her to go to jail. I'll be damned if I'll fail her again.

"So there you have it. The whole damn story. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to drink a little more, and pass out. Katie should be back soon."

"Why don't you tell her?" Tsuzuki asked.

"How can I?" Bert asked. "How many times have I failed her? No its better this way."

_________________________________________________________________________

Katie-Chan came to the inn around midnight. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were upstairs, and Myers-san waited downstairs for her. Hisoka heard something big come in, and then there was another set of foot steps down stairs.

*She must have transformed.* Hisoka thought.

He could feel that she had calmed down quite a bit, but was still angry. Hisoka felt the air beneath him get thicker as they bickered in private psi-talk for a while. Then it dissipated. Hisoka sighed with relief.

Hisoka was sitting with is back against one of the walls in their hotel room. A heater was next to them, but he really didn't have to worry about warmth. Tsuzuki's head was in his lap and he was finally asleep. Though exhausted, Tsuzuki found sleep hard to come by. The horror of what had happened and of what he had revealed him to be, played over and over in his mind. Hisoka could feel his spirit quivering in fear. Hisoka smoothed his chestnut hair. He knew Tsuzuki clung to him desperately, terrified that he would leave him. But Hisoka reassured him quietly that he wouldn't leave.

Sleep was finally starting to come for him too, and Hisoka was glad. His head felt heavy, there had been so much that had happened. The world had changed, and it hadn't. He now knew the secret of the Hitan, and the secret of Katie's life and death. Now the only thing left was to go up the mountain again and deal with the ice witch herself. Hisoka didn't know how to approach it. They had barely escaped once, and Tsuzuki had paid the price. How were they going to pull it off a second time? He didn't know.

But one thing hadn't changed. He still loved Tsuzuki. He still chose him. Even though he saw the oni and heard it; it didn't change how he felt. It was part of Tsuzuki. Even though his partner didn't accept it, he quietly did.

Hisoka knew that some would tell him he was foolish. Hisoka didn't care. He knew that the Chief and Tatsumi would express concern when they heard about it in Hisoka's report. Hisoka wondered for a moment if he should omit what happened. But no, certainly if Katie-Chan and Myers-san reported what happened, the Chief would know he was lying.

Hisoka readied himself internally for both conflicts: one on the mountain, and the one in the office. He dreaded the one at the Emmocho campus more. But if it came down to it, he would fight for Tsuzuki. His grim resolution was without question or conflict. It was the same resolution that clung to Tsuzuki in the Tern Snakes fire in Kyoto.

When Hisoka at last did fall asleep he felt Tsuzuki's mind reach out to him.

*Soka, are you there? His thoughts were fearful.

*I'm here.*

Tsuzuki sighed. *Arrigato, Soka-chan.*

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Hisoka dreamt that he and Tsuzuki were their new apartment. Tsuzuki was making dinner. He seemed happy and he was singing to himself. But he felt different somehow, and Hisoka couldn't figure out why. Dinner was stew, Hisoka's favorite. And it smelled very good. Tsuzuki served them both in some blue bowls Hisoka recognized as his own. The stew looked better than it smelled. He hesitated, and thought it was too good to be true. At last he took a little sip.

It was delicious. Hisoka couldn't believe it.

"This is the best thing you ever made." Hisoka said in surprise.

"Thanks," Tsuzuki smiled. "I made it for you."

"Did Tatsumi-san finally give you some cooking lessons?" Hisoka asked. His lip curled up in a smile with his teasing.

But the mention of Tatsumi-san did not have the intended effect. Tsuzuki scowled. His eyes sparked with what looked like anger for a moment.

"No." Tsuzuki said flatly. "He wouldn't lower the price of his lessons. And I didn't want to."

Hisoka thought this was odd, but didn't say anything. He sensed hostility towards Tatsumi from Tsuzuki.

"Tatsumi should keep his eyes to himself." Tsuzuki stated.

"What?" Hisoka felt his cheeks getting hot. How did Tsuzuki know about Tatsumi's glances? He had never told him, and he gave no indication before that would make him suspect. He felt guilty and embarrassed. He looked down at his stew, stirring it with his spoon.

"I know he looks at you." Tsuzuki said quietly. "When he thinks I'm not looking. But I'm always watching you, Baby."

"Tsu- I…" Hisoka stammered. He fell silent. He felt reprehensive and perplexed. Tsuzuki had never used the pet name 'Baby' before. Things felt odd, out of synch somehow. Hisoka then noticed, Tsuzuki was taller. A lot taller. But Hisoka didn't have time to question his partner about it.

"Don't worry about it." Tsuzuki smiled. He put his head on the back of his hands. He leaned over in open admiration. "You can't help that you're so Kawaii. You want watch a movie? Or do you have something you want read?"

Hisoka knew Tsuzuki wanted to spend time with him, and that this was an invite. He took him up on it.

"A movie, I guess. One of comedies?" Hisoka offered. Tsuzuki almost always chose something light to watch. Hisoka hoped it wasn't going to be one of those sappy musicals. Hisoka found those barely watchable.

"No, something historical. Samurai Rebellion?"

Hisoka blinked in surprise. He felt out with his empathy, and confirmed that this was Tsuzuki. But again, he felt different. His choice in movies was very different. For a moment, he wondered if Tsuzuki was not himself as he had been during the Hijii investigation when he was possessed. He reached out with his mind again. Tsuzuki was not possessed, of that Hisoka was positive.

Tsuzuki put in the DVD and turned out the light in the living room. But he kept the kitchen light on for Hisoka's comfort. As they watched, sitting close, Hisoka felt Tsuzuki's thoughts were turning more towards sex.

*Well, that's definitely the same.* Hisoka thought to himself.

Tsuzuki's right arm snaked around Hisoka's shoulders and the other descended on one of Hisoka's left knee. Tsuzuki gave it a gentle squeeze. He brought Hisoka close to his face, and the empath could feel the desire rising in his partner. He was panting hard, and Hisoka could feel it on his cheeks.

"Kiss me, baby." Tsuzuki groaned.

"Why are you calling me that?" Hisoka asked. "You've never called me that, before."

"Well, you are my baby." Tsuzuki smiled. "I mean I am, what, at least ninety years older than you."

"And you never like historical movies before. You always said they were boring." Hisoka continued.

Tsuzuki reached for his Hisoka's lips with his mouth, but Hisoka pulled out of reach. "Baka! You can't dodge this. I want to know what's going on. You're Tsuzuki, but…"

"But I'm different than the one you see every day?" Tsuzuki interrupted.

Hisoka nodded. Tsuzuki hesitated for a second.

"Do you really believe Tsu is Tsu?" Tsuzuki asked. His voice was never more serious.

"You know I do."

"Then let me show you." Tsuzuki pulled back. He tore his shirt open and buttons went flying. He tossed it aside. Something large and black reached up and unfolded. It was a set of large black wings, like he had seen sprout from Tsuzuki's back in battle. Tsuzuki's eyes lit up like purple candle flames. Hisoka's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're the oni inside of him. The oni part of him." Hisoka gasped.

"Yes, baby." The oni whispered lowly, his voice echoing.

"Is this a dream?" Hisoka asked.

"It is. It's the only way I can talk to you, for now." The oni replied. The oni lowered one of his wings and gently pushed Hisoka forward, as Tsuzuki pulled him into his arms. Again Hisoka's lips were sought, but this time he knew by whom.

"Kiss me." The oni groaned. "Oh how I've wanted you to kiss me directly. Kiss me."

"Wait, wait." Hisoka said, pushing away. "I feel like, I'm cheating."

"You said Tsu was Tsu." The oni panted. "Were you lying?"

"No!" Hisoka said defensively. "It's just that I don't know this part of you. You keep it hidden all the time."

"Then let me let you know it." The oni whispered, touching Hisoka's forehead with his own. "Do you know how much I have watched you and him together? How much I have wanted to take his place? It's hard, being jealous of yourself. Don't be afraid. I know what you like. I've watched you."

Hisoka shook his head. And to his relief and surprise, the oni released him.

"It's all right, Baby." The oni said. "I won't force you."

Hisoka sighed and relaxed. He looked at the oni and noticed how the oni was looking at him.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Hisoka asked.

The oni only smiled warmly. His sharp canines flashed.

"Do you when I first came aware of you?" the oni replied.

Hisoka shook his head.

"One day, I was in my prison where I spend most of my time. I heard something that at first I thought was the warbling of little bird. It was you. You complained and complained. I thought it was like music. I love the pitch of your voice."

Hisoka frowned. "I don't like my voice."

"Why?"

"It never changed. Now it never will."

"I'm glad of it." The oni replied.

"I'd rather sound like a man. Like Tatsumi or the Tsuzuki I see all the time."

"Ha!" the oni scoffed. "Men are a dime a dozen. I like your voice like it is."

"How did you hear me?" Hisoka asked.

""Because I hear what he hears. I see what he sees. More, often. I look out through his eyes. Everything you've said, and everything you've done; I have been there. Unseen, unheard, but always present. Even those most intimate moments, I've been in the bed with you two."

That last statement Hisoka's mouth dropped and his face became hot. He could not speak.

"You didn't know you were entering into a ménage de tois, did you, Baby?" the oni said seductively.

Hisoka shook his head.

"I wonder. Will you leave him now? Will you leave us now?"

Hisoka didn't reply.

"Don't leave. If you do,I might try to lock you up some place." The oni stated.

Anger came across Hisoka's face. His jaw clinched. "He wouldn't let you."

"Who says he can stop me?" The oni asked. "Who says he would want to? He wasn't able to stop me before, and I had far less motive. So did he."

"That was you I heard, wasn't it?" Hisoka asked. "When Shirro was-"

"Yes." The oni replied. Tsuzuki's brow furrowed in disgust at the name.

"Would you have killed him? If I hadn't stopped you."

"You mean if you hadn't encouraged my human side to take control? Of course." There was no hesitation or regret in his voice. "Does my reply surprise you?"

"No." Hisoka said. His thoughts went to the other words that had been said. He heard Tsuzuki yelling again as he was strangling Shirro.

"HE'S MINE! HE'S MINE!"

"Oh, you're thinking about what else I said." The oni whispered lowly. Hisoka blushed, despite himself.

"Is that how you think of me?" Hisoka asked, embarrassed.

"Of course, baby. It's hard not to when I've been _inside _you all those times."

"Tsuzuki was the one-"Hisoka stammered, his face crimson.

"And I'm part of him."

"Who else knows about you?" Hisoka asked.

"The chief. He has always known." The oni said.

"Always?"

"Of course. He's the only one beside my other self that can bind me. The old man is far more capable than he appears."

"Have you always been a part of Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked.

"Since our conception."

"Can you be separated?" Hisoka asked. He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. It sounded like a rejection. The oni's face darkened with hurt and rage.

"Separated? Separated?" He leapt to his feet, outraged. "I saved you, and now you want to cast me aside?!"

"Gomen, I meant, it's just I'm sure the human Tsuzuki would-"

"And he has tried!" the oni spat, outraged. "Had tried his best to kill me! But he couldn't! So he killed himself!! I am part of him! The part that kept him alive for all those years without food or water or sleep. The part that allows him to control 12 shikigami. Twelve! And the only thing I have wanted, he wants to deny me! But he can't!!!! Because he didn't deny himself!"

"Didn't deny himself what?" Hisoka asked.

"_YOU! YOU_!" the oni howled in frustration. "When you first synchronized with him, I felt your spirit. So did he. And I wanted you. He wanted you; like we never wanted anything else! And still he tries to hide me from you. Keep me from you. Because he is afraid. Afraid of me, afraid of himself. Afraid of the power that I hold. But most of all, he is terrified of your leaving once you know the truth!"

This version to Tsuzuki stormed off the couch, leaving Hisoka there. It breathed heavy and grabbed the kitchen table. It threw it against the wall, splintering it everywhere. He then collapsed with his hands on his thighs. Hisoka noticed tears were running down its face.

"I am a prisoner because of what I am. I am damned to always envy myself! Only to look out from his eyes, and to exist only in shadow. But can you fault me for being what I am? Can you fault the mountain for what it is?" The oni demanded.

Hisoka was quiet and looked to the ground. He hugged himself.

*I know what it's like to be a prisoner.* Hisoka sent. *Tsu is Tsu.*

The oni Tsuzuki looked him in surprise. Hope flashed across his face for a moment.

*Now I see him, _all of him_.* Hisoka thought privately.* Now I know who he is.*

"You can call something by a lie." The oni said. "Say it is the lie; try to make it believe it, and try to make everyone else believe it too. But it does _not _change what it is."

"What is it?"

"Half of a whole; born in shame." The oni said. "My mother was human. My father was not. No lying can change that fact. No hiding can either, or running. It is what it is, just as Tsuzuki is Tsuzuki."

The oni Tsuzuki came back to the couch and sat down. Hisoka put his head between his hands and shook it. He felt beyond overwhelmed.

"It would help if you didn't have a different personality." Hisoka sighed. "This is too much to take in. My head hurts."

"Maybe this will help clear it." The oni said. In one movement, he caught Hisoka up in his arms; using one of his wings to scoop him up and bring him close. The oni kissed him deeply, rubbing his face into Hisoka's. They shared one breath, breathing into each other. Hisoka could feel the oni's hot tears on his cheek. His kiss burned Hisoka's lips but it was not unpleasant. Rather, it was very similar to the sensation Hisoka had when eating too much Wasabi. When the oni pulled its lips away, Hisoka couldn't say anything. He could still feel the heat from the oni's contact on his face.

"I love you, Kotori-chan." The oni whispered lowly.

__________________________________________________________________________________

At this, Hisoka came back into consciousness. Tsuzuki also sat up. His eyes were wide and he looked in horror at his partner. Hisoka could see him trembling.

*It spoke to you!* Tsuzuki sent. Hisoka could feel his shame. *You saw it! You know!*

*Tsuzuki* Hisoka sent with concern. *It's okay.*

*Its not okay! That thing is in me! I can feel it in me, and its surfacing more and more. Help me get rid of it, Hisoka. Help me get rid of it!*

Hisoka was quiet. He knew the truth, even though Tsuzuki didn't want to admit it.

*I don't think you can. * Hisoka sent.

*I have too!* Tsuzuki insisted. *I have to!*

*You can't! Tsu- its part of you!*

*Don't say that! Don't think that! I'm human!*

*I make you feel human, Tsu. But it doesn't matter to me what you are. Tsu is Tsu. Whether it's what I saw in the battle, or the Baka who eats too many sweets. It doesn't matter. Not to me. I won't leave e you. I'll stand by you, for eternity.*

Hisoka embraced Tsuzuki tightly in his arms. Tsuzuki bowed his head and wept unabashed.

*Soka-chan. I don't want to hurt anyone.*

*I know.* Hisoka replied.

*But this thing in me, it doesn't care. Its killed before. I've…killed before.*

Hisoka sighed.

*I know. Tsu. I know.*

Tsuzuki wept harder at these words.

*Then why are you still here?* Tsuzuki asked. *Why?*

*Baka. Because I love you.*

Is there a limit to how much you can love someone? Is such a love possible that it can accept the worst of ourselves; the part that even we cannot accept? That love they shared now, and it was a love that was fierce as it was tender. They had never touched like this before, and Hisoka knew why. Because he was now conscious that Tsuzuki and he were not alone in these intimate moments. That they had never been alone. The oni felt through Tsuzuki, touched through him.

Hisoka gasped tenderly as Tsuzuki filled him, and he lifted his hips up to meet him. Hisoka felt his partner's warmth and love surrounding him. He looked up into those Amethyst eyes and knew that two looked back at him. When it was over, Tsuzuki held Hisoka close. He touched his mind to his partner's. What he found there was precious beyond all else. In one hundred years he finally found what had eluded him: complete acceptance for what he was.

He did not know however, if he would ever find it in himself.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Tatsumi was aware that his whole body ached. He could not remember the last time he was in this much pain. But the pain told him that at least he was still here. He was lying on something cold, and he was naked.

"Watari!" he called out. His voice echoed all around him. Was he in something? He put his hand forward and felt a steel wall not more than three inches over him. He traced his fingers along it and found the wall on either side of him as well. There was no room for him to turn or try to stand up. He felt over his head and there too was metal, as well as down by his feet.

"Am I buried?" Tatsumi thought.

He suddenly felt the entire thing he was in jostle forward and move. Light appeared down at his feet, and then expanded down his legs, his torso, as the ceiling above him pulled away. Tatsumi squinted to see the upper torso of someone appearing.

"Wake up, Seiichiro." It was Watari's' voice.

The light flooded all around him, blinding him. He covered his eyes.

"Where are we?" Tatsumi asked.

"The county morgue." Watari said. He draped a towel over Tatsumi's middle, covering him.

"What?! How did we-"

"After the explosion, I guess they brought us here. I found you under John Doe."

Tatsumi sat up and realized he was lying in a large metal drawer used the storage of bodies until autopsy or identification.

"Someone was just about to conduct an autopsy on me when I woke up." Watari said. He pointed to a table where a young female doctor was laying passed out on the floor. "She passed out right after I sat up. I think this is probably the first time a body has gotten up and walked out of here."

"How long have we been here?" Tatsumi asked.

"Twenty four hours. At least from the date on the paperwork on her desk. You must have one hell of a concussion."

"Twenty four hours!" Tatsumi exclaimed and put his hand on his face. He realized his glasses were gone.

"Oh, here you go." Watari said, handing him his glasses. "I did some repair on them before you woke up. The lenses were loose."

"Arrigato." Tatsumi said, putting them on.

" We need to get out of here. Can you portal?"

Tatsumi nodded as he shifted so he was sitting sideways. He grimaced with how much he ached.

"I thought you said Rhodes wasn't violent." Tatsumi groaned.

"I guess he felt backed into a corner and lashed out." Watari said. "I'm just glad it wasn't a bigger blast."

Watari leaned into him, and kissed Tatsumi on the lips.

"My hero." He said, half teasing half not.

"You think Rhodes is still there?" Tatsumi asked.

"Can't hurt to look." Watari shrugged. "Besides, he probably thinks were both dead now anyway, so he won't be running. Hopefully we can use that to our advantage."

"There's no place he can hide." Tatsumi scowled and his eyes flashed in their anger. "It's personal, now."

Watari wrapped his arms around his partner, and they disappeared from sight.

__________________________________________________________________

In Hisoka's house, Jenni was dreaming. She resting suspended from the ceiling. Her webs were done, now she just had to wait for her prey to return. The moment he was alone, he would be hers and her companions. Muraki had proven most useful, she had to omit, especially now in her most vulnerable state. Her slave had found out what her intuitions were by listening too long, and by thinking too much. He had moved to kill her as she slept, but Muraki had arrived just in time. He dealt with the problem in a manner that pleased her sadistic nature. The scientist had taken an arm off for the arm rose against her, and then bound and gagged him. He then dragged her servant under the house where he would slowly starve to death. But not before he got to hear the sounds of struggle and conquest as they took their prey when he returned.

She thought about how Hisoka would scream for help, and no one would be able to hear. Her webs would catch all sounds, all thought sent out. A scream of the voice or with the mind wound be silenced. Those screams would be for her and Muraki alone to relish. And how they would relish them. She looked forward to it.

In her dreams she saw Rhodes doing as she had instructed. Rhodes was good at two things, running and lying. It was his ability to run that she needed from him now. She told him to run, and to make sure he stayed just out of arms reach. Make sure he stays visible.

There were two Jenni saw in the empath's memory that could be trouble. One was the scientist who appeared too clever for his own good. The other was the infamous secretary she had heard about. Rhodes was to the be the bait on a wild goose chase, that would lead them away from the campus. So when the time came to strike, there would be no one to interfere.

And no one would realize the mistake until it was too late.

To be continued…

___________________________________________________________

Notes:

Kotori is Japanese if little bird.

Kuma is Japanese of bear.

Yurei is Japanese for ghost.


	13. Chapter 13

American Way of Death- Chapter 13- The conclusion of the Hokkaido Case

Tsuzuki woke up before sunrise. He was still tired but could not stay sleep. He had found some reprieve as held Hisoka in his arms. But when he found he was by himself, the reprieve retreated and uncertainty crept into his mind.

It occurred to him now that he was being unfair to the boy. After all, would have Hisoka become intimate with him if he knew about the oni from the beginning? Tsuzuki didn't know the answer. He did know however that the oni did not care. The oni wanted Hisoka and it would pay any price to have him. It was selfish and unrelenting. Then he paused.

*I feel the same way too, really.* Tsuzuki admitted to himself.

Tsuzuki bent down and kissed Hisoka's shoulder. It was so narrow and soft. The smell and taste of his skin was intoxicating to Tsuzuki. Hisoka's green eyes fluttered open sleepily.

"Tsu?" Hisoka murmured. He felt the oni writhe in pleasure at the sound of his voice.

*Kotori-Chan* it whispered seductively. Tsuzuki felt his thoughts become more sexual. The image of himself entering Hisoka while holding that sweet rear flooded into his mind. How good it would feel, how wonderful, to feel Hisoka tightly around him. The oni wanted this. It hungered for this, thirsted for it like a dying man in the desert.

Again, Tsuzuki denied and silenced him.

"Shh." Tsuzuki whispered to Hisoka. "Go back to sleep. I haven't had a bath yet. Don't worry. I'm okay."

"Mmm, okay." Hisoka sighed, and closed his eyes again. Tsuzuki kissed his partner's brow and covered him with the futon.

At the showers, Tsuzuki found another yukata his size, so he helped himself to it. His mind was a whirl. How was he going to explain what happened to Tatsumi and the Chief? He didn't know what he was going to say, let alone try to explain why he attacked Shirro. He was glad for once that he was a shinigami and not mortal. Otherwise he would certainly be charged with assault.

But the idea of what he saw. Of Shirro grabbing hold of his Hisoka; trying to pull his clothes off so he could-- could--

And he felt the urge to go do down and kill Shirro while he was unconscious.

*No! NO! I have to stop! *He shook his head and went down stairs.

He saw Bert was sleeping in front of the innkeeper's room. He had his empty rifle held across his chest. Well even though it was empty, it was sure impressive enough to keep their host from misbehaving when he woke up, Tsuzuki thought. Katie-Chan was sleeping by the central fire. She was dressed in some jeans and a thick coat. There were piles of torn open chip bags, empty bento lunches and a few candy bar wrappers around her. Tsuzuki guessed she must have gone to grab some food while he and Hisoka were preoccupied. He saw a small bag was full of lunches, and it was sitting apart untouched. Tsuzuki's stomach grumbled, so he helped himself to one.

As he took his lunch out of the bag, Tsuzuki saw Shirro still unconscious on the floor of his room. Myers-san had tied him up with some electrical cords. Again the image of his Hisoka wrestling with Shirro came to Tsuzuki's head. Dark anger started to build within him, and he took one step forward to the innkeeper's room.

*It would be so easy* the oni whispered.* You can say he was trying to escape. That he fell and broke his neck. How dare he touch what's mine!*

Tsuzuki froze and shook his head, silencing the voice. He left the inn immediately. Cold as it was, he would eat outside. The temptation to do Shirro harm was too much. He couldn't trust himself, not without someone else awake to keep him in check.

_________________

*Eating outside isn't that bad,* Tsuzuki thought.

He sat by the waters of the onsen, and the steam kept him warm. The bento was typical convenience store fare. But he thought it was nice that Katie-Chan remembered to get them something. He was glad that though it was not a typical relationship, Myers-san and Katie-Chan had come to an understanding of each other.

He finished up and stepped outside the bath to return. He would just go up the stairs, and wait until the others were awake. Then they could proceed with their investigation. As he walked through the frozen garden, he stopped to look at the types of plants. He knew his land lord and lady would be sad to see him move, for they loved the way he took care of the plants around the building. He would miss it too. Gardening gave him many hours of pleasure and rare serenity.

But the idea that he and Hisoka could live together was too important. He would just have to start a new garden. It would be work, but he could do it. He started making a mental list of types of plants he should bring. His mind was so delightfully distracted by this, that he did not notice the woman standing on the mountain trail. He looked a second time and his mouth dropped.

It was his own mother.

__________________________

Three things woke Hisoka up. They flooded into his mind at once. First, was the absence of his lover. Second, was the presence of the snow witch. Her presence felt like sorrow combined with madness. And third, someone was screaming.

Hisoka did not recognize the screaming voice at first. He checked first to make sure it wasn't Tsuzuki, and was relieved it wasn't. Nor was the oni he had heard during the night before.

"Come back! Come back! Take me instead! Take me instead!" the voice cried.

"Shuts up!" Myers-san growled, slurring his words.

"Come back! Come back! It's not fair! Take me!" the voice came again. It was coming from down stairs. It sounded familiar. Hisoka knew he had heard it before.

Hisoka threw on his yukata and flew down the stairs. The tumult was coming from the center room. Myers-san was holding his head. Katie was looking bewildered in her mountain of food wrappers. Shirro was the one yelling. Hisoka remembered the psychic insight when Shirro had tried to assault him. He had heard Shirro yelling then. That was why he recognized the voice.

"Shut this bastard up!" Myers-san hissed.

"Did you see Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked.

*I thought he was with you.* Katie replied.* The snow witch is out there!*

Hisoka opened the door and ran out barefoot into the snow.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" The only reply was of his own voice echoing against the inn's outside wall.

*Tsu! Tsu! Answer me!* he cried out in his mind.

The reply Hisoka got was not what he expected. He saw in his mind's eye, a beautiful woman with hair the same color as Tsuzuki's. She was walking in snow, and a young boy following behind. They were in the walking up a trail flanked by snow covered trees. That young boy was Tsuzuki. Hisoka recognized him from Tsuzuki's memory.

*Tsu! Where are you! What are you doing, Baka!*

But there was no other reply to his psychic calls. Confused, Hisoka went back inside.

* Did you find him?* Katie asked.

"No. But when I called out to him, I saw something in my mind." Hisoka replied.

*What did you see?* Katie asked.

"I saw a woman who looked liked him. She was leading him somewhere." Suddenly Hisoka's eyes went wide with realization. "She was leading him up the mountain!"

"That bastard drunk!" Shirro interrupted. He was sobbing. "She took him instead of me! Why am I always the one not chosen?"

"What?" Hisoka cried.

"Oh you're not so shy now, are you?" Shirro sneered through his tears. "Well I'm glad she took him. You'll find him tomorrow just like all the others!'

"What do you mean?" Hisoka demanded.

"She was hungry." Shirro said. He was no longer crying. "I guess your propane explosion alerted her to your presence. I'm glad of it. I'll get my own back now."

Hisoka looked furiously at Shirro.

"Why did he follow her? Why?"

"Because he's trying to regain what he lost!" Shirro laughed. "She will always appear as someone's own mother if she senses that emptiness. Do you know anyone who could resist that? She will take him up the mountain like she has all the others. But she has never appeared to me as anything but what she is."

Hisoka thought about the note they found on the young hiker's body:

They say this is where I can meet her.

I know it sounds crazy, but I have to go.

To see her voice again-

I'll risk anything."

"And you would send them up there." Hisoka replied. "You would send them, telling them they could meet their loved ones up there, their mothers. And that's how they saw her."

"Your drunk friend doesn't have a chance." Shirro smirked. "Serves him right for interfering with us earlier."

Hisoka sucked his breath in indignation.

"I've heard enough." Bert growled. He tore off a piece of material off one of the pillows, and gagged their host with it. Then he shut the door to the bedroom, trapping Shirro within. They could hear him protesting beneath the gag, but it was selectively ignored.

Hisoka spun around and started for the door.

*Where are you going?* Katie sent

*Where do you think? I have to find Tsuzuki!*

"Are you crazy?" Myers san said, staggering to his feet. His drunkenness was leaving him fast. "Don't you remember? We barely got out of there alive, and that was all because he was with us!

"I won't leave him!" Hisoka demanded.

*And were with you.* Katie sent. *But we can't go out like we are right now. We'll get slaughtered! How much time do you need, Bert?*

"Twenty minutes! Tops!" Myers san called back. He ran to the kitchen area. Hisoka heard him rattling around in the cabinets.

"That's all." Hisoka said. "Not a minute longer."

*Okay.* Katie agreed.

________________________________________

While they were waiting, Hisoka went and looked at the painting of the woman. His eyes then went down to the two katana swords on display beneath. He sat down before the stand and opened it, looking at the blade. He noticed the blue sheen of it. He had never seen anything like that one any metal before.

*Starmetal.* Katie-Chan said.

"You know what this is?"

*Of course.* Katie-Chan replied.* Randall's shown me starmetal before. His people forge it.*

"Shirro said it was given to his family as an heirloom. He said it's the only thing that can kill a god."

*That's right.* Katie-Chan said.*Bert told me what you found out. I can't believe that that's the same woman we met.*

Hisoka nodded. He remembered Beatrice's words: See if she can be saved, if she cannot- then put her down.

*You know how to use those?* she asked.

Hisoka nodded. "I was trained in kendo when I was alive."

*Thank goodness for small favors.*

"I suppose so." Hisoka said quietly.

A grim resolution took hold of Hisoka as he cleared his mind. He sheathed the blade, and put them in his sash.

*If that's what it takes. I'll do it. But not for her. For Tsuzuki.*

_____________________________________________________________

They found maps in front desk. Most were blank and unused. But one was used, and quite often from the looks of it. There was a certain area that was circled. Hisoka noticed it was the exact place where they had found the hiker's body two days before.

"That must be where she waits for them. That's where were going."

Bert came in from the kitchen area. He looked considerably more sober, though he still had dark rings under his eyes. He had his gun in one hand.

"Here you go." Bert said. "Think fast." He tossed Hisoka something. Katie-Chan's eyes recognized it immediately as the empath held in this grasp.

*Bert! Damn it! Don't be throwing those around!* she fussed.

"Oh lighten up, Katie! Last time I checked we were already dead."

*Don't mention that! What if he hears you?* Katie said, motioning to Shirro's room.

"Oh you mean our resident pervert? Who's gonna believe anything he says anyway?"

Hisoka looked at what was in his hand in bewilderment. He knew it was something homemade, but he wasn't sure what. It was a canister all duct taped together. It had what looked like a candle wick coming out of the top.

"What's this?" Hisoka asked.

"Household chemicals in the right proportions." Bert took it and placed in it in an empty pillow case he had tied up to make a bag. "I wasn't ready before. I'm not going to make the same mistake twice. I found some buckshot in the kitchen, with an older model. Can you believe it? Bastard must have had some in case anyone came poking around asking too many questions. I'm glad Tsuzuki got the jump on our host before he tried to kill us in our sleep. Not that he could. I just don't wish to have my brains splattered everywhere again. "

*Again, thank goodness for small favors.* Katie replied. She looked at the map. *I was thinking we should avoid the trails. Go through the woods themselves.*

"Cant' we just port there?" Bert asked.

"No. We could miss something that would tell us where Tsuzuki is. "Hisoka said.

* I wish we weren't' going alone, just the three of us.*

Hisoka nodded. The idea of going against the ice queen, alone worried him. But whatever the risk, he would save Tsuzuki.

"Yeah, I wish we had a heavy hitter here." Myers-san mused.

The door opened suddenly and someone walked in.

"Kurosaki-kun," Tatsumi said as he blinked in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Bon! Katie-Chan! Myer-san!" Watari beamed as he walked behind his partner. Katie smiled at the scientists face, relieved to see him.

"The cavalry has arrived." Myers-san stated.

"What are you doing here?" Watari asked. "Katie-Chan, Myers-san, have either of you seen Rhodes?"

*WHAT!* Katie, demanded and her fury made everyone wince.

"We were looking for him!" Watari said. "Have you seen him? It's important we find him."

"He's not here." Hisoka said coldly. "He's gone."

"Kuso!" Tatsumi cursed. "All that money!"

"Tsuzuki is gone. We were just on our way out to save him." Hisoka said. He stood up and walked to the door. Tatsumi looked down at him in surprise.

"Arigato gozaimasu, Tatsumi-san. But I cannot wait any longer. I don't know what brought you and Watari-san here, but I can't risk any more time. We are going up the mountains to find him."

"If it concerns any member or the Emmocho office, it concerns me." Tatsumi said firmly. He frowned down at the empath. "Do you have any idea where you are going, Kurosaki-kun?"

Hisoka nodded.

"Then we'll talk on the way." Tatsumi stated.

____________________________________________

As they trudged forward through the thick blanket of snow, Tatsumi listened quietly. Hisoka recounted to him the events that lead to Tsuzuki's disappearance. But Katie-Chan and Myers-san noticed he omitted certain things. Hisoka left out both Tsuzuki's transformation and Katie-Chan's transformation.

Katie was relieved that he had not revealed her secret. Watari had told her repeatedly that there was nothing to be ashamed of; and that Tatsumi's discovery was inevitable. Well she would do her best to put off the inevitable, then.

Hisoka felt that Tatsumi knew he was not being entirely honest. But the secretary did not question him, or push for answers.

* Perhaps he is waiting to do that when we get home* Hisoka thought.* He's probably going to question me in his office. He hopes he can get me to talk more if it's private.*

*No,* Hisoka decided to himself.* I won't tell him. I have to protect Tsu. I have to protect the oni part of him. Because he protected me.*

Hisoka noticed Tatsumi's scowl when he related Shirro's advances. He also noticed the secretary's relief and pride when he spoke of Tsuzuki coming to his rescue. The empath however did not include the words the oni had spoken, nor the detail of his partner almost killing Shirro. Hisoka didn't know what the Emmocho administration would do if they were aware of the oni's behavior. Hisoka decided he couldn't risk it, so he kept Tatsumi in the dark.

When Hisoka told Tatsumi about how Shirro had sent the hikers up to be slain, Tatsumi scowled again.

"Coward." Tatsumi stated. "When we get back, we need to check the bank accounts of the deceased."

"Why?" Hisoka asked.

"It doesn't surprise me that you didn't think of it Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said. But there was no apprehension in is voice. He sounded like he was going to start on another lecture. "Money is not something you think about. But I have become very familiar with the thinking of thieves these past few days, and I can tell you their greed is only matched by their cowardice. If Shirro charged the inn's rate to them, he had the credit card or bank account number to do so. It would not surprise me if after sending them to their deaths, he depleted their accounts."

"Clever, Tatsumi-kun." Watari smiled.

Tatsumi gave a non emotional nod as thanks to his partner.

"It takes someone who knows money, to catch a thief." Tatsumi said. "And I do much prefer accounting to fieldwork."

Hisoka nodded and continued. He recalled how Shirro had said the ice queen could appear as your own mother, and use your love against you. He told the secretary of his suspicions. At this, Hisoka felt Tatsumi's shock and dread. But he didn't show it on his face. Hisoka knew that Tatsumi was thinking of his own mother, and trying to quell the feelings that the memory brought forth. Hisoka also sensed something he did not expect to find in Tatsumi.

It was fear. But there was no trace of it in voice or actions.

"I think it would be best I deal with the courtiers, as they pose the largest threat due to their number." Tatsumi said. "It seems that they form the bulk of witch's power. Myers-san, I require your assistance."

"You got it." Myers-san grunted.

As they traveled through the forest, it was hard going. The company grunted often and more than once someone stumbled and fell. Hisoka's eyes scanned everywhere for some side of his partner as they got closer and closer to the dreaded clearing. He hoped there would be some sign of his partner somewhere, a scrap of clothing, hair, something. But there was nothing. It was like he had vanished.

Hisoka mulled over Shirro's words. The innkeeper mentioned that the snow witch could make herself appear as someone's mother. He remembered the few times Tsuzuki mentioned his mother in passing, how his amethyst eyes would droop and he would get quiet.

*That must have been what she did.* Hisoka thought. *He's vulnerable that way. Damn it, Tsu! Baka!*

He called out psychically to him, but there was no response.

"I don't understand." Hisoka said. "Why doesn't he respond!"

"You're a shinigami, but you're not a born god, bon." Watari said. "Stands to reason you're being blocked. Sounds like she doesn't want to give Tsuzuki up."

"I won't either." Was the grim reply.

_________________________________________

Hisoka's mind was a whirl as they continued their climb. How could he reach him? How? He thought about the few times Tsuzuki had mentioned his mother. She died when he was very young. His sister had to raise him in her mother's stead. Hisoka thought about the time when he had touched Tsuzuki's mind when they were in Kyoto. Tsuzuki appeared as a child running from people who were trying to stone him. Was he that child now? Hisoka wondered.

Anything was worth a try. He thought about that crying boy again. He thought about him standing in a closed room with him, as Katie had told him. He reached out with his mind.

*Tsu! Can you hear me? Tsu!

And at last there was the faintest reply.

* Soka-chan. Gomen. It's cold, so cold.

Hisoka gasped and froze. All eyes were upon him.

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi demanded.

"I heard him! I heard him!" Hisoka cried.

"Where is he?" the secretary pressed."Find out where he is!"

*Where are you?* Hisoka asked his partner.

The reply came. It was tired.

*Gomen, Soka-chan. I'm so cold. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble.*

*Baka!* Hisoka scolded. * Where are you? Where?

*the clearing I think.*Tsuzuki answered. *Where we found…*

*Hold on! Were on the way!

*I'm so cold. *

*Don't you give up now! * Hisoka called out. * Don't you dare! You promised you would live for me. I'm holding you to your promise. We're on the way.*

*…okay. I love y-*

Suddenly the connection was severed. Hisoka cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

"Bon!" Watari cried out.

"I'm okay." Hisoka panted. "I got a hold of him, and suddenly we were cut off. He's at the clearing."

Suddenly there rumbling sound from the hill side above them. The trees shook, raining clumps of snow rained down upon them.

"This is bad." Myers san stated.

A dark shape appeared over the crest of the hill. It was a wave of undead and they were moving towards them, fast. The wave was made of sprinting animal corpses, bent on one thing: their utter destruction.

"My god!" Watari said as his face went white.

Tatsumi wasted no words. He met the oncoming wave with a wave of his own shadow. It washed over them, cutting limbs and severing heads in its wake. But still behind one wave, plowed another. The horde was unthinking and unstopping in their frantic pace.

"Fire in the hole!" Myers-san yelled out. He lit a bomb and threw it out into the oncoming wave. It exploded with such fury, Hisoka covered his ears.

"Bon!" Watari yelled and rushed forward to him. Hisoka felt something get close to him, and he could feel the scientist's panic. Hisoka turned and saw what had been a bear was coming at him. It had only half a face and its entire ribcage was exposed. He felt the scientist pull him out of the way as something huge ran forward to meet it. It was Katie-Chan, Hisoka recognized. She reared up and swung her left paw forward, slashing the undead bear across the chest. Ribs shattered and broke, splintering anywhere. Myers-san started firing at one after the other. The undead were breaking through.

Tatsumi sent forth another wave, and more fell to the ground in pieces. Yet more still crashed through the lines. Watari stepped back as a corpse, mutilated beyond recognition charged. Hisoka grabbed the hilt of one katanas he was carrying and sliced up across it. Blue metal flashed and it fell to the ground in two pieces.

Hisoka was glad that in this battle he was not unarmed. Another corpse came at them and again he sliced upward. Again the foe fell into two pieces before them. But more kept on coming.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi called out. "Make your way to the clearing! Do it now, while her attention diverted!"

Hisoka nodded, and disappeared from sight.

___________________________________________

Hisoka appeared in the clearing. He saw a lump sitting in the area where they found the hiker. He raced toward it as soon as he laid eyes on it. His empathy told him who was underneath.

"Tsuzuki! Tsuzuki!" He cried as he dug with his hands. He found the face of his partner looking up at him. His eyes were closed and he looked like he was in a deep sleep.

*Tsu! Tsu!* he sent, panicked, shaking him.

Tsuzuki's eyes flitted open. Hisoka's eyes went wide.

"Tsuzuki!" he cried and collapsed on his partner's face. Tsuzuki felt his partners hot tears rain down upon him.

*Baka!* the empath sent. *I promised you I would never leave you. How could you leave me? Don't you remember what you promised in Kyoto. You're going to live for me! And I won't let you go!*

*Soka-Chan. Gomen. Gomen*

*Baka!* Hisoka sent as he started to uncover his partner. *What happened?*

*I saw my mother. *Tsuzuki replied. *I know it sounds Baka, but I swear she looked just like her. Sounded like her. I felt like I was a child again. I don't know if I ever told you, but my mother died in front of me. I don't remember very much, I was so young. But I... I was never the same after that. I started following her and before I knew it, I was here. I felt myself slipping away, and then you called out to me.*

*Baka! Of course I did! I love-*

The words were stopped by a horrible sound and blood spewed out of Hisoka's mouth upon Tsuzuki's face. He fell forward and Tsuzuki felt horror pull him into reality.

"SOKA!" Tsuzuki yelled as he sat up. He saw Hisoka had been speared from the back by a large sword made of ice. His blood soaked on the snow beneath his stomach where he had been run through. Within him, the oni shrieked in sorrow, tearing at his hair.

Tsuzuki's eyes looked up and saw the woman who looked like his mother. Then the facade fell from her body like ice cracking. The ice witch in all her power and fury stood before them. She was a decayed corpse with eyes full of sorrowful rage.

"This insect will not interfere with us, my son." She said to Tsuzuki. "Forget him and leave him to the winds."

"Never!" Tsuzuki roared, his eyes blazing in their amethyst light. His black wings burst forth out of his back and he foamed in rage.

"There's the one worthy to become my son!" the witch said in triumph as the oni seized control. For it was the oni she had seen that she wanted.

The oni screamed its rage at her, and dove at her. But she was ready for him. She raised her hands and an icy blast came forth from her fingers, becoming three swords of ice that pierced him as he charged. One struck him in the thigh, one in the chest, and the other in the shoulder. He fell to his knees, gnashing at her. Chains of ice sprung up from the snow itself and wrapping around him. He writhed and pulled and tore at them, but for everyone he tore another took its place.

"You will submit to me." The witch hissed. "You will submit to me and do as I wish. You will love me and be bound to my will. I have searched for many years to find something that was worthy of my love. At last I have found it! At last I will no longer be alone! You will be mine!"

" TSUZUKI BELONGS TO ME! "Hisoka's voice cut the air.

Tsuzuki's eyes turned and saw Hisoka rush forward and slice up with one of his katanas. There was bright red across the witch's white kimono. The next thing the oni saw was Hisoka was behind her, panting hard, shaking. The witch fell forward in a heap of blood and decayed flesh upon the ice. The chains that bound him melted away and the swords became as water. When the younger Shinigami had risen to his feet, the oni did not know. But he did not think of these things. The oni felt like he was seeing the sun rise in its ferocious glory after a long, miserable night. In a hundred years, he had not been so moved.

Hisoka was never so beautiful.

_________________________

Hisoka turned and saw the oni smiling back at him. His eyes flashed like warm candles.

"Arrigato Kotori-Chan." The double voice said. The brilliance of those eyes then faded.

"Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki said. And his voice signaled the change, for it was a human voice. He stumbled as he ran. Clutching his stomach, Hisoka ran to his partner.

"Baka! Of all the things you could have done! How could you be so clueless!" Hisoka fussed.

Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around his partner tight. He burst into tears.

"Gomen nasai, Soka-chan! Gomen nasai! Someone died, and it's all my fault!" he looked over the bloody mess that had been their opponent.

"Tsu. It's not your fault. I did it." Hisoka said calmly. "I killed her."

Tsuzuki looked up from his tears into the empath's calm face.

"I did it to save you. Now come on, let's meet up with the others. I hope they're alright." Hisoka said.

Suddenly there was a rumbling. Hisoka and Tsuzuki looked towards the sound. They saw the horde of undead sprinting towards them from the woods below.

"Soka-Chan! Hold on!" Tsuzuki cried. He grabbed his partner in his arms and took out his last fuda from his pocket. It was crumpled, but it could still work. He spoke the spell quickly, and a barrier covered them.

But to their surprise, the horde ran over the barrier, ignoring them completely. Their target was the corpse of the ice queen lying behind them. They fell upon her body and started tearing at with savage fury. Tsuzuki quickly slapped his hand over Hisoka's eyes. Hisoka tried to pull his partner's hand away, but it only clamped down harder.

"Baka! What are you-"

"I don't want you to see this!" Tsuzuki argued. "I don't want you to see!"

Hisoka stopped his struggling when he heard the urgency in his partner's voice. He heard a sickening tearing and maniacal growling. He heard the dull crack of femurs being broken. He felt Tsuzuki's revulsion and disgust, and that warm feeling of him wanting to protect. His partner held him close, and Tsuzuki felt stronger in his spirit, Hisoka noticed.

Suddenly Hisoka sensed the presence of those he left behind in battle. Hisoka deduced that they must have teleported to meet them when the horde pulled back from their attack.

"Emma!" Watari cursed in horror.

*Oh Jesus!* Katie sent. Hisoka heard her transform, and hit the ground. She started retching.

"Look at the snow, Baby bear." Myers-san said to her. "Just focus on that. Look at the snow."

"Enough of this abomination!" Tatsumi cried.

Hisoka heard something that sounded like a hurricane, and he felt his hair rise up in the wind. He heard the undead couriers shrieking and then there was silence. Tsuzuki uncovered his eyes, and he saw a pile of ash where the couriers had been not moments ago. He saw Tatsumi standing and he looked tired. His coat was torn and his face was dirty. As he looked from face to face, Hisoka saw they were all fatigued and filthy.

"Arrigato, Tatsumi-san" Tsuzuki sighed. "Arrigato."

______________________________

As they returned to the inn, Hisoka and Tsuzuki leaned on each other for support. Tatsumi was looking tired, but still as rigid as ever even now when the others were soaked with grime. The party walked for some time, until Tatsumi signaled for them to take a break. He took this opportunity to reproach Katie-Chan for her omission.

"And when were you going to tell me about your condition?" Tatsumi demanded. Katie-Chan was wearing an extra shirt and pants Myers-san had been smart enough to bring along. He had the extra clothes tucked in the bag with the bombs he made. Katie-Chan had been relieved by his thinking ahead.

*Myer-san is always thinking of her.* Hisoka noted.

*Uhm, never I was hoping.* she answered Tatsumi.

"That is inexcusable." The secretary scowled. "Something of that magnitude, I should have been told.

"Tatsumi," Watari interrupted. "Can I see you for a moment?"

Tatsumi nodded and they walked off out of earshot.

"Siechirro," Watari whispered. "You can't hold a girls strawberry against her."

Tatsumi's the blood vessel on Tatsumi's temple stood out to hear such a private matter talked about so casually.

"She should have said something!" he said defensively.

"And I encouraged her too, but she was too embarrassed to say anything. Given your reaction, I can hardly blame her." Watari teased. "You can't blame her... I thought you would have guessed by now. Come one, you had a female-run household, you should know"

Tatsumi sucked in his breath at the mention of his mother. It was a very sensitive button, that only Watari could get away with pushing and remain standing.

"My mother was of noble blood. She did not speak of such things!" he growled, his face purple with indignation.

"Just because she didn't talk about it, doesn't mean it didn't happen." Watari said. "I mean, she had you didn't she? So she had to have-"

"Enough!" Tatsumi snapped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Patient doctor confidentially, like I said before."

He sighed, but his aggravation remained.

"Fine. I will excuse her omission. But just this once." Tatsumi said, and he hurriedly walked away.

"Come on," Tatsumi barked to the others. "Break time is over."

"But we've only stopped for five minutes!" Tsuzuki protested.

Tatsumi glared at him with a look that could have stopped a speeding truck. Tsuzuki's inu ears and tail sprouted and he cowered.

"Gomen nasai, Tatsumi-san!" Tsuzuki cried.

Hisoka rolled his eyes. Internally though, he was glad to see Tsuzuki start to behave like his normal self.

______________________________

As they got closer to the Hitan inn, Myers-san froze.

"Wait." He said. His nostrils flared. "Shirro's dead."

*What?* Katie sent.

"No blood though." Myers-san.

He exchanged looks with Watari.

When they reached the inn, Tatsumi, Myers-san and Watari went inside, leaving the others to wait. They found Shirro hanging from one of the rafters in the center room. Watari went white then shook his head sorrowfully. Tatsumi's eyes narrowed slightly, and there was no expression on Myers-san's face.

"Must have gotten himself loose." Myers san stated. "Those are the chords we used to tie him with."

Tatsumi nodded.

"Well, let's cut him down." Myers san said. They did so, and they put him on his own bed. Watari covered him up with a sheet. They closed the door behind him.

"Lets check those accounts." Tatsumi said. "Myers-san, tell the others to come in."

Myers-san slid open the door, and motioned to them to come in.

*What happened?* Katie-Chan asked.

"He fell, broke his neck." Myers-san replied dryly. Hisoka knew he was lying.

Watari's eyes narrowed at this lie, but he deduced the reason and said nothing.

"As I suspected." Tatsumi said overlooking the accounting records for the inn. Everyone who died up on that mountain had their funds exhausted. They're in Shirro's private bank account."

*What are you going to do?* Katie-Chan asked.

"Notify the authorities of course." Tatsumi said. "Money should at least go to the deceased's' next of kin. I can do that at the office." He said as he packed up the accounting books. "Come. Let's leave this accused place."

Hisoka laid his katana that he had used down before the painting.

*Wait.* Katie sent.* That's starmetal. We can't leave that lying around.*

"You're kidding!" Watari said. "How did that get here?"

Tatsumi nodded. It had been many years since he had heard mention of the sacred ore. He first became aware of its existence when he noticed the exorbitant price attached to it. But when he learned what it was; where it came from; and most importantly what I could do, he understood its value. It could not be left, no more than you could leave a nuclear warhead for anyone to stumble across.

"Agreed."Tatsumi nodded. "We will take it back to Emmocho and keep it there under our evidence files."

"Don't you think it should go to his next of kin?" Hisoka asked. "You said the money should go."

"That thing is more valuable than the money, Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said.

Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's eyes went wide at this. Tatsumi saying something was more valuable than money? They couldn't believe their ears. Tatsumi went about collecting the rest of the accounting papers, signaling the debate was at an end.

"Besides that should help compensate the department on their expenses for this case." Tatsumi stated.

Tsuzuki packed up their normal clothes, which were still dirty and unwashed. As they did so, Hisoka took advantage of the distraction to send to Myers-san privately.

*You were lying.* Hisoka sent. *What happened to Shirro?*

*He hung himself.* Was the frank reply.

*Why did you lie?*

Myers-san's eyes looked over to Tsuzuki.

*Don't you think this case had enough hardships already?* Myers-san sent. *Believe it or not, I'm not always an asshole.*

*I see.*Hisoka said, at a loss of what else to reply. *Arrigato.*

___________________________________________

As they were leaving the inn, Watari's phone rang.

"Mushi mushi." The scientist answered.

There was silence.

"Mushi mushi." Watari repeated.

"Catch me if you can." Rhodes challenged into the other end. The call was then dropped.

"What is it? Watari?" Tatsumi asked, seeing the look on his partner's face.

Watari looked down and saw the number had the area code of 063.

"He's in Osaka." Watari said. "Rhodes is in Osaka."

"Then Osaka is where we are going." Tatsumi said to Watari. Then he turned and looked the other members of the Emmocho office. "However, since your case is concluded, I see no need for you all to remain here. It's too far to teleport, so take the train it will be cheaper than flying. I'll expect the reports on my desk when we get back."

"I think we should go by Beatrice's palace first." Hisoka said quietly. "And let her know the case is concluded."

Tatsumi thoughtfully nodded.

_______________________________________

The mood at Beatrice's palace was subdued. The queen met with Hisoka privately in her private chambers, and he related the tale of what had happened. As with Tatsumi, he left out certain details he wished to remain private.

"I understand." The queen said. "But why did you relay this information to instead of your partner?"

"Because I'm the one who killed her." Hisoka stated. "And if there was any retribution, I wish it fall on me and not Tsuzuki."

"Do you regret what you did?"

"I won't lie to you, your majesty." Hisoka replied. "I do not."

She nodded, understanding.

"If it had to be done, then it had to be done. There is no point in regretting the path that had to be taken." She said.

He nodded.

"As I said to your partner earlier, most of my subjects are animals. Regret is not something they are burdened with. They can feel sorrow, but it's not the same thing." She continued. "I wish we were all so lucky. It will be many years before I can look at you, Kurosaki-kun and not only see my sister's murder."

"I understand." Hisoka said. He bowed deeply and left.

When she was alone, Beatrice wept.

______________________________________

Tatsumi and Watari left for Osaka. The others took the overnight train back to Tokyo. It was an eleven hour trip and it began in the late evening and went on until the next day. It was not a luxurious sleeper train so they had to contend themselves with stretching out on seats. The soft clicking of the rails formed a monotone lullaby and lulled them to sleep. Hisoka's hand found Tsuzuki's. Tsuzuki cradled his partner's hand in his palm, stroking each finger gently. Katie-Chan started snoring and Myers-san nudged at her to turn over. As she did, his cell vibrated.

This cell was given to Myers-san by his supervisors. They never actually called. They communicated by text messages only. If he tried to argue anything with them, the only reply was the same text message repeated. His supervisors were a harsh, demanding obedience without question or explanation.

But Bert had his own plans. He was never one to obey anyone, let alone blindly.

He flipped open his phone and hit the mailbox prompt. The text read:

Any change in subject? Any sign of reoccurrence of demonic activity?

Myers-san text back: Negative.

It was followed by another text: Precede to coordinates 34.66 and 135.5 and wait for further instructions.

Myers-san replied, though he knew it was fruitless.

Again the instructions appeared: Precede to coordinates 34.66 and 135.5 and wait for further instructions.

He sighed and typed: Yes.

There was no point in arguing.

In Osaka, Rhodes saw Bert's reply on his blackberry. He laughed aloud.

To be continued….

Writer's note: Hisoka has some typical "uke" traits, but extends beyond the stereotype. This is why I like him. He's an empath, yet he is also trained as a warrior. I like this contrast. I also like that though he is physically weaker, he is the stronger one I think of the pair. He is able to face harsh truths straight on and not retreat, unlike Tsuzuki. It's this quiet courage and strength is one of the things Tatsumi admires. It's also this trait that allows Hisoka to protect Tsuzuki.

Also yes, Tatsumi has mother issues. Score one for Watari for knowing exactly which button to push.

Strawberry is used sometimes in Japan to refer to the menstrual cycle, according to .org. Tatsumi may be uptight about this, but Watari's right. Without, none of us would be here. :P


	14. Chapter 14

Writers note: Well, gentle readers this is it. I have teased you long enough. This is the chapter where it all hits the fan. It's a dozy, but I didn't want to cut it.

A word about the content: The chapter is rated M for violence, sexuality and a NCS scene. My sincere apologies to anyone who this may offend.

Chapter 14 – Spirited away

Hisoka rolled over and sighed contently. He was in Tsuzuki's bed. Usually his partner would be right next to him, either sleeping or trying to touch him. But not today. Today was no typical day. Tsuzuki was up and out before ten o'clock. He made some breakfast for Hisoka with a note saying, "I love you. See you when I get back."

First was the leasing office. In thirty minutes after signing what must have been every form imaginable, Tsuzuki was given the key to their new place. He was tempted to sprout inu ears and tail on the spot, he was so happy. But he held himself in check. Barely. As he walked out of the office he leapt up in the air, and ran nonstop to his next destination.

The obachan at the used book store scowled at him when she saw him. But nothing could bring Tsuzuki down from the cloud of bliss he found himself on.

"I'm here to get that book." Tsuzuki smiled, pointing to edition of Les Miserables under the glass counter.

"Huh!" she scoffed at him. "The price hasn't gone down since last time you asked."

"I know. I have the money." Tsuzuki replied.

"Impossible." She snapped. "A Baka like you! I don't believe it.!"

"Believe it." Tsuzuki smiled again. He put the full amount plus extra on the table in triumph. "I want that book, and I want it gift wrapped."

She looked at him like he had two heads. "You're kidding."

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"But we don't have any wrapping paper!" she cried.

"Well I can wrap it myself, then." The shinigami replied.

"Never!" she said. "I'll not have you touch such a precious thing, if I have choice. You take a seat there, and I'll go get some."

She left Tsuzuki there, and locked the door behind her. She turned the shop sign to closed, and walked down the street, cursing all the way. Tsuzuki laughed aloud at her barrage. Nothing could dampen his mood.

When she came back, she was still grumbling under her breath. She had a bag full of several different wrapping papers sticking out and gift boxes. With much disgust she opened her bag and took out a gift box.

"Wait." Tsuzuki said. She paused and glared at him.

"Put this in it so it will fall out when its opened." Tsuzuki said. He handed her the house key to the new apartment.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, taking the key. She took the book out of the case and laid it on the counter top. She put the key inside and wrapped the book in tissue paper as someone would to a sacred relic.

"You know." She said bitterly. "There are many other selections that you might find better."

"No. It has to be that one." Tsuzuki replied.

"But I can find you a more modern edition! Something newer, not so old." She insisted.

"Oh no, it has to be that one."

"Alright." She sighed, defeated. "It's just that someone has been looking at this book for a long time. He'll be disappointed when he sees its not here. Not that you care."

"Tell me about him." Even the obachans' bitterness amused Tsuzuki this morning.

"He's a quiet young man." She said. Tsuzuki could have sworn that her eyes got almost misty eyed. "He always looks at that book if he's here. He has exceptional taste. Always reading the classics, you don't find many young people who do that anymore. No, it's only what the latest or what's hip and new. But not this young man. He appreciates things of a deeper value. I wish there were more youth like that."

"What does he look like?" Tsuzuki asked, knowing full well who she was speaking of.

"He has green eyes. Emerald eyes." She said. "Blonde hair."

"I think I know who you're talking about, now." Tsuzuki smiled.

"Yes. Well, he'll be very disappointed when he sees this book was sold, and to the likes of you!"

"I don't think he will be." Tsuzuki interjected. "Because I'm going to give it to him this morning."

"What?" You are?" she said, her mouth agape.

Tsuzuki nodded. Then to his amazement the obachan gave him a huge grin. She had several teeth missing, but its sincerity couldn't be doubted.

"Well, I can't wrap it in this rot!" She exclaimed, tossing the wrapping paper aside. She scampered to the back room faster than he would have thought possible. She came out with a leather bound box.

"I'll put it in this. "She explained. "See how its velvet lined. See the quality. Oh you won't find anything like this at any cheap department store, I'll tell you that. I kept this just in case that young man ever was able to get the funds for it. I always take care of my good customers."

Tsuzuki couldn't believe the change in attitude. She was like a totally different person. As she packed it, she even put a brass book mark in there, free of charge. Then she handed it to Tsuzuki and smiled.

"Thank you, and come again!" she beamed.

Tsuzuki ran back to his apartment as fast as he could.

_________________________________________

Tsuzuki was glad that Hisoka was still sleeping when he got home. It would soon be time for lunch, so he picked up a bento on the way home. He threw away the note and breakfast, and disrobed. He climbed into his bed with his partner, and got under the blankets.

Tsuzuki started with a gentle stroking of his partners chest up and down. Then he slyly did one button, then the next and the next. With each one more of his partner's white skin was exposed, and Tsuzuki could feel himself becoming aroused. Hisoka shifted in his slumber, which Tsuzuki found even more adorable because it exposed a nipple. He couldn't resist. He put his tongue out and barely grazed it.

"Mmph." Hisoka moaned.

"Soka-chan." Tsuzuki whispered. His voice was husky.

"Mmm?" his partner murmured. Tsuzuki kissed the empath's sternum, and ran his tongue along his skin.

"Baka." Hisoka laughed a little. Tsuzuki spouted his tail when he heard his partner laugh. It was so rare to hear, but Tsuzuki thought it was the most beautiful sound in the universe. He felt the oni in him writhe in pleasure at the sound.

"I'm trying to get a little more sleep." Hisoka stated. "Tatsumi isn't going to be in the office today, and I'm so tired."

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tsuzuki teased. "And to think I was the one he was worried about taking advantage of his absence!"

"You're still going to get blamed, so I thought I'd help myself to a little more rest. I can always say it's your fault."

"Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki laughed. "Shame on you I'm going to tell Tatsumi-san!"

"He won't believe you." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki could hear the smirk in his voice. "I'm the responsible one, remember?"

"Then I'll punish you myself, boy!" And Tsuzuki fell upon Hisoka's exposed nipple. He sucked and ran his tongue all over it. Hisoka gasped and squirmed in excitement. Tsuzuki slipped a practiced hand down the front of Hisoka's pajama pants. He felt Hisoka's hardness, and the soft scrotum underneath. Tsuzuki felt for that secret sweet spot, and found it. Hisoka bucked beneath him upon contact with it.

*Oh you like that!* Tsu sent

*Of course I like it!* Hisoka sent back.

*Your wet you know.*

*Well I was dreaming about us.*

*Do you want that dream to come true?*

*We can give it a shot.* Hisoka wrapped his legs around his partner's body. Tsuzuki forgot how fast his reflexes were with his kendo training.

Tsuzuki threw off the cover and took Hisoka in his arms. He kissed him deeply and their tongues teased each other.

"You're already naked!* Hisoka sent. He felt Tsuzuki smile against his lips.

*I came prepared.* Tsuzuki teased.

With his agile fingers, Tsuzuki slid off his partner's pajamas. Tsuzuki kissed his chest, enjoying Hisoka's taste. He played with his nipples, flicking them with his tongue, and giving a soft nibble. All the while he stroked Hisoka in that spot that was for him alone. Desire grew and his partner whimpered in want. Tsuzuki stroked more, and Hisoka's juices flowed. Then Tsuzuki eased his partner over on his stomach. Tsuzuki kissed the small of Hisoka's back, and then lower to the tail bone. He ran his hands over Hisoka's rear, and brought it up to him in urgent need. Tsuzuki breathed heavy. He murmured how much he loved he as he entered him. Hisoka whimpered again, and bit his lip lest the neighbors hear him cry out. Tsuzuki gently thrust into him, delighting in the feeling of his Hisoka tightly around him. He thrust softly and at a medium pace. Then he quickened and pushed harder. Hisoka writhed and panted. He rocked his hips back to meet the motion. Seeing his partner wanted more, Tsuzuki gave more.

Tsuzuki reached down and fondled his partner as he did when they began. And as it began, so it ended as Hisoka shuttered, gushing into those long fingers. Tsuzuki pressed now and he was at his deepest. The tightness was all around him and groaned. He closed his eyes as he felt himself go over the edge. Then the held his partner in a loving embrace, kissing him for many minutes, his mouth exploring him.

"Be careful, or we might start again." Hisoka teased.

"Maybe I don't want to be careful." Tsuzuki teased back.

"You're in a good mood today."

Tsuzuki smiled. Again, Hisoka felt his lips curl against his own.

*I have something for you.* Tsuzuki sent.

Tsuzuki got off the bed and brought the box back to him. He pounced on the bed and his inu tail and ears were poking out of his naked body.

"Here! Here!" he said, puppy like. "I got you a present! Open it!"

Hisoka looked at him in puzzlement.

"But it's not my birthday. And it's not valentines, or Christmas." Hisoka said.

"It doesn't matter! Open it! Open it!"

"Okay."

Hisoka slid the box lid off and gasped as he moved the tissue paper. His face was full of astonishment. Tsuzuki loved the way it played on his delicate features.

"Oh my god! Tsu! Do you know what this is?"

"That's the book you wanted."

"Tsu, do you know how expensive this is? I've been looking at forever! Where did you get the money?"

"From the case. Open it."

Hisoka lifted it out of a box and something silver fell out. He picked it up and saw it was a house key.

*Tsu, is this?*

*it is.*

Hisoka looked up into his partner's face. His eyes were trembling with tears, but they were from sorrow, pain, fear or loss. Tsuzuki had seen those tears once, as the fires of the tern snake reflected in their watery surface.

*Tsu!* Hisoka sent as the threw himself into his partner's arms. Their lips found each other.

*I love you!* Hisoka sent. The emotion that accompanied it could not be mistaken.

It was joy.

___________________________________________

Tsuzuki and Hisoka were not the only shinigami lovers enjoying the absence of their office manager. Katie-Chan and Randall-kun had also spent the morning in each other's arms, ignoring work completely. Bert had left to go report to an assignment he could not disclose as soon as they arrived in Tokyo the previous day. So that afternoon, Katie was led by Randall to a large building in the center of Tokyo. It was an upscale apartment building, the type only executives could afford. She noticed when they came in that Randall was already on good terms with the front desk crew and the guard. They stepped into the lift, and she saw that the pressed the penthouse button.

*No. you're kidding. *She said unbelieving.

Randall turned and smiled at her.

When they got to the penthouse and opened the door, Katie clapped her hands together. If she could have squealed in delight she would have. It was still empty mostly as no furniture had been bought, but the place was immense. It had a huge kitchen that Randall had taken the liberty of stocking. But the best part was when he bound forward and pulled the large curtain that covered one wall. It revealed a patio overlooking the city, and in the middle of it was a small but deep pool.

*Randall, there's a pool! I don't believe it!*

"Take a look what's in the pool, my little savage." Randall smiled again.

She saw something splashing.

*Randall. You didn't. Oh my god you didn't!*

She ran out to the pool and saw that it had fish in it.

"I couldn't get salmon, there wasn't enough room. But I thought these were-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. She tackled him to the ground.

*This is awesome! I can't believe this! I can actually fish here! And it's so high up, no one can see me! I'm gonna try it right now.*

She tore her clothes off and transformed. In her bear form, she dove head first into the pool, splashing her fiancé. He saw her big form turning around twice in the pool and then she came forth with a fish wiggling in her jaws. Her blue eyes shone with glee.

Randall burst out laughing at this. He loved laughing. Where he came from, there had been no laughter despite his world's breathtaking beauty. Laughter was the sound of the "under dwellers". That was what his people called humans. It was the sound of laughter that first captured his attention. And he loved Katie for her honesty and frankness, and that she had been the first one to make him laugh. Something he had thought impossible.

Life is too short, not to laugh. He thought.

_______________________________________________

It was mid morning when Watari and Tatsumi arrived in Osaka. Watari traced the call from his hacked iphone to a small restaurant. But when they arrived, there was no trace of Rhodes. However the hostess seemed to be expecting them.

"Sumimasen." She bowed. "But were you looking for that American friend of yours?"

Tatsumi's eyes narrowed but Watari lost no time.

"Yes, we are." Watari said. "Did he say where he was going?"

"No." the hostess replied. "But he said to give this to you when you got here." She slid the scientist an envelope. Watari tore it open. Inside was a brochure to the Kaiyukan Aquarium.

"He's playing with us." Tatsumi glowered, gritting his teeth.

"And unfortunately we have no other option but to play along." Watari said.

_____________________________

After another enthusiastic romp, Hisoka and Tsuzuki slept leaning against each other. It was early afternoon.

Hisoka felt something reach out to his mind. It felt like someone was brushing against him with all the gentleness of a feather brushing against his skin. It was a soothing touch and he sighed as he relaxed into it. His dreams were of gentle things. Of trees, and mountain clearings where the birds warbled. There was that gentle touch again. In his dream, he felt himself being caressed on his sides by soft feathers. He felt someone come to his back and their skin was warm. Tsuzuki's face appeared above him and his eyes were glowing like candles.

"Kotori-chan." The oni murmured. He brought Hisoka's chin up and kissed him. Hisoka could feel the heat of his touch expand across his lips. The oni's feathered wings gently brushed up each side of him as if he were a painter, and he was brushing ink on rice paper.

"I heard what you said on the mountain." The oni whispered. "I saw you when you were in battle. You were fierce and direct. I had never seen you so beautiful."

Hisoka blushed. "Earlier, how much was you and how much was the human side?"

"Does it matter? Were the same person, as much as we are not."

"Is this a dream?"

"It is and it isn't." the oni replied. "You should know as a empath, one world usually blends into the other."

Hisoka woke up. The afternoon sun filled Tsuzuki's room, and his partner shifted on the bed, laughing in his sleep. Hisoka smiled slightly, and turned. He saw something on his pillow.

It was a single black feather. Hisoka looked at it in wonder, and thought about the oni's words regarding the worlds blending. It seemed like they were doing just that. He sat up and took it in his fingers. He spun it around examining the unearthly sheen it gave off.

"Soka-chan," Tsuzuki said in his sleep. "Let's get Cinnibon."

Hisoka shook his head with a little laugh. Then kissed his lover on the forehead. He then took the oni's feather and reverently put it inside the copy of Les Miserables. Then he got dressed.

He wrote something down on a piece of paper and left it for Tsuzuki to see. The note read:

Gone to request some days off from the Chief for our move.

Then going to go pack a little. I'll be back before six.

Do you want to go get a cinnibon when I get back?

- Hisoka

He shut the door gently behind him.

__________________________________

Myers-san was no stranger to boredom. Boredom had been his constant companion in cell block three. Boredom found him again as he sat in a cheap hotel room. He went the coordinates and was very surprised where he was. Still orders were orders. And he sat there waiting for more. One hour passed to another, and boredom gave way to regret as memories came forth.

"Screw this." Myers-san said to himself. He'd take the cell with him, they could call. He stopped a gift shop and bought a teddy bear for his daughter. The shopkeeper laughed a little to herself to see such a gruff gaijin buy a teddy bear. He had it gift wrapped and texted Randall to get their new address.

The reply was quick. Along with that was the question.

Randall: Another bear?

Bert smiled. "yep." he texted.

The teddy bear thing had developed as sort of a inside joke between the three Americans. On the first assignment in some god damn location, Myers-san had been incredibly lonely. He couldn't stop thinking of his daughter, and even missed her grumpiness when the transformation took hold of her. Then he happened to pass by a shop displaying a blue eyed teddy bear in the window. He bought it right away and sent it back to the American office to Katie. From this a collection had started, as every time he was called away by his supervisors, he would send her one.

Likewise whenever he would knit her something, it had a bear on it. He started using the nickname BB-though when exactly he did, he couldn't recall. It was easier he thought to do these things, than to tell her who he was.

Myers-san thought about the assignments he was sent on. Usually there were to the occasional demon out that had journeyed too far into the human realm. At least that was the reason given to him as to why they had been targeted for elimination. He was ordered to ask no questions, but eliminate the target. And without remorse, he did what he was told. It was not a soldier's place to ask questions, or to feel for the enemy.

*So why the hell didn't I send a report on what I saw in Hokkaido? Why did I hesitate?* he asked himself.

Myers-san thought back to when he took the assignment to watch Asato Tsuzuki. Myers-san demanded to know who exactly he was working for, some proof. After all, to watch on another shinigami was highly irregular. The next day a hand written letter came to him from king of Hades demanding compliance. Nothing more had to be said.

But king of Hades or not, Myers-san had free will, and used it often. This tendency for disobedience was one thing he and Randall had in common. They were both outcasts and from this they became friends, eventually.

"I really need to stop reminiscing." Myers-san said to himself when dropped the box in the post box. Then he froze as a smell caught his attention.

Rhodes thought about the fun he was about to have with Watari and Tatsumi. Rhodes watched the entrance to the aquarium for his quarry to arrive; looking out from the Ferris wheel car as it spun around. He loved watching people jump through hoops when they were fools enough to be misled. He couldn't believe how he had tricked Myers into thinking he was working for the King of Hades. Of course, as Jenni had stated, the letter was the best piece of forging he had ever done. He smiled smugly to himself.

He laughed around when he saw the tell tale blonde hair. Even from this high up, Watari was easy to spot.

_________________________________________

Tatsumi and Watari entered the aquarium. They scanned the crowds for any sign of Rhodes and they saw nothing. The place was very crowded, and it was difficult to move. Tatsumi was concerned by this, for it was like this when Rhodes had eluded them in Sapporo.

"Have you thought about what your recommendation will be?" Watari asked.

"Hmm?" Tatsumi said.

"For the Soteicho situation." Watari replied.

"I haven't had a chance to give it proper thought." Tatsumi annoyed. "But I suppose dismissal is in order."

"Siechirro, show some pity." Watari replied. "Rhodes is an expert at what he does, look at his track record. Hanako-Chan didn't have a chance."

"That doesn't change what she did." Tatsumi said matter-of-factly. "She knew what she was doing, and chose to do it anyway. Such an action demands retribution."

Watari didn't say anything. He knew no one could persuade Tatsumi on some matters, not even him.

"Still, I don't know anyone else who can work with Yukiko or Tsukiko, so I must consider that."

Watari smiled slightly at this. He knew that Tatsumi could not show weakness at the office on this issue. After all if word got around that Tatsumi had gotten soft, no work would ever be done efficiency or on time at the Emmocho again.

They had reached the whale shark exhibit which was the heart of the aquarium. On both sides they were surrounded by what looked like walls of water in which enormous manta rays and whale sharks.

"Its too bad Yu-Chan died." Watari said. "For a whale shark, she was very kawaii. Always brought a big crowd."

"You've been here before?" Tatsumi asked.

"Of course. Occasionally I would come and read up on some of their aquatic research here. Relaxing stuff."

Tatsumi laughed to himself. Only Watari would find research relaxing.

"Tatsumi!" Watari whispered tensely. He was looking at the place where the glass wall bent around a corner and you could see to the other side. There was the American Rhodes, waving at them with the smuggest look on his face.

"There is he is!" Tatsumi hissed, and tried to push through the crowd. He heard Watari apologizing profusely as they tried push through the people. But Tatsumi didn't waste time apologizing. He had his target in sight, and he didn't want to lose it again. He saw the American casually walk to the exit, making sure they saw him, and closed the door. They fought the crowd, until at last they reached it. Tatsumi flung open the door and ran smack into someone, knocking himself and them to the ground. Tatsumi grabbed hold of the person and yanked him to him.

"God damn! Tatsumi!" Rhodes snarled. "What the hell!"

"Myers-san!"Tatsumi said. "What are you doing here?"

"My boss sent me here." Myers-san stated. "I caught that bastard's smell, and I followed it here. I thought I saw him go in there."

"Will a Myers-san please come to the front desk." The announcer said over the loud speaker. "Will a Myers-san please report to the front desk?"

"Well that was fast," Watari stated. "What did you do?"

"Not a damn thing." Mumbled Bert.

They went to the front desk and the clerk smiled at him.

"You must be Myers-san. Your friend said you were American. He said to give this to you." She slid him an envelope. He opened it with Tatsumi and Watari looking over his shoulder. It was a brochure to Osaka castle.

"Damn him." Tatsumi cursed.

"We can catch the train there." Watari said. "Let's go."

_______________________________

Terazuma had a very good day. There was no one in the office, other than he and Wakaba. He liked it that way. Tatsumi and Watari were on some assignment some place, so he didn't have to worry about anyone looking over his shoulder. Hisoka and Tsuzuki were also out today, and Terazuma guessed as to why. He shrugged. As long as he didn't have to mess with Tsuzuki, he was fine with it. Likewise, Randall-kun and Katie-Chan were also out, probably doing the same thing.

Now Terazuma felt the pang of envy reach him. Damn he envied that blonde American. Not because he wanted Katie, but because Randall-kun could do what was now denied him forever. He could have sex. Bastard, he cursed internally. For Terazuma, the slightest touch of female flesh triggered his transformation. So he was damned to be celibate. He certainly decided he wasn't going to go the other way, regardless of what rumors were floating around since the archery tournament.

Terazuma did miss Myers-san though. He was hoping that perhaps they could go the range today, but Myers-san had been called out on some assignment as well. So he and Wakaba got to spend all day together, uninterrupted. She prattled on and on about this or that, he really didn't pay attention. Sometimes it was about this recipe she had read about, or some rumor that Hanako was in some trouble.

*Whatever it is, it serves her right.* He thought glumly.

The chief left early. Since there was now no one to forbid him, he decided to call it a day as well. He started to get is stuff to leave.

"Uhm, Terazuma-kun." Wakaba asked. "Do you think you could walk me home tonight?"

"Wha?" Terazuma asked, shocked.

"I don't know. I just got a really bad feeling. I don't want to be alone." Wakaba said. "It's probably just me being silly, but I'm afraid if I go home alone I might have nightmares. You can sleep on the couch."

"Wha?" Terazuma said. "What would people think if they found out?"

She could have said that the entire office knew intercourse was an impossibility for him. He knew that, but she didn't give that reason.

"But there's no one here today. I'll bake you that coconut cake I've been looking at in Woman's Home Journal." She replied.

"Well…"

"Please." She said. "I'd just feel better if I had a man there. You know, to protect me in case anything does happen."

Open flattery of his masculinity hardly ever happened to Terazuma. A lunar eclipse was a more common event. His transformation had made him the source of ridicule. His man hood was doubted and became the butt of many a joke. So of course he said:

"Well, alright." Terazuma said. "But I want salmon steaks too."

"Arrigato!" she smiled, clasping her hands together.

_______________________________________

The chief was gone by the time Hisoka arrived. There was no one there. Hisoka filled out the paperwork requesting the days off. He signed with both Tsuzuki's and his own name and slid them the chief's door. Hisoka was hoping the old man would be in. If there was anyone who could answer some questions about the oni within Tsuzuki, it would be Konoe.

*Well, it's probably better I not say anything at all. If I did, he might get suspicious and then it would to obvious that I didn't tell Tatsumi everything.* Hisoka thought.

Hisoka sighed and left.

______________________

Hisoka didn't go shopping that much. He didn't really know which stores sold the best of what, so he went to the department store that was closest. He wandered around a bit in the gift section. He wanted to get Tsuzuki something to show his gratitude for such a wonderful present. He was tempted to take him to that cinnibon place for one of their sickly sweet treats. But Hisoka knew his partner would just gobble it up and be hungry later. No, Hisoka wanted to get Tsuzuki something more permanent.

He then thought about the other gift he had been given: the oni feather. It was a simple gift, but the emotions of tenderness and devotion were obvious. Hisoka felt he wanted to give him something as well. But what to give a supernatural being? He didn't know. So he wandered the gift section, hoping something might come to him.

He wasn't thinking of anything in particular when he found himself in the girl stationary section by accident. He started walking out when his eyes caught sight of the most ridiculous exchange diary. It had goofy dogs on it, and they reminded Hisoka of his lover's inu ears.

Then he stopped.

For all his existence, Tsuzuki had been at war with himself. And yet those two sides- the oni and the human- had never communicated openly with each other. Hisoka thought about how the two Tsuzuki's were different, but also what they had in common: him.

*I know Tzu has tried ignoring the whole thing, but that hasn't helped him. it's made the whole situation worse. So that can't be the solution.*

*Maybe they can work out something between themselves,* Hisoka thought. *Maybe become more of one mind and less fractured. Or at the least, not at open war with each other. And the first step in a cease fire is to get the sides to talk to each other.*

Hisoka bought the exchange diary.

On the way home, he stopped by a moving center and picked up some tape and three empty boxes. It wasn't much, but it would be a start. When he got home, Hisoka noticed the door to his house didn't stick at all. Tsuzuki had complained about it sticking, but now it opened easily for Hisoka. He put in his packages and closed the door.

The second he shut the door, darkness descended upon him. His empathy screamed at him to get out as soon as possible. He felt a horrible darkness there; it was Muraki and someone else. Webs shot out over the door and over the windows. Hisoka grabbed the doorknob and fought with the door. He heard something and turned to see his furniture flying at him. He jumped out of the way with barely enough time. It crashed against the door, barricading him in.

His memory stirred. Where had he seen this before? His furniture had moved on its own like this before, he knew it. But when he couldn't recall when. But it didn't matter. His thoughts were towards flight. He teleported and felt himself changing from one place to another.

"Not this time." A female voice hissed. He knew this voice but from where? Hisoka felt something wrap around his legs and pulled him back into the room. He felt like he had been hit by a Mac truck. He had no idea that being pulled out of teleport could be so painful. He tottered when he found himself back in his house. Someone grabbed hold of him in a vice like grip. Hisoka felt his blood turn to ice as he registered it was Muraki.

"Finally you're back in my arms, poppet." The cold voice said.

"NO!" Hisoka screamed, trying to pull away. He cried out with his mind will all the force of his will.

*TSUZUKI! TASKATE!*

And a horrible woman's laugh sounded in his mind.

*Yes! Scream for him! We want to hear you squeal, rabbit!*

Hisoka's eyes went wide and he recoiled as from the filth he felt in his mind.

*Who are you?* He demanded.

*Oh let me show you who I Am.* Jenni spoke to him. And with a thought, she removed the psychic block she had placed on him. Hisoka felt the memories flood forward into his mind, the horrible nightmares and the rooms of room 49.

"I promised you, this would be real, poppet." Muraki whispered in his ear. "Now I will show you how real it is."

Hisoka felt the doctor forcing him to the floor. Hisoka struggled and panic gave him new strength. He saw Muraki's eyes grow wide with lust. The empath hit him with a psychic wave, that would have pushed a normal person back, but it only made his assailant smirk. He felt another set inhuman hands hold him down. Hisoka noticed he was starting to tremble uncontrollably. Then he felt Muraki straddle him and Hisoka froze in panic. He started hyperventilating. Muraki grabbed Hisoka's collar and tore his shirt open. He stripped the shinigami as easily as he did that night under the sakura tree.

"Don't you dare!" Hisoka shrieked, feeling his nakedness. "Don't you dare!"

The doctor laughed to himself slightly at the empath's defiance. Hisoka felt tears fill his eyes and started rolling down his face. Muraki was undoing his belt. Another wave of panic seized the empath and the squirmed writhing like a rabbit in a snare. He screamed, he felt his heart beating so hard that it felt like it would explode. And still he was held down but the two of them. He felt Muraki shifting on top of him.

"You're mine." The doctor whispered.

And what Tsuzuki had been so gentle with; what the oni had fought to protect; Muraki claimed, tearing him as he entered. Hisoka shrieked at the top of his lungs, and with all the force of his mind. He heard his own cries bounced back as Jenni laughed over them. Hisoka turned his face and closed his eyes.

*I'm not here. I'm not here. I'm not here.* He chanted internally.

*But you are here, rabbit.* Jenni spoke into his mind.* You belong to us now.*

Hisoka thirteen years old again, helpless and powerless. The attack became frenzied in pitch, and crescendoed to a horrific climax. When it was over, Hisoka continued to weep. He had never felt so defeated or lost. Muraki and Jenni both looked down on him, and stroked his face, almost gently. It was a sickening farce.

"I hate you! I hate you both!" Hisoka snarled at them through his tears.

They chuckled at this.

Muraki traced the outside of Hisoka's mouth. Hisoka saw his opportunity and took it. He bit into Muraki's hand with all his hate. But Muraki made no attempt to move his hand away. Blood filled Hisoka's mouth, and ran over his nostrils. He felt like he would drown. He released his assailant's hand and coughed up the blood, gasping for air.

"Pathetic." Jenni scoffed. "Now it's time."

Jenni grabbed hold of him and pulled him to her lips. He pushed away from her, as she violently kissed him. He felt her force his way into his mind. Like a virus she took him over.

Suddenly Hisoka found himself in the cell his parents had used. He was a child again. He saw the door to the cell shut. He ran towards the opening and threw himself against it. He shook the cage with all his might. But he was so weak, weaker than the thought possible. It would not budge.

"Tsuzuki! Taskate!"

And then he saw Jenni Hiru on the other side of the bars.

"You can call all you want, rabbit. But he won't hear you. Your body is mine to command. You are to stay here until we decide to play with you again."

She disappeared from sight, leaving him in the darkness, imprisoned in his own mind.

And without comfort, Hisoka wept.

Hisoka and Muraki now only appeared in the room. Jenni had disappeared into the empath's body completely. Hisoka stood up, a little wobbly at first, but he had a new strength in him that was not his own. His eyes darkened to dark green and finally to brown. Muraki put his blazer over Hisoka's shoulders, covering his nakedness.

But it was not Hisoka. Not anymore. When he spoke it was with Jenni's voice.

"We have work to do." She hissed.

________________________________________

Tsuzuki woke up with a start.

"Soka-Chan!" he screamed.

There was no response. He looked over saw the bed was empty next to him. He had a horrible feeling. He had heard nothing either with his ears or in his mind and yet there was a horrible dread in his stomach. He knew Hisoka was deeply hurt. He didn't know why he knew this, but he was sure of it.

*Soka-Chan!* He sent. Again there was no reply. He felt the oni trashing inside of him like a wild horse.

'You fool!" The oni screamed." Find him! Find him! He's hurt! Our mate is hurt!"

Trembling, Tsuzuki ran to the living room.

"Soka! God damn it! Answer me!" he cried.

He found the note Hisoka left. Tsuzuki thought of his partner's house, and teleported.

He found himself on front step. He had not appeared on the inside as he planned. Something had blocked him from entering. He grabbed hold of the knob and his flesh started burning. Webs appeared on the door. Tsuzuki saw they ran from the door to the windows, over the roof, the walls, and even the area underneath. The purple webs seemed to stink like a rotting corpse.

"This is evil sorcery, but nothing like what I've seen." Tsuzuki said. He kicked on the door, as he felt the oni surge it's strength into him. But it bounced back. Hordes of spiders appeared and ran all over the webs, over whelming the house in a living wave.

"Soka! Soka!" Tsuzuki screamed. Silence answered him.

*What do I do? If I get bit and pass out from the poison, I can't help Hisoka.* he thought.

He looked at the door and noticed that the web was in fact made of lines of symbols written over and over in script almost too small to see. A realization came over him.

*If this is evil, I need holy magic. I need a priestess. I need Wakaba.*

__________________________________________________

"Yea! It's done!" Wakaba smiled as she looked in the oven. Most Japanese apartments did not come with a real oven. But she loved baking so much, she saved and finally got one herself. It was expensive, but worth every yen. She felt like she was working magic when she cooked, and it was a magic that seemed just a potent as her training as a priestess. It made people smile and feel good, and she liked that.

"I know it sounds old fashioned," Wakaba said. "But I never get tired of baking for people I care about. I guess that means I'm not a modern woman."

"You wouldn't be my partner if you were." Terazuma said as he shoved a piece of salmon in his mouth. "Like that Katie-chan. What girl where's pants that much? And I've never even heard her mention cooking or housecleaning. What kind of girl is that?"

"Well one that Randall-kun likes apparently. I'll have to let that cool before I can ice it." She put the cake on a cooling rack, and turned a little fan she had in the kitchen so the cake could cool faster. "You know Yukiko asked him out and he turned her down."

"Ha!" Terazuma laughed. "Really! Tell me more!"

"Well she was really upset from what I heard. First time she's been turned down."

"Humph." Terazuma said. "Well I guess that brought her down a notch. Good for him. Well I guess he likes the tomboy type."

"Hey, how thick do you want the icing?" Wakaba asked, coming out of the question with a bowl stirring the icing. "And how much coconut?"

Suddenly Tsuzuki teleported in front of her.

"Wakaba!" he said as he grabbed her, so suddenly the bowl when crashing to the floor.

"Hey, get your hands off my partner, you-"but Terazuma stopped his yelling when he saw Tsuzuki's face. He had no liking for the shinigami, but even terazuma's heart was not without pity. He had never seen Tsuzuki look so distraught. His eyes were wide, and there was something almost like madness across his features.

"Wakaba! I need you! Hisoka is trapped!" Tsuzuki said. "He's hurt, and I need your help to get to him!"

"Okay." Wakaba, taken aback by Tsuzuki's condition. "Let me turn off the oven."

"No time." Tsuzuki insisted. "Terazuma, meet us at Hisoka's house."

"Wait! Hold on!" Terazuma protested. But Tsuzuki didn't seem to hear him. He took hold of the priestess hand and they disappeared.

"Damn it!" Terazuma cursed. He turned the oven off and teleported after them.

_______________________________________

Night was starting to fall by the time the three shinigami reached Osaka castle. The crowds were thinning out, and the shadow of the great castle engulfed the grounds. A feeling of gloom fell over them. Again they saw no sign of Rhodes. But they knew now, that did not mean he was not present.

"I know this is supposed to be one of the most beautiful sights in Japan, but it just seems- ah!" Myers said cried out as the fell to the ground. He was clutching his head.

"Myers-san!" Watari yelled. "What's wrong?"

"It's Katie!" Myers-san gasped. "Oh Christ! She's hurt! I have to get home!"

Suddenly something hit Tatsumi in the back of the head. He cried out in pain, and then looked around for their quarry. But there was still no sign of him. Watari's phone rang.

"Rhodes." Watari said into the phone.

"What?" Rhodes asked into the other end. "No mushi mushi? That's kind of rude, Watari."

"Where are you?" Watari demanded. He hit the speaker button on his phone.

"Look up. Way up."

Watari and Tatsumi looked up to the castle. And there on the very top of the building stood a figure between the two gold koi that crowned the castle. It was Rhodes, talking on his phone.

"You can't get away from three of us." Tatsumi said.

"Didn't you just hear what Myers-san said?" Watari said to his partner. "We have to go back and help Katie-Chan!"

"We can't just let him escape!" Tatsumi replied.

"And we can't let my daughter die!" Myers-san snarled.

"If you three are done squabbling," Rhodes said, interrupting them. "I can tell you now that in a few days time, I'm going to contact you all with a very special offer."

"What offer?" Tatsumi demanded. "For the money back that you stole?"

"No, for the location of something more valuable to you than you think." Rhodes replied. "You'll know soon enough when the time comes. But as for now, I think you might want to listen to Bert there. He's a pain in the ass, to be sure, but he's right. You three should seriously consider heading home right now."

The call was dropped, and all they heard was the tone of the empty line. Then another call rang. Watari saw it said, "Randall Knight" on the caller ID.

"Mushi, Mushi." Watari said.

"Watari!" Randall cried out. Tatsumi and Watari exchanged glances full of dread. They had never heard the American speak like this. He was in a state of panic.

"Watari!" Randall-kun said. "I need for you to get home asap! Something's wrong with Katie!"

"What's going on?" Myers-san demanded.

"Bert- what- She won't wake up!" Randall said.

"What happened?" Myers-san demanded. "And none of that beating around the bush crap!"

"I don't know we were sleeping and when I turned over her eyes were open but she looked like she wasn't seeing anything. I couldn't get her to wake up, no matter what I did!"

Watari suddenly felt nauseous. He knew those symptoms. He knew what they meant. So did Myers-san.

"No! Not again!" Myers cried out. "You damn fool! How could you let this happen! You promised me you'd protect her! What kind of fucking angel are you?!"

Tatsumi looked at Myers-san in shock at this revelation.

"An earth bound one, asshole!" Randall-kun yelled back over the phone, furious.

"Myers-san! Randall-kun! Calm down!" Watari demanded. His mind raced to start to analyze the problem." Neither of you are helping her like this! Randall-kun, take her to the Emmocho infirmary. Meyers and I are on the way back."

Watari hung up the phone. "I'm sorry Seiichiro. I know the money is important, but I have to go back. "

Tatsumi looked up at the roof top. The moon was starting to come out, and Rhodes is gone from sight.

"He's gone." Tatsumi fumed. "Again! Damn that Gaijin!"

Watari's phone rang again. This time the caller ID said Hajime Terazuma. Watari hit the receiver button.

"Mushi, Mushi." Watari said. Dread clutched his stomach.

"Hey, you guys need to get back over here." Terazuma said. His voice was heavy with concern. It made Watari's hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Tsuzuki is freaking out."

"What?" Tatsumi demanded, snapping his head around.

"He came and got Wakaba." Terazuma explained. "She's helping him. We're gonna try to break into Kurosaki's house, right now."

"What?" Tatsumi interrupted. "Why? What happened to Kurosaki-kun?"

"Tsuzuki can't find him or reach him. I've never seen him like this. " Terazuma explained. "And there's something over the kid's house that we need Wakaba's powers as a priestess to break it. It's some type of webbing. She's working on it now- but... I don't think he's in there. Call it detective instinct, but I think... he's been spirited away."

The phone fell from Watari's hand and onto the ground.

"How could I be so stupid?" The scientist said to himself. "How could I be so stupid?"

"What is it?" his partner asked.

"It was a ploy. Rhodes was a ploy, to get us away from campus. All along, she was after Bon."

"We can travel half the distance and we'll be in teleport range." Myers-san said. "I don't care what you all do, but I'm going to help my kid."

"What about your employer?" Tatsumi asked.

"He can go fuck himself." Myers stated. "Katie needs me."

"The train back to Tokyo should be at the station in half an hour." Watari said. "Let's go!"

To be continued…

Note:

Okay the rape scene in this chapter was the hardest to write. I wrote several different versions of it. I knew what was going to happen, but I wasn't sure how to show it. I didn't want a sexual violence play by play, and I did not want to glorify it. So I required people to read between the lines. It may sound odd, but I actually cried while writing it. When I did, I knew I had the scene how it should be.

And yes, Myers-san thinks he's working for the King of Hades. But in fact, the letters have been forged by Rhodes to make him useful to Jenni Hiru. And Myers-san does have the balls to tell the king of Hades himself to fuck off. That's his character. What can I say, I like him for it.

More coming soon…


	15. Chapter 15

American Way of Death

Chapter 15- The Long Night

Randall Knight was not one who looked back at what he had lost. Not usually. After all, there was very little love lost between himself and his people. But this was one night where he wished he still had all his angelic powers; especially to perform what could only be called miracles. He cursed himself as he frantically ran around the apartment, trying to find where they packed Katie's bathrobe. She was draped over his shoulder and her eyes were wide, unseeing. If he had his full powers, then could have done more to help his lover rather than just call Watari, and get in a heated argument over the phone.

"Damn Rhamiel! Useless idiot!"He cursed. "I really can't do a damn thing!"

If he had his powers, it would have been easy to help her. A thought sent into her mind would have been all what was needed to cure Katie from her current state. But power of that magnitude was no longer available to him. And he could not turn to his own people for help. They weren't about help a traitor, and they could careless for Underworlders.

Randall tripped over Katie's cat. It was meowing piteously, its three eyes glowing like three fireflies. Before his eyes it vanished. He didn't give much thought as to where it went. He threw a robe on Katie, and teleported to the infirmary.

If he were human, he would have prayed he wasn't too late. But being what he was, and knowing what he did know, he could not pray. He only could hope in Watari's ingenuity. Bert had said it had helped once. Humans were very resourceful, and Watari was about the cleverest one he knew.

"What I wouldn't give for my powers for one damn moment!" He cursed to himself. "One damn moment!"

________________________________________

The thirty minutes the three shinigami in Osaka waited felt like the longest thirty minutes ever. Myers-san frantically paced back and forth, and finally sat down on the bench. He hung his head down between his legs. Tatsumi couldn't believe he actually heard a pathetic sounding whimper from him. Watari put a hand on one of the American's trembling shoulders.

"It's all right, Myers-san. She'll be alright." Watari comforted.

"Oh Jesus!" Myers-san wept. "I failed her!"

"It's not over yet." Watari said firmly. "I haven't lost a shinigami patient yet, and I'm not about to give up now. She's tougher than you give her credit for."

Myers-san wiped his eyes and nodded.

"If there's anyone who failed her," Watari said. "It was me. I didn't see what was in front of me. And for that I am sorry."

"What do you mean?" Myers-san asked. "And for god's sake be straight up about it."

Watari took a deep breath.

"I don't think Jenni Hiru is dead." Watari said quietly.

Myers-san sat straight up at attention. His eyes were cold and direct.

"Impossible." Myers-san said. "I killed her. I shot the bitch myself. You know I did. What makes you say that?"

"Before we came here, Bon had mentioned he was having feelings of being smothered. Then he showed symptoms. I started getting suspicious, so I had monitored his brain waves before his sleepwalking incident."

"And?" Myers-san demanded.

"For a moment, I think I saw Hiru's patterns." Watari said.

"Impossible." Myers-san said. "She's dead. How could she be trying to take him over? Even if what you say is true, she couldn't do that with her body in America. She would have to have closer to him."

"Which is why I had Donna Baines start looking for information. She said she found something."

"What!?"

"She said she would only tell me in person. You know how the committee is about anything regarding Hiru." Watari said.

"What do you think is going on?" Myers-san asked. His voice was heavy.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I don't think she was destroyed." Watari said. "I think some part of her, lived on in something. What I don't' know. But if she is alive somehow, the most important question isn't how she got that way, but what she wants."

Myers-san nodded.

"I'll kill that bitch again if I have to." Myers-san said darkly. "You know I will."

The flashing lights at the station signaled to them that their train had at last arrived.

_______________________________

Tsuzuki felt a combination of overwhelming terror and dread. But the terror was not for himself, it was for Hisoka. His Hisoka who he loved more than anything, what was happening to him now? He felt the oni in him start to grow in protective fury. It was fury he shared. He knew his partner had been deeply hurt, how exactly he did not know. But he feared what it was; he prayed to his gods that it was not what he feared. He cried out to Hisoka in psi talk, but here was only silence. It was a horrible silence that seemed to fill everything.

"This is bad." Wakaba said as she looked over the house. "This is some powerful magic. Tsuzuki, do you know anything about what could have caused this?"

Tsuzuki shook his head.

"I'm going to need some supplies to help deal with this." Wakaba said. "Terazuma, go to my place. There is a large black box on the top shelf in my bedroom. It has prayers written all over it. Get it and bring it here."

"What!?" Terazuma said. "I'm not your errand boy! And I'm not going into your bedroom!"

The red haired girl looked at him, and her eyes shown with hard determination that he had not seen there ever before. Terazuma had grown to know the cheerful baking Wakaba, and even the serene inward turning mystic, but he was face to face with another part of her: the priestess here to battle evil.

"Terazuma, I am a priestess and I need to exorcise this evil. It is why I was trained. It is why I was born. And I need your help to do it. If you care for me at all, then help me do my duty or stand aside."

This ultimatum shocked the former detective. But, he nodded, and teleported away without a word. When they were alone, Wakaba went to Tsuzuki and gave him a comforting hug. The senior Shinigami burst into tears. He clung onto her shoulders.

"What's happening to him, Wakaba? Why won't he answer?" Tsuzuki wept. "Why?"

"I don't know." She replied. "But have faith. I swear to you, Tsuzuki, on my honor as a priestess, I will open this door. "

_________________________________

"It's good that it's so late." Watari said, looking around at the other passengers. The train was mostly empty. The few passengers present were sleeping. Tatsumi nodded at Watari's words, catching his meaning. They would be able to teleport when they came in range, and no one would see them.

"How long have you suspected, Watari?" Myers-san asked. His voice was full accusing menace. Tatsumi's eyes narrowed at this. But the scientist showed no fear.

"For about a month." Watari replied without hesitation. "But I kept telling myself it couldn't be what I feared."

"If we weren't up shit's creek , I'd kick your ass." Myers-san growled.

"Damn Gaijin!" Tatsumi yelled. "You'll do no such thing!" Several of the passengers woke up and looked over at them, concerned a fight was about to break out.

"It's alright, Siechirro." Watari said. "I should have been more forthcoming. From now on, I won't keep my theories to myself. I think the more we are all on the same page, and working together, the better off we'll be. If we start working against each other, then we won't get anywhere. And spreading discord is just what Jenni wants."

"Fine." Myers-san frowned. "But you better not keep stuff to yourself again, you hear me?"

"Agreed." Watari said.

The rest of the passengers seemed to relax. Many of them shifted in their seats and started to try to sleep again.

"Seiichiro," Watari said. "I have a favor to ask of you."

Tatsumi nodded.

"When we get within teleport range, I'm going to need for you to go to your house. I sent your address to Donna in case I couldn't rendezvous with her at mine. When she arrives bring her to the infirmary as soon as you can, so I can find out what she knows."

"What?" Tatsumi said. He felt his prejudices start rearing its head. And something more. His jealousy over Watari's relationship with this mysterious American made him scowl. "You told that gaijin where I live? And I'm just supposed to wait for her there doing nothing?"

"Seiichiro." Watari said as he looked at him. The scientist's eyes were like steel. "Don't get jealous. Not now. Please, wait for her. If someone else finds her, I don't' want to think of what could happen. I'm going to be busy with Katie-Chan."

"But what about Kurosaki-Kun?" Tatsumi said. "I can't just stand and wait while the youngest of our office is in trouble! We don't know anything; what is happening- who is involved. If Muraki is involved, then you know what this could mean! And what about Tsuzuki-kun? I can't let my former partner suffer and do nothing!?"

Myers-san saw it was now Watari's turn to narrow his eyes in jealousy. A fight looked like it was about to erupt. It was about to be an ugly one, for few things were as ugly as jealousy.

"I'll send Randall to help Tsuzuki." Myers-said. Watari's and Tatsumi's eyes went to him. "Once we get Katie stabilized. "I'll send him."

"And what can Randall-kun do?" Tatsumi asked.

Myers-san's smile was the reply.

Tatsumi sighed. "All right. I'll wait for her. But she better show up."

"She will." Watari said. "She will."

"Okay, were in teleport range. Let's go." Myers-san said. "Everyone looks like they are back asleep now."

Tatsumi looked around. Sure enough, there was not a single open eye around them. Myers-san disappeared. In that moment alone, Watari looked at Tatsumi.

"Arrigato, Seiichiro." Watari said. "Arrigato.'

Tatsumi looked at him with cold eyes, his scowl still present on his face. He teleported away without a word, leaving his partner alone.

Watari sighed. Then he was gone to the infirmary, following Myers-san.

In the American Southwest, a pueblo ruin stood abandoned. It looked empty to most eyes, but those eyes were deceived and could not see the magic that resided there. The top room of the pueblo was occupied. Beyond the tattered curtain covering the front door, sat Savagewind on the floor meditating. She felt a disturbance. It echoed from some foreign land to her.

Suddenly, Katie's three eyed cat appeared before her. It meowed in distress.

"My messenger and watcher?" she said in a gentle voice. "What troubles you so? Tell me. Has something happened to my student touched by the bear?"

The cat cried piteously again.

"Tell me, little one." She said. The cat's third eye glowed as the psychic connection was made. In seconds, Savagewind saw all the animal had witnessed.

*Katie.* Savagewind sent out with her thoughts. Her signal was so strong and primal; it leapt across the Pacific Ocean like a child skipping over a pond. It was power Jenni Hiru wished she could have.

*Child touched by the bear, answer me.* Savagewind sent. *Where are you?*

Katie's reply to her teacher was the image of a sleeping bear in a cave. It appeared in the shaman woman's head. Savagewind knew what this meant, and what events were now in motion. She took out her old medicine bag. Inside of it was an old beat-up laptop. She placed it on the ground. It had no battery and there was no current to turn on at this location. Yet, with thoughts alone, Savagewind powered it and turned it on. She started program called Skype. She started dialing the number to one Watari Yukata of the Emmocho office in Japan. He would need her, as he had before.

This she knew.

_____________________________________

When Watari got into the infirmary, Katie-Chan was already in a bed. Myers-san was leaning over her, trying to shake her awake. The empath's eyes were wide open, unblinking and looking at nothing.

"Come on, BB." Myers-san begged. "Come on."

"I'm so glad you here." Randall-kun said. None of the confidence Watari had thought of so typical of Randall-kun was present at this moment. The angel looked smaller somehow, and very afraid.

"Help her." Randall-kun begged.

"What happened?" Watari asked. He started checking his patient's vitals. "And don't leave out anything, no matter what. Let me get an EKG up to her to monitor her brainwaves."

"Well, okay." Randall-kun said. "Well we got to our new apartment, and I showed Katie the pool with the fish in it. She transformed and went fishing. Then she transformed back to human again and we had sex."

" God damn it, Randall!" Myers-san yelled.

"He said to include everything!" Randall argued hotly.

"Fight about it later!" Watari snapped. "Go on!"

"Then we fell asleep." Randall-kun continued. "I think she started having a nightmare, because she started moving around. I tried to tell her it was okay, and then she was really still, and it just gave me, a really bad feeling. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't respond to anything."

"Well, the good thing is her vitals are stable. But…" Watari said. He looked at the monitor showing her brain activity. Only a flat line showed on the screen.

"Not again." Myers-san said. He found a chair and sat down. He buried his face in his hands.

"Wait." Watari said. "There's an echo here, I'm picking up. A sub frequency. Let me see if I can amplify it."

The scientist turned the knobs and a wave appeared that was dark and intense with its peaks.

"Gods no!" Watari cursed.

"What?" Randall-kun demanded. "What?"

Myers-san looked up and his face went white. "That's what I think it is, isn't it."

Watari nodded.

"What?" Randall fumed. "One of you answer me!"

"That's Hiru's energy signal." Myers-san said. "That's her brain wave. I don't know how, but she's back."

"No." Watari added. "She never left us."

"Hiru?" Randall asked. "That woman that made Katie sleep all those years?"

Myers-san nodded.

"So what now?" Randall said. "What can we do now?"

Suddenly a window popped up on Watari's computer monitor. It was from the Skype program he had recently downloaded. It was an incoming video conference call from a number he did not recognize. Was it Donna Baines? Was it Jenni Hiru? He didn't know, and he was afraid to find out. He was going to ignore it.

"Answer it, Watari." Randall-kun said.

Watari looked apprehensively over at Randall-kun and Myers-san. Then he hit the "accept incoming call" button.

Savagewind in all her ugliness appeared on the screen. Katie's three eyed cat was sitting perched on her shoulder. The obachan might have at one time inspired repulsion, from the three men, for she could not be considered attractive in any culture. But tonight, Myers-san thought she was the most beautiful woman he ever saw, because she brought hope with her.

"What has happened to my student, Watari?" She demanded. "My messenger here came to me in quite a panic. What has happened? Speak."

"Jenni Hiru." Watari said gravely. "She somehow survived. She touched Katie-Chan's mind somehow, and put her back in a comatose state."

"That power mad dog." Savagewind spat. Her eyes narrowed.

"Her signature wave is echoing in Katie's mind." Watari said.

"Can you help her?" Myers-san interjected. "Can you help her, Savagewind?"

"Mr. Myers." Savagewind said calmly. She rubbed the cat's chin. "There is no need to panic. I put a failsafe mechanism in Katie's mind when I awoke her those years ago. She's not in a comatose state like she was before. She's in hibernation."

"What?" Myers-san demanded.

"I know this Hiru." Savagewind said darkly. "I know her because years before Katie were born; she came to me to seek more empathetic training. But I refused her because she is not an empath . She is a psychic parasite. I knew Katie's mind was already weak from one attack, and may not be able to sustain another such overload. So I made it so that if such an attack was ever made again, that Katie's mind would shut down, preserving her synapses. She will sleep until I come and help her awaken."

"Why did you do this?" Watari asked.

"Because when you are old as I am, young man, you know some evil does not need a reason, only an excuse. And evil like that does not die quickly or quietly. Jenni would strike again, she couldn't help it. She is what you modern scientists call, pathological. She has no choice. Like a virus, she must consume. Katie was weak from her pervious assault, and a mind that she knew well. I am sure Jenni thought she would have no problem getting in and taking her over. Imagine her surprise when she found the doors were shut to her." Savagewind said. "The echo signature you see is what was trapped inside when the door was shut. What every potency it had, has been swallowed up by the bear spirit within her. There is no need to be afraid."

"Can you wake her up?" Myers-san asked. "It might take some time for you to get over here, but if you leave now-"

"I am not limited as you Shinigami are. Or as you are, fallen one." She nodded to Randall. "At mid day, when the sun at its highest peak in your sky, I will appear before you."

"What…What are you?" Watari asked.

"I am what I am." She said quietly. "Any other explanation you would not understand."

"Whatever you are, Savagewind," Randall-kun said, and his eyes were shining with tears. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

"Given you lifespan that is quite a compliment from you." Savagewind smiled at Randall.

"I mean it." The angel replied. "I'm going to kiss you when you get here."

"Can you wake her up?" Myers-san asked.

"You and Rhamiel shall call upon the bear to awaken." Savagewind replied. "The rest will be up to her."

The box holding the video conference closed.

"Rhamiel?" Watari asked. "Who's Rhamiel?"

"That's me." Randall-kun said. "That's my real name."

"I'm going to stay with Katie." Myers-san said. "Watari, are you going to stay?"

"I want to make sure her vitals are not going to drop. I know we can trust Savagewind, but I would rather not take any chances." Watari said. "Randa- Rhamiel-kun or whatever your name is…"

"Please, Randall." The angel said.

"Fine." The scientist said. "Randall-kun. We have a situation with Bon and Tsuzuki."

"Situation?" Randall-kun asked.

"There's no time to explain the full details now, but I need for you to give Terazuma and Wakaba a hand. We may be in need of some divine help."

"Well, I can't provide that, but I'll do what I can. Since Katie is going to be okay, I'll go. But if anything changes, or if Savagewind arrives early, let me know right away, okay, Bert?"

"You got it." Myers-san grunted.

"Okay, Watari." Randall-kun said. "What do you need for me to do?"

__________________________________________

Hisoka called out into the darkness on the other side of his cage's bars.

"Tsuzuki! Taskate!" he yelled. "Can anyone hear me?"

Only the silence answered him. He felt the despair all around him, close in on him. Hisoka wondered for a moment if he had ever had a life beyond this cell. The despair around him was palatable and it was trying to steal what little hope he had left.

"I know he'll find me. I know he'll find me." He repeated to himself.

When had been in his parent's cell in life, Hisoka had always heard the servants moving above him, along with the other activities of the house. But this place, where ever he was, there was no other sound except his own breathing. He felt like he was being smothered in despair or being buried alive. He shook himself as he felt desperation try to take hold of him.

"No." he said aloud. "I won't give up. I just have to hold on until Tsuzuki finds me. Until he finds me."

He closed his eyes and hugged himself. He told himself to focus on Tsuzuki. On the sound of his voice, or on his purple eyes. Or on the oni who called him Kotori-Chan with such tenderness. He thought about the oni's eyes or his wings. Then he started reciting the latest book he was reading in his head. He was trying to think of anything but what had happened. Of Muraki's hands on him, then laying on him, penetrating him. Against his will he felt his face start screwing up and tears welling up behind his eyes.

"Tsuzuki, I'm sorry." He whispered as the tears started falling down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't... I couldn't get him to stop. "

He wiped his face on his kimono. It was now he realized that he was dressed in the same kimono that had been customary for him to wear as a child. How did he go backward? He didn't know. He didn't have any answers. He lay down on the ground as he felt despair wash over him. He thought about the woman looking down at him as he was violated and tears started flowing harder. He curled himself up like he was still in his mother's womb.

"Tsuzuki. I'm sorry. " he wept.

He then sent out feebly into the emptiness. It was the weakest sending he had ever done. It was barely more than a whisper. It was like a song bird trying to sing with a crushed larynx.

*Taskate. Taskate, Tsu!*

___________________________________

The oni within Tsuzuki was starting to pace back and forth restlessly.

*When will these idiots be done meandering around?!* It hissed at Tsuzuki. *My Kotori-Chan is hurt. It feels as if he has had his wings pulled off. Let me tear the door down!*

*And have everyone see you?!* Tsuzuki replied internally.

*I don't care! I don't care about you, or what they think! I only care about Kotori-Chan! If you don't do that, then call forth the Kern snake!*

*And have the place collapse on top of Soka-Chan? The same thing might happen if I call forth Suzuku!*

*This is your fault!* the oni growled at him. *I warned you! And you did not listen to me! Fool!*

"Stop it!" Tsuzuki cried out aloud.

Wakaba looked at him in surprise.

"Tsuzuki, are you okay?" she asked.

Tsuzuki hugged himself and fell to his knees. He was shaking. The older shinigami shook his head.

"I'm fine Wakaba- It's just…"

"You better not be trying to put the moves on my partner, you lazy good for nothing." Terazuma said as he reappeared.

"Terazuma!" the priestess smiled. "You found it!"

She took the box from him and opened the lid. She took out her Shinto ceremonial dress and put the robes over her dress. She took out her bells and holy fan.

*What can that little girl do, that I can't?* the oni growled at his human master.

*Shut up!* Tsuzuki sent back. He felt his control slipping and slipping from him.

"Hey guys." Randall-kun's voice sounded out. "What's going on?"

Randall-kun appeared. He looked tired and worn out.

"We think Kurosaki-kun is trapped inside." Wakaba said. "This is Kuro Shin magic. Very potent."

" I thought that died out." Randall responded. Randall looked at Tsuzuki for a moment and his eyes softened with sympathy. Tsuzuki felt the oni stir in him again as it looked at Randall-kun. But the emotion it felt within him was very different from the frustration towards his other coworkers. The oni in Tsuzuki knew Randall, and did not see him as he stood before him now. In Tsuzuki's mind, he saw Randall wearing shiny plate armor. His blonde hair was long and cascaded down in gentle waves over his face. Behind him were two enormous white wings made of light and feather.

Where did this memory come from? Tsuzuki did not know. The image of Randall looked at him, bent down to his height. It was then that Tsuzuki realized that this memory was from his childhood. When exactly eluded him. The Randall in the memory reached forth his hand, covered in shiny plate and smiled gently.

"It is alright, little one. I will not allow any harm to come to you." Randall said. His voice was gentle and possessed a deep resonance. There was the sound of someone yelling behind Randall. It was a female voice. And as Randall was gentle, this voice was terrible.

"You damn fool, Rhamiel!" the voice screamed. "Kill it! Kill it!"

At this the memory ended. Tsuzuki was left stunned from this vision, not knowing what to think. The shinigami felt the oni look at Randall-kun, and it was not afraid of what it saw. It trusted Randall in a way it did not trust many others. Tsuzuki did not know exactly why, but he did not have time to examine these memories or emotions.

"I'm going to cast an exorcism spell on the door." Wakaba said. "Tsuzuki and Randall-kun, the door will start getting weak, if you could break the bonds then. I don't know how you want to, but I know you'll think of something."

"And what do you want me to do?" Terazuma demanded, feeling peevish that he had been ignored.

"I need for you to transform and protect me." Wakaba said. "As soon as I start, these spiders are going to attack. Kuro Shin poison is lethal, even to us. Let's get started."

Wakaba started chanting and ringing her bells. She traced her hands in the air and a circle appeared with holy kanji written in it. Her hair was lifted up as a wind blew upward. The sky above them darkened like a thunderstorm.

"Foolish girl!" A multitude of voices spoke forth. Tsuzuki realized it was the spiders speaking in one voice. "You will never conquer us with you empty chants! We are the servants of a new god rising on the horizon, and you will kneel to her soon enough!"

"Never, Filth!" Wakaba shouted back. The wave of spiders surged forth to swallow up the priestess, their poison dripping from their collective mouths. Terazuma transformed and spat forth fire, incinerating the wave as it came forth. The soot and grime covered Wakaba, but she still kept going. The entire house shook with fury.

"Soka!" Tsuzuki yelled, fearing the worst. But Randall grabbed his arm, holding him back.

"Wait!" Randall said. "Wait until it's weaker, then we can go in!"

"But the house looks like it's going to collapse!"

"It won't." Randall said. His voice was steady. "If it collapses the spiders will all die. Self preservation will keep them from allowing that to happen."

Randall released him, and Tsuzuki saw him put his fingers together. Randall-kun pulled them apart and a beam of light went from palm to palm, growing and finally solidifying to a sword made of light.

"When the time comes, Tsuzuki." Randall yelled. He had to yell as the sound of the spider wave battling Terazuma became louder and louder. "I'll cut the binds that hold the door shut. Then you go in, and let it take the door off!"

"Let what take the door off?" Tsuzuki asked.

"The oni." Randall replied, and his eyes looked deep into Tsuzuki. The Shinigami felt that he was being looked into the center of what he was by knowing eyes. "Let the oni come forth and take the door off."

Tsuzuki felt the color drain from his face. His lips were white. "How..How do you know about that?"

"Because I was there when he first surfaced." Randall replied, dead serious. "It knows me. It knows what must be done. Trust it for once, Tsuzuki. Don't fight it."

*Yes!* the oni cried within him. *Let me out!*

"Get ready!" Wakaba cried. She started chanting and the circle before her began to spin. The house shuddered. The circle spun faster and faster and her chanting became more and more intense. Wave after wave the spiders came forward, and Terazuma spout forth more flame to protect her from the legion. At last the stands of webbing became thinner, breaking one after the other. Randall leapt forward and with his sword. In three sweeps he cut the webbing off the top of the door and the sides. He looked back at Tsuzuki.

"Now!" Randall-kun cried.

Tsuzuki suddenly found himself in the sub world again before the mirror again. The mirror quivered as a mighty roar shook the air, making him cover his ears. The glass shattered and the oni leapt forward, charging forth on all fours. The world blurred before his eyes, and Tsuzuki fell into darkness.

In the real world, Tsuzuki roared and his eyes blazed. Wakaba stopped her chanting in shock and fear and Terazuma's eyes went wide with surprise. Huge black wings burst forth out of Tsuzuki's back as he leapt forward, running on all fours like a wild dog. Randall leapt to the side, as Tsuzuki grabbed hold of the door. The wood burned like fire, and he felt his flesh burning, smelt it cooking. But the oni was now fully in control and it had one thing on its mind. All else, even its own survival was secondary. His skin on his hands bubbled with heat blisters, some bursting, and still he did not let go.

A multitude of voices screeched as the door was torn off. The spiders fell away, screeching as if their legs were being torn off. For the spiders and the webbing were one organism and as one was torn and bleeding, so was the other. The webbing shrank up, retreating and the spiders started falling like snowflakes , becoming ash as they hit the ground.

The oni threw the door off into the night, not caring about any any of this, nor for the exclamations from Wakaba and Terazuma on his transformation.

But as the door was flung into the night, all of Hisoka's screams and thoughts that were trapped in the webbing broke free. They barreled into Tsuzuki's mind. He felt like his brain was being split in half and collapsed to his knees.

*TSU!!!* Hisoka shrieked. * TASKATE!!! TASKATE!!! TSU!! ONAGAI!!! TSU!! TASKATE!! THE PAIN! THE PAIN!*

He had never felt his partner's thoughts so panicked or in such pain. It sounded to Tsuzuki's internal ear like Hisoka's voice was three octaves higher than humanly possible. Over and over the cry went, without a break. For a moment all else ceased, and there was only his lover, his precious fragile boy yelling in agony. The rest of the world fell into nothingness.

The psychic cry then changed. It became weeping full of shame. He had never heard Hisoka cry as such. He was so proud, and it was so important to him that he was not treated as a child. But now, He cried like a baby in Tsuzuki's mind. And Tsuzuki wept with him.

Then suddenly the cry was stopped and there was silence. And it was the silence that was the most terrible. Tsuzuki went white and he shook violently in fear. Now finding he was now not paralyzed, the oni leapt into the house. He began tearing it apart, screaming.

"Kotori-Chan! Baby!" the oni yelled, foaming at the mouth. The double voice of the oni made Wakaba gasp. "Where are you? Call out!"

The stink of the inside of the house was beyond description. The smell of rotting flesh was all around him. But there was no light. The oni's eyes shone like two purple torches, casting their lights everywhere. The house that was so orderly was is state of complete chaos. There were heaps of furniture; books, plates, everywhere strewn about and all looked like they were in a state of rapid decomposition.

And then the horrible truth became clear.

"He's not here! He's not here!" the oni yelled, beside himself with loss and rage. "Someone hurt him and stole him from us! I'll find him, if it have tear apart all of creation, I will!"

Tsuzuki turned and ran past Wakaba on all fours, not bothering to look back as he knocked her down. He opened his great black wings and flew off into the night. Wakaba sat up and dusted herself off, she threw a spell on her partner. He transformed back to his human form, and hurriedly put on his clothes.

"What was that?" asked the frightened priestess.

"That was Tsuzuki." Randall-kun said plainly. "The part of him he's kept hidden for so long."

"That was an oni!" Wakaba exclaimed.

Randall-kun nodded. "You do know he has only half human blood."

"What is wrong with him?" Terazuma demanded of Randall-kun. "Do you know what's going on? If you do, then you better tell us!"

"You do know that all blood that runs in Tsuzuki isn't human, right?" Randall-kun stated. Terazuma's eyes went wide. "Only half of his blood is human. The other half is the ancient enemy of my people. They go by many names but you know them mostly as demons."

Wakaba who was listening in from the porch gasped when she heard this revelation.

"No." She said. "It can't' be! I know Tsuzuki!"

" You have only seen the human half of him." Randall-kun said matter of factly.

"And how the hell do you know this?" Terazuma demanded.

"Because my people sent me to find him, when he was a child. He's the only one of his kind left." Randall said.

"What happened to the others?" Wakaba asked.

"My kind hunted them down and exterminated them." Randall-kun said. "And I helped them do it."

"Wait," Terazuma said. "Just what the hell are you anyway?"

Then the smell of something like dead bodies caught his attention.

"Oh what is that stink?" Terazuma asked.

"That's Kuro Shin magic." Wakaba replied. "The basic component for this brand of black magic is dead tissue. So when it collects in a place for a long time, it stinks and makes everything around it also decay. There's great evil in there, and it's been there a while it seems. I don't want to go in there."

"You don't have to." Terazuma said protectively. "I'm the detective. I'll go in. You stay out here."

Terazuma stepped inside. He hit the light switch, but there was no power. "Damn! I can't see a thing."

"Let me take care of that." Randall-kun said. He came into the house and he held up his hands and the sword he held gave off enough light, that the shadows were faintly illuminated.

"Now what the hell do we do?" Terazuma asked Randall-kun.

"You were the detective," Wakaba said. Her voice was shaking from all she saw unfold. "You know more than us what to look for."

Terazuma nodded. Whatever was wrong with Tsuzuki, he would figure it out later. If at all, metaphysical questions always bothered him. He was going to turn his attention to the evidence that was before him. Hisoka wasn't here and he most likely was taken by force. That's what his detective instincts were telling him.

"Alright." Terazuma grunted. "Follow me, Randall, whatever you are. Let's see if we can find anything."

In the mess of trashed house, they found only two things that had not started to decompose. One was a necklace of gold. Terazuma thought it was nothing but a cheap piece of jewelry, but what a piece of woman's jewelry was doing in Hisoka's house he couldn't figure out. He picked it up to take it in for evidence. Randall-kun grabbed it from him in earnest.

"Hey!" Terazuma growled. "What the-"

"This is starmetal." Randall said seriously. "Underneath this gold. This is from my people. But what is it doing here?"

"Your people?" the detective argued. "Starmetal? Just who are your people anyway, aliens?"

"No, but we live in the sky." Randall replied. "We are sometimes called the seraphim."

"Angels." Wakaba said. "Your people are angels."

Randall nodded.

"I don't believe it." Wakaba said, sitting down on the porch. "This is too much. Tsuzuki is half demon. You're an angel, and Hisoka is missing."

"Yeah, that's about it." Randall shrugged.

"What you are and what he is isn't important." Terazuma interrupted. "What's important is who the hell was wearing that necklace. They took Kurosaki."

The priestess nodded. She didn't know why, but she suddenly felt as if something horrible had happened. Something beautiful had been destroyed and there was little hope of it being made right again. She started crying. Uncomfortable with this display of female emotion, both Terazuma and Randall-kun went back to their investigation.

And what they found filled them with dread. They found a torn shirt and torn pants. And there was blood on them as well as white semen. During his life, Terazuma had investigated a few rape cases, and each one had left his blood cold. But to have it here, done to a coworker and someone he knew, it was beyond words in revulsion. He wrapped it up carefully.

"We need to take this into Watari." Terazuma said. "He can run a DNA test. Find out who did this."

Randall-kun nodded. The detective put the evidence in a moving box he found near the door that did not seem so decomposed. He noticed there was an exchange diary there, and picked that up as well in case it was more evidence. Suddenly Wakaba let out a piercing scream.

"There something under the house!" she shrieked! "I heard something shuffling around down there!"

__________________________________________

Muraki and the body of Hisoka appeared out on the street.

"Did you enjoy the pleasures earlier, my lady?" Muraki smiled. He took hold of Hisoka's small hand and kissed it.

Jenni answered him back with Hisoka's lips. "Yes, skinning that rabbit was fun. Was it that good the first time?"

"My cherry blossom was exquisite this afternoon." Muraki murmured. "I look forward to our planned visit to the Blue Lotus Flower. I can think of no better place to enjoy his body again."

"Mmm." She leaned in and kissed him deeply. Her kiss stung, yet Muraki found it still arousing.

"I wish I could be with you in your escapades tonight." The doctor murmured.

"It will be easier alone." She smiled. She picked up some dirt and wiped the grime on Hisoka's face and body. "I look forward to watching the great secretary fall."

Muraki laughed.

_________________________________

Tatsumi was looking over the accounting books as he waited in his home. He always found the challenge of numbers something that eased his mind. But it gave him no comfort tonight. Somewhere out there Rhodes was spending money that didn't belong to him, and he had gotten away from it. And rather than do the logical thing and peruse him, Tatsumi was stuck waiting for some god forsaken gaijin. He wasn't sure of Watari's relationship with this woman, but regardless it irritated him.

But what irritated him the most is that the people assigned to his care had been attacked. Kurosaki-kun was missing, and no one knew where.

Tsuzuki becoming unhinged was another matter of grave concern. Tatsumi felt helpless to aid his former partner. Tsuzuki's emotions had driven Tatsumi almost to the breaking point. He didn't know how to deal with emotions very well, let alone emotions that were as raw and extreme as Tsuzuki's. And if Terazuma's voice gave any indication, they were descending into a pit Tatsumi didn't know if he could get out of if he tired to help.

Watari's eyes narrowing in jealousy also bothered the secretary. Was it possible that the scientist knew about those stray thoughts Tatsumi had? These temptations of weakness, Tatsumi was ashamed of, so he hid them. He told himself he should not think that way about Kurosaki-kun. He should not envy the fragile happiness Tsuzuki seemed to have at last. Happiness that had been broken in one stroke. Tatsumi shook his head in pity for his former partner. Without Kurosaki-kun, he knew Tsuzuki would be lost.

Tatsumi then thought of the state that the young American operative had come to. Tatsumi remembered Watari's face when he heard the news from Randall-kun's panicked voice, and Myers-san's ravings. And it was the face of Watari in disbelief and horror that unnerved Tatsumi more than anything else. For Watari always had an answer to most problems. Was this one beyond even him?

Tatsumi was deeply pained by these things. To see the employees so grievously attacked, and to be powerless to help any of them.

And this Hiru woman, who was responsible. Tatsumi swore he would make her pay for her transgressions with extreme prejudice.

A knock on the door interrupted his train of thought. He grumbled internally about the American, Donna Baines, finally showing up. Well, she could at least shed some light on the current situation, Tatsumi thought. He took a breath and opened the door.

Who he saw there, was not at all who he expected. It was Hisoka. He was in bad shape, barely able to stand wobbling in the entrance. He was wearing nothing except a white blazer that hung over his shoulders and descended past his buttocks.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi exclaimed in shock.

"Tatsumi-san." Hisoka said. His voice sounded very weak. "Taskate…"

The empath's eyes rolled and he collapsed into the secretary's arms.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi said, trying to shake his coworker awake. "Kurosaki-kun!"

But there was no response. Tatsumi pulled out his new cell phone and dialed Watari immediately. The boy was in desperate need of medical attention. But the cell phone could not get a signal. Tatsumi didn't understand it, but he didn't have time to mull it over. He picked up the empath and carried him into the house. He put him down in the center of his living room and tried calling Watari on the land line. The land line was dead.

"Phones must be down." Tatsumi said to himself. He turned his computer on. He had sectioned off an area in his living room for work, and was glad Watari had talked him into getting a home computer. His lover had told him he could check his email from his phone, though Tatsumi wasn't sure how it worked. He would tell Watari to come by immediately, that Kurosaki-kun was here and most likely needed medical attention. He didn't want to move him until someone with more knowledge of Shinigami anatomy said it was safe to do so.

While the computer ran through its start up prompts, he got a wash towel and a futon for Kurosaki-kun. He put the futon down, and laid the unconscious empath on it. Tatsumi noticed now how filthy Hisoka's face was. He had been attacked somehow, and was in bad shape from it. The fact that he was naked and whose blazer he was draped in told the secretary all he needed to know. Dark anger flared up inside of him. His hands shook and he wiped some of the grime off Hisoka's face.

The computer was done with its prompts now. Tatsumi looked regretfully at Hisoka, and then went to his computer. He tried to bring up the Internet Explorer page, only to find he had no internet access.

"Confound it!" he cursed. "Why does everything break down when you need it!"

Outside Muraki smiled at his work. Cutting phone lines was crude, but effective. Jenni's frequency jamming using her mind was subtle and sinister. So was what she had planned as she lay inside Hisoka's mind, controlling his very movement.

"The fainting was a little overdramatic though." Muraki said quietly.

_________________________________

Tatsumi sighed in relief with Hisoka's eyes fluttered open.

"I'm so glad to see you awake, Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said.

"What, where am I?" the empath asked.

"Don't you remember? You came to my house."

Hisoka shook his head.

"Do you remember anything?" Tatsumi asked.

Again, Hisoka shook his head.

"That's probably better." Tatsumi said quietly. "I can't get through to anyone. All phones are down, internet's down. I don't know why, there isn't a storm. How do you feel?"

"I hurt all over." Was the weak reply.

"I'm sorry." Tatsumi said, and he patted Hisoka's forehead. "Let me get you an aspirin."

"Arrigato."

Tatsumi went to the kitchen, returning with the pills and a glass of water. Hisoka struggled to sit up.

"Here," Tatsumi put his arm around him and pulled him upright. Tatsumi felt a blush come over his cheeks as he felt Hisoka's warm body so close to his own. Once he had the empath upright, he pulled his hand away. Hisoka took the aspirins. Tatsumi noticed how slumped his shoulders were and how exhausted he looked.

"I'm sure Watari will be over soon. So will Tsuzuki, once we can find him."

At the mention of his partner's name, Hisoka's eyes widened to at attention. His lip trembled and he bit it. His brow furrowed in anguish.

"Is there a problem, Kurosaki-kun?" Tatsumi asked.

"I…I don't want him to see me like this." Hisoka said, his eyes trembled.

"Tsuzuki is not going to judge you. Neither am I."

"Arrigato." Hisoka sighed, relieved. "You are very kind."

Tatsumi felt something soft on his right thigh. It was Hisoka's white hand. Tatsumi felt his blood rise and felt a strange combination of shock, arousal and dread in a jumbled torrent. He was unnerved and also highly aroused by that simple touch. He looked up at Hisoka's face, and he found those entrancing green eyes looking into his own. Tatsumi felt like they could see all he struggled to keep hidden.

"I know you've looked at me." Hisoka whispered. "When you think no one else is looking."

"I…would never do anything so unprofessional, Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi stammered. "You must be mistaken."

"Really?" Hisoka smiled, and in an instant his fatigue left him. He leaned in towards Tatsumi, and slid his hand upward touching Tatsumi's crotch. The secretary gasped.

"I'm an empath," Hisoka said. "You should know better than to lie to me. You can lie to yourself all you want, but I see right through you Siechirro-kun."

Tatsumi's mind scrambled to deal with all of this, but he felt like he was stumbling.

"You shouldn't address me as such, Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi said, pulling himself away. " It's too familiar."

"No more familiar than how many times you imagined me underneath you." Hisoka said.

"Stop." Tatsumi whispered.

"Would you like those fantasies to come true?" Hisoka whispered seductively. He moved forward and grabbed hold of Tatsumi's shirt, pulling his face close. "I wouldn't mind. I've thought of you many times in such unprofessional ways."

Tatsumi could feel part of him respond, as Hisoka's lips were placed on his own. How many times he had fantasized about this, wanted this. It was an internal desire he had never expressed. He found himself wrapping his arms around Hisoka and kissing him back.

"You don't know how much you distract me." Tatsumi whispered. He could feel himself becoming more and more aroused. Hisoka was frantically pulling at the buttons on Tatsumi's shirt.

"Take me!" Hisoka panted, biting his ear. "Do all those things you've been thinking of! I'll make you forget all about that other fool."

At the mention of Watari, Tatsumi lost his arousal. Guilt filled him. He thought of he was doing, of Watari's face and couldn't continue. He tried to push Hisoka off him, but the boy suddenly had unnatural strength and the seized the secretary, pulling him closer. Finally Tatsumi pulled his mouth away, but Hisoka bit hard into his neck. Tatsumi cried out, and not in pleasure as he felt blood start running down his neck. The secretary fought to free his hand. He called forth his shadow power and he struck.

"Kurosaki-kun, NO!" he yelled as he slapped the blonde, sending him falling back. Tatsumi sat there panting. He was then taken aback at what he had done and he was full of regret. How could he betray Watari like he had? And how could he have struck Kurosaki-kun like that when he just had been sexually assaulted.

*I'm a monster.* Tatsumi thought.

"Kurosaki-kun. I'm sorry." Tatsumi apologized. "Are you alright? I shouldn't have done that, after what you went through."

Hisoka laughed as he lay on the floor. And it was a sound that made Tatsumi's blood run cold. It was not Hisoka's voice that laughed. It was a woman's laugh, and it was cruel sound. Tatsumi's mouth was agape as Hisoka sat up and his eyes changed from green to dark brown. All of the softness went out of Hisoka's features and it was replaced with malice.

"Well, well, well." The voice mocked him. "It looks like we are made of sterner stuff after all"

Now Tatsumi realized the truth.

"Who are you!" the secretary demanded. "What have you done to Kurosaki-kun?"

"Oh He's ours now." The voice said. Hisoka's lips smirked. "Muraki had some fun with him teaching him who his master was. When he was satisfied, I took the left overs."

"Filth!" Tatsumi bellowed, rage filled him at hearing the fate of the youngest employee. "You both will pay for what you have done, I will see to it."

"No. you won't." The voice hissed. "Because, you will be dead!"

Suddenly Hisoka stood up and his eyes were wild. His hair billowed up and the blazer bubbled with the power now churning within him. The air suddenly became thick and heavy. Suddenly the monitor on Tatsumi's computer station became airborne and careened towards the secretary at a frightening speed. Tatsumi shot out with his own powers and the monitor fell into two pieces on the floor.

Other items, the desk itself, vases, and even the precious rabbit doll from his mother, became air borne and shot at Tatsumi like cannon balls. He reached out with his shadow power and sliced them all down. The one possessing Kurosaki laughed.

"Now this is interesting. You're so much more of a challenge that that squealing rabbit!" She hissed.

Angered at this reference to Hisoka, Tatsumi's shadow tendrils became like spears and he shot them towards Hisoka's body. They crashed against a psychic blast that shattered all the glass with in the room and shook the house in its fury. Tatsumi was knocked back, and his felt like he had been clubbed in the head. Still he remained standing and his shadows continued. Some crumbled in the wake of psychic wake, but two made it through. Two shadows solidified into spears, piercing Hisoka. One pinned him through the shoulder the other threw the thigh. The spears pinned the empath to wall behind him and Jenni screamed. She squirmed trying to release herself, pulling at the shadow. She then turned and looked at her opponent and Hisoka's features seemed to change. They softened again and his eyes lightened until they became those green globes again that had distracted Tatsumi too often.

"Tatsumi-san!" Hisoka cried out. It was his voice now. "Onigai! Your hurting me!"

"Witch!" Tatsumi growled. "I will not be deceived twice!"

"Don't hurt me," Hisoka's voice continued. "Like you hurt you mother."

This intimate weapon did its work. Tatsumi felt like someone was clutching at his heart, and his eyes went wide, shocked that she knew. This second of distraction was all Jenni needed. She surged forth with her power and with a psychic wave sent the secretary flying. He was thrown against the wall, and he felt his ribs crack and the bridge of his nose pop. Blood flowed down from Tatsumi's nostrils, and breathing was now painful. Yet he still got to his feet. He saw the body of Hisoka was limping towards him, bleeding heavily. Tatsumi lashed out with his shadow powers again, and Hisoka's brown eyes looked at him. The image of his mother sobbing shot through his mind. It was physically painful. The shadows surged forth, but they were not as powerful because of his lack of concentration. Jenni protected herself in a bubble of psychic energy and the shadows only danced across the surface.

"Vermin!" Tatsumi cursed at her. "My memories are not for you!" He surged forth again with his shadow power, and the image of his mother dissipated in his mind. The barrier around Hisoka increased in strength. Jenni laughed with her terrible laugh.

"Does it bother you, secretary?" She smirked. "Does it bother you to know that he never thought about you that way? Oh he admired you, yes, but this mewing rabbit never had such thoughts for you. I think, your desire embarrassed him."

"Be quiet!" Tatum commanded, beside himself with rage. He did not even notice the walls of his house were starting to buckle and expand.

Tatsumi's shame and rage made Jenni's brown eyes shine with glee. "Oh how amusing that someone who is so strict about protocol should make the junior member so uncomfortable with his own unprofessional thoughts. So tell me, Tatsumi, let there be no secrets here. Did you ever plan to act on these impulses or did they frighten you as well?"

"Be silent!" Tatsumi fumed, his eyes burning in fury. His stepped on the ground and a jagged chasm raced towards her. But she leapt upward and clung to the walls like a spider. The image of Kurosaki-kun moving in such an inhuman fashion, coupled by the look of madness and evil in his own delicate features, made Tatsumi recoil.

The entire house suddenly shuddered. Tatsumi heard the plates in his kitchen start raining to the floor, shattering as they hit the floor. Tiles starting raining form the ceiling above him. But the ground beneath his feet was still, it did not tremble. And then he realized the source of these vibrations was Hisoka. Whoever was behind those malicious brown eyes, they were sending out a psychic vibration that threatened to tear his place apart!

"Who are you!" Tatsumi demanded.

"My name is Jenni Hiru." Was the reply. Her eyes seemed to dance in joy upon the destruction as it rained down. "But you will soon know me as lord of the earth. You and every shinigami will bow down before me in allegiance."

"Never!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Oh but you will," she smiled. "And I'm not going to kill you because I want to see your face when it happens. Then I'll kill you after I see the despair in your eyes. That will be your punishment for hurting me."

"Kono ama !" Tatsumi cursed. He launched his shadow again in a frenzied attack, not thinking for a moment of whose body he was attacking. But his shadows bent backward and the entire house seemed to implode, with him at its center. He felt the room collapsing on top of him, and the walls crushing him in a storm of debris.

He felt incredible pain like he had in Sapporo. Darkness closed in about him, and the last thing he was conscious off was of Jenni's psychotic laugh.

________________________________________

Randall-kun and Terazuma looked under the house. Wakaba stood away, behind them. Randall-kun lifted his hand and shot a beam of light under the house. They saw something moving, but for a second they couldn't figure out what it was.

"What is that?" Terazuma asked.

"I don't know." Randall replied. "But whatever it is, it's chained up. See there."

Terazuma grunted and nodded. Randall thought to himself for a moment.

"I'm going down after it." He said firmly.

"What are you nuts?" Terazuma argued.

"Whatever it is, it might have some answers." Randall argued. "And given that its chained up, it can't be a friend to whoever took Hisoka."

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Wakaba said quietly.

Randall nodded. He lay down on his belly and crawled into the grime under the house. It was not normal grime, as the dark magic had dripped away and fallen all about him. Randall felt like he was crawling through an open grave. He saw the creature, whatever it was start thrashing wildly. Its looked humanoid, from what he saw. But it was horribly disfigured. But it looked like it only had one arm, the other one looked like it had been removed recently.

"Hey," Randall said to the creature. "I'm here to help you. But I've got to cut the chains off you, and if you don't keep still, I can't. So stop moving around, okay?"

The thing nodded his head. Randall put his hands together and again his sword of light appeared. He cut along the chain, and it fell to pieces. Randall scooped him up in his arms, and crawled his way back out through the muck.

When they got out from under the house, Randall took a big breath of air. Wakaba and Terazuma looked at the misshapen form not knowing what to think, or how to react. If it was human, it did not look human now. It was deformed and could not stand upright, nor walk without a painful shuffle.

"Who are you?" Terazuma asked gruffly. The creature shook its head and pointed to his mouth that was tightly shut.

"Wait just a second." Wakaba said. She took a holy candle out of her box and lit it. She held the candle up to the creatures face. The sacred light fell on his features, and they saw a black thread had sewn his mouth shut. There was cross stitch pattern down his remaining arm, and down both of his deformed legs. It looked to be made of the same webbing that covered Hisoka's house.

"This creature has been bound." Wakaba said. "Bound to silence and bound to obedience. Probably to whoever kidnapped Hisoka-kun. Well, I can unbind him, but it's going to take some time. And he's been hurt. I think we should go see Watari."

"Yeah, that sounds good." Terazuma agreed. "Let me get the evidence I found."

"We can't leave the house like it is." Wakaba said. "The magic might fester. If someone comes across it, the magic might pull them in. It has to be destroyed."

"The whole house?" Terazuma asked, unbelieving.

"And everything in it, besides what you're taking. Everything else has been infected." Wakaba explained.

"Leave it to me." Randall said. "You got everything, Terazuma. The clothes, and the necklace?"

"Yeah." The detective said quickly before Wakaba had a chance to ask about the torn clothing they found. . He wanted to protect his partner from such knowledge as long as possible. "I found an exchange diary too. It might be nothing, but I didn't want to leave anything to chance."

Randall nodded. "Stand back." He said.

Wakaba, Terazuma and the prisoner they found moved away from Hisoka's house. Randall disappeared within the confines of the cursed building. Suddenly light filled the shadows there. It was a blazing yellow light and it consumed the building, like a small nuclear bomb expanding and devouring everything in its path. It expanded and swallowed Hisoka's house, then pulled back on itself, changing to become a ball of light that Randall was holding in his hands. He clapped his palms together and smothered it.

"What was that?!" Terazuma asked. He had not seen light used as a weapon before.

Randall shrugged. "Its called Holy Nova. It's standard in a Light Bringers' arsenal."

"It really did bring down the building." Terazuma said, remembering Myers-sans words. So Bert had not been exaggerating when he spoke of its power.

"Yeah." Randall shrugged again.

"Wait," Terazuma said. "Hold on. If you're and angel, where are your wings?"

"They got torn off." Randall replied.

___________________________________

Pain woke Tatsumi up. But pain was good, because it told him that he was still alive. He tried to move and found he was pinned down by debris. He could see his kitchen from where he was laying. He saw Jenni there and she was drinking a bottle of dai ginjo. It was sake that he had saved for Watari's birthday. A yukata of his own was loosely wrapped around Hisoka's body, tied incorrectly.

"Oh your awake!" she smiled. "I'm so glad. You really are as cheap as the rabbit remembers. This is the only bottle of good booze I found in the whole place! Still it's so nice to be able to drink again."

She picked up the bottle and walked over to him, swinging Hisoka's hips. It repulsed the secretary to see her move like that in Kurosaki-kun's body. Every move she did was a violation. It was like watching someone rape Hisoka before his eyes, and he was powerless to stop it. Tatsumi felt rage swelling inside of him. She smirked down at him and poured some sake on his face. Tatsumi coughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Damn you." Tatsumi glowered.

"Oh I thought you liked him." She mocked. "Well, here he is, all liquored up and ready for you! Although I don't think you're up to performing just now."

She laughed again. Then she turned and something caught her attention. Flames started dancing to life from Tatsumi's kitchen and roared into a blaze.

"Well and a nice cozy fire for a romantic night. I must have hit the gas pipe somewhere," she mused. "Oh well. Let's just see how fast your shadow power can recover. But if your defaced by the time of my ascension, then it's just as well."

"You'll pay for defiling Kurosaki-kun." Tatsumi growled.

"You will never have the chance." She smiled. Tatsumi was repulsed beyond words to see Hisoka's mouth, which usually only gave the smallest smiles when he read, grimace at him. The brown eyes were glazed with a psychotic and drunk fury. She vanished before her eyes.

Tatsumi placed his palms on the ground and tried to push up. He looked over at the fire. He had to get out of there. Then the flames retreated backward and disappeared.

"I'm so glad she got drunk." An American voice said. It was coming from the kitchen area. "Otherwise she might of sensed me. But leave it to her to enjoy her victory too much. It probably won't last too long, but I'll take what advantage I can get. Hope you don't mind about the fire illusion, I needed to give her a reason to leave."

A tall brunette with a short bob walked over the debris to him. She had been hiding in the kitchen. She was wearing jeans and black shirt with something that looked like the boots cowboys wore. Her face was not unpleasant, but her hazel eyes were sharp like Watari's.

"Who are you?" Tatsumi asked.

"I'm Donna Baines."

____________________________________

For hours Tsuzuki did two things. Wrestle with the oni for control and search for his lover. Both had lead to failure. The oni flew about Tokyo searching everywhere, calling for Hisoka. He did not care who saw him, or if they took photos of him. But to his psychic calls of "Kotori-Chan" there had been no reply. Eventually he made his way back to campus and sat down among the trees.

There Tsuzuki seized control. But the wings did not fall off as they had before. The mirror where the oni was contained was broken. Rather, the wings simply seemed to lose their strength and folded up under his shoulder blades. His eyes stopped burning, and he felt himself shrink in height. He was human again.

"I can't believe this." Tsuzuki wept. "This is all my fault. I should have listened. I should have listened. Damn me for letting this happen."

Now that mirror was shattered that held the oni in place, he was much more present in his mind. When the oni was in control, Tsuzuki did not slip into unknowing darkness. He watched through the oni's eyes, and heard through his ears. The memory of Hisoka' screams and weeping stirred deep guilt in him. Tsuzuki he looked down to the watch that covered the suicide scars. He just might punish himself later, for allowing this to happen to the one he loved most of all, he told himself.

Tsuzuki shook his head.

*But I can't do that now.* He thought. *Hisoka needs me, and I won't fail him again. I'll go to the castle of candles. Hakushaku can help me.*

The sun began to rise as he made his way up the path to the castle. It looked like it might have been a beautiful morning, if the circumstances were different. The light caught in the pink petals of the sakura as they fell. Tsuzuki saw someone standing there, with his back to him. Whoever it was, was wearing a blue yukata that was way too big for them, and they had…

The short blonde hair of the figure made Tsuzuki stop in shock for a second. It was Hisoka. His Hisoka. Tsuzuki broke into a hard run. The oni in him leapt for joy. It gave his human counterpart his strength and stamina so he could have his Kotori-Chan in his arms.

"Soka! Soka-Chan!" the shinigami yelled, tears streaming down his face. The distance between them seemed so far and Tsuzuki felt like the way was stretching out before him, pulling his boy away from him. But he bound across it and threw himself around the boy, falling to his knees. He hugged Hisoka's waist tight to him, burying his head on the empath's stomach. Let him be furious at this shameless display of affection, Tsuzuki didn't care. He had Hisoka back in his arms! Nothing else mattered! The oni embraced him as well, stretching forth his wings and wrapping them his waist.

*Kotori-Chan!* the oni sent. *My little bird! I'm here!*

"Hisoka!" Tsuzuki cried. The words poured out of him in a torrent. Between his words, he placed kisses on his lover's tummy and hip. "I'm so sorry. Forgive me! What happened to you? Whatever happened, it will be okay. I'll never leave your side again, I promise. Gomen, Gomen. Forgive me! I-"

Tsuzuki was going to say "I love you." But he stopped when he looked up and saw Hisoka's face. Those green eyes, that Tsuzuki would do anything for were not there. But were replaced by malicious brown ones. They glared down at Tsuzuki. The softness of Hisoka's skin and features were gone, replaced by sunken cheeks and a face full of madness. But worst of all was the voice. The voice that the oni had fallen in love with, that sounded like the warbling of a bird, was gone and replaced by a steely voice without remorse or pity. It was a woman's voice. She spoke. And in her words, what was left of Tsuzuki's world fell apart.

"Hisoka doesn't live here anymore." She hissed.

To be continued...

Next chapter: The Battle for the castle of candles.


	16. Chapter 16

Writer's note: Sorry this took so long to get out. I had a couple of crisis I had to deal with, and they took up a lot of time and energy. In addition, I had family guests that were supposed to stay a night, but ended up staying a week. And one of them talks constantly, which I find impossible to write with. But when things settled down, I was able to get some work done on the story. Big surprise why I write drama -lol

I decided to give Terazuma the power of fire breath. I made it up, but I thought it would be something imposing he could have in his shikigami arsenal.

American Way of Death

Chapter 16- Torn Asunder

"Soka-Chan?" Tsuzuki asked, disbelieving.

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" the woman's voice snarled. Psychic power lifted Hisoka's hair up and made the oversized yukata billow. The empath raised his hand and pushed the air in front of him. Tsuzuki felt himself being pushed and then lifted up off the ground. In an instant, he was thrown into a nearby tree. He crashed to the ground, limbs falling on top of him.

"Soka-Chan!" Tsuzuki cried out as he struggled to pull himself up. "Why?"

"Fool!" the woman's voice hissed again. Hisoka glared at him with unbridled animosity. Tsuzuki felt like his heart would break. He never expected to see that expression in the face he loved so much.

"Don't get in my way!"

"Soka...what's wrong?"

Hisoka smirked. It was an expression that filled Tsuzuki with horror. His Hisoka did not smile like that. The brown eyes shone with triumph. In those eyes, Tsuzuki could see nothing of the boy so precious to him. Then the elder shinigami knew the truth.

*What did you do to my Soka-Chan!* Tsuzuki demanded. He sent with all the anger and protectiveness. The reply was a cold laugh echoing in his mind.

*Tell me!* the oni demanded. His sending was like a ferocious wind that cut the air. *What did you do to my Kotori-Chan?*

*He is imprisoned within me!* was the triumphant reply. The sending was physically painful to Tsuzuki. He cried aloud as the thoughts came into his mind. The psychic link felt like a violation.

* I have the power to destroy him and I have the power to destroy you!*

Tsuzuki felt the air suddenly become heavy, like a thunderstorm was about to unleash its fury. Two nearby trees began to shake and be pulled upward. The sounds of breaking branches and groan of wood filled Tsuzuki's ears. The trees were lifted out of the ground as if someone were weeding a garden. Tsuzuki felt his stomach drop as the tree became airborne and was thrown at him.

"Soka! Don't!" Tsuzuki yelled as he leapt upward. The tree missed him by inches and crashed into the surrounding grove, breaking one tree in half with its impact. The crash echoed around the campus.

Inside the castle, Watson the butler, looked out and saw the trees fall to the ground. He saw the circle of power that came from Tsuzuki's partner. Tsuzuki was flying above, and his face full for shock and horror. This expression told Watson all he needed to know. He didn't know why, but the Shingami were battling and this looked like only the beginning. He ran to the switch that was hidden under a portrait of Tsuzuki. He flipped it, and a loud siren rang out from the palace's tallest tower.

"You here that!" Tsuzuki yelled down to whoever was behind those brown eyes. "That's the main alarm to the castle of candles! The other Shinigami will be here in minutes, and there will be no hope for you! You can't fight them all off!"

*I won't have to because you're going to do it for me!* was the direct response. *I won't stop; they are going to have kill him to stop me! And if they do, I'm going to hold onto his soul forever! His torment will be enough to amuse me until the end of days.*

Tsuzuki went white.

There suddenly was a flash and a pentagram appeared. The center of it became a pool of light and someone stepped from the center of it. His white coat billowed in the morning air, and his silver hair shone in the dawn. Muraki smiled up at Tsuzuki, and the shinigami felt as if all his hopes were lost.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Tsuzuki-kun." The doctor said. "If you wish for no harm to come to the boya, I suggest you do exactly what we say."

*Kill him!* the oni demanded. *Kill him! He dares threaten our Kotori-Chan? He must die!*

*Silence!* Tsuzuki commanded internally.* I don't know what they've done to Hisoka! I don't know what hold they have over him, or what they can do to him. I don't even know who she is!*

*She is the one I warned you about!* the oni fumed.* the puppet master has retied the strings! They are the ones who took him from us! All is lost!*

*I told you to be quiet!* Tsuzuki thought harshly. And it was a thought that demanded obedience, even from his internal demon.

He looked at Hisoka's now hard features and dark brown eyes.

*I love him too much to risk.* Tsuzuki decided. * We'll bide our time for now.*

Tsuzuki landed before the two of them. Muraki came from behind Hisoka and buried his face in the boy's blonde hair. Upon this contact, the boys' curse marks became visible and writhed on his skin. It made the oni wild with jealous hate to see the embrace. Tsuzuki shook violently and it took all this control to keep the oni at heel. For the oni would have torn Muraki apart; and it made its decision right there that it would one day do so.

"Don't touch him!" Tsuzuki snarled at the doctor. He felt his voice on the verge of both tears and becoming the dreaded double voice of the oni.

"You know, Tsuzuki-san." The scientist mused. He took some of Hisoka's hair and sniffed it. "Your smell is all over the boy. In his hair, on his skin. Tell me, is it often he lies with you?"

Tsuzuki was silent, refusing to answer. The oni within him was foaming like a rabid dog.

"Answer him, half breed." Hisoka's mouth said the words, but the voice was not his own. His Hisoka would have never belittled him with such words.

"I won't forgive you for this Muraki." Tsuzuki said. "And not you either, whoever you are."

"My name is Jenni Hiru." Seeing Hisoka's lips sneer made Tsuzuki's chest tighten. "And you didn't answer his question."

"Fine." Tsuzuki said, seeing the game they wanted to play. "Yes he does."

"I figured as much." Muraki said. "He is _my _doll. You have no right to him. I have come to take him back."

Tsuzuki shook with rage. He felt his eyes starting to burn and he swallowed hard to keep himself under control. The oni screamed for Muraki's blood and Tsuzuki found himself stepping toward the doctor and his prisoner. But the doctor's hands went around Hisoka's slender neck, and the threat was clear. One step further and Muraki would strangle Hisoka before his eyes. Tsuzuki stepped backward.

"Fine. What do you want me to do?" Tsuzuki asked.

_____________________________________________

The mood in the infirmary was grim. Terazuma, Wakaba and Randall-kun had returned with something that had once been human. Watari saw gangrene on the stump of what was left of an arm, and set to work immediately. He wasn't a doctor, but he would have to do the best he could. He motioned for Randall-kun and Terazuma to help lift the patient, whatever or whoever he was and put him on one of the beds while he prepared a sedative.

"How's Katie?" Randall-kun asked, looking over at her. His eyebrows were furrowed with concern.

"The same." Myers-san replied.

"Did you find Bon?" Watari pressed. Terazuma shook his head.

"And Tsuzuki flew off to look for him." Terazuma said. "And that's not all. We found this."

The detective handed Watari the box of evidence they had brought with them.

"Look inside." Terazuma said lowly. "But don't say anything. She doesn't know, and I want to keep it that way." The detective looked over at Wakaba who was comforting Myers-san about Katie's condition.

Watari opened the box and saw Hisoka's clothes along with some golden necklace and a notebook. He saw the blood and what looked like semen on the fabric. For a moment he didn't know exactly what he was looking at. But when it registered, the scientist face went purple with rage. He slammed the box down on his desk.

"I'll have a DNA test done as soon as I get this person taken care of." The scientist growled.

"Let me get my fingerprint kit," the detective said. "It's in my desk. This might tell us something."

Watari nodded.

"Watari? Are you okay?" Wakaba asked.

Watari's phone rang. He held it up and saw that it was coming from a public phone. He hesitated for a moment, and then hit the receive button.

"Mushi, mushi."

He was expecting Rhodes with another challenge. What he got was Donna Baines in a panic.

"Watari!" she cried. "Thank god! Your boyfriend's trapped!"

"WHAT!?" Watari asked. He felt like someone was clutching his heart. "Is he alright?"

"He is, but he's half buried under debris! I can't get him out, I'm not strong enough! "

"Where are you?"

"Down the street from his house. His place was the closest one to the airport. Get over here!"

"I can't!" Watari exclaimed. "I just had someone walk in with gangrene. If I leave them, they'll die!"

"Well, send someone then!"

"Let me talk to him!"

"I can't the land lines were cut, and all cells are jammed inside. Probably something she did."

"Donna…She didn't come there, did she?" Watari asked.

A pause told him what he dreaded.

"Send someone over here." Donna said. "I'm calling from a payphone on the block and it took me twenty fucking minutes to figure how to get the damn thing to work. Anyway, I don't' want to leave him alone too long in case someone comes back to finish the job."

"Okay. Thanks Donna. I'll send someone. And Donna?"

"Yeah."

Watari swallowed hard. He felt tears fill his eyes. "Tell him I love him."

"You got it." The American replied. "Well, talk when I get there."

"Okay." The scientist answered. The call was dropped and he let his hand fall at his side. The cell phone slid out of his fingers and bounced on the floor.

"Watari, Jesus, what's going on?" Myers-san asked.

"Tatsumi…was attacked." The scientist stammered. "Donna says he's fine, but he's pinned."

His eyes hardened. "Randall-kun. I need for you to go and dig him out. I'd go but I need to stay here. I need your strength. I know how strong your kind are. Go to his house, you remember where it is?"

Randall-kun nodded and disappeared.

"What the hell happened, Watari?" Myers-san demanded.

"Jenni Hiru got to him." He said, and his eyes were glazed over. He shook his head. He looked at the patient lying on the hospital bed.

"He'll be okay. I have to focus now." Watari said to himself. "If I don't, this person will die. He'll be okay. He'll be okay. He has to be."

Suddenly an alarm rang out throughout the entire office.

"What's that?" Myers-san asked, covering his ears. "Air raid?"

"No.' Watari said. "Someone is attacking the castle of candles!"

____________________________________________

Tatsumi felt his humiliation and guilt was as heavy as the debris that pinned him down. He struggled again to rise up, or perhaps to shoot the debris off him with his shadow power. He felt a little stronger, but not strong enough. His nose didn't hurt as it did, and perhaps the bone within it was healing itself. He looked about at his belongings, and realized there was little left that could be salvaged. He saw the doll that belonged to his mother. The head of it was shattered open like an egg shell.

Tatsumi remembered the time Kurosaki-kun had come by to drop off some books he borrowed, and he had looked at the doll. Now the doll itself didn't remind the Shinigami so much of his mother as the boy. Tatsumi felt a great emptiness inside him. To know what had happened to Kurosaki-kun, that he was shattered in such a similar fashion. That he was raped by Muraki. Tatsumi's own unprofessional thoughts haunted him.

*That I could think those things…How could I be so shameful? I'm no better than Muraki.*

"Okay someone's coming." Donna said as she entered the room. Tatsumi was almost relieved to see his rival as she climbed over some rubble and started trying to dig him out. She didn't say very much at first, and she seemed be searching for the words to say. Tatsumi couldn't blame her, a more uncomfortable introduction he couldn't imagine.

"So, you're Tatsumi," she said gruffly. "Watari talks about you all the time."

"How," Tatsumi said. "How can that be possible? We weren't seeing each other when he was in America."

"Yeah, but he's always a thing for you. Even when you were with … what's his name…Tsuzaki?"

"Tsuzuki." Tatsumi corrected. He said so a little too harsh for professional reasons. But she didn't react.

"That's right." Donna said. Tatsumi noticed her slight twang in her voice. It irritated him for reasons he didn't dwell on.

"Yeah," she continued. "Isn't he some kind of cross breed or something like that?"

"He is a valuable member of the summons division." Tatsumi snapped.

"Really? Watari says you always tell him he's a lazy monkey and doesn't pull his weight."

Tatsumi was shocked that this intimate detail was known to a total stranger.

"Oh Watari emails me all the time." She explained. "We started when he left to go back home."

Jealousy rose in Tatsumi new and unbidden. It must have shown on his face, for she looked down at him, then looked away and smiled to herself.

"Oh don't give me that." Donna laughed. "I assure you even when there was something going on between us, it was just physical. All he could talk about was you."

"What?!" Tatsumi fumed. Damn! If he could stand up and look at this gaijin in the face! "You were involved with him? He never told me!"

"There was nothing to tell." She shrugged. "All Blondie did was talk about you, and you were partnered with Tsusaki-"

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Anyway, we were nothing more than friends with benefits. You don't have anything to worry about."

"Thank you for your reassurance." Tatsumi said coldly.

"Does he?" Donna asked.

"What?" Tatsumi demanded. He cursed the fates that he was in such a humiliating position when he met this rival.

"Does Blondie have anything to worry about?"

"His name is Watari." The secretary argued. "What kind of ridiculous name is that?"

"Oh I don't know. You seem to have a preference for blondes."

Tatsumi felt his blood run cold. She had seen him! She knew! Tatsumi felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Nah, none of my business." She said. "I mean it wasn't till I heard Hiru's voice and you two started tearing the place up. It's just that, well Watari is my friend. I just hope the made the right choice in picking you."

Tatsumi looked downward. If the past night had not occurred, he would have had no trouble telling her to her face that of course Watari was correct in picking in choosing him. But the night had brought him face to face with his weakness, and left him shaken to the core.

*I hope so too.* Tatsumi thought.

"He said to tell you he loves you on the phone." Donna said flatly.

Tatsumi closed his eyes. He hoped this nightmare would end.

Suddenly Randall-kun appeared in the room.

"Randall!" Donna exclaimed. "Thank god, someone who lift this stuff! Here you go on that side; I'll go on this one!"

"Okay." Randall- Kun nodded. He started picking up very large pieces of debris. Tatsumi's eyes widened in amazement at how much he could lift. It was far beyond the limits of a normal Shinigami. Then he remembered Myer-san's words. Randall-kun wasn't a shinigami. He was an angel.

"By the way," Randall said to Donna. "The cat's out of the bag."

"Ah, I told you to be up front with them, didn't I?" she said, shaking her head. "Explaining Angelic powers is so much harder to do after the fact."

"Yeah..." Randall said. "I guess. I wish I knew where Tsuzuki was."

"What, he's missing too?" Tatsumi demanded.

"He flew off looking for Hisoka." Randall said. "I hope he found him."

Tatsumi didn't reply. The guilt he felt was beyond words.

_____________________________________

Terazuma, Wakaba and Myers-san bolted to the castle. As they ran, Terazuma's detective mind made a list of possible suspects. Perhaps a demon of some type was attacking; or some broken soul, demanding its own branch of justice. It could be anyone. Still nothing prepared the detective for who he saw in the courtyard.

Tsuzuki was waiting for their arrival. Behind him, his scrawny partner stood by the scientist Terazuma had recognized from EmmaCho surveillance photos. His name was Muraki. Kurosaki-kun's hair and clothes were billowing with power. In one gesture, he shot a psychic wave at the castle, and the castle itself rumbled.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Terazuma yelled. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Wait..." Myers-san said as he sniffed the air. Then his face went white and his expression was one of horror and realization. Then he collected himself, and his eyes hardened. He looked like a soldier about to plunge into the battle of his life.

"I need a better gun than this. I'll be back. Don't finish it without me."

Terazuma nodded and the American vanished.

"Wakaba, Terazuma." Tsuzuki called. His voice sounded full of sorrow, and tears were running down his face. "Don't come any closer and don't interfere."

"Tsuzuki! Idiot!" the former detective yelled. "What's wrong with you? What's wrong with him! What are both of you doing?"

"Tsuzuki, what happened to him?" the priestess said softly, her eyes were full of pity. She took one step towards her co-worker.

And Tsuzuki's eyes hardened. He moved his hand and sent a hard gust of sacred wind out from his fingertips. It pushed Wakaba violently back and sent her crashing into the trunk of a tree. She screamed as she was thrown back ward, and was silent after the impact.

"Wakaba!" Terazuma screamed. He ran to her side and bent down. He wanted to shake her awake, but he dare not touch her. "Wakaba! Wakaba!"

Terazuma saw the blood flow from her temple. She was unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Tsuzuki whispered, as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Tears flowed from his amethyst eyes. "I have no choice. We have no choice. They have Hisoka."

"You asshole!" the detective yelled, leaping to his feet. "You'll pay for this!" He transformed into his shikigami form.

"Bayyko!" Tsuzuki called yelled. A great white tiger dove from the heavens and charged at Terazuma.

Muraki watched all of this and smiled.

_________________________________________

Watari looked out the window. He saw the Bayyko take flight and he breathed a sigh of relief. Tsuzuki was the strongest one of them all. If something were attacking the castle of candles, Tsuzuki would stop them. Of that Watari had no doubt.

He also had no doubt about what happened to Bon. The thought of it made Watari feel nauseous. Who could do such a thing?

And then he knew whose DNA he would find on Bon's clothes. Still to make sure, be began the tests.

The patient, whatever it was, responded very well to the massive amounts of antibiotic he had administered. He had also given a powerful sedative. Now while the DNA test was running, he would cut the infection from the stump. But the thought of that didn't bother him as much as something else.

*I have to tell Tsuzuki-kun that Bon was raped.* Watari thought. *How do you tell someone that? Can I do that? Well he has right to know, he loves him.*

"I'll tell him as soon as I know the results." Watari said to himself. "I better have someone here to help me. I don't know how Tsuzuki will react."

Chief Konoe came opened the door. He was hunched over and looked even older than he was. His back was obviously bothering him again, Watari noted.

"Watari!" the chief cried. "I came as soon as I got the message from the Earl. Kurosaki-kun is attacking the castle! And Tsuzuki is helping him! What the hell is going on?"

"What!"

_________________________________

All the hidden animosity between Terazuma and Tsuzuki exploded to the surface. Byakko and Terazuma's Kagan Kuroshuki tore at each other. The dog and the white tiger bit hard into each other's side and blood flowed from their wounds. Byakko sprang away and spat forth is magical globe, which Kagan drowned in a river of fire. The fire rained down like an infernal snowfall, setting the sakura trees aflame. Hisoka's body started to levitate, and he moved his hands down then let them rise. As he lifted his slender hands, the trees were ripped from the ground. Hiru launched them into the castle, smashing them into the front gate. Tsuzuki threw up a barrier that surrounded Hisoka's body and Muraki.

Then something caught Tsuzuki's attention. Blood was dripping down from Hisoka's nostrils, so intense was his captor's psychic focus. Terazuma seized his moment of opportunity. The death dog leapt forward and blew its flame into one of the white tiger's eyes. It did not miss its mark. The eye erupted as the tiger screamed and thrashed wildly. It shot out its kami and everything in its path was flattened to the ground. Tsuzuki cried out to see his shikigami hurt, and he glared at Terazuma. He looked over at the one possessing his Hisoka. She had not even noticed what was done on her behalf. All of her attention was focused on the door to the center of the castle, as she brought down a barrage of battering rams against it.

"Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said coolly. "You did poorly. I don't think my companion will have the strength to fight off both your associate and break into the castle. I suggest you remedy the situation."

"Damn you!" Tsuzuki yelled. This only caused the doctor to chuckle.

Tsuzuki felt all of his shikigami power fuse into him, pour from every cell, and every resource inside himself. Kagan seemed to be taken a back for a moment, as Tsuzuki fought flame with flame. He called for the Kern Snake. It surged forth; forcing Terazuma was to fall back.

"That's better." Muraki smirked. He turned away from Tsuzuki and towards the castle door. He moved his hands and a pentagram appeared on the door to the castle. It's spun and as it did so, its magic started cutting into the castle's defenses like a drill bit. Deeper and deeper and faster and faster it spun. Jenni let forth a bellowing scream as she gave a powerful psychic blast. The entire castle trembled. Blood began to flow from Hisoka's ears, staining his blond hair and running down his neck.

"Stop!" Tsuzuki yelled down to her. "You'll kill him!"

*Then aid me and break down the door!* the woman commanded.

Tsuzuki hesitated. And to force his decision, Jenni sent him an image; one image and it was of Hisoka screaming in agony. She watched Tsuzuki's face contract in horror and smiled. He shook violently with rage, and with his own internal struggle to keep the oni under control. Only his love and concern for Hisoka made the control possible, nothing else. Hating himself, he made his decision.

"Kern snake!" Tsuzuki commanded. He moved his hands in front of him and made a gesture towards the door. The snake billowed forth its fire, and the door shook with the strain. It groaned like a living thing. Tsuzuki wondered for a moment if it was, and if he wasn't murdering something else. It seemed to scream as the fire consumed it and the vibrations for Jenni's mind blast shook it apart. It fell to pieces and Muraki's eyes shone with both arousal and enjoyment.

"Yes!" the female voice called out in triumph. Tsuzuki felt as if he heart would break. To see the face of his beloved twisted in such a fashion, felt like nothing short of obscene.

"Come on!" she said as she motioned to Muraki. Tsuzuki looked for a moment at the doctor. The oni wanted to lunge forward and tear him limb from limb. He could take his moment now, but he knew if he did, he didn't know what would happen to Hisoka.

"I must say," the Muraki smiled, pushing up his glasses. "It's a bit long, but that yukata is quite fetching on boya, don't you agree?"

The oni gnashed its teeth inside of Tsuzuki. He said nothing.

"I must admit, the secretary has impeccable taste." Muraki said, again bringing Tsuzuki's attention to what Hisoka was wearing. Tsuzuki felt suddenly very cold and he got a prickly feeling in his fingers. He felt the oni reeling within him and then a very dangerous fire started to burn.

"Oh, you didn't notice, Tsuzuki-san?" Muraki asked, and it almost sounded like a rhetorical question. "You should ask the secretary himself when you see him what exactly he was doing with your partner, and my doll in his arms?"

"No." Tsuzuki said. But it was a weak protest. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it.

But the oni did. It raged within him. The dangerous fire exploded and threatened to consume him. *I knew he was looking too much at Kotori-Chan! I knew it! And you didn't see it- blind fool!*

"ENOUGH!" Tsuzuki said out loud. With all his effort he stayed in control. He shook his head. He breathed hard and heavy. The oni was silent but it was like a growling dog in his mind.

"Come, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said. "I am sure the Boya will still need your help within. Come." He motioned to the inside of the castle. Tsuzuki got up and went within. He felt like he was dying inside.

Terazuma knew none of these events. When the kern snakes flame had driven him away from Tsuzuki, he swooped down and picked up Wakaba with his claws. She was still unconscious and so he remained in his Shikigami form. He flew above the castle, watching. He saw Tsuzuki and Muraki talking for a while after Hisoka had gained entrance into the castle. Something was going on, but he was too far away to hear. Truth be told, he was so beside himself with rage that he did not care.

"Damn you, Tsuzuki." He cursed. "Damn you."

_________________________________

Tsuzuki followed Muraki and the possessed Hisoka into the castle. They found themselves in the entry way, with a major hall opening up before them.

"This way!" Jenni said, as she plowed forward.

Tsuzuki's eyes went to the yukata she was wearing as he followed her. He wondered why he didn't recognize it before. He didn't know. But he knew the oni within him was foaming at the mouth with jealousy, and he started to feel the primal emotion creep into his own mind. What was Hisoka doing over there in the first place, instead of with him? And more importantly, did Tatsumi embrace him, as Muraki had said. And why would Hisoka have to change clothes?

*Hisoka must have gone over there when he was possessed.* Tsuzuki thought. * Soka-Chan would never betray me, not willingly. After all, in the Kyoto fire, in Hokkaido, he proved that. But did Tatsumi...?*

*It was him!* the oni snarled. *It was him! He took advantage of Kotori-Chan's weakness. He has always wanted him! How many times have I seen his blue eyes looking at Kotori's soft face?!*

Tsuzuki saw the possessed Hisoka turn and look at the walls. Pictures lined all of them, but she was not looking at them. She was examining for something, though Tsuzuki couldn't guess what. But he did see Tatsumi's family crest on the front of the yukata, over Hisoka's heart. That symbol of the two cranes made Tsuzuki furious. It seemed to be mocking him. It was then that he noticed the yukata was tied incorrectly, with the tie in the front. Why this was, Tsuzuki did not know. But he hated it. His Hisoka was modest, he didn't even like to bathe with others. To be wearing the sash so improperly and in a fashion that suggested he was a host infuriated the shinigami.

She stepped onto the wall, as one might step from one path to another. She walked up the wall, and it made Tsuzuki's blood turn to ice to see Hisoka's body moving in such a grotesque fashion. She turned Hisoka's head this way and that, searching. She then came down the wall, satisfied with what she had been looking for.

"I think we should let Tsuzuki go first." She said.

Tsuzuki saw the exchanged look between Muraki and Jenni. He knew something was amiss.

"Before you do," Muraki stated. "Cast your barrier over us, in case we need it."

This request told Tsuzuki he was about to spring a trap. Given where he was, it was bound to be a very dangerous trap indeed. Still looking at Hisoka's blood stained hair, he dare not disobey.

*Hisoka, please talk to me. Are you there at all?* Tsuzuki sent.

Jenni's brown eyes moved from Muraki's face to Tsuzuki's. She had heard his thoughts.

*Don't try that again.* Jenni stated.* or I will crush him inside of me.*

Suddenly Tsuzuki saw Hisoka in his mind. He was looking a great deal younger; in fact he was a child again. He was sitting in some cage in a dark place. Suddenly the cage walls began to move and close in towards him. Hisoka looked up in a panic, and tried to pull on the door to the cage, but something pushed him back. The walls got closer and closer, and the empath was powerless to do anything except call out.

"Tsuzuki!"

On hearing of his name, Tsuzuki felt like someone was reaching into his heart and grabbing it. Jenni smiled when she saw his shock.

"Taskate!" Hisoka cried out again.

"Stop!" Tsuzuki begged. "What are you doing?!"

"Crushing his spirit with mine." Jenni replied. "Do not underestimate me, I will do it. And do not call out to him, or he will suffer. And I shall make sure that you watch."

Tsuzuki shook with rage. He wanted to kill this woman. The oni wanted to kill her slowly. But in Hisoka's body he could not touch her.

"He calls out for you often." She said, driving the knife deeper. "It actually gets quite annoying after a while. I've been tempted to crush him, just to shut him up."

"No!" Tsuzuki yelled. "No! Leave him alone! Don't hurt him! I'll do what you ask."

"Mmph." Jenni smiled with satisfaction. To see Hisoka's lips twisted to her smile made Tsuzuki feel sick.

"Good dog." She said. "Now walk a head of us and be on your toes. And don't forget about the barrier."

Tsuzuki took out a fuda and tossed it over Muraki and Jenni. The barrier enclosed over them. Usually casting his barrier over Hisoka made him feel satisfied in some way that he was protecting him. Protecting his mate. Tsuzuki did not feel that way now.

Tsuzuki took three steps forward and he heard a click. The soft sound filled him with dread. Small holes suddenly appeared and no less than a hundred darts shot out from the walls and ceiling all around him. They clattered against the barrier, but they tore into Tsuzuki's flesh. The pain was beyond description, and he found he was unable to stand. Tsuzuki's clothes were dripping with his own blood. He breathed heavily and tried to put the pain out his mind. He started feeling his body repair itself as a Shinigami body would, and it pushed the darts out one by one. It was a quick process, but it did not feel so. Time felt like it stopped for the Shinigami.

When at last he was able to stand, Tsuzuki saw he was standing in a circle of his own blood. It bothered him, but not as much as seeing the trickle that had come down from Hisoka's ears. The barrier faded, and Muraki and Jenni walked past him without a second look.

"Follow us, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled, looking back.

Tsuzuki staggered to his feet, seething. He followed them further down the hall to a colossal statue. The sentinel was a large statue of a beautiful Greek god and it took up the expanse from floor to ceiling. It looked like it was holding the roof up as it stretched its arms up towards the flying buttresses overhead. Watson stood there, waiting for their arrival.

"What is this?" Jenni laughed. "Have you come to meet the new masters of the castle?"

A smirk played on Muraki's white lips.

"I don't know what is going on here," Watson said. "But I cannot permit you to pass. Go back!"

"Step aside!" Jenni growled.

"It is my sworn duty to protect the earl and this castle." The butler said sincerely. "I will not let you pass!"

Tsuzuki's purple eyes widened in surprise. He has noticed Watson at the Earl's many parties, but he had never seen him like this. He was not the meek and attentive servant; there was purpose in his eyes.

"Tsuzuki-san." Muraki said. "Please deal with him."

"I know you are the earls' favorite." Watson said. "But I can't let you help them."

"Watson…" Tsuzuki said. "I ... I have no choice! They have Hisoka!"

"One shinigami is not worth the castle of the candles." Watson said. "No matter who he is."

"He is…HE IS TO ME!" Tsuzuki yelled as he sent forth a sacred wind knocking the butler, and sending him flying down the hall.

"You have given me no choice, Tsuzuki-san" Watson said as he staggered to his feet. "And for that I am sorry."

The butler ran to the wall between the statues legs. Watson pulled a switch that Tsuzuki had not noticed before. Then two things happened at once. A small door opened in the wall, which Watson walked through, closing it behind him. As he did this, the statue came to life, and its beautiful facade came raining down in sheets of marble. Beneath it was a golem, its face hideously shaped, its arms grotesquely long and gorilla like. It roared and the chandeliers above trembled with the sound!

It roared and swung its fists down. Tsuzuki rolled out of the way, barely in time, and the floor boards shot up with the impact of the golem's fists coming down. The shinigami turned and jumped again, for a hand was trying to swat him. Pictures went flying, the frames splintering the air.

Tsuzuki threw a fuda that transformed into a sacred wind and it blew the golem back. He wavered and charged again, swinging his mighty arms. Tsuzuki dodged again and flew up to the top of the hall, but the thing seized him and threw him down the hall. The sentinel then turned to the other intruders and beat down on the barrier with both of his fists. Like glass it started to crack.

"No!" Tsuzuki yelled. He called forth Suzaku and the phoenix came forth in all her fire and glory. She charged down the hall at the Gollum as it beat down on the barrier. It turned in surprise seconds before it was engulfed in flame. The golem screamed an unnatural scream, but it did not retreat nor surrender. The clay body started melting in the heat but still he did not stop his attack. The Gollum beat on the barrier, but there was no strength, his clay body started falling apart, leaking everywhere, washing the hall in grey clay. Tsuzuki watched in horror as he realized the sentinel was melting away.

"No." Tsuzuki whispered. "What have I done?"

Suzaku opened her mouth and flame poured into the hall. It swallowed up the barrier.

"Tsuzuki!" Hisoka's voice called out. "Help us!"

"Suzaku!" Tsuzuki yelled. "No!" His eyes flashed and he poured out all his kami energy. It hit the holy bird and she cried out in shock. She fell to the marbled floor, knocked down from her flight.

"Suzaku!" the shinigami yelled. "If you kill him, you kill me!"

The phoenix looked at him and a tear of fire came down her cheek. She looked at him wish a feeling of sorrow, it Tsuzuki could not look back at her. In shame he turned his gaze. The mighty bird disappeared in an explosion of fire and feathers that was her last protest to the situation as she returned to world she came from.

"Excellent, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki congratulated. The barrier shattered around him and his companion. "And not a moment too soon."

Hisoka's body ran down the hall, running past Tsuzuki.

"Soka!" Tsuzuki called instinctually as his partner ran past. But the hard brown eyes that glared back, told him that his instincts were wrong.

"It's here!" Jenni's voice sounded. She smiled broadly as she ran her hand along the floor. Muraki nodded. The doctor moved his hands and the pentagram appeared beneath them. Jenni closed Hisoka's eyes and the empath's body shook almost like he was going to have a seizure. Tsuzuki watched in horror as blood flowed again from Hisoka's ears and nose. The floor beneath them trembled and crumbled suddenly and the castle seemed to cry out again at this violation. The three of them tumbled down into darkness.

______________________________________________

Tsuzuki hit the floor hard as the debris rained down upon him. He fumbled for his fuda but it was too late. He was hit with heavy pieces of marble flooring and covered his head. He screamed for his partner, but he did not hear a reply. He called out again.

"Be quiet!" Jenni hissed.

Tsuzuki looked up and saw Hisoka's body and Muraki were working their way out of the rubble. The doctor frowned at his dirty clothes, and looked disgusted. Jenni staggered forward. Tsuzuki saw they were in a dark room with a simple wooden door at the end.

"Where are we?" Tsuzuki asked.

"In a hidden subfloor, Tsuzuki-san." The doctor explained. "We are between the first floor and basement. Spells made this room completely hidden to naked eye. But we knew where to look, the boya found it on his first adventure into the castle. Through his eyes we saw all we needed to know."

Tsuzuki remembered Hisoka's sleepwalking in the castle. That time seemed like a lifetime ago. It has been a mystery then what was going on. But now, it was all too clear.

"What are you after?" Tsuzuki demanded.

The doctor's smile was the only answer. Tsuzuki saw the door open and Jenni walked in. Muraki followed. For a moment, Tsuzuki was at a loss of what to do, but desperation pointed the way, and he followed.

As the Shinigami stepped into the room, he saw the entire place was encased in red velvet. In the center of the room stood a single white candle with a white flame. There was a song in the room that sounded like a delicate hymn in some forgotten language. Whatever this was, it was a holy place, Tsuzuki was positive. He could feel it.

"At last, IT'S OURS!" Jenni called out. Her face lit up with triumph. Muraki nodded and he took a small medicine bottle out of his pocket. It was empty. The doctor opened it and scooped the small flame into it. He clapped the lid down and the flame was captured within. Tsuzuki felt like he was witnessing the violation of something sacred.

"Now let's go." Jenni smiled.

___________________________________________

Hatred started to grow in Tsuzuki. It grew with each step towards the entrance. It was an uncomfortable emotion and one new to Tsuzuki. He was not one to hate, even his enemies. But it dug its thorns into his soul, and it grew like an unholy briar. He hated Jenni Hiru. Hated her for what she had done to Hisoka. His mind started work very fast as the entrance became closer. He would have to act quickly, he decided. He would grab Hisoka's arm and imprison him in a barrier. Then he could call forth Suzuki to fight Muraki until he could get Hisoka to a safe place. Then he told himself he would get Jenni out of his beloved. He didn't know how, but he swore he would. Once they were outside, Tsuzuki would act.

Suddenly a figure stood in the door frame. Whoever it was, they had a rifle with a hunting scope place on their shoulder, ready to shoot.

"You!" Jenni cried out in surprise, and shock played on Hisoka's features.

Without a word, Myers-san aimed and took his shot. Tsuzuki did not yell out, he did not have time. With all the kami in him, he moved with unnatural speed, coming between the bullet and his Hisoka. He turned and held Hisoka's body to his own, shielding it. Tsuzuki felt the bullet enter his back and he heard Myers-san's cursing his stupidity. He saw Muraki gesture and a demon hound like the ones that assisted him in Kyoto came flying forward from the doctor's hands. Tsuzuki heard Myers-san fire erratically with his pistol.

Jenni pulled away from him, and gave him a reproachful look. Tsuzuki fell to his knees. The pain in his heart overshadowed the pain from the bullet. Tsuzuki looked up. The flames of the battle cast their light upon Hisoka and Muraki's features. The two came together and embraced. But they both turned and looked at the Shinigami.

"Thank you, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smiled.

"Yes." Jenni smiled. "It would have been impossible without your help."

"Wait!" Tsuzuki cried out. "Let Hisoka go!"

"Oh don't despair, Tsuzuki-san." Muraki smirked. "You will see us again."

And with that Jenni and Muraki kissed.

"NOOOO!!" the oni screamed as at last it seized control. A pentagram of shadow came up and swallowed the intruders. Tsuzuki pounced into the shadow, his black wings unfolded and his eyes burning with hatred. But they were gone. Gone.

The world seemed to blur, nothing was real. The oni shrieked in rage and grief, as tears of fire burned down his cheeks. He walked out into the burning chaos outside of the castle. The oni saw Myers-san firing madly at the demons as they flew about him. He was clutching his side and he was bleeding. The oni looked up and saw the flames making the morning sky turn red. Smoke blotted out the sun. All was shadow now, for his Kotori-Chan was gone.

The oni saw the blonde scientist arrive. He looked on in horror, but the oni felt nothing at seeing his expression. He could only think of his Kotori-chan. He noticed he chief was also there. He saw the face of the chief look at him in grave concern, in horror. But the oni did nothing but lower his eyes. He knew the chief knew, or at least suspected that the mirror had been broken. But this was of no concern to the oni. His grief consumed every part of his being. The world was meaningless without Kotori-Chan, and no one else was of consequence.

The oni looked at the flaming ruins about him. Had these sakura trees ever graced this world with their delicate petals? It seemed like a dream, a dream that was no trace of. The oni felt like he was walking through water, or drowning. Everyone's voices seemed far away from him, but he did not care. The oni saw an American woman appear now, and was talking hurriedly with the scientist and chief. She knew them, it seemed. Unconcerned, he looked away. He saw the angel now coming on to the chaos, and he leapt forward with his sword of light, as he had once before when the oni was a child. He aided the American and struck the demon creatures down with ease. Well he was a lightbringer, the oni mused. They were knights of the heavens, or so he had been told by the angel years ago.

In his long existence, in his long imprisonment, there had been no light, no hope. Until the oni met Kotori-chan. And now what had made existence tolerable and even joyful was gone. Despair filled him, and he felt tired beyond reason. Nothing could break the spell of sorrow that seemed to swallow him up.

Nothing except perhaps the appearance of his rival! The oni saw Tatsumi. The secretary looked tired, he was covered in grime. He had been through some type of struggle. But jealousy drove these observations into oblivion. Instead, the oni saw Tatsumi not as he stood before him, haggard and exhausted; but in the office again, pompous and cold, catching a side glance at Kotori-Chan's innocent face.

____________________________________________

What Tatsumi saw all around him felt like a nightmare. What else could it be? It could not be real, it was too horrific. Some sakura trees were aflame, and the castle of candles looked as battered as he felt. Most of the trees lied in pieces around the castle walls, along with boulders. The ground itself looked violated as he saw it lay in heaps everywhere. He saw the mighty door to the castle had been disintegrated, and he saw Myers-san firing rapidly at some demonic dogs. Terazuma was in the skies, holding what looked like Wakaba as she hung limply in his claws. He saw Watari and the chief into this scene from hell.

Tatsumi liked order. And this was chaos. But nothing could have prepared the secretary for what happened in the next few seconds.

"YOU!" a double voice growled. For a moment, Tatsumi thought he recognized it as Tsuzuki's voice. But it sounded distorted. And then the tattered form of Tsuzuki bounded out of the castle. He was running on all fours at an alarming speed. His eyes were glowing amethyst and he had a pair of black wings coming out of his back. This looked like a twisted jest of Tsuzuki, and Tatsumi wondered for a moment if it was one of Muraki's servants. But he did not have time to speculate.

The thing leapt on him, flattening the secretary to the ground. It clawed wildly at Tatsumi's face. Tatsumi could hear Watari screaming Tsuzuki's name. The chief was also yelling. But the thing's voice drowned out their voices.

"DAMN YOU!HOW LONG! HOW LONG HAVE YOU LOOKED AT HIM!" The creature screamed . Tatsumi arched his back and let his shadow power pour forth. It hit the creature with Tsuzuki's face with a wave that would have knocked a normal shinigami backward. But the thing pressed on with his attack. The face of his former partner snarled at him, filling the secretary with horror and repugnance.

"KOTORI-CHAN IS MINE!! I'LL TAKE YOUR DAMNED EYES!" the thing yelled. It brought its hand down towards Tatsumi's eyes, when light flashed. Light cut through the thing's palm like a laser beam, and blood spurted everywhere. The thing howled in agony and turned to see it attacker. Tatsumi saw Randall-kun was running full speed towards the assault.

"I didn't save you to do this!" the angel demanded. The thing threw out a surge of kami energy, similar to what Tsuzuki had. It pushed Randall-kun back, throwing him into the trunks of some of the burning trees. The thing turned towards Tatsumi again, and raised its hand again to tear the secretary's eyes out.

Tatsumi saw something hit the thing's back and what looked like electric tendrils sprung forward over it. It started convulsing and cried out in agony. Tatsumi threw a shadow bolt at the things chest. It was thrown off him to the ground some meters away. Tatsumi staggered up and pulled his hand back to finish the thing off, shadow encased his hand. Then chief Konoe stood in between them, waving his arms frantically.

"Stop!" the chief yelled at him! "Tatsumi, Stop! That's Tsuzuki!"

"What!" Tatsumi asked. Fatigue now hit him, and he could barely stand. He would have fallen, if Watari hadn't been there to hold him up.

"That's Tsuzuki!" the chief repeated.

"What's wrong with him?" Watari demanded.

"Nothing." the chief panted. He put a hand on his chest."That is the oni that was hidden deep inside of him. It's a part of him. I'll explain everything, but first-"

The chief's words were cut off when the Earl emerged in the door frame of the castle. His mask was weeping and he had he could barely stand for grief.

"Earl," the chief asked, going white. "What is it? What happened!?"

"Kurosaki-kun...the child was possessed. Muraki forced Tsuzuki to storm the castle so they could steal the fire of souls!"

"No!" the chief gasped, horror etched on every feature. "Without the fire of souls, no human soul can die! Or be born!"

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17

The American Way of Death- Chapter 17

The Telling of Secrets

Terazuma came down from his heavenly flight where he was circling the battle field. He gently laid his partner on the ground and rushed towards the unconscious Tsuzuki. But Chief Konoe stood between the shikigami and his prey. The chief's eyes were hard and unrelenting. He would not let the detective pass.

"Stop right there!"The chief commanded. He sounded like a general shouting a command to a lowly lieutenant. Terazuma stopped in his tracks.

"You saw what he did!" the detective roared, beside himself.

"Yes I did." the chief said directly. "But it is not for you to punish him. If it comes to that, it will be done by the king of Hades himself, not by you."

Terazuma seemed to consider this for a moment, and he trembled with the internal struggle. The shikigami looked from Tsuzuki, to the chief. Moments passed and nothing was done or said. At last the great demon dog turned aside. He looked back at his partner who was now being attended by Watari.

"It looks like a concussion." Watari said. "I'm taking her back to the infirmary."

"We'll meet you there." the chief said." And we'll bring Tsuzuki with us."

Chief Konoe motioned to Randall-kun and Myers-san. Both of the Americans were filthy with grime from the battles they had fought. "You two, carry him. Tatsumi, I'm going to need you to put your shadow over the doorway to the castle. We can't have it wide open. We will all meet in thirty minutes in the main conference room. Everyone better be there who can."

Watari vanished carrying Wakaba, and the rest went to their appointed tasks. No one seemed to notice the glare the scientist had shot Tatsumi before he departed. No one except Donna, who said nothing. She looked at the fire as it roared around her. Tatsumi began extinguishing the flames. His shadow power reached out in a thousand small tendrils and smothered the flames one by one.

"This doesn't look anything like what Blondie described," she said to herself, as she started walking towards the office. She heard the large Shikigami flying above her, also heading to the office. Dread filled her heart, for she brought the truth with her. She knew they would be eager to hear what she knew. But once the truth was known, would they wish then they had remained ignorant?

"Eyes open can't be shut again." She said to herself.

And one thing bothered Donna immensely. Though she knew how Hiru had gotten this far, she could not figure out what she wanted. Why had she stolen the fire of souls? She didn't know.

"Again," she mumbled. "There are still more questions than answers."

_________________________________

Watari forced himself to focus. He felt exhausted, and part of him was beside himself with rage. Rage over what happened to Bon, rage over Tsuzuki's condition and rage at...at...he could hardly admit it. But it was rage at Tatsumi. It was anger hemmed in by shock and betrayal.

He had heard Tsuzuki's garbled words, and they repeated over and over in his head.

"How long have you looked at him? How long!"

The Kotori-chan Tsuzuki referred to had to be Bon. It could be no one else. And this realization made Watari feel as if there were thorns around his heart, piercing him.

Watari knew that Tatsumi had not settled things regarding his former partner. But he had never expected anything with Bon. Bon was attractive yes, but he was still a child. A child! And Tsuzuki adored him, everyone knew that. How could Tatsumi do that? How could he do that to Tsuzuki? Betray their old friendship?

*How could he do that to me? How?* Watari thought.*I'll deal with it later. Later, later. The others need me right now. *

Watari shook his head. He made sure Tsuzuki was stabilized. He had never seen his friend so exhausted. He was still bound with whatever magical restraint the Chief used. Watari looked at the black wings protruding out of his back and saw that they looked natural. There was no rupturing of the skin where the wings protruded as there had been with Sargantanas. Rather, they came out of his spine as naturally as a bird's.

*This isn't possession,* Watari thought. *This is a natural transformation.*

He turned to Wakaba and cleaned her wounds. He administered medication for her concussion. Watari then turned to the mystery patient. The scientist saw that he was recovering quickly.

*Too quickly for a natural human,* Watari thought.* is he a shinigami? Well, hopefully he can tell us when he regains consciousness. *

Watari turned to the box that Terazuma brought him. Rage again welled up inside of him. He took a deep breath, and steadied himself. Putting on gloves, he extracted a sample of semen found on Bon's clothes. His eyes started to water and he blinked back the tears. He put the sample on a slide, and loaded it into a large computer hard drive sitting on the floor. The lights lit up, signaling that the DNA test was starting.

"Well know soon, Bon." he mumbled to himself. "Be strong where ever you are."

Katie-Chan was attended to by Myers-san and Randall-kun. They were sitting on opposite sides of her bed. She was stabilized, and still in her state of hibernation. The Americans were not arguing, but talking in hushed voices. They made the occasional glance over Tsuzuki. Watari knew they were discussing him.

"Are you going to write your superiors?" Randall-kun pressed.

"No." Myers-san said after some time in thought. "At least not now. First I have to get Katie out of the woods, and then I'll take care of it."

Randall-kun nodded gravely. "If you think you must."

"I haven't said what I will or won't do, yet." Myers-san snapped, suddenly very irritated.

"I understand the job you have to do." Randall-kun said directly. "But I set things in motion before you were born. I can't let you throw my sacrifice away."

"Asshole!" Myers-san growled. "Are you threatening me?"

"No." Randall replied, keeping his cool. He was leaning against the bed post and his eyes were closed. "But you didn't turn your back on eternity to save his life. I did. I'm not going to let you kill him."

Anger swelled up inside Myers-san and etched into this face. He stepped towards his daughter's suitor. His hand was reaching for his side arm. Randall-kun's eyes opened up and they were full of white light. He turned his head sharply toward Myers-san.

"Angelic powers, even mutilated, can still kick your ass, old man. Care to try?"

"Enough!" Watari yelled. "Don't you two dare start fighting in here! Get out!"

The two Americans looked over in Watari for a second. Then Myers-san looked at his daughter and sat down on the bed. The scientist marveled at how he was defiant to the last. It irritated Watari and yet admired it.

"Fine." Myers-san said. "I'll sit here and shut up, Watari. I don't want to leave Katie."

"Then give me your gun." Watari insisted.

Myers-san held it out for the scientist to take without protest. Watari locked it in the cabinet he kept the most expensive vials in. There was no swaggering, or snide comments from Myers-san. In obedient silence he accepted Watari's conditions. The American stroked his daughters head.

"All right, Baby Bear." He said to her, though she couldn't respond. He sighed. "Your old man will behave himself. I won't get in a fight with your boyfriend right here. Why did you have to pick and damn angel? Hmm? You know what trouble they are."

"Same to you old man." Randall-kun said sharply, and there was no laughter in voice. He walked over to Tsuzuki and looked down at him. The Angel stood by Watari who was looking over Tsuzuki's transformation again. Tsuzuki turned a little and his face contorted with tension.

"No!" the double voice cried out. A nightmare had him in its grips. "You can't have him! He's mine! Mine!"

Watari wiped the sweat from the tormented patient's brow. But the dream continued.

"Don't take him!" Tsuzuki mumbled. And now it was the voice Watari recognized.

"Leave him alone! Take me instead!" Tsuzuki whimpered and seemed to cry in his sleep.

"Tsuzuki, all right." Watari whispered. "We'll find Bon."

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said the infirmary was three flights up, Blondie." Donna panted as she came in the room. She hung on the door way and bent over, trying to catch her breath.

"Donna!" Myers-san and Randall-kun cried. They were old collogues and friends seeing each other after absence. Bert hugged her. So did Randall. Watari walked over and she embraced him warmly. She tosselled his hair. Donna looked over then at Katie.

"What's wrong with our wild girl?" she said her voice full of concern.

"She's in hibernation." Myers-san explained. "Hiru attacked. But she's okay. Savagewind should be by in a few hours to wake her up."

At this Donna seemed to physically relax. She looked out the window as the last of the fires seemed to be going out. Tatsumi then appeared in the infirmary. He was filthy and covered with soot. His clothes were torn. He looked exhausted. He looked at Watari and the scientist frowned, turning away. A silence filled the room. No one knew what to do or say. The Americans looked about in every direction accept towards Tatsumi and Watari. At last Watari spoke up.

"There are some of your clothes in that drawer, Seiichiro." His voice wavered with emotion.

Tatsumi nodded, saying nothing. He got the clothes and left to go clean himself up in the lavatory.

"Well, that was awkward." Donna whispered to Myers-san. He only nodded. Watari wiped his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What, where am I?" Wakaba mumbled, as she woke up. The priestess held her head in her hand. Watari went to her side and smiled. He started taking in her vitals.

"How do you feel?" the scientist asked.

"Tired." Wakaba said. "Where am I?" She looked out the infirmary window and saw the burnt sakura glade.

"What happened!" she demanded of the scientist, grabbing his arm. "Tell me!"

"Tsuzuki is what happened." Terazuma's voice rang out. He was in his shikigami form, floating outside the window. The priestess reached out and touched him. He transformed immediately and fell naked to the ground.

"Well, well." Donna smiled down to him. "You're much better looking like that."

The detective felt his ears and face get hot. He scrambled to find something to cover himself with. Donna laughed a little to herself. But the priestess was undeterred by this.

"Watari, what happened?" Wakaba insisted.

The scientist's face looked exhausted and upset. "We are trying to figure that out. But I'll tell you what I know."

Rapt, the priestess listened as Watari explained. He told her of the siege, of Tsuzuki's transformation and of what was stolen from the castle. At the mentioning of the flame of souls being stolen, Wakaba went white.

"No!" she said. "Someone who is using Kuro Shin also now has the sacred flame? No one should have that type of power, let alone someone who practices that dark art!"

"Its Tsuzuki's fault!" Terazuma insisted as he came in the room. He was wearing his boxer shorts only. He is face was as red as his partner's hair. His appearance prompted a wolf whistle from Donna.

"Stop it!" Terazuma fumed at her. "It's not my fault I didn't have anything here to wear, and my clothes got burnt to a damn cinder!"

"Well, here." Bert said laughing, tossing him some keys. "Go to my room and get on some clothes!"

Terazuma caught the keys and beat a swift retreat out of the room away from the laughter of the Americans.

"Oh, I needed that." Donna said between laughs, clutching her stomach. "Laughter keeps me sane."

Tatsumi appeared in the room and all laughter stopped.

"Chief Konoe is ready." He stated. "He wants everyone who can to be there."

"See you in a bit, kiddo." Myers san said as he kissed his daughters forehead. Randall-kun followed, but only after kissing the sleeping Katie-Chan on the lips.

"When does Savagewind get here?" Donna asked Randall-kun as they walked out. She nodded at Tatsumi, nothing more.

"In a few hours, I think." Randall-kun replied.

"I'm gonna wait here until Terazuma comes back." Wakaba replied. "Then we'll go there directly."

Tatsumi nodded. He looked at Watari. The scientist did a final check on his patients. Then he left the room, brushing by Tatsumi without saying a word. The secretary followed. Once they were out of earshot, he grabbed Watari's arm.

"Watari, wait." Tatsumi pleaded.

"Don't touch me!" Watari hissed at him, pulling his arm away.

"Watari let me explain…"

"Explain what?" the scientist whispered hotly. "What Siechirro? That you've been peeking at your junior! That you've been taking advantage of his innocence and my trust?!"

"Watari…It meant nothing. I was weak. It was... a passing infatuation, nothing more."

"Infatuation! He's a kid, Tatsumi! Shinigami aging aside! And he's involved with someone else, as are YOU! " Watari yelled. "I don't care if it meant nothing! It meant something to me! You knew better!"

Suddenly chief Konoe appeared down the hall.

"Tatsumi-san, Watari-san," the chief said calmly. "Is there a problem?"

Tatsumi smoothed his hair. "No sir, there is not."

The chief looked at Watari. Rage and betrayal were all over the scientists face. He shook violently. Watari looked at the chief, then at his lover. Tatsumi was trying to keep it professional, but Watari felt like being anything but professional in this moment. He felt betrayed; he could still hear Tsuzuki's double voice again ringing in the ears. To pretend that nothing had happened was more than Watari could give.

He slapped his lover hard across the face and stormed towards the conference room.

"There sure as hell is." Watari muttered as he passed the chief.

_____________________________

Terazuma and Wakaba were the last ones to arrive to the conference room. The priestess noticed that Watari and Tatsumi were sitting on opposite sides of the table, not close together as they usually did. Tatsumi's face looked red on one side, and for a moment she wondered if he had been slapped. But she knew this was impossible, so she brushed off the feeling and sat down. She noticed the American Donna Baines looking over her partner. Wakaba felt something like jealousy rise up in her. But the American then nodded at her, and the priestess didn't know what to think. She sat down. The chief cleared his throat before he began.

"Because of the theft of the flame of souls, all Shinigami have been put on high alert. All Shinigami have orders to report and apprehend them should they be found. I have circulated photos of Muraki and Kurosaki-kun to all divisions. All other activities have been suspended, and all Shinigami have been ordered into the field. I had the Gushoshin brothers run the lists before our meeting and it is as we feared. The death lists are blank in all departments. Likewise, our sister division reports that the lists showing the birth of each person are blank as well. Unless the flame is returned, all departments, and the very structure of the Emmocho is in great jeopardy. Of equal concern to me, is the kidnapping of one our members, which I will not tolerate."

The chief took a deep breath shook his head. He looked old, older than he had ever looked.

"There are things that until now, I have been able to keep most of you in the dark about." The chief began. "I kept these to myself and to a few other concerned parties, because there was no reason before today for you know about them. I of course am referring to the other part of Tsuzuki you saw this morning. Some of you have asked, what was wrong with him. The answer is that there is nothing wrong with him. He has always been more than what he appears, and unlike most of us here his blood is only half human."

A silence settled on the conference table for a moment. The chief continued.

"Many years ago, Tsuzuki's mother disappeared for a period of seven months. Her husband had passed away some time before then, but together they had several children. The oldest of which was a daughter that managed the family in her absence. After she went missing, her village formed several search parties, thinking perhaps that she had been abducted by criminals or gotten swept away by the river. They found nothing. Then one day, after everyone had stopped looking, she showed up. She was noticeably pregnant.

"Of course you can imagine the rumors. Some said that she had been kidnapped and raped. Others said that given her high spirits when she returned, that this could not be the case. That she had to have a lover in the city somewhere. But given the size of her belly, one thing was sure, she was carrying twins."

The some of the Japanese shinigami groaned in dread. The Gushoshin brothers shook their heads in dismay. Randall-kun's eyes narrowed. Myers-san and Donna looked around in bewilderment.

"What?" Bert asked. "So she's gonna have twins. So what?"

"Twins are considered to bring bad fortune here, Myers-san." Watari explained.

"Yes." The chief replied. "Twins are bad luck. Very bad luck. When this was confirmed by the local doctor, she was ostracized as was her whole family. Then one day the same doctor that found that she was expecting twins, found only one baby in the womb."

"Was the other still born?" Watari asked.

"No." the chief replied. "The other one was gone."

"Surely it must have been reabsorbed." Watari said. "That has been known to happen. But in the afterbirth, there should have been traces…"

"In the afterbirth, there were no traces." The chief explained. "I can't say what happened, because the truth is we don't really know. There were two, and then there was only one. The one that was born was Tsuzuki. But within him, he is two. The human side, which you know, which he shows every day. And the other side, that I suspect is like his father. That is what you saw this morning."

"But," Tatsumi asked. "Which one is the real Tsuzuki?"

"They both are, Tatsumi-kun. They both are." The chief replied. "I know you like straight lines, but the older I get the more I see that life and the afterlife is anything but straight forward. It is ambiguous at best. The oni self of Tsuzuki emerged when his mother was killed; and again later before his hospitalization. In the last incident, he eradicated his village including his family by mistake. This is what drove Tsuzuki to commit suicide. This is also the same thing that kept him alive for so many years, despite his suicide attempts. A bitter irony."

"We do know that Tsuzuki is the only one of his kind to survive." The chief said. "The others were killed."

"Others?" Wakaba asked. "You mean, there was more than one?"

The chief nodded. "I think Randall-kun might have more to say on that subject, however."

"Yes." The angel nodded. "As some of you know, my people, the Angelos have been fighting a war with the Sheolites since before the planet."

"Sheolites?" Terazuma asked.

"You refer to them as demons." Randall-kun explained. "A planet will be used as our battlefield, like earth has. When this happens, both sides start off with the same number of soldiers. The same amount of supplies, the same amount of weaponry, beasts, the same across the board. Victory is meant to come from skill in combat, not due to numbers. Eventually my people got word that the Sheolites were cheating. They were increasing their numbers by copulating with humans, in the hopes to add more soldiers to their cause. We neutralized their effort by sending out scouting parties with the instruction to hunt and exterminate any such offspring. Of that effort, Tsuzuki is the only one who survived."

"When Tsuzuki was transferred into my division," the chief continued. "He was given to my department because of my study in the art of binding. I could keep the oni under control, and it was our hope that Tsuzuki would learn to work with it. Accept it."

"Our hope?" Tatsumi asked.

"The earl's." the chief replied. "As well as the king of Hades."

"The king of Hades?" several voices said in unison. The chief nodded.

"Yes." The chief replied. "Though other members of the council might want to eliminate Tsuzuki for what he is, the king has always supported him. Which reminds me, Myers-san, I finally was able to check out your claims. It turns out the King has never heard of you."

"What?!" The American said, shocked. "How did you…well of course, he's heard of me! He told me himself to get my ass over here in the first place!"

"I highly doubt that our king asked you to 'get your ass' anywhere." The chief replied. "Do you have proof of this fact?"

"I do." Myers-san argued. "I have a letter he sent me."

"Is it here?" the chief asked.

The American nodded.

"Then get it, now." The chief ordered.

Not knowing quite what to do, the American looked around, then got up sheepishly and left the conference room to retrieve the document.

"While he's doing that," the chief asked to the others. "Does anyone have any questions?"

"I have a question." Donna said. "Who is Kotori-Chan?"

Tatsumi and Watari shifted uncomfortably. But the chief chose to ignore this.

"Kotori-Chan means 'little bird'." The chief explained. "It is the oni's nick name for Kurosaki-kun. He referred to Kurosaki-kun as Kotori-Chan shortly after the partnership was formed. It's a pet name if you will. "

"Really?" the American asked. "Quite smitten with him, isn't he?"

"More than smitten." The chief replied matter of factly. "Kurosaki-kun the best hope we have of getting the two Tsuzuki's to work together. Without him, all is lost."

"How did you speak with him?" Tatsumi asked.

"When Tsuzuki would be called into my office to give his reports." The chief explained. "I conveniently had the accounting department find some problem in our funds, Tatsumi. While you were busy ironing out that problem, I could speak the word that would cause the two Tsuzuki's to switch places. Then I would talk to the oni. When the interview was done, I would say the word again, and the Tsuzuki you know was never the wiser."

Myers-san entered the room again. He handed the letter to the chief. The chief then handed it to the Gushoshin brothers.

"Is this real?" he asked them. The two birds bent over, studying the letter in silent for a moment.

"Where did you get this?" the elder finally asked.

"It came to me." Myers-san replied. "Why?"

"This is a forgery." The elder said. The younger nodded in agreement.

"What?" the American said, not believing. "It can't be. I get paid, so it has to be real."

"Where ever your salary comes from, it doesn't come from the king of Hades." The elder brother said. "The king uses special ink to sign documents in. We've seen it occasionally in our research. No one but the king himself has access to the plant that's used to make it. And only he can make it, so no one else has access to it. The extra he destroys, so each time he has to sign anything, he has to create a new batch. This is a forgery. A very good forgery, but a forgery just the same."

The American sat down, stunned.

"So what now?" Randall-kun asked him.

"What now?" the elder American said to him sarcastically. "I'm out of a job."

"Not necessary." The chief said. "We are in a crisis situation. And though you were deceived as to why you brought on, and your personal record is far less than exemplary, you do have some skills that might be of use to us. One of our own was taken from us, and I intend to use every means possible to bring him back, even employing you, Myers-san. Do you think you could find them?"

"Let me wake Katie up, and I'm on it." Myers-san grunted. "Where do you want me to start?"

Suddenly an inhuman howl ripped through the air. It was coming from the infirmary and was accompanied by the shattering of glass.

_______________________________

Despair woke Tsuzuki up. The oni within him had retreated, and reluctantly he stepped forward and took control. But he did not want to; he did not want to wake up. The image of his Hisoka kissing Muraki almost drove him to the point of madness. He rubbed his face and shook his head, trying to drive the image from him mind. The cursed black wings behind him folded up, and his eyes no longer burned with that damned light. The bindings which had held the oni, sensing the change had fallen lax and disappeared into nothingness.

He sat up on the bed. For a second, he didn't know where he was. Then he recognized Watari's infirmary. He saw Katie-Chan sleeping on one of the mattresses, along with someone else he didn't recognize. His brows furrowed. When did this happen? How did Katie-Chan become injured? He didn't know.

The computer on Watari's desk beeped. The words "DNA test Complete" sprung up on the monitor in bold letters. DNA test for what? Wearily he got out the bed and walked over to it. He didn't know why he did these things, nor did he think about them. He saw something on Watari's desk. A box, a moving box specifically. He looked inside.

There were two other things, but they didn't register in the shingami's conscious mind. The only thing he saw was the clothes. They were his Hisoka's clothes! They had blood on them and…and…

*Gods, no!* Tsuzuki thought as he recognized the white liquid.

The image of Hisoka wearing these clothes came unbidden into his mind. His empathic lover had worn them once when Tsuzuki insisted on going to ride the Ferris wheel in Odaida. Hisoka had rolled his eyes at how Tsuzuki had tried every game and lost. Tsuzuki didn't get one stuffed animal. To console himself he stuffed himself with cotton candy and almost got sick. Then when he felt better he begged Hisoka to go on the Ferris wheel. Hisoka agreed. While they were riding, Tsuzuki had looked at Hisoka in those same clothes that were torn and bloodied now. The shirt's collar wavered in the wind as they had got to the top of the ride. That, along with the ruffling of his blonde hair was too much for Tsuzuki to resist. He enfolded his arms around Hisoka and kissed him long and deep. Then when the ride was over the elder shinigami guided him to a near buy hotel. Those same buttons that were missing now from the shirt, Tsuzuki had unbuttoned so gently. Those same clothes had been careless disregarded on the hotel floor, as their naked bodies entwined. The sound of Hisoka's crying out in orgasm now contrasted to the inhuman shriek he heard when the webbing surrounding Hisoka's house had been ripped free. Now Tsuzuki knew what he heard. Now he knew what had happened. Ice cold anger swept up into Tsuzuki and it snuffed out all pity in his heart.

His breath was in angry huffs, as he looked at the monitor again. Under the announcement of the DNA completion announcement, there was a smaller line: press enter to see results. He felt his heart both panicking and full of dread as he pressed the enter button. Muraki's face popped up on the monitor. That damned face; it seemed to be smirking in triumph at him!

The oni in him went wild at the image. The wings burst open and he shrieked as the realization was clear.

"NO! NO! NO! NOT MY BABY!" He roared. He felt tears racing down his face and he lashed out with his kami power. A wave of energy shot out from him, shattering all the windows in the infirmary. It cracked the monitor's glass. It made all the beds in the infirmary shake. But he patients lying down were unaware and didn't move.

Watari appeared in the door way. He looked in shock as Tsuzuki feel to his knees, putting his palms on the floor. He wept openly. The oni had retreated to weep in the shadows of his mind, and let the human part of him assume control.

"Say it's a lie, Watari! Say it's not true! No, no no!" Tsuzuki begged.

Watari touched his shoulder, and then hugged him. He swallowed hard and his voice was full of tears as he spoke.

"Tsuzuki…I'm so sorry." The scientist whispered.

Tsuzuki covered his face and wept. Minutes passed and there was no other sound in the office as he wept without consolation. The other shinigami looked in, but they did not know what to say. At last Wakaba embraced him, and she said nothing as her gentle hands enfolded him. Terazuma's anger at Tsuzuki melted into pity as he looked down at the ground, at a loss of words.

"Where is he, Watari?" Tsuzuki sobbed. "Where is he?"

__________________________________________

Muraki checked both himself and Hisoka into a fine western hotel. Muraki had picked it both for its luxury and for the many travelers that came and went. He wished to go unnoticed and staying in a crowded place was the best way to do it. He looked up at the chandelier that dominated the lobby. It was beautiful. He walked up the large staircase to their room. He smirked at the number 49 on the front of the door.

When the door was shut, the blonde boy opened his mouth in a grotesque fashion. Out of his mouth rose a mist. His body shook as it exited him. He slumped to the floor. The mist turned on itself, spinning and spinning until a shape appeared. Jenni stood translucent, and looking weary. Her form wobbled and tottered, unsteady. She held her hands to her head.

"I'm starving! The battle took more out of me than I thought it would." She said. "I have to feed, now."

"Of course, my lady." Muraki replied. "Let the illusion begin.

In the place where Hisoka's spirit was kept he had his face buried on his arms, waiting in despair. He had no idea of what his body had done under Jenni's control. For him, he had spent all this time locked in his cage. A knock at the cage door got his attention and he looked up. He saw both of his parents standing there.

"Are you ready to be a good boy, now?" his mother asked him. It didn't quite sound like her, but he dare not use his empathic powers to confirm whether it was her or not. After all, uses of his powers had always resulted in confinement here. That was why he was here, was it not? He couldn't remember. Life beyond the cage bars was hard to recall.

Still the option of freedom was more than he had hoped for. He nodded.

"Good child." She smiled, and opened the door. His father beckoned to him, and Hisoka obeyed.

Standing before his father a great darkness seemed to swallow Hisoka up. He felt like a small thrush standing before a serpent. His father touched his face and admired his features. He bent down and kissed his forehead. Again it filled Hisoka with dread. He had always dreaded and feared his father. But this felt like more, much more, than what his sire usually inspired.

He followed them out of the cage, to the main tatami room. His parents then took him to the private room they occupied. Hisoka had never been allowed here, not that he could remember. This was a place for adults, and he was a child. He felt like he was being brought into some dangerous place. He trembled slightly.

His father put his hands on his shoulders. This did not comfort Hisoka; rather it made him feel worse.

"Sit down, son." His mother said. Hisoka did as he was told, as he saw no direct reason why he shouldn't comply. Still dread filled him.

"What a pretty boy." His mother smiled. She sat in front of Hisoka, while his father sat behind him. And they were both close. Too close. He could feel their breath on either side. It made Hisoka's chest tighten and his breathing started to become more rapid. His mother reached for his yukata sash and started pulling at it. Hisoka instinctually tried to pull it away from her. He did not want his nakedness to be uncovered. She frowned and slapped him.

"Now, Why did you make me do that?" she said to him. She started pulling at the obi again. This time Hisoka did not stop her. He started feeling himself hyperventilate. The obi sash came off.

"There's no need to be shy." She said. His father was pulling his yukata down from shoulders, exposing his chest and back. Before he could think, Hisoka was naked from the waist up sitting between them, with his yukata was down covering his hips. His mother leaned into him. Instinctually he felt himself recoiling, but his father suddenly had him in a hard grip. He yanked Hisoka's arms behind him and held them there with one vice-like hand. His father's other hand snaked around Hisoka's head and bent it back, exposing his white neck.

"Father! Mother!" Hisoka cried out. "Stop!"

"Boya," came Muraki's voice. "Surely you should know us better by now."

Hisoka looked back in horror and saw the façade of his father fall away, to be replaced by the countenance of Muraki. Hisoka's green eyes dotted quickly to see the features of his mother shift to become Jenni's. But she was translucent, flickering in and out like a light that as being turned on and off. He started to scream, but Jenni put one hand over his mouth. It was solid now. Her other arm she put around his naked back and slithered close to him. Her mouth suddenly widened and something poked out of it. They were the front mandibles of a spider! She bit hard into Hisoka's exposed neck and started to suck. Hisoka screamed into her hand and started to struggle.

"Be still, boya!" Muraki commanded. Suddenly Hisoka felt the doctor's curse marks rise to the surface of his skin. He found that the curse marks took control of his movements and though he tried to fight, he felt his body relaxing involuntarily. His green eyes rolled, as he was pushed down to the floor. Muraki held him down as the woman straddled him, still sucking. The world around him dissolved and he found he was in a western style hotel room. Hisoka felt as if a piece of his spirit was starting to be drunk by her. Yet the curse marks forced him to do nothing but submit. She reached down and fondling his privates as she continued to feed of him.

*Beautiful, beautiful* she sent to him. *Little rabbit, you're delicious. I can't wait till I get to eat all of you. I can't wait!*

With that last exclamation she pulled away. Her spider fangs were still dripping blood, and they dripped on Hisoka's chest. Hisoka cried out in horror. She got off him and pushed her spider mandibles back into her mouth.

Muraki took a compress and put it against Hisoka's bleeding neck. The empath felt himself shake violently and he felt the tears go down the sides of his face.

"Now boya," Muraki shushed. "Calm down that was nothing but a little feeding."

Helpless, the boy looked up at the doctor.

"Now you will do what we say." Muraki stated. "Or we will make you suffer like you have never known. Do you understand me?

Hisoka couldn't move.

*Please, please let this nightmare end.* Hisoka thought. *Tsuzuki, find me!*

"Do you understand?" the doctor demanded.

The curse marks allowed Hisoka to move slightly. He nodded.

The doctor got up and retrieved his medicine bag. He sat down on the bed and he loomed over Hisoka. He took something out of his pocket that looked like a flame in a bottle. He put it in the bag.

"Everything went according to plan." Jenni said. Hisoka looked over at her, and she was solid now. She looked more alive than he felt.

"Glad you reserved this room," she said, sitting on the bed."And that you brought your supplies for him."

Muraki nodded as he took out an IV and a small portable stand. He set it up, and put the IV into Hisoka. The doctor then went to the bathroom and returned with a damp cloth. The doctor started wiping the grime and dried blood off Hisoka's body. The empath cringed every time the doctor touched him. But the doctor only shushed him and ignored Hisoka's reaction. When he was done, the doctor looked down at him.

"Now Boya," The doctor said. "I'm going to order so room service. You're going to lay here and be quiet. You've had a very busy night and morning. You must be exhausted."

"You sure he won't try to escape?" Jenni asked.

"No," Muraki shook his head. "I doubt he can barely stand now. Where's the telephone? I'm famished."

Muraki looked at the menu and made his order. While he was on the phone, Hisoka tried to cry out for help. But exhaustion set in, and though he mouthed the words 'help me!' they were no more than a whisper. When he hung up the phone, Muraki smirked at him.

"Boya, that was very naughty. "He said, amused. He reached into his bag and took out a vile and syringe. He filled it and leaned down. Hisoka recoiled as much as he could, the image of Muraki coming towards him reminded him too much of his rape hours earlier. The doctor snickered a little to himself, and grasped Hisoka's arm. He took out the IV with the skill of a trained professional. And then where the IV had been, he plunged the syringe in and administered the shot.

"That will keep you quiet." the doctor put away his supplies. The he bent down and picked Hisoka up. Again the closeness of the doctor, his breath upon his body, almost threw Hisoka into a panic attack. The doctor ignored his tears and hyperventilating. Jenni opened one of the covers on the bed, and Muraki laid Hisoka inside of it. He covered him with the blankets.

"Now be still and go to sleep." the doctor instructed."Later you'll be coming with us. You are going to be an obedient child and do what we say."

The doctor got up and went to the bathroom. Hisoka heard the water running. Time seemed to slow down, and his eye lids started to droop. He shook his head to fight the feeling, trying to force himself to stay awake. But the sedative worked too quickly. He heard the knock on the door and Jenni went into the bathroom. Muraki answered the door and said something to the waiter about his partner sleeping. He also said something about ordering some clothes, and rattled off shirt size, pant size, shoe size. Hisoka didn't notice these were all his sizes; it was hard to notice anything. The next thing he knew Jenni and Muraki were at the table in the room. The doctor was eating and the woman was talking with him. They were planning something. They were looking at maps, and Jenni made a phone call. Her words were a pleasant buzz to Hisoka now. Muraki looked over at him, and smiled.

"Sleep now, boya." the doctor said. Hisoka fell into darkness.

_____________________________

Tsuzuki had not taken the sedative Watari offered. He blatantly refused.

"I can't be asleep when Hisoka is suffering." He said weakly. Just give me some water for right now. And something so I don't get sick. I feel like I'm gonna throw up."

"Okay." The scientist said.

"Tsuzuki, were going to do everything we can to find, Kurosaki-kun." The chief said.

Tsuzuki nodded. "Am I suspended?"

"No." the chief replied. "Nothing is going to be finalized until we have Kurosaki-kun back home where he belongs."

"Arigato gozaimasu." Tsuzuki nodded. He took the pill and water from Watari. Tsuzuki struggled to swallow it down.

"My friend from the states is here." Watari said. "She should at least be able to provide us with some answers."

Suddenly a very old and very ugly woman appeared. The chief was taken aback at her appearance, but Watari was overjoyed.

"Savagewind!" he smiled. He grabbed hold of her hand. "You've come! Arigato gozaimasu! Let me go get-"

"No need, doc." Myers-san said as he appeared in the door frame. Randall-kun was behind him. "I smelled her down the hallway."

"Myers. Rhamiel." The obachan nodded. "Are both you ready?"

"Yes." Myers-san said urgently. Randall behind him nodded.

"Fine." She said. She lifted her old wrinkled hands and they vanished before their eyes.

"What?" Watari asked. "Where did they go?"

"Into the mind of my student."

_____________________________

Randall and Bert appeared in a field. In the center of the field there was large statue of a bear.

"Katie!" Myers called out. His voice echoed back at him.

"Wait." Randall said. He put his hands on the statue and it started to glow.

"Put your hand on here, old man!" the angel said.

Myers-san followed his lead; he felt the warmth beneath his fingers. The statue was alive.

"Old man, my ass!" the veteran growled at him. "You're what, as old as this planet?"

"Funny, I don't look a day over 23." Randall teased.

"Screw you, Mr. Perfect!" Bert was not in the mood for Randall's jokes.

"No thanks!" Randall laughed. "My tastes don't run that way."

"Shut up!" the middle aged man cursed at him. "You didn't exactly have all these answers a few hours ago! You looked like a scared teenager!"

Randall was taken aback for a moment at this truth. Bert had a habit of telling the truth too much for his own good. The angel frowned and started to say that he had been in more battles than any human, but the idea of something happening to one he considered his wife, terrified him. But he never got a chance. The statue roared to life and the found themselves standing in the infirmary. Katie Chan growled as she sat up, surprised.

"KATIE!" Myers-san cried out and he hugged her fiercely.

*Bert?* She asked, surprised.* What happened? Where am I?*

"Good morning child," Savagewind smiled. "Or rather, good afternoon."

*Savagewind? What are you doing here?*

Before the obachan could reply, Randall made good on his promise. He swooped the obachan up in his arms and kissed her full on the mouth.

*Randall! Hey!* Katie thought sharply, putting her hands on her hips. *What the hell! That's my teacher, Randall! *

Then she saw Tsuzuki, who was looked up. He was trying to smile for his American colluges, but he just couldn't. A horrible feeling came over her.

*Bert. Tell me what's going on. What happened? I know you'll tell me the truth.*

*BB,* Bert sent to her privately. *All hell broke loose, and damn if we're not in the middle of it. It's bad.*

*Tell me.* she replied.

________________________________

Savagewind left shortly after. When she was gone, Myers-san and Randall-kun told Katie-Chan all they knew. At the mention of Jenni Hiru's return, Katie looked away and looked almost green. She then jumped out of her bed and dove towards Watari's trashcan, vomiting. Myers-san tried to break off the rest of the story, but she turned around and demanded he continue. He did. When she heard the story of Hisoka's possession the blood went out of her face.

*Well what are we doing sitting around here!* she sent, trying to get up. *We have to stop her.*

"No!" Myers-san said. "I thought I lost you again. I'm not going to let you throw yourself in harm's way!"

*Hisoka is one of us, Bert! We know what Jenni can do, more than anyone!* She yelled back with her mind.* I'm not going to stand back and watch it happen!*

"No!" her father argued back. "Randall, talk some sense into her."

The angel looked at her. "I know better than to argue with her when she's made up her mind."

"Damn it!" Myers-san cursed at him.

"If I may interrupt." The chief said. "Myers-san Summers is a member of this team. She has a choice, whether or not she wants to be involved, regardless of your stance on the matter. However per our agreement, I need for you to begin your search for Kurosaki-kun as soon as possible."

Myers-san looked at his daughter.

*I don't want to lose you.* he sent privately.

*You know what she can do. I won't let her win by doing nothing! This is my choice.*

Myers-san sighed. His shoulders were slumped over. He had lost the argument. His daughter was as stubborn as he was if provoked. There was no way of changing her mind.

"All right," Myers-san said. "Have it your way. I'm out of here."

"Keep your phone on," Randall said to him. "You can stay in the loop that way."

Myers-san nodded. He murmured his thanks. He looked over at Katie, and left.

______________________________

The meeting reconvened as soon as Myers-san left. As she sat down, Katie-Chan noticed that Tsuzuki looked very sick and was very quiet. Katie couldn't believe that Donna was there, and wondered why. She got her answer as soon as Watari spoke.

"I've asked my friend here, to do some digging to find out what we could on Jenni Hiru." The scientist explained.

Katie felt sick at the mention of the name. But she took a deep breath, and listened. Randall squeezed her hand underneath the table.

"The American council" Donna began. "Went at great lengths to cover it up. Most of the documents with anything on her were destroyed. Finally I found some older documents, but they were all in code. It took me weeks to figure it out and then I had to sneak into the section where they were locked up. I think the only reason I'm here is because I used my power of illusion.

"The first thing Watari wanted to know is what they did with Hiru's body after the incident." Donna said. "Well they buried her at first on the campus grounds. But then things started happening. Weird things. Shinigami who were close to that area, started…malfunctioning, according to the records."

"Malfunctioning? How?" Tatsumi said sharply. Watari shot his lover an angry look, but the American didn't seem to acknowledge it.

"The documents weren't clear. Maybe their body started suddenly decomposing, I don't know. I do know that whatever the malfunction was, it was a huge problem in their eyes. They exhumed it buried it again, and found that she was not decomposed. At all. This time buried her twenty stories underground. They built a chamber under the treasury, with only one way in or out. And they had a guard there to watch it. Well then they started having another problem. The guards started killing themselves. The records say, they would last a little while, and then they started going nuts. They couldn't recognize friend from foe. It was bad.

"So they came up with another solution. Burn the body. When they opened the box they had her in, they had her in some heavy duty safe, according to records, and she still hadn't decomposed. When they cremated the body, it took three days- three damn days- to finally reduce the body to ash. Then they encased it some starmetal that they had Randall's old dept ship over. They argued about what to make it, for weeks. Typical. Finally they decided to form it into a necklace. And just so it wouldn't look too suspicious, they dipped it in gold to make it look like any other piece of jewelry. That way they could contain her spirit inside."

At the mention of this Terazuma and Watari exchanged glances. Tsuzuki suddenly remembered the woman he had met and forgotten about. The woman with the necklace. The necklace that he had picked up and taken…

_Into Hisoka's house._

"Wait." Tsuzuki stammered. He was suddenly pale with horror. "If she was in the necklace, could she get out?"

"They didn't think so, but they weren't going to take chances with the guards." Donna explained." They had some poor schmuck wear the necklace and he would always have it on his person. Then they would rotate them out every couple of months. The last one though, Hanson, I think his name was, disappeared and the necklace went with him."

Tsuzuki stood up, his eyes were wide and he was breathing heavy. Then he tore out of the room. In the box he had seen the necklace, he was sure of it. But he thought nothing of it upon discovery of what had happened to Hisoka. But now, now it was all too clear.

He entered into the infirmary and he could hear the others running behind him. He felt mad, as if his mind was becoming unhinged. He took the cursed necklace from the box. He turned to Donna, who looked at him with shock and horror.

"Is this it!?" he demanded thrusting it out for her to see. "Is this it?"

She looked at him, blinking. "I don't know. It could be."

"It's starmetal." Randall said. "That much I can tell you."

"We won't know if it is or isn't unless we can get it open." Donna said. "And if its starmetal, well you'd need a blade of one to cut it."

"Everyone stay here." Tatsumi said. He vanished from sight. When he appeared he had the katana that they had brought from Hokkaido.

"Randall-kun," Tatsumi said. "I am unfamiliar with martial arts. Since you have shown that you have enough skill to handle a blade, could you.-"

"With pleasure." Randall said, taking the blade. He held it western style and it looked awkward at best. But he brought the blade down hard and cut the necklace in two.

And everyone saw that it was empty.

"What have I done!" Tsuzuki yelled, hysterical. "What have I done!"

"Tsuzuki," Watari said grabbing hold of his shoulders. "What are you talking about?"

"There was a woman. She had a child. She dropped this, and I took it into …Hisoka's house. That's when the trouble started." Tsuzuki wrinkled up his brow as he sobbed. "Oh gods, Watari! I did this! I did this to Hisoka! I let something evil in his house, until it was strong enough to …take him!"

"You didn't know!" Watari said. "You didn't know! You can't blame yourself!"

"Who else can I blame? Hisoka wouldn't have been…if it wasn't for me! I betrayed him!"

*No.* Katie's thoughts cut through Tsuzuki's emotional tumult. *No. You don't know her Tsuzuki. I do. You can't blame yourself. She's evil. She will use your kindness against you. Your love against you. Normal people don't have a defense against her.*

"But why?" Donna said. "Why him?"

"To force Tsuzuki to open the castle of candles up, to get the flame." Watari said, horrified at his realization. "Tsuzuki is the only one strong enough to do it."

"But that doesn't explain what she wanted with flame!" Donna said, exasperated. "What she wants with the kid now?"

"No, but this person here may know. And Myers." Watari said. "I'll bet you Myers helped get the damned necklace over here in the first place! Over from America. It would take a professional thief. And that's what he is."

"Do you think the person will wake up soon?" Wakaba asked. "I can't work on unbinding him until he's awake. He has to want it to come undone."

"I'll see what I can do." Watari replied.

"You know what, I'll bet." Donna said. "I'll bet that's the damn guard that went missing."

"What?" Watari asked.

"Who else could it be?" Donna asked. "Who else would be involved with her?"

"It's a possibility." Tatsumi said. "At any rate, I want to see what we can find out regarding Rhodes. I'll look for any suspicions spending that I can track."

"Tsuzuki," Watari said. "Look at me."

The shingami's weary amethyst eyes looked over at his friend.

"Bon needs you. He has never needed you more. Don't think about what happened, what went wrong. Think about him." Watari whispered.

These words reached Tsuzuki. He could punish himself later when his Hisoka was safe. But now was not the time. He nodded. Watari breathed a sigh of relief.

"And what's more." The chief said. "We can't go off attacking each other, and let them get away. Whatever problems you have with each other, they are going to have to wait. Tsuzuki, I'm ordering what is inside of you to cooperate with us. Otherwise, I'll have to bind you and leave you here."

"I think…" Tsuzuki said. "You'll find, it will do whatever it has to find Hisoka."

"That's what I'm counting on."

_____________________________

"Get up, boya." Muraki commanded.

Hisoka woke up to see the face of the person he hated most looming over him. For a second he didn't know where he was. Then he looked around him and saw the light of the afternoon streaming in the hotel window. He saw Jenni sitting at the table. She did not look like a ghost now. She looked like a real person. Hisoka recoiled from Muraki as the doctor pulled bed cover off that was covering him.

"Don't touch me!" Hisoka whispered. He did not have the strength yet for a full yell, and terror strangled his throat. "Get away from me!"

"Humph." The doctor scoffed and walked away.

The empath struggled to sit up. He looked quickly down at himself and found that he was still clothed in the brown yukata he was wearing earlier. His body did not feel violated. For whatever reason, his captors left him unmolested. He didn't know why, but Hisoka knew this was not done out of kindness. Kindness was foreign to these two.

"Here" Muraki said, putting some clothes on the bed. "The shoes we ordered for you are by the door. Get dressed. We are going out."

Hisoka felt for a moment like he couldn't breathe. He swallowed hard. He looked at the clothes, they looked about his size.

"And don't try anything clever." Jenni chimed in. "Or tonight we'll make you beg for mercy."

Hisoka looked down at the floor, he knew what this meant. He got up and went to the bathroom to change. He got sick and vomited in the toilet. He steadied himself and washed his face. He changed and opened to door, to find his captors were there waiting for him. He could feel their darkness emanating from them. Hisoka put on his shoes. For a fleeting second he thought maybe he could open the door and run down the hall. But Jenni leaned against the door, her arms folded across her chest. She smiled in triumph. When Hisoka finished putting his shoes on he stood up.

"Now let's go meet Rhodes." She said.

They made their way out of the hotel and down the street. Hisoka knew, as he walked between them, that they were watching is every move, guarding him, keeping him a prisoner is plain sight. They came to a small but expensive restaurant. Rhodes was waiting for them there. He nodded to Jenni as they sat down, and the American's grey eyes looked over Hisoka's weary face. The empath registered pity from him, but also great fear whenever he would look at Jenni's eyes.

They talked about trifles, but Hisoka couldn't hear what they were talking about. He felt like he was in some other world, a nightmare he could not wake up from. The waiter came over, and asked what they wanted, but Hisoka did not respond. He felt he couldn't. He heard Muraki order some soup for him, along with some rice and salmon sashimi. It was a very large meal.

"Is everything set at the site?" Jenni asked Rhodes. At this question, Hisoka sensed the dread in the American. Rhodes swallowed and nodded.

"Excellent." She replied. She looked over at him now, and Hisoka could feel her eyes on him. She was looking over his face, and she was not satisfied with the state of him.

The food arrived. The waiter put the order down in front of them. Hisoka noticed Jenni did not eat anything. He looked down at his soup and didn't feel like he could eat it.

*Eat it.* Jenni sent into him. Her sending made him wince.

"I'm not hungry." Hisoka replied.

*I didn't ask, and I don't care.* She sent. Hisoka's head hurt suddenly. *You will do what I say.*

Hisoka could feel her urgency to get him to eat, and he didn't understand why. He looked up at her and his green eyes flashed with anger. She saw his defiance, and was enraged. Her face darkened with, but then she smiled and sat back.

*Do you wish to try me, child? She said. Do you wish to set your will against mine? I can burn your brain out from the inside, and I'll leave you a vegetable for all eternity. Or do you wish to couple with the doctor and me tonight? We will be more than glad to include you if you wish.*

"No!" Hisoka cried out as his features were stricken in horror.

*Then obey!* She commanded.* Obey! Eat!*

Hisoka looked down at his plate. He knew even if he won this battle, the price was not worth paying. He did not want to raped again. He did not want Muraki to enter his body again. And he didn't want to be left a vegetable. Which alternative was worse, he did not know. He knew however that he had no choice. He picked up the chopsticks and ate. It was a struggle to swallow, but he forced himself to do it. In his mind, he felt Jenni's relief and satisfaction. He drove these thoughts from his mind as best he could by thinking of Tsuzuki when he ate, and how loveably ridiculous he looked.

"Well, now that that is settled," she said, turning to Rhodes. "You will not be hearing from us until after the Ascension. When of course that happens, you will know."

She handed him an envelope.

"For your trouble." She said. Rhodes took the envelope.

Again, Hisoka sensed regret in Rhodes, but also a denial of his own responsibility. The empath also picked up on the image of thirty pieces of silver, but did not know what it meant.

Rhodes nodded and left. The meal was finished in silence, and they left. They began the procession again to the hotel room. Hisoka now recognized this hotel. It was the one from his nightmares. He felt a flush of panic as he noticed the room number. Muraki smiled at his discomfort. He pushed him into the room, and the door shut like the door of a prison.

"Let me go." Hisoka said to them both. Jenni burst forth with peels of wild laughter.

"That is not an option." Muraki said plainly. "You know that. So why do you persist with pestering us with your request."

"Tsuzuki will find me." the empath stated.

"Oh I hope so." Muraki replied. "I do hope so."

Hisoka's face went white with the realization that they were going to use him as bait to capture his partner. Love for Tsuzuki surged into Hisoka in a primal fury and he lashed out with a psychic blast at Muraki.

"No!" he boy screamed. "I won't let you hurt Tsuzuki!"

Muraki laughed and waved his hands. A pentagram shot out pushed Hisoka back. Hisoka stumbled and then he felt himself being ensnared in the webbing. He turned and Jenni was wrapping him up with her hair and it cocooned around him. It covered Hisoka's mouth and silenced his protests.

"Tsk" Muraki said as he went over to his medic bag. "You always did insist on doing things the hard way, boya."

He took out a bottle and filled a syringe. Hisoka felt himself starting to hyperventilate.

"I say we just let him pass out." Jenni said. "It shouldn't be too long. And it's more amusing."

"But this is more efficient." The doctor said. "And we won't have him exhausting himself. That was the point of making him eat, to get him stronger for our needs?"

"I guess." She shrugged disappointed.

Muraki plunged the syringe into the empath's neck. The effect of the sedative in his bloodstream was almost immediate. Hisoka felt himself relax as the world became fuzzy. He vaguely remembered Jenni using the webbing to attach him to the wall. He then recalled shadowy figures of his captors touching each other. And witnessing their coupling filled him with dread and disgust. He closed his eyes and turned his face aside. Sleep, thankfully took him, as the groaning started filling the room.

_________________________________

Watari looked into the face of the thing as it blinked awake. The nervous eyes darted around the infirmary. It looked at the burst out windows, and the rest of the infirmary in a general state of disarray. But in the face of the man who was looking at him, he saw only kindness and concern.

"Are you feeling better?" Watari asked.

The thing nodded. It noticed now Randall-kun and Wakaba standing by with Terazuma leaning in doorframe.

"I know you are bound." The priestess said. "I'm going to break these bonds, but I cannot do so without your consent. Do you want to be free of your enslavement?"

The creature bowed his head rapidly.

"Good."Wakaba said. "This person here is going to cut the strings one by one, while I say the incantations." The process of the unbinding will take a long time- hours. Do you have the strength?"

Again the creature nodded feverishly.

"Good." The priestess smiled. "Randall-kun, are you sure you don't mind being here instead of with Katie-Chan?" the priestess and Terazuma looked out on the lawn. Sitting on the burnt ground was Katie-Chan sitting in that cross-legged Indian style typical of her.

"No," the angel replied. "I'm good here. Besides she told me to help you all out."

"What's she doing anyway?" Terazuma asked.

"She's calling the birds." Randall replied, as if it were as natural as calling a taxi. "She's going to have them mind link with her, and she is going to look out through their eyes as they fly around Tokyo."

"Won't that stretch her a little thin?" Watari asked, concerned. "All those signals flying into her brain at once."

"She's never done it before, but she told me not to bother her when I started asking too many questions." Randall said. "She's just as stubborn as her old man."

Suddenly a flock of birds came down and settled on the ground surrounding Katie. Watari looked out and saw that it was hard for a moment to tell the dark birds from the ground, so it looked like the ground was moving. The birds all faced her and for a moment they were still. Watari could all but hear the psychic pitch as she linked their minds with her own. Then they shot up through the sky and flew out of the Emmocho campus, disappearing from sight.

Watari's cell phone rang. He was starting to dread the sound. It seemed to bring nothing but trouble. But when he saw who was calling, he couldn't believe it.

It was Rhodes.

_________________________________

Watari ran the fastest he ever had to Chief Konoe's office. He heard the chief refereeing an argument between Tatsumi and the oni voice of Tsuzuki. The scientist knew they were most likely arguing about the oni's behavior earlier, but there was no time to think about that now. That was trivial now compared to what Watari knew.

Not bothering to knock, he threw open the door.

"Rhodes!" the scientist yelled. "Rhodes just called me! He says he knows where Bon is, and that he wants to meet!"

- To be continued


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is rated M for extreme violence, sexual violence, language and gore. My apologies in advance to any this may offend.

You have been warned.

Chapter 18: The Blue Lotus

Rhodes would only meet with Watari and two other people. One, Rhodes had referred to as 'that annoying prick you were with all the time'. Watari knew this meant Tatsumi, and right now he was inclined to agree with Rhodes. The other was Tsuzuki. The American had said if he saw anyone else, he would "fly the coop and not tell them a damn thing."

So the three shinigami met the American in the middle of the afternoon, the next day. They met at the Boca de Pepo. It was the same restaurant Tsuzuki had met Randall at once. Tsuzuki looked around as they waited at their table. When Tsuzuki first came here, the biggest problem had been finding an apartment with a down payment he could afford. Now here he was, waiting for information that might very well save Hisoka's life. Tsuzuki was so distraught at these memories and the irony of them, that it took him a second to notice that Tatsumi and Watari were not speaking very much to each other. They were professional, but nothing more. There was coldness between them that made Tsuzuki feel very sad.

There were no waiters or waitresses. Tatsumi had asked them to vacate the immediate area, for their protection. What premise he had use, Tsuzuki didn't know. It was hard to concentrate, so he did not know the exact lie Tatsumi had come up with. The wait staff was in the kitchen, with food that smelled wonderful. But Tsuzuki didn't even notice it.

But Tsuzuki didn't have time to dwell on these things, because Rhodes appeared. He sat down among them, looking very pleased with himself. At the sight of him, the oni within Tsuzuki growled. It wanted to kill Rhodes. Yet it was on the edge, desperate to hear what news this person had of his Kotori-chan.

"Well, gentleman, I hope this night finds you well." Rhodes smiled, full of charm.

Tatsumi has a plus mark on his forehead. But it was Watari who spoke first.

"Where is he?" the scientist demanded.

"Watari." Rhodes nodded.

"Is he alright?" Tsuzuki insisted.

Rhodes sighed and rolled his eyes.

"If you're referring to that blonde sixteen year old boy, then yes. He looked fine when I saw him." Rhodes said. "Tired, but alive."

Tsuzuki sat back and couldn't help but sigh in relief. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. Tatsumi was sitting back, his eyes were closed. He appeared to be thinking and listening.

"And where did you see him?" Watari pressed. "Where is he? I knew you were low, Rhodes but to be involved in something like this…"

"The money was right." Rhodes explained. "And I had other reasons."

"You didn't answer my question." Watari insisted.

Rhodes shrugged and smiled. "You know, I have a question for you all." Rhodes said.

Now Tatsumi opened his eyes in surprise. Tsuzuki looked up from his hands.

"Tell me, about this Muraki guy," the American said. "I've met with him several times before, and there's always been something I wondered."

Rhodes paused, searching for the right word. He smiled a little bit. He knew it enraged them, which was why he did it. It was also why he chose his next words as he did.

"Muraki, He…prefers little boys doesn't he?" Rhodes asked.

Tsuzuki could not control himself. He leapt up and grabbed the American by the collar and almost pulled him off the ground. Internally he was struggling to keep the oni at heel. It wanted to kill Rhodes on the spot.

"Where is he, Teme!" He screamed. "Where is Soka-Chan? I'll let what's inside of me out, and it will break your spine! Now talk!"

"That's what I thought!" Rhodes laughed. "I saw that little sideways glance he gave that kid."

"Where is he?" Tsuzuki demanded, shaking him. But this didn't seem to startle Rhodes. In fact, he seemed to expect it.

"If you kill me I can't tell you anything." The American replied.

"Enough." Tatsumi said suddenly. He had been quiet during this entire display. "How much do you want?"

Tsuzuki and Watari looked at Tatsumi in surprise. Tatsumi looked cold, and in control of the situation. Rhodes smiled.

"Well, first I'd like this mutt to get his hands off me," the American said.

"Tsuzuki, release him." Tatsumi said. Tsuzuki blinked in surprise, then turned to Rhodes and threw him down to the floor before sitting down himself. Rhodes got up, smoothed his hair back and sat down.

"Well, first, before we discuss business." Rhodes said. "I'm a little hungry. Let's get something to eat, shall we? Your tab, of course."

"Fine." Tatsumi said. He got up and went to the kitchen. He came back with a waitress. She took Rhodes order. It was the most expensive entrée listed, with the most expensive wine.

"Oh and turn on some music will you?" Rhodes called back to her. "My company doesn't talk too much."

The music started playing. Rhodes amused himself by singing along. The food came on with minutes.

"Well, that was fast." Rhodes said as he started.

"I had the entire staff wait in kitchen." Tatsumi replied. "All reservations were canceled, so we would not be disturbed."

"Well, thanks." Rhodes said as he downed a glass of wine.

He ate for a few minutes in silence. The adrenaline coursing through Tsuzuki's body caused him to shake violently. He felt the oni in him snorting in rage. It wanted to break Rhodes' spine, but only after his fingers and legs.

At last Rhodes spoke.

"So," he said pushing a meatball around on his plate. "How much is he worth to you?" He looked at each of their faces. "He must be worth something to each of you; otherwise you wouldn't agree to meet me. And to the mutt over here, he means a great deal. I saw how you pushed him out of the way, when that shapshifting bitch took a dive at me. You must really got it for him bad."

Tsuzuki stood up, but Tatsumi shot him a cold look that demanded he take his seat. Tsuzuki struggled for a moment with the oni. In seconds that seemed like hours. It was a battle of primal fury versus trust.

*I have to trust Tatsumi, *Tsuzuki thought.* He knows what he's doing. He's planning something, I can tell. *

* Trust him?!* the oni fumed. * Fool! He wants Kotori-Chan for himself!*

*No!* Tsuzuki thought back. *Even if he made a mistake, I can still trust him. He didn't do anything, after all. I _choose _to trust him.*

Tsuzuki sat down.

"Well, due to you rough housing earlier, I need to compensate myself for pain and suffering. So my original price will higher than I originally planned." Rhodes started.

"Pain and suffering?" Watari cried. "What about Bon's pain and suffering! We know what happened! We know what Muraki did to him!"

"That's not my fault." Rhodes said calmly.

"The hell it's not! If you hadn't helped them, they wouldn't have gotten their hands on Bon in the first place!" Watari argued, livid.

"Then it's all the more reason why you cooperate with me now." Rhodes said. "I mean the longer he is in their hands, the more dangerous it is for him. Of course, I've never swung that way."

Watari leapt out of his chair and swung at Rhodes. Rhodes dodged and Tatsumi grabbed his partner's fist with a tendril of shadow. Watari looked at him and his eyes were a combination of surprise and outrage. Tatsumi's eyes burned with coolly, and yet they were calculating. Watari knew that look, it was the same look Tatsumi gave when he was working on the accounting books and he had the solution within his grasp. It was the hard look of a predator stalking his prey. Watari knew his lover was planning something. Watari sat down.

"Enough." Tatsumi said coolly. "No more teasing. Name your price."

"Two million yen." Rhodes said.

"Two million yen!" Tsuzuki gasped.

"From each of you." Rhodes continued.

"I don't have that kind of money!" Tsuzuki gasped. He seemed both on the verge of crying and attacking.

"Don't worry, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said steadily. He looked at Rhodes. "It will be paid."

Tsuzuki couldn't help but look at Tatsumi in disbelief. Tatsumi, who was known to be the stingiest shinigami ever, was offering to pay an exorbant ransom without batting an eye. Watari also looked on in shock.

"Of course I don't have such funds on me now." Tatsumi continued.

"Naturally." Rhodes replied. "I'll send you a text from my Iphone. You can send me the account number."

"I'm not that handy with those things." Tatsumi replied. "Send it to Watari."

"Fair enough." Rhodes replied. "After I get my money, I'll let you know where you can find him."

Rhodes wiped his mouth and got up from the table. "Good evening, gentlemen." He nodded and vanished.

Watari turned to his lover once the American was gone.

"Seiichiro, are you crazy?" the scientist demanded. "We don't have that type of money. You don't either!"

"But the treasury does." Tatsumi replied. "More than enough."

"What? You're going to do exactly what Hanako did?" Watari demanded.

"No." the secretary replied. He sighed. For a moment he gathered his thoughts, then spoke.

"I know I have betrayed your trust." Tatsumi said quietly. "I know it's impossible for me to ask you to trust me again, but I am. Trust me in this matter. I know what I'm doing, but I'm going to need your help to do it. Can I count on you?"

Watari sighed heavily.

"All right." The scientist said at last. "But if it doesn't work out, it's over between us."

"If it doesn't work out, I'll resign." Tatsumi replied.

__________________________________________________

When they got back to Emmocho campus, Watari and Tatsumi went into Chief Konoe's office. They were about to shut the door, when Tsuzuki put his hand on the knob.

"Sorry, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said. "The less people know about what I have planned the better. It's nothing personal."

"Tatsumi, will you let me know the moment we know?" Tsuzuki said desperately. "I can't stand the idea of what they're doing to him."

Tatsumi closed his eyes and nodded.

"I'll keep you informed." The secretary promised, and shut the door.

Tsuzuki sighed at the closed door. What was there to do? Hisoka's house was ash. And he didn't want to leave campus in case Rhodes texted. He wandered the halls, feeling dejected. He found himself at Watari's infirmary. Terazuma was standing in the door way.

"What are you doing here?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Watching over my partner." The detective said grimly. Tsuzuki looked in and saw Wakaba and Randall-kun with the creature. Wakaba had her eyes closed and was whispering incantations. Randall had already cut the bonding web over two stitches. They were now working on the center of the mouth.

"Made quite a bit of progress while you were gone. What did you find out?"

"Rhodes wants money, Lots of money." Tsuzuki said.

"I'm not surprised." Terazuma sighed. "Typical really. He's scum. How much did he ask for?"

"Six million yen."

"Six Million yen?" Terazuma said, gasping. "Does he think that our department actually has that kind of money?"

"Tatsumi said he'd pay it." Tsuzuki replied.

"Really? Wow, I'm surprised." Terazuma said. He looked over at Tsuzuki, whose chest was concaved. He looked so pathetic and lost without Hisoka. It wasn't often that Terazuma was moved to pity, but he was for Tsuzuki's situation. Still, the silence was uncomfortable for the detective.

"I dusted the stuff we brought from …you know."Terazuma said, trying to find anything to talk about. "We didn't find anything but Hisoka's fingerprints on this, so I don't think we need this as evidence."

The detective handed Tsuzuki the exchange diary.

"An exchange diary?" Tsuzuki said. He felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"Are those things high school girls use? Wonder why he got one?" Terazuma said.

Tsuzuki looked at the cover and saw the dogs on it. He knew then, that this was a gift for him and for oni. Was Hisoka hoping they could communicate with each other? Tsuzuki swallowed the lump in his throat. His eyes started to burn.

"Hey are you crying?" Terazuma asked. "Wait!"

Tsuzuki took the exchange diary and ran off. The detective looked over at his partner, who still was deep in a trance. Randall-kun, however, looked overt to Terazuma and nodded. Terazuma knew what this meant. This angel, or whatever he was, would look after Wakaba for the time being. The detective ran after Tsuzuki.

He found Tsuzuki hitting his head against a tree in the court yard.

"Damn you, Tsuzuki!" Terazuma said as he pulled him away. "I know the kid would call you Baka! And Damn it if you don't deserve it right now!"

"It's my fault!" Tsuzuki despaired. "I let her in! I let her in!"

"Hey!" Terazuma slapped him. "You don't know what that type of person is like. I do. Remember I was a cop, I've seen criminals. I know what they are and what they can do. It's not your fault. It's her's and his! Not yours!"

"It doesn't feel that way." Tsuzuki said helplessly.

"It doesn't matter how it feels, it's the truth!" The detective yelled. "Listen, you can't fall apart. Not now. The kid needs you. And you have to stop fighting with that thing inside of you. You, both of you, need to work together. And when he gets back, he's going to be messed up. You've never seen someone whose just been raped, I have! He's going to be a mess, so you better get it together now!"

Tsuzuki gasped and leaned against the tree. He put his hands on his knees.

"Your right, Terazuma." He panted. "I'm the seme. I have to help him." He gasped some more. "Arrigato, Terazuma, but I'm surprised. After what happened at the castle…"

"Ah, forget it. I have a partner too, in case you were too dumb to notice. And I don't know what I'd do if I were in your shoes." Terazuma mumbled. "Well anyway, I'm going back up to watch her and make sure she doesn't need anything. Listen, she said the Gushoshin brothers and that American woman were at the library researching stuff for her. Could you go there and see if they found anything."

Tsuzuki nodded.

"Okay. See ya in a bit." Terazuma walked off back to the infirmary leaving Tsuzuki alone.

And not alone. He felt the Oni within him. It agonized in its helplessness. He looked down at the exchange diary. This was obviously Hisoka's idea, and a good one at that. He wasn't much for writing, but this might at least help. When things returned to normal.

If they ever would.

__________________________________

Tsuzuki walked and saw Katie-Chan sitting in the center of the lawn. He walked over to her, but she didn't open her eyes to look at him. Her eyelids were fluttering and he could see her eye moving around. She looked like she was asleep but he knew she wasn't. He was about to leave when he heard her speak in his mind.

*Hi, Tsuzuki.*

"Oh, hey Katie-chan." He said. "I didn't think you'd know I was here. You looked busy."

*Funny about that. I think I got a power boost with Savagewind being here. I normally think I'd be overwhelmed right now, but I'm not. I dunno, maybe I evolved again.*

"Have, have you seen them?" Tsuzuki asked, afraid to hope.

*I've had some birds I have mind links with follow several blonde boys, but so far nothing yet. I have come across Bert a few times. If they out there, he'll find them.*

Tsuzuki remembered Myer-san's story of his lifetime hunt for his daughter when he was alive. And he had hope in Myer-sans' stubbornness.

"I was thinking." Tsuzuki said to her. "How did I know Hisoka was in trouble? I couldn't hear his voice, and yet I just knew something was wrong. Why did I feel it? If those webs can hold all thoughts, all sounds, then how did I know?

*You knew because you loved him. It doesn't surprise me the bitch didn't think about it. To her, love is weakness. *

"Do you need any water or anything?

*No, I'm living off my fat right now. Besides I'll eat once we find them. But thanks though.*

____________________________

Tsuzuki went to the library. The memory of his Hisoka haunted him there. Tsuzuki could all but see the blonde boy sitting in a chair reading. He saw the door for the restricted archives was open, and a light was coming through. He heard activity, and as the rest of the building was dark, he went towards the light.

"Here's something!" Donna's voice came out. "Finally!"

Tsuzuki saw the Gushoshin brothers and Donna Baines looking over an ancient book. The elder Gushoshin looked up at him.

"Tsuzuki-san." He said. Tsuzuki heard the worry and pity in his voice.

Donna was reading quickly, mumbling to herself. Tsuzuki looked around and saw the books scattered everywhere. The brothers were typically so clean and orderly with everything. The amethyst eyed shinigami could only take this mess as both a sign of their stress and hurriedness to find answers. Tsuzuki's eye went to one book. It's open flap read:

Dedicated in memory of Donna Baines by Katherine Meyers

He picked up the book and saw that I was not Japanese, but an American catalog of herbal remedies.

"Donna Baines…" Tsuzuki's voice trailed off.

"Hmm?" Donna said as she looked up. She followed his eye to the book on the floor.

"Is this you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yep." Donna nodded. "A lifetime ago. Katherine Meyers is Bert's great, great, great, great grandma."

"Really?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yep. When she came to America she wound up near the colony I was in. We hit it off. One day she told me she was getting forced to marry someone she didn't care about. And she was all ready expecting with someone else's child. I helped her and her lover run escape towards the west, so they could have their kid. Turns out he was a bit of an herbalist and she was an empath. Of course everyone thought she was a witch.

"Anyway, long story short, after they got away, the elders of the village needed someone to be guilty. I had the bad combination of a brain, a uterus, and a mouth that would occasionally talk back. So I got to be the guilty one. I was tried and hung before the month was out. Konoe cut me down after they left. He told me about this department that was probably going to start once the country got established. He was the Japanese emissary recruiting possible members from the deceased. So I figured, okay. I mean I had been excommunicated as a witch anyway, so I didn't have much to lose." Donna shrugged.

"Chief Konoe was there?" the younger Gushoshin brothers squeaked.

"Makes you wonder how old he really is, huh?" she smiled. "Anyway, Katherine and her man had the kid, and she wrote down all of his notes, and dedicated it to me. She kept her single name, but that was like her. Even back then, she didn't fit the mold. Well, of course as Bert's family grew, everyone got to hear about the story about how they escaped, and about me."

Tsuzuki flipped through the book quickly as Donna and the brothers were rapt on the book they were examining.

"This doesn't have anything but herbal remedies in it." Tsuzuki said. "Why is it in the forbidden section?"

"Because good little Christian girls weren't supposed to know about that sort of thing." Donna said bitterly. "At least not then."

Tsuzuki looked at her again. With her cropped hair, cowboy boots and modern wear.

*She must have changed with the times,* Tsuzuki thought.

"What's this Ascension ceremony it keeps talking about?" she asked the brothers. "It seems the whole magical system is based on trying to achieve it."

"I don't know." The elder brother said. "We'll have to look."

"It uses dead tissue as a basic substance for its spells." Donna mumbled to herself in disgust. "Fuck! That's gross."

"What's that?" Tsuzuki asked.

"It's a book about Kuro Shin magic." The eldest replied. "Take it to Wakaba-Chan."

__________________________________

When Tsuzuki came back to the main building he was greeted by Tatsumi and Watari standing at the main entrance.

"Rhodes just sent us some coordinates of where we can find Bon!" Watari yelled. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Terazuma's voice came down from above them. Tsuzuki looked up and saw the detective was leaning out of the infirmary window. "We need that book!"

"Then get it, Terazuma-kun!" Tatsumi called up. He took the book from Tsuzuki and held it up for the detective to see. Then the secretary then placed it on the stairs. Tsuzuki heard Terazuma growl his frustration as he started coming down.

"We have to get Kurosaki-kun. Come, Tsuzuki." Tatsumi said. His voice was grim and determined.

________________________________________

Tsuzuki, Watari and Tatsumi came to the restaurant. Tsuzuki, the desperation causing him to throw caution to the wind, ran in the restaurant. He didn't seen Hisoka amongst the surprised customers who were looking up at him. He turned to the waitress who was nearby.

"Have you seen him?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Sir, I" the waitress stammered.

"Tsuzuki," Tatsumi said quietly. "He's not here. I didn't think he would be."

Tsuzuki returned to the waiting area and sat down. He put his face in his hands. He felt Watari put his hand on his shoulder, but it gave him no comfort.

"Excuse me, gentleman." A man said with a low bow. "I'm the manager of this establishment. Is there something I can assist you with?"

"Yes," Watari spoke up. "We are looking for someone, and we were told he would be here."

"Follow me into my office, gentlemen, and we can discuss there in private." The manager said.

Tatsumi nodded. Watari helped Tsuzuki get to his feet, and they followed the manager to a small office that was across from the kitchen. Tsuzuki was so upset that even the smell of the food didn't interest him. Tatsumi and Watari noticed this, and exchanged glances of concern.

They got to the manager's office, and took a seat. He closed the door behind them.

"Now, gentleman," the manager said. "Who is it you are looking for?"

"His name is Kurosaki Hisoka." Tatsumi said. "But if he was here, I doubt he would have come alone. He would have been accompanied by two people. One would be a half Caucasian woman by the name of Hiru Jenni. The other would have been a white haired man by the name of Kazutaka Muraki."

At the mention of Muraki's name, Tsuzuki's hands curled into fists. The manager looked at him in alarm.

"We are asking, because Kurosaki-kun was kidnapped by these two. We were given a tip that they were here." Tatsumi continued.

"A kidnapping!" the manager said. "That horrible! Of course I'll help. You have reported it to the police of course."

"Of course." Tatsumi lied. There was no hint of his falsehood on his face.

The manager turned to his computer on his desk. "Let me see if any credit cards were run attached to those names. But most of our customers here pay cash, but there can be no harm in looking."

As the manager had his computer conduct its search, Tsuzuki looked over at Tatsumi. The secretary looked unruffled.

"You didn't expect him to be here, did you?" Tsuzuki said.

"No, I didn't" Tatsumi replied.

"Why?" Tsuzuki demanded.

"Because our source of information is not reliable, nor trustworthy." Tatsumi replied.

"Gomen Nasasi, but I don't see a credit card run in either of those names." The manager said. "We have a camera hooked up overlooking the main dining room. Do you wish for me to look at those records?"

"Yes." Watari and Tatsumi said in unison.

"Fine," the manager nodded. "What does he look like, Kurosaki-kun."

"Blonde hair," Watari replied. "Green eyes. He looks to be about sixteen."

"Okay," the manager nodded. He ran the video in fast rewind. The shinigami watched his expression as he stopped the avi file and moved his mouse. He turned the monitor around.

"Is this the party you're looking for?" the manager asked.

The shinigami saw that Hisoka was sitting in between his captors. He looked haggard and tired. The manager saw the shingami's reactions, and he knew he found the people they were looking for.

"This tape is from yesterday." The manager said. "There's no sound, unfortunately."

"Did they mention where they were staying, or where they were going?" Watari pressed.

"Let me ask my staff." The manager said. "Do you mind waiting here?"

"We'll wait." Watari said. The manager excused himself with a low bow.

"Look at him." Tsuzuki said sadly looking at the screen. "They're bulling him. I can tell."

"They must have done something to weaken Bon greatly." Watari said. "Otherwise I don't think he would ever submit. And I wish we could hear what was said."

Then a stray thought came into the scientist's mind. Tsuzuki and Tatsumi were sitting next to each other, and the oni within Tsuzuki wasn't trying to kill the secretary.

*What happened to cause this sudden truce?* Watari wondered.

The manager entered again followed by a large round woman with a worried but kind face.

"This is Miss Takawa. She's a cook here." The manager explained. "Please tell the gentleman what you know."

"Well the woman there, I know you all are asking about, she didn't order anything to eat or drink. I thought that was very unusual, since this is a very expensive place. The silver haired gentleman ordered the typical amount. But for the boy they ordered a lot of food. I looked over through my window in the kitchen, and I noticed that he didn't seem to be eating. Then she stared at him a long time, and finally he ate. But he didn't seem happy about it. I felt...sorry for him. He has a wasted look."

"Did you over hear anything about where they were going?" Tatsumi asked.

The woman shook his head. "No but when the American arrived, the mentioned something that sounded odd. It was something called 'the ascension' whatever that is. It sounded very ominous to me and I suddenly felt very sorry for the boy. I don't know why, but I just felt like they were planning something bad…for him."

"Did you tell the police?" Tatsumi asked.

"I was going to, but some of the younger help teased me. They told me I was being foolish, I started to think so too." She confessed, looking down at the ground.

"No, you weren't foolish." Tatsumi said. "Far from it. Arrigato."

When they left the restaurant, Tsuzuki sat down on a bench.

"What are we going to do?" he whispered. "How are we going to find him? What could they be doing to him right now?"

"Tsuzuki," Watari said sitting down next to him. "Don't despair."

"How can I not?" Tsuzuki demanded. "We don't know where they are, what they are planning!And our only lead has been nothing but a wild goose chase."

Watari sighed. "Tatsumi, I'm going to tell him."

The secretary nodded.

"Tsuzuki," the scientist said. "We didn't expect to find him. I was surprised Rhodes told us anything truthful in his coordinates at all. Maybe he has some guilt, I don't know. But Tatsumi and I wired the money, knowing that we would be sent to the wrong location."

"What? Why?"

"Because Tatsumi put the money in a bogus account. More than that, we had it connected to another fake savings account. And we put a lot of fake money in it, knowing that would tempt him. Greed will make Rhodes stupid, and he'll try to steal all of it. Maybe not right away, but soon. The second he accesses the second account, his Iphone will send my I phone a GPS signal of exactly where he is."

"Watari has been tinkering with his Iphone for some time." Tatsumi explained.

"Watari…" Tsuzuki looked up and hugged his friend.

"It was Tatsumi's idea." Watari said. "We didn't want to tell you in case you over reacted in there. Gomen."

"I don't care as long as it helps get Hisoka back!" Tsuzuki cried. "I'm lost without him! But now, I have some hope. I'm going to go back to campus and see what else I can do!"

Watari nodded, and Tsuzuki teleported, leaving Tatsumi and Watari alone.

"He's not sleeping." Watari said, sitting down on the bench.

"I doubt he will until Kurosaki-kun returns." Tatsumi replied sitting down next to him. There was an uneasy moment between them.

"I'm beyond tired, though." Watari said rubbing his face. "'Fess up, Seiichiro. Why weren't you and the oni killing each other back there? Is it something the chief said? I heard you two arguing when I got Rhodes' call."

"Yes, but after you left," Tatsumi said. "The oni said it would only trust me on one condition."

"What was the condition?"

Tatsumi looked into Watari's eyes. Watari saw that they were grim.

"That I had to acknowledge that 'Kotori-Chan' was his." Tatsumi said. "And if I were to look at him unprofessionally again, that I would forfeit my life."

"Siechirro! You actually agreed to this?!"

"I did." The secretary replied. "It was the only promise the oni would accept. And if I don't have you, I'm dead anyway."

"Siechirro." Watari said, his voice wavered with emotions.

"I know I do not deserve your forgiveness." The secretary replied. "I cannot forgive myself. I can only tell you that anything I felt for Kurosaki-kun is dead. It was killed when Jenni Hiru attacked me in his form. The only thing I feel for him now is, truth be told, pity and guilt."

A long silence lay between them.

"Well, let's go back to the campus." Watari said. "You can sleep on one of the cots in the infirmary if you need to. Don't get any ideas, when all this is over, your sleeping on the couch."

Tatsumi looked at his lover in amazement.

"Well, don't be surprised!" Watari teased. "Your place is trashed!"

"Arrigato, Watari-kun." Tatsumi smiled gently. "Arrigato."

__________________________________________

Hisoka felt movement all around him. He became aware of the sound of a car engine. He was sitting in between his two captors, and he felt Muraki's hand on his right knee. Hisoka could feel they were planning something. He could feel Muraki's lecherous thoughts as he fondled the round of the boys' knee. Dread filled Hisoka's mind. He forced his eyes to open. Could only open them halfway open and he swayed from side to side.

"Ah, finally awake, I see."Jenni said. "Or at least partially awake."

Hisoka's eyes looked in his lap. He tried to slide his hand in between the doctor's hand and his leg. It was to no avail. Rather the game of cat and mouse and Hisoka's dread seemed to arouse the doctor more. Muraki went from the small circles he began with, to grasping the empath's thigh.

"Stop." Hisoka demanded, trying to steady his voice.

"As if you have a choice."Jenni burst out laughing at this protest.

Hisoka looked around him. He was in the backseat of a private car. They looked like they were driving through Kabukicho; due to the sexual nature of the signs: soap lands, bars, clubs, and other establishments that looked like discrete brothels. Muraki stopped groping him and lit a cigarette. He handed one to his companion. The drove around for quite a long time until at last they pulled into an alleyway with a single door leading out.

Muraki picked up his medical bag off the floor, and got out of the car. Jenni got out on the other side, dragging Hisoka with her. They herded him to the door and knocked. A small eye window opened and someone looked out at them. Once it recognized Jenni or Muraki, the eye window shut and door opened, letting them inside.

The place was enshrined in blue velvet. It looked almost western, Hisoka thought. The walls, the ceiling, the lights were blue. The thick carpets were blue. There were few windows, and those were covered with yards of the blue material. The image of lotus flower was on the wall was framed in a gilded frame. Inside the center of the flower were a group of couples engaged various forms of coitus, a scene from an orgy. The smell of opium was thick in the air. It made Hisoka's head spin. He been drunk before, but the effect of the opium was far more potent. A Chinese woman came forward and bowed. She was dressed in a garish kimono with the obi tied in the front.

"Welcome to the Blue Lotus Flower" she said.

Muraki nodded and returned her warm welcome. She bowed again, and then looked at Hisoka. Her face was hard, and she seemed to be more interested in what he was wearing than in his condition. Hisoka knew he would find no help here.

"If I may take you into the lobby," she said to Muraki. She guided them to a room off the main hall. The room as full of pillows and statues of people in mid copulation. The blue lights shone on them and created an eerie glow. The hostess went to a small cabinet and produced a kimono made of white silk.

"We have a dress code." The woman explained. "While the two of you are fine, this young man here will not be serviced in his current attire. I have something else here that the young man can wear."

Muraki was given the kimono and the woman left, closing the shutter doors behind her. He looked at the garment and looked over at Hisoka. The empath was sitting on the floor. He was finding it hard to stand on a floor that kept moving beneath him. Muraki loomed over him.

"Does not the beautiful kimono remind you of our first night under the sakura tree?" the doctor asked. A chill ran through Hisoka. He was too drugged to notice at first, but the color scheme was almost identical to what he had worn that fateful night. Hisoka felt nauseous.

"I would very much like to see you in this." The doctor said.

Rage cut through the drug in Hisoka's mind. His hatred of Muraki, of them both, came to the surface. He hated them more than the thought possible. And that anger gave him raw strength to defy them now.

"Forget it." The empath growled.

"Who said you had a choice, rabbit?" Jenni snarled.

"Not to worry," Muraki said. "We'll let him choose. Come boya, you can either change into this yourself, or…" and a lecherous smile danced on his white lips. "Or would you rather have me dress you?"

Jenni snickered at this. Hisoka gaped in shock.

"Oh don't be so surprised." The doctor said. "I dress my dolls all the time and am quite capable at it."

Hisoka's face went with purple with rage. His mind thought for a moment.* Can I fight him? No, I can't fight them both. I tried that before…No I won't think of it now…I have to get out of here. But how? I can't feel anything but them around me. It's like my powers.. they're dampening them somehow.*

"Choose." The doctor demanded.

Hisoka knew his choice. He snatched the kimono out of Muraki's hands.

"Well, fair enough." The doctor said.

Hisoka looked around and saw a screen covered in opaque peacock feathers. Behind it he changed, tears of rage and hatred going down his face. He was shaking so hard, he could barely tie his obi sash properly. He left his shoes there.

"Well come on, let's see you!" Jenni chimed, sounding like some farce of a mother wanting to see her child in a new outfit. Hisoka came out and they admired him in a way that made him hate them all the more.

"Look at that, isn't that rabbit sweet?" she said. "Almost good enough to eat."

"Indeed." Was the doctor's reply. "It looks fine boya, except your sash."

The doctor came forward and put his finger into the front of the obi.

"I want it tied the other way." Muraki whispered his voice full of lust.

Chills ran down Hisoka's spine.

"No!" Hisoka yelled. "Go to hell!"

Muraki scowled and slapped him hard across the face knocking the empath back to the floor. He pounced on top of him and flipped him over. Hisoka felt himself caught again in a squall of violence. He couldn't breathe; he suddenly felt Muraki reach underneath his kimono and seized his scrotum. The doctor twisted it hard. Hisoka screamed as he did when he was taken by him. The pain was unbearable. Hisoka doubled over as he felt his privates must be turning as blue as the carpet his face was smashed against.

"You will obey!" Muraki hissed. "Or I will make you into a gelding! Then you will not be so obstinate!"

"Let go of me!" Hisoka cried. Pain cut through the drunken state like a knife. Tears went down his cheeks.

"Will you obey?!" Muraki demanded, tightening his grip. "Will you be a good doll?"

For what seemed like an eternity, Hisoka struggled against the pain.* No, no!* he told himself.* I won't do it! I won't give in! I won't give him the damn satisfaction!*

Time seemed to stop in the storm of pain and terror.

*Muraki will do what he says! I don't want to lose my balls! BUT No!I won't do it! I won't give him the satisfaction! No! I won't give in! I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I won't I'won't no no nooo nooo nooo noo and EMMA I CANT BEAR IT ANYMORE!!*

"YES!" he cried out. "YES! I'll be a good doll! I promise!"

Muraki released him, but for several agonizing minutes the pain continued. Hisoka couldn't do anything but whimper, doubled up in pain, cradling his genitals. He heard the Chinese woman come in and ask about the noise. But was satisfied with Muraki's answer, whatever it was. At last came that wonderful moment when the pain stopped. Hisoka realized his cheeks were wet with tears. He lay on the floor for some time catching his breath. At last he was able to stand.

"Well, that took the spirit out of him." Jenni said to her companion. "Well done!"

Muraki put his finger in Hisoka's sash again, and pulled it off. This time, the empath did nothing to stop him. The doctor flipped it around and tied it in the front. Hisoka did not dare to look up, but he knew they were looking him over for his reaction. He said nothing, and held his mouth tight in rage.

"Oh is this the silent treatment?" Jenni laughed. "I'm so impressed!"

The hostess came in and bowed.

"We are ready for you now." she smiled. "Come this way."

Hisoka and his captors walked down the blue hall. Hisoka noticed a camera was on them, and as they turned the hall another camera caught them. There were cameras everywhere. The place was full of ornate paintings showing various acts of debauchery. They were all framed in the most garish gilded frames Hisoka had ever seen. Everything there was covered in beads or peacock feathers. The furnishings were a strange mix of Victorian English, Indian and Chinese.

The Blue Lotus was an opium den and brothel.

They came to a large room. There were women draped on large pillows. They were dressed in kimonos and smoking hookahs. The smoke of them created a small cloud in the room. Hisoka coughed as he felt the drug burn his lungs. There were some small Japanese tables covered with bottles of liquor.

As they sat down, Hisoka tried to reach out to Tsuzuki with his mind. But again his empathy felt bound. He could not feel the other people around him. In fact the only thoughts he had been able to pick up were Muraki's as he was fondling him.

*Somehow they've dampened my empathy. Can I now only sense thoughts if they touch me? All my life, I hated my powers now how I wish I had them! Kuso!*

One of the prostitutes sat down at their table, and started pouring them drinks. She motioned to Hisoka and asked if he preferred sake, wine, beer, or liquor. Hisoka turned away from her gaze. He was both ashamed and furious. Furious of where he was, of what had happened to him, and of how he was dressed. He felt his cheeks burning and he swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Boya is shy." Muraki told the woman. "Some Sake for him would be fine."

"Of course, sensei." The woman replied. She poured Hisoka a glass and put it in front of him. The empath glanced up and saw Muraki was looking at him, waiting for him to drink. Like the good doll he promised to be, he drank. This was followed by another drink being poured for him, which he was also obliged to drink. Jenni and Muraki talked about trifles again with the woman. The women around them puffed on their hookahs, sending up large clouds of opium smoke up around him. Hisoka heard sounds as if they were coming from far away and he was retreating from the sounds. He was floating now, weightless above the ground. He didn't know, but he started swaying slowly as he sat. His eyelids started to droop and his eyes, usually so bright and alert started to glaze over. Minutes became hours, and Hisoka soon couldn't remember where he was or how he got there. There was only this blissful floating that freed him from all pain and all fear that have been with him constantly since his abduction.

He heard someone, a man say something. His voice sounded cool and smooth. There was a woman also near him. Her voice was low but her laugh was cruel and loud. There were many women around laughing and talking. Then the man with the smooth voice picked him up and carried him to some other place, away from the others. Hisoka felt like he was floating and a gentle smile went across his lips. Hisoka thought of Tsuzuki's goofy smile.

____________________________________

Muraki carried Hisoka into a private room off the main chamber. One of the whores opened the sliding door for him, and then closed it behind him. By the time he placed the empath on the carpet, he was in a deep stupor. He was so close to Muraki's on face now. The doctor could feel Hisoka's gentle breath upon his own skin. Muraki looked down at his prey saw how beautiful he was.

"My sakura blossom," Muraki murmured. He pulled apart the sides of kimono, revealing Hisoka's nakedness. He smoothed the boy's inner thigh. But the stupor made Hisoka numb to all around him, and he did not react.

And Muraki found he could not react either. The arousal came from the tussle and conquest. If there was no resistance, even mental if not physical; no terror or dread; no tears or pain, then he found he could not perform with the boy.

It hung there flaccid and unresponsive.

Muraki grunted in disgust. It seemed Hisoka had his little victory over him, and he was glad the boy was oblivious to it. He dressed his doll again, and left him there to sleep.

After Muraki returned to the main room of the blue lotus, he was greeted by a woman on each side, eager to serve him. He gave Jenni a look and a nod. She also had two whores that wanted to service her. But she excused herself and said she forgot something in the lobby. The hostess offered to escort her back. But she smiled said no, she was more than capable of finding her way.

When she got to the front door, she made sure it was locked, and used her webbing to seal the door. She didn't have to worry about the windows. She knew they were most likely locked, that the whores wouldn't have the courage to break the glass. There would be no escape for any of the women.

When she returned to the lobby, she was informed that Muraki had taken two of the woman to a private chamber. So he was beginning, she thought.

"I have an idea."Jenni said. "As we I have bought all your time this evening, why don't' you go into your separate rooms, and my partner and I will take turns. We can make sort of a game out it, it will be fun!"

Though this was an unusual request, the women agreed to humor her. They went it their separate rooms and closed the door. As soon as she was alone, Jenni went from room to room and used her webbing again to fasten the doors shut. Then she went to where Muraki was, to see if he needed assistance.

She heard the sound of one of the women screaming. He had started with the slaughter. She slid open the door and smiled.

"Don't have too much fun without me." She teased.

The doctor was in the middle of intercourse, sitting inside of the woman as he brought his knife down on her chest. Blood sprayed the blue, and her companion was crouched naked on the floor, shaking in shock. Muraki continued his thrusting, becoming more aroused with the blood and screaming. He plunged the knife and his member in her over and over. He grunted as he came inside the corpse, for she had stopped moving. Then with his free hand, he broke through her tattered ribcage and pulled out her heart. The other woman shrieked over and over again, until the two turned their eyes to her.

Then she became so terrified, she could not make a sound.

___________________________________

Muraki and Jenni went from room to room, slaughtering and harvesting as they went. Jenni had converted a pillowcase into a sack, and they filled it with the hearts they took. The screaming they knew would not be heard by the outside, for the walls and glass were thick, so that customers crying out in pleasure could not be heard. That detail given to them by oriaya was the reason why they chose this brothel to do their work. Blue became painted in red, and blood flowed out into the halls like water from an overflowing sink. The smells, the screams, the carnage all aroused the doctor greatly. He and his companion were dripping in gore and sweat. His white hair stained with red streams. He licked his lips and tasted some of the blood that had been sprayed there.

Jenni took hold of the bag and started examining their plunder. Muraki excused himself. He felt his arousal, it was almost painful. He wanted his doll. He was going to take him, and make him scream for mercy like these women had. He imagined Hisoka beneath him, smeared with the blood of the women, and Muraki hurried his step to the room he had left the empath in.

He slid the door open, and saw Hisoka was awake. He looked distraught, and was holding his head. Despite the drugs, his empathy must have made his poppet aware of what was going on around him. The carnage was so violent and so close, he couldn't' help but detect it.

Muraki saw the look of terror in those emerald eyes as Hisoka looked at him, dripping in blood. The empath's eyes went wide and he started to scramble away. Muraki had never felt so aroused.

"Yes." Muraki smiled. He pounced on his prey. Hisoka struggled and panted in terror. He unleashed all his hatred at the doctor in psychic wave. The doctor's skin burned and his hands blistered as if he had stuck his hands in a small fire. But Hisoka defending himself, only aroused the doctor more. Hisoka felt the doctor straddling him and pulling his sash off. He felt the wetness of the blood from their friction as they wrestled. The metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils. Muraki was a tidal wave of lust as he unfastening his belt, and pulled down his gore soaked pants. The doctor lay down in the blood on Hisoka, forcing his legs apart. The empath could feel Muraki's member searching for his entrance, when suddenly a harsh American voice yelled out.

"Get off him, Mutherfucker!" Bert roared as his foot went flying over Hisoka and into the doctor's face, kicking him back to the wall.

Hisoka saw Bert's boot fly over him and land in Muraki's face. Muraki was shot backward, and landed against the wall. Bert kicked the doctor repeatedly, cursing. The American grabbed Hisoka's arm, pulling him to his feet.

"Come on, come on!" the American said. "He's out cold; let's get out of this hellhole."

Hisoka staggered to his feet, struggling to cover himself. He couldn't find the obi sash, and Bert didn't give him time to look for it. The American grabbed his wrist and started pulling Hisoka behind him as he dashed off towards the lobby. A memory came unbidden into Hisoka's mind. It was Bert's memory of seeing his daughter under Jenni Hiru as she poured herself into the girls mind. Hisoka didn't have time or the energy to analyze this. He couldn't piece together that this was the assault Katie-Chan had suffered that drove Myers-san to kill.

They stepped into the hall and Hisoka was overwhelmed. He saw the blood as it pooled in the hallway, and he felt nauseous. His mind became overloaded with the screams of the women, though he knew they were dead. The terror remained. For a moment, Hisoka thought he would lose his mind until he heard Bert's gruff sending.

*I know kid. Don't think about what you hear, don't acknowledge it. For now just think about Tsuzuki - only him. You'll be with him soon enough.*

*How did you-*

*Remember I come from a family of empaths. Come on! Close your eyes and run with me. And imagine your running through some bathwater, okay.*

Hisoka at first didn't respond.

*Okay?* Bert demanded.

Hisoka nodded. He closed his eyes, and he felt Bert pulled him as he bolted. Hisoka felt the warm wet beneath his bare feet, and he cringed mentally at what he knew he was walking through. But Bert didn't let him go. The American chanted into his mind,

*Come on! Come on!*

Hisoka tripped and fell. Bert picked him up, and yanking him along.

*Keep your eyes shut! Come on! Come on! Move! Move!*

Hisoka felt Bert pull him into a room. Hisoka heard a door slam behind them.

*You can open your eyes now,* Meyers-san sent.

*How did you?* Hisoka started. He blinked. They were in the lobby. His kimono was open and he was smeared with blood.

*I've been tracking your scent for the past two days.* Myers-san said quickly.* I got in through the ducts.*

He pointed up to a large open duct in the corner of the ceiling, right above the screen Hisoka had changed behind.

*And that's how were getting out.* Myers-san stated.* I just wish I got here sooner.*

Suddenly the door and half of the surrounding wall exploded. Hisoka felt something snake around his legs and he was dragged back. He yelled as he saw Myer-san disappearing from his sight.

*Damn you!* Myers san snarled. He knew who he faced. He pulled out his gun and shot. He had not shot Muraki because he was afraid of hitting Hisoka. But now he saw _her _clearly and he was the angriest he had ever been in his life. Adrenaline surged through him as he shot three times. But before his eyes, he saw these bullets be pushed back by a psychic wave. The wave fell upon him and threw him through the covered window and into the wall of the next building. His limbs were flailing in flight and then he yelled with agony as he felt something pierce his shoulder blade and explode out his chest.

A bird watched as Myers-san was thrown from the window and through the wall to the next building. The bird's eye carried the images to its brain. And from there it carried those images across Tokyo to the hub of Katie-Chan's mind. She went white from what she saw.

*BERT!* She broadcast.

On the Emmocho campus, Randall-kun looked out the infirmiry window. He saw his fiancé running towards him, waving her arms frantically.

*RANDALL! Everybody!! BERT FOUND THEM! AND HE'S HURT!*

________________________________

Hisoka was entangled in Jenni's hair as he saw Myers-san thrown out the window. She then turned to him and grabbed hold of him. She pulled him to her in an embrace, and Hisoka saw her mandibles exit her mouth. Again she supped from his neck and he struggled. But she stoked his skin and sent soft murmuring into his mind.

*Hush rabbit, hush!* She whispered.* I won't' let anyone have you! I need you more!*

As she fed, Hisoka saw images of his life and his time with the Emmocho come into his mind. He felt another piece of his soul become leeched upon. He became weaker as his life force flowed into her. The place around him blurred into streaks of blue and Red. He felt Muraki's presence again, and was surprised that the two captors were arguing over possession of him. And to his surprise even more, Muraki conceded defeat. Glumly, the doctor stopped Hisoka's bleeding as he had before. He pulled out his medical bag and put another IV into Hisoka. Some time passed.

"Now let's get out of here!" Jenni said. Muraki picked up Hisoka who lay limp in his arms like a rag doll. Jenni came in and embraced the doctor, who turned his head away in anger. Then the trio teleported out of the Blue Lotus, leaving the carnage behind them.

But the cameras, had watched all with unblinking eyes.

To be continued…


	19. Chapter 19

Writers aside: Sorry it took me a while, guys. I wanted to make sure I got this right, and some scenes I had to do several diffrent versions of before I was satisfied. Hope you all enjoy- this is where we finally find out what Jenni and Muraki want Hisoka for. Rated a strong T.

The American Way of Death

Chapter 19- The Sacrifice

Police lights flooded the alley way outside the Blue Lotus. The police knew it was It brothel and opium den, which imported many illegal Chinese immigrants. It was known for its occasional vice, but nothing like what the police found when they arrived.

The Blue Lotus was blood bath. Every woman there was butchered. Blood flooded the hallway and the victims were bled white. There were no survivors. The police found that nine of the women had their hearts removed. There were no witnesses present, save the brothel's own in-house security camera. It had been running the entire time. The police found the tape feed in the madam's personal apartment. She had met the same fate of her girls.

However, there was a suspect.

He was an American, and in bad condition. The police found him in the building across from the slaughter. He was skewered from the back to the front with a piece of steel framework. He was heavily armed. But given his blood loss, he put up no resistance. He was loaded into the ambulance. He would taken to the hospital to be stabilized. Afterwards, he would arrested and processed.

As the ambulance was leaving, the police noticed that a crowd was gathering on the other side of the crime tape. Of course, they had no clue some in this crowd were Shinigami of Emmocho campus. The Shinigami had rushed to the location when Katie-Chan announced that Bert had found Hisoka. And they were listening as well as watching. The police did not notice some of the crowd left when the ambulance drove away. Katie-Chan, Randall-kun and Terazuma ran to an adjacent alleyway. There, away from the sight of any normal humans, they got airborne and started to pursue the ambulance.

"Looks like there's an accident blocking the main road!" Terazuma yelled, pointing ahead to some flashing lights. The wind was rushing by them as they flew. It roared in the Shinigami's ears.

"The ambulance will have to take the long way around!" Terazuma continued. "There's a small park they'll have to pass to get to the hospital!"

"Good!" Randall-kun yelled back. "We can get Bert there! Watari is standing by to teleport to the infirmary when we have him!"

Katie-Chan nodded. She had not sent to any of the others since her initial broadcast that brought them here. Randall-kun knew she was trying to communicate with Bert. The angel guessed that he wasn't responding. Randall-kun looked at his beloved's face and saw the grim determination on it.

*Like father, like daughter.* He thought.

________________________________

Tatsumi noticed the amount of body bags that were brought in. He counted no less than fifteen. Tsuzuki stood beside the secretary and he was shaking with anxiety. He sent to his Hisoka, praying for an answer, desperate for any sign of life. But a horrible silence was the only reply. It made Tsuzuki's guts turn to think of what this could mean.

*No he's not!* he told himself.* I know he's not! I would have felt it! But where is he? What happened here!*

"Fuck." Donna cursed in shock. She shook her head as she stood by Tsuzuki. "I hope that priestess of yours gets Hanson released soon. We need answers!"

"If by the priestess, you mean Wakaba," Tatsumi answered her coldly. "Then rest assured, she'll get it done."

Watari stood beside Tatsumi, his eyes scanning the scene quickly. The scientist appeared to be listening to an IPod. But it was not as it appeared. Above the crime scene his mechanical owl 003 was flying. In her chest was an amplified microphone, and Watari was listening to what was going on inside. One of the walls of the Blue Lotus was half of it gone. Watari guessed this was the work of Jenni Hiru's psychic blast. He clinched his fist thinking about Bon in this horrible place. Above the rubble, his mechanical owl circled. Watari listened in, as the officers began to speak.

"Okay," Said one of the policemen. He had a commanding authority, so Watari assumed it had to be a sergeant, perhaps. "Tell me what we found."

A younger voice replied. "There were fifteen over all, all women. They were Chinese and working here, they might be illegals."

"Check with the immigration for identification." The other voice replied. "Nothing else?"

"We found the tape feed. Looks like it was in the madam's apartments."

"Good." The sergeant replied.

"Sir," the younger voice asked. "One of the guests here was a young boy. We saw him on the tape. It looks like he was held here against his will. And two other suspects took him with them when they vanished."

"Vanished?" the sergeant demanded.

"Uhm… yes, Sir," the junior officer replied. "At least that's what it looks like."

"Humph." The sergeant was silent for a moment. "Our officers in analysis will be able to figure it out. Get that tape to the station, and get an alert out for that boy. He's a witness, and sounds like he's in as much danger as these women."

"Yes sir!" the younger voice replied.

"He's not in there." Watari said to Tatsumi and Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki closed his eyes in relief.

"And there's a security tape."Watari continued. "We might be able to find out where Bon was taken from it. We have to get it. But it's going back to police head quarters."

"Leave it to me." Donna whispered. "Getting into locked records is my specialty."

Watari turned to her and smiled.

_________________________________

"Man I can't believe that accident." The medic in the passenger seat said to the ambulance driver. "Hope we get there in time." He looked back at the American suspect behind them. A small park appeared in his side window.

"You know they say a ghost of a girl is at this park. She's supposed to sit on the swings." The driver teased, half laughing.

"Kuso! Stop! You know how that gives me heebie jeebies!" the passenger shuddered.

Suddenly there was a loud bang as if something had hit the top of the ambulance. The two medics looked behind them and saw the roof of the cabin was bent inward. Something _did_ land on top of them. And it was something BIG.

"I better slow down, and see what hit us." The driver said.

As the driver turned around to the windshield again, an upside down bear face appeared and roared. The medics screamed. They screamed even more when the thing started coming through the glass. The ambulance ran off the road veering into the park. It smashed into the swing set. The thing which they now recognized as a bear was halfway in the cabin now! The medics jumped out and fled. The heard the bear roar and start to chase after them.

"But what about the guy back there?" the passenger yelled as they ran.

"Forget him!" the driver yelled back. "He's a murderer anyway, so he deserves what he gets!"

The medics ran down the street, not bothering to look back. The bear stopped her chase, and then ran back to the ambulance. With one swing Katie-Chan broke the lock off the door to the back cabin. Randall-kun landed beside her and opened the door.

*Bert!* Katie sent. She saw him strapped down on the stretcher. Myers-san was pale and weak, not at all the down trodden but robust man she was used to. Fear clinched at her throat.

Randall-kun picked up his cell. "Watari," he said in to the receiver. "We got him. He's in bad shape."

*Bert!* Katie sent savagely, tears coming to her eyes. *Damn it! Don't you dare give up on me! You answer!*

Bert's eyes opened to a sliver. He saw the form of some people standing by him, but it was fuzzy. If he couldn't focus, he knew it was bad. He felt his daughter's presence and saw her bear outline.

*BB…*His sending was weak. *I have to tell you. I'm-*

*Shut up!* She sent back. *Don't you dare start saying those stupid goodbyes! You're going to live, goddamn it! You're going to live!*

___________________________________

It took Watari several hours to stabilize Myers-san. He had lost a lot of blood, and a great number of his internal organs were damaged from Jenni's blow. But the shinigami healing started kicking in eventually, and his numbers started looking better. He was going to make it.

Katie-Chan had been pacing silent outside the infirmary. She had changed back to human form. Tsuzuki noticed Randall-kun was trying to comfort her, but with no avail. Tsuzuki frowned in pity. He knew how she felt. When Watari came out and told her that Myers-san would be alright, Katie-Chan wept with relief. It occurred to Tsuzuki that he had never seen Katie-Chan cry. She wasn't like the other girls: Wakaba or the sisters from Hokkaido. He had seen her fussy, seen her angry, seen her laugh, but he had not seen her cry. She moaned in her distress, and it didn't sound human. Rather, it sounded like an animal.

Randall-kun hugged her and she cried on his shoulder for a second, and then wiped her eyes.

*Sorry, *she sent to Tsuzuki.* I don't know why I got like that.*

"It's okay." Tsuzuki said.

*I do.* He thought.

Suddenly Donna Baines opened the doorway at the end of the hall. She looked tired, and her clothes were torn. She smelled like garbage, but her face was victorious. She held up a small VCR tape and Watari's eyes lit up.

"I had to imitate an officer to get in." She panted. "Then after I got the damn thing, my fuda got wet and you know that doesn't work when it gets a damn thing on it! I had to jump in their trash bin so not to get caught! Had to wait for hours. So, sorry I'm late. How's Bert?"

*He's going to be okay.* Katie sent.

Donna sighed in relief. "Good. I'd miss that pain in the ass if he went anywhere."

Watari nodded.

"Now let's hope that tape has some answers." The scientist said.

_________________________________

It was decided that only a few eyes would see the tape in question. No one knew what was on it, and the chief wanted to make sure Kurosaki-kun's privacy and dignity were honored. Konoe dreaded looking at it. Not that the chief was particularly squeamish, but he feared for Kurosaki-kun and what happened to him within those walls. It was decided that Tatsumi, Watari and Tsuzuki would be the ones to watch the video. They would report their findings to the others.

Given Tatsumi's previous offenses, the oni in Tsuzuki was leery of Tatsumi watching. But he remembered the secretary's promise. The oni told itself that it _could _collect and _would_ kill him right then and there if the secretary was unprofessional in his interests. But the oni did not know that it was not desire or curiosity that motivated Tatsumi. lt was guilt.

Tatsumi, Watari and Tsuzuki sat down in a closed office with a television, VCR and a few empty chairs. Watari took a deep breath and pushed the tape in the VCR. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw.

It made them feel sick to watch Muraki bend Hisoka to his will. Hisoka's screams as the doctor twisted his privates made the three Shinigami feel sick. Watari stood up for a moment and Tatsumi saw he was shaking in rage. The scientist took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

"Muraki better hope that I don't find him." Watari said protectively. "Because right now, Seiichiro, I know just what I'd do."

Hisoka's molestation made the oni break out from Tsuzuki. The oni threw a chair into the wall, throwing it with such force that it became imbedded there. It screamed and cursed in a strange tongue. Outside the door, Randall-kun recognized the language of the Sheolites. It has been many years since he had heard the language of the enemy of his people. The chief knocked on the door. Watari peaked out.

"Do I need to come in there?" the chief asked.

"No." Watari sighed. "I think it will be alright, eventually. Just stay close in case we need you."

The chief nodded. The scientist closed the door.

Inside the office it took thirty minutes for the oni to calm down enough, so Tsuzuki could assume control. When Tsuzuki did, he wept but said that he could continue watching.

Watari hugged him. "Tsuzuki, I don't know if it's any consolation, but I don't think Bon knew what was going on."

Tsuzuki hugged his sides for a second and tried to catch his breath.

"Do you really think so, Watari?" Tsuzuki asked desperately.

"Yes, I do." The scientist said. "You know we can watch the rest. You don't have to subject yourself."

"No." Tsuzuki said. "I want to know what happened to him. _Everything_ that happened. Because when he gets home, he won't talk about it. You know he won't."

"Not to deceive anyone," Tatsumi interrupted. "But do we need to tell Kurosaki-kun anything about this? If he doesn't know, and there is not permanent damage, does he need to know?"

Watari and Tsuzuki looked at each other.

"I don't want to lie to Bon." Watari said.

"It's not a lie." Tatsumi replied. "It's an omission. And what would be the point in telling him? It wouldn't change anything, and I think it would only make him feel worse, if possible."

Tsuzuki heard the oni within him. *Yes. I agree. I want protect Kotori-Chan, even from the truth.*

"I don't want to hurt him," Tsuzuki said aloud. "Any more than he's already been hurt. Okay, Tatsumi, I agree."

"Should we finish watching this for you?" Watari asked Tsuzuki. "We don't know what else is on this. We don't know if… things got any further."

"If things got any further," Tsuzuki said, shaking with anger at the idea. "I have the most right to know."

Tatsumi nodded, and they continued watching the tape. The slaughter of the prostitutes made Tsuzuki violently ill, and he threw up in a trash can. Watari asked him again if he wanted to continue. Again, Tsuzuki said he wanted to.

Witnessing Muraki's attempted rape of Hisoka however, made the three shinigami hold their breath. Tsuzuki gripped his hands into fists until they turned white. He felt dread and horror overwhelm him. He wanted to turn his eyes away, but he couldn't. The arrival of Myers-san upon the scene, and his kicking Muraki in the face, made Tsuzuki put his face in his hands. Tsuzuki bend down low in his chair and wept in relief.

"Remind me to mention Myers-san's actions to Chief Konoe. We have reason to be grateful to him." Tatsumi said to Watari. The scientist nodded.

The shinigami witnessed the failed escape, and Hisoka's recapture by Jenni. Her feeding off of him filled the shinigami with horror. Tsuzuki watched horror stricken. Watari's eyes furrowed.

"Why is she doing that?" he asked aloud. "She's a spirit a ghost, why would she need blood? She could have fed off any of the women, and there was more than enough human blood around."

"I don't know." Tatsumi replied.

"She must need his blood specifically." Watari said. "A Shinigami's blood."

"But why?" Tsuzuki demanded through his sobbing.

"I don't know." Watari replied. "Not yet."

"Look," Tatsumi said. Muraki appeared on the monitor again. The oni within Tsuzuki hissed and snarled at seeing him through Tsuzuki's eyes. The doctor reached for Hisoka, but Jenni pulled him greedily to her. An argument between the two began and went on for at least thirty minutes. Several times Muraki demanded Hisoka be returned to him, so he might "satisfy his desires". But Jenni would not hear of it. She argued that the boy could not be wasted, and that he may not survive the shock of another assault. And they needed him alive, for now. This made the three witnessing Shinigami look at each other in dread. Watari also noticed a ritual called 'the ascension' was mentioned several times. And Hisoka, like it or not, seemed to play a central part in it.

"I hope Wakaba can break those bonds today." Watari said. "We need to find out what this Ascension is and what it has to do with Bon. I think if we can get him to talk, we'll have most of the answers."

Suddenly a soft alarm rang on Watari's Iphone. He picked it up and studied it for a second. Then he looked at his two friends.

"It's Rhodes! We got him!" the scientist said, and his eyes twinkled with victory. This revelation made Tsuzuki bolt out of the room. Tatsumi also turned to leave, but his lover grabbed his arm.

"Siechirro, Muraki's behavior doesn't seem like him. He's so careful, why would he let himself be seen on camera?"

"Because he wants is to see." Tatsumi replied. "He wants us to know."

"But why?" Watari asked.

"I think, so Tsuzuki will come to him. We have to make sure that doesn't happen."

The scientist nodded. "And another thing, she must have something over Muraki. I can't believe he gave into her."

"I noticed that as well." Tatsumi said. "I can only guess that she must be essential to whatever they have planned, that he cannot do it alone."

"Hmm." Watari nodded his chin in his hand. "Perhaps we can use them turning against each other to our advantage."

"Let's hope so." The secretary replied. "We need all the advantages we can get."

Tsuzuki poked his head back in the room.

"Watari! Tatsumi! Come on!" the amethyst eyed shinigami cried. "We have to catch the train before Rhodes gets away."

"We won't have to." The scientist said, holding the cell up victoriously. "The GPS says he's in portal distance. We can go right to him."

____________________

The morning sun was glistening over Tokyo's glass towers. It made even Matthew Rhodes pause of a moment to appreciate their beauty. But it was not as beautiful, he thought, as the ATM before him. He was at an ATM just outside Kiyosumi-shirakawa station. Rhodes sighed at the ATM like a smitten lover, and accessed the savings account. He marveled again at the amount of money he saw before him on the ATM's monitor. It was more beautiful to him, than any woman. He had expected the six million yen for his ransom, but the amount in savings, which was truly remarkable.

"Baby, you're all mine." Rhodes whispered. "They must be really stupid or really desperate to get that kid back. If I had known they had this much, I've kidnapped him myself!"

He laughed at his own joke. He took his time, putting in the prompts needed.

*This is like great sex.* he thought. *It can't be rushed.*

When he emptied the account, Rhodes' wallet was bulging with yen bills. He felt another bulge coming on.

"I think I'm going to leave this damn island." He said to himself, as he closed the transaction. "And find myself a real woman to spend some time with."

But these amours thoughts left him the moment he turned around. Standing directly behind him were Tatsumi, Watari and Tsuzuki. Their faces were livid beyond words. Rhodes swallowed hard in surprise and hesitated for a second. In that second the entire world seemed to stop, and he could not breathe.

On seeing Rhodes, the oni within Tsuzuki roared forth in wild rage. This was the man who had answers! This was the person who played with their hopes for Kotori-Chan's safety! The oni saw his face and freeze with terror. To call Tsuzuki a mutt was one thing, but the stand before the THING within him, made Rhodes terrified.

"Teme, you're ours now." Watari scowled.

Rhodes started to teleport away, but Tatsumi reached out with one of his shadows and grabbed hold of him. But Rhodes' desperation pushed him forward and he DID teleport, dragging the secretary behind him. Tatsumi heard Watari scream his name, and also heard the double voice that signaled Tsuzuki's transformation. Rhodes and Tatsumi fought for a moment as the world shifted around them, fighting between planes of existence. Then Tatsumi felt himself crashing, and he fell to the ground on the cement. Watari rushed to his side to help him up, and Tatsumi saw Rhodes also appeared. American quickly got himself up, and bolted into Kiyosumi Gardens.

"Seiichiro!" Watari gasped. "Don't ever do that again! You could have been lost between here and there forever!"

"Gomen." Tatsumi moaned as he staggered to his feet. He felt like he had been hit with a truck. He saw Tsuzuki bolt ahead of him, running into the park on all fours.

____________________

Panic overrode the pain, and feeling his heart in his throat, Rhodes raced through the park. He dodged through the trees and then looked behind him. He didn't see that damn Watari or his boyfriend. And the Thing…Rhodes didn't see it either. For a moment Rhodes leaned against the trunk of a tree, trying to quiet his panting, so not to give himself away. He could hide here, and then escape. Yes, he had to escape. They were sure to kill him if they-

A sharp snap of a twig above him interrupted the American's thoughts. Rhodes looked up, and felt his breath freeze in his lungs. For above him was the Thing in Tsuzuki, looking down at him. It was perched in the branches and its eyes burned into Rhodes with demonic rage. In the next moment, before Rhodes could even think of escaping, two powerful hands shot down and grabbed him by the shoulders. Rhodes found himself being yanked upward into the tree. He screamed, forgetting his pride. He felt his pants get hot and warm as he literally pissed himself.

On the ground, Tatsumi and Watari ran forward seeing the violent trashing in the tree's branches and hearing Rhodes' screams. The two Shinigami ran under the tree but there was so much movement, they couldn't see what was going on. Then they heard Rhodes shriek several octaves above what they both thought was humanly possible. Blood rained from the tree, and something fell to the ground. Watari looked down and could not believe his eyes.

It was Rhode's left arm.

"Tsuzuki!" Watari yelled, looking up at a person he did not recognize. Tatsumi shot his shadow tendrils out and pulled the oni out of the tree. Rhodes fell to the ground, clutching the stump where his arm was and roaring in agony. Despite his weakened state, Tatsumi forced himself to leash the oni. But he found his shadow tendrils kept snapping as the oni thrashed wildly, pulling the secretary along behind him. The oni was like a wild dog on a leash, as it pulled itself closer and closer to Rhodes, foam falling from its mouth. Watari felt his heart sink. In this thing, there was nothing of the Tsuzuki he knew or called friend. There was only this wild animalistic creature, fighting to get closer and closer to the American so to tear him apart.

But Tatsumi felt no such repulsion. He would have not shed one tear if the oni had torn Rhodes apart. But the secretary needed the fugitive alive for now.

"TALK!" Tatsumi commanded to the cowering form of Rhodes. "TALK, or I'll let him go!"

This was not a bluff. Tatsumi did not bluff. And there was something in the secretary's voice that made Rhodes believe him.

"All right! All right!" Rhodes cried. "Only take me to the infirmary first!"

"No." Tatsumi said coldly. "You will tell us first where is Kurosaki-kun."

"Damn you! I didn't know what they were going to do!" Rhodes yelled back." Oh Jesus, the pain!"

"Where are they taking Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi demanded.

"To...to some place called the sea of trees!"

Watari went white. "To Aokigahara, the suicide forest?"

"Why!" Tatsumi snarled.

"Jesus, I'm dying here!" Rhodes pleaded. He could feel the oni's hot breath on his chest. Five more inches, that would be all the oni would need to tear him apart. "Have some mercy!"

"I'll show you as much mercy as you showed Kurosaki-kun!" Tatsumi growled. He was purple with rage at the arrogance, the insolence, to beg for mercy when he had shown none. "Now tell us why! Why are they going there! Why!"

It was too much for Rhodes. He realized then that he was going to die there, and no one would care. There would be no saving him, not by Jenni Hiru, not by Muraki. If there was going to be any chance for survival, he had to speak up and speak up now.

"TO BE A GOD!" Rhodes shrieked, before passing into unconsciousness.

At this revelation, Watari's blood ran cold. The oni seeing Rhodes collapsed relaxed its pull on Tatsumi's shadow tendrils. The dark wings folded back and he panted hard, his body quivering as the human part slowly began to take over.

Watari pulled off his belt and made a quick turnoquite around the stub of Rhodes arm.

Then his phone rang.

"Moshi, Moshi." Watari said.

"Watari!" Wakaba chimed back at him. "Please come back to campus as soon as you can! I studied the book we found in the library. I was able to unbind Hanson, and he wants to talk."

Watari breathed a sigh of relief.

"Watari," Wakaba said, her voice suddenly got serious. "I think I know where they might be going."

"To Aokigahara."

"How did you know?"

"Rhodes just told us."

__________________________________

Back at the Emmocho campus, the Shinigami we called to gather in the conference room to hear Wakaba's findings. In the infirmary, Myers-san and Matthew Rhodes laid side by side, unconsciousness. Katie-Chan thought of killing Rhodes for herself and her partner. But some part of her knew he was more valuable alive than dead right now. The bear within Katie growled at the sight of him, and she felt a cold grip in her guts. The lust for revenge beckoned her like a siren. She could kill him with one blow from her bear form. It would be so easy. But Tsuzuki's worried face made Katie-Chan hesitate.

*If I kill Rhodes, he can't tell us where Hisoka is.* She thought to herself. *Damn it! I don't have a choice! Again, he hides behind someone else and I can't get him! Bastard!*

Katie-Chan felt no victory in this internal struggle. She sighed and followed the rest of her coworkers into the conference room. She sat slumped in a chair, feeling defeated. Randall-kun saw this internal struggle, and guessed what his lover was going through. But he said nothing.

Wakaba cleared her throat. The priestess was nervous. She took a deep breath, and began.

"Kuro Shin magic," Wakaba started. "Is the darkest of magical arts. For generations, people have been drawn to the forest of Aokigahara to commit suicide. No one knew why. Now we do. According to this book, there is a temple hidden deep in the forest. It is a temple where Kuro Shin magic was practiced, and it is from there that evil bleeds out into the area. That is why people want to go there to die. No birds live in the forest, and no mammals. Only bugs, worms and other…carrion eaters. The temple is the source of evil there.

"The book talked about a ritual called Ascension a great deal. The book had this poem:

If with the gods you desire to walk

Then the path you tred shall one of bloodshed.

Twice you shall die, once to your mortal human life,

The next to your life after

Both by the hand of another.

For to be as one of the gods,

You must be reborn, cleansed of all mortal taint.

For only those born of gods are pure,

And only from the fire that lights the flame of life,

Can you be purified.

But to the fire you must offer sacrifice-

To the flames you must concede

The hearts of nine fallen women, to taint the fire to you task.

Through the fire, you must consign one of the devil's own seed to the abyss,

To take your place at the end of days.

And when the mortality is burnt from you,

You shall sup upon death itself,

And it shall be a feast to celebrate your ascension."

There was a dead silence in the room after Wakaba recited the poem. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I didn't know what this meant. Not exactly. So I asked the person we brought in to help me. He was glad to." Wakaba stated. The priestess then went to the closed door of the conference door, and opened it. In slumped the thing that had once been something else. All eyes went to it, and Watari shook his head in pity at his condition.

"My name is Hanson." The creature said when it got to the front of the table. "And once I was a Shinigami like you. I was a guard, and I was my job to guard the necklace that she was contained in. But she crept into my mind, and she can show you such things and make such promises, you cannot resist her."

"Enough." Tatsumi said coldly. "We have no desire to hear your self-pity. One of our operatives was taken from us by your mistress."

"She is not my mistress!" Hanson barked. "Not any more. I will tell you what I know, if you promise to put an end to her."

"Continue." Tatsumi instructed.

Hanson sighed. "The poem the priestess recited, that is key. It tells of the ritual of the Ascension. I can tell you how she interpreted it. She had already died to be reborn as a Shinigami. She was killed again, as she planned to be when she broke into the treasury in the American offices."

"Planned?" Donna interrupted. "She planned to be killed?"

"Yes." Hanson nodded. "She did. She planned everything, as she always does. She had to die again, so she looked for another Shinigami to do it, and planned on how to provoke him."

Katie-Chan went white. She looked like she was going to become ill. But she remained seated.

"Gods are not made of the same stuff as we are. Even though some call us Death Gods, we still are human. We cannot do impossible things, cannot create the world in our own image, as it were. Powerful as she was, it still wasn't enough for her appetite. She wanted more, needed more. In Kuro Shin she found the answer to what she wanted.

"So she did die, but her spirit endured. It has been touched by the dark arts, and so like a cancer, it remained dormant, waiting. She waited until I gave her the opportunity she wanted. I helped Rhodes transport the necklace here to Japan. For it was in these lands, that several parts of her ritual were place.

"She needed the Flame of Souls. That will burn the last bit of her humanity away, what little there is left. It will be tainted by the hearts of nine prostitutes. The flame will be put into a basin, and the hearts burned in there. The Flame itself will be polluted, and it can then be bent to her will.

"Then after her humanity is burnt away, she will concede to the fire the soul of one sprung from demonic seed. This she interrupted to mean the hybrid, sitting here. He is the only cross breed to make it to adulthood, and the only one of demon blood in easy access to any Shinigami. Both his body and soul would be sacrificed.

"But the accomplice, that silver haired devil, wouldn't hear of it."Hanson continued." He offered the boy instead. Being an empath, his mind would be easier to bend to her will. The silver haired dog wants to bring his brother back from the dead. For the hybrid, he has other plans… sick plans. They are planning to separate the half-breed's soul from his body, and send it to the underworld to take her place until the end of days."

"The end of days?" Watari asked.

"My people use that phrase." Randall-kun said. "The end of days means the time when the Earth itself dies. Either by the sun going supernova, or burning out, or what have you. Whatever the world, there is a time when that world will die. When that time comes, the gods of that planet get together and sort out final judgment. So Tsuzuki's soul was to take her place until then?"

"That's right." Hanson nodded.

"But where does that leave Bon?" Watari demanded. "On the tape, we saw her feeding on him."

"As a spider feeds?" Hanson asked back. Watari could not hide his surprise at his knowledge. "The magic made her more of what she is. Amplified her nature, as it were. She needs him, she needs a Shinigami blood. Shinigami blood is the only blood that has both death and life in it. It's the combination that she needs to sustain her spirit. The more she feeds, the stronger she gets and the weaker he becomes.

"But that is not all. And now we come to the true horror of it all." Hanson swallowed hard. "The last part of the ritual says 'on death you shall sup'. The last part puzzled her the most. How do you eat death? It's not a thing; it's not even a person, or an object. It is intangible. How do you devour it? But it was the silver haired devil that figured it out. You do so by devouring the messenger of death, the one who brings death to you. In that way, death IS a person. More specifically, a Shinigami."

"And that is what our department does." Watari said. "We're the summons department. We bring people to their death when they elude it. That is our entire purpose. That is Bon's job."

"They are taking that innocent into a horrible place, a place of death."Hanson wept." And there at the hidden temple, they are not just going to kill him, but… _eat_ him."

A dead silence filled the room.

"Bon can't come back from that! No shinigami can!" Watari cried.

"And god help me," Hanson wept. "But I let her out! And now I cannot even remember what for! But when I found out what exactly they were planning, I fought them. The silver haired devil took my arm, and put me under the house to starve to death. But I wish he had killed me, I deserve death for what I have done! And all the time I was under there, I could hear the boy screaming!"

"DAMN YOU!" the oni snarled and it leapt forward. It sprung across the table, and Chief Konoe threw a fuda on the oni's back. It collapsed on the table, unconscious. Hanson fell to the ground, weeping.

"I deserve death!" he cried out. "I cannot undo what I have done."

*Traitor!* Katie-Chan sent, her emotions burning the air. *You're the same as Rhodes! I think we should have let the oni finish you! It would serve you right!*

"But that won't help Kurosaki-kun." The chief said. "Do you think you could find this temple if we took you to the forest?"

"Yes." Hanson said. "I will lead you to her."

"When?" Tatsumi asked. "When will the ritual take place?"

"From the date I saw today to be, the Ascension will take place in two days." Hanson replied.

*How can we trust him?* Katie-Chan asked the chief.

"We have no other choice." The chief said directly.

Suddenly Myer-san's voice rang down the hall from the infirmary.

"I'll kill you, you miserable fuck!" he snarled. There was the sound of crashing and breaking coming from the sound. The other shinigami ran down to the infirmary. There they found Myers-san and Rhodes fighting. Tatsumi shot out some of his shadow tendrils, and held Myers-san back.

"What the hell is going on?" Myers-san demanded of Katie-Chan. "I woke up and I thought, no that can't be who I smell next to me. And damn it, it was!"

Rhodes laughed. It was an eerie laugh.

"A new age is coming." He said. "Before long, this world will fall and there will be two new gods, Jenni Hiru and Muraki. And they will remember who helped them, and who got in their way. You think you can stop them? No one can! Who do you think has been sending you those letters, Bert? Me! That's who!"

"KUSO!" Tatsumi cursed, and sent out another tendril towards Rhodes. It threw him against the wall, knocking him out.

"Put him in a cell," the chief instructed Terazuma. "Until his trial for kidnapping, embezzlement and extortion."

"I'm on it." Terazuma grunted.

"Everyone who is able," the chief said. "Get to the station. We are going to Aokigahara, now. We're going to get Kurosaki-kun."

Myers-san started to head towards the door, only to be met by Katie-Chan and Randall-kun. And an argument started immediately, with Myers-san saying he would go, and the others insisting he stay. As they argued loudly amongst themselves, Watari approached the chief.

"Chief?" the scientist whispered. "Should Tsuzuki go? I mean, the oni. If we lose control of him, we don't know what he could do."

"No one has more right to come that Tsuzuki." The chief said directly. "As for keeping the oni in control, we'll have to take that chance. And hope he doesn't kill anybody."

_____________________________________

Myer-san ended winning the argument as Watari expected. No one and nothing could change his mind when he decided something. And so he accompanied the team down to the train station. He took with them the katana taken from the Hokkaido, putting it into his gun case. He asked Donna to put an illusionary charm on it, so he might look like he was carrying groceries and so avoid and altercation with authorities.

"I've had my fill of cops." Myers-san grunted.

*But why are you taking that?* Katie asked. *That's to kill a god, and she's not one yet!*

"I don't want to take any chances with her. "He growled. Then he looked at his daughter and sent her a private message.

*God or not, she dies.*

Katie-Chan nodded and did not mention it to anyone. She knew Myers-san would want no interference. And she was with Bert.

Donna also put a fuda on Hanson, making him seem for a moment like a normal human. Tsuzuki, who had transformed back to his normal self, found himself looking over at the traitor. Every time he did, he could feel the oni's anger rise up. That anger started to blend with his own and eventually Tsuzuki found he could not separate the two emotions. Where did his end and the oni's begin? He didn't know. To think, Rhodes was the one that caused everyone's misery. To imagine him under Hisoka's house, hearing his lover scream as he was…was…

Tsuzuki drove the thought from his mind. They needed Hanson ALIVE. The oni within him thought about the time when they didn't need him. The oni dreamt of killing Hanson, of making him pay for his offenses- personally.

Tsuzuki shook his head and took a deep breath.

*Not now!* He thought.* I need to hold it together! Soka has never needed me so much, and I can't let him down!*

At the train station, Randall-kun to the amazement of everyone else was able to secure a private car for them on the train going to Aokigahara. As the Shinigami sat on board, Terazuma asked the question that had been on Tatsumi's mind for some time.

"Okay, Randall-kun, out with it." The detective demanded. "Just where do you get all this money from?"

"Tithe." Randall replied.

"Tithe?" the detective asked.

"You know, money given to the temple." Wakaba explained.

"I know what tithe is!" the detective fumed. "So how do you have access to it?"

"Every time a human gives to a religious institution, its split three ways." Randall-kun sighed. "One third goes to the organization, so they can keep it running. The second third goes to the gods whose temple it is. The last third goes to my people, as part of an ancient agreement between the gods of this world, and my race. That way any Angelos, who are here on the earth, have access to the funds. And because organized religion is the oldest institution, and the most wide spread, there is a lot of money. A lot."

"So it _is_ your inheritance." Terazuma asked.

"In a way, yes." Randall-kun said. The car jostled forward as the train departed the station. "Even though I'm not part of my people or department any more, I still have access to it because of my blood."

"I don't know if I like that." Wakaba said thoughtfully. "It seems deceptive. I mean, it should all go to the temple."

Randall-kun looked at her directly.

"Don't ever think that my people are nice." He said darkly. "Or that they do anything without their own interest at heart. The payment is how my people were bought off by earth's deities so my kind would leave your kind alone. Only the department of messengers has had direct contact with you species. My brother Malachi is one of them. His department is the closest to being what you imagine angels to be. But there aren't a lot of them."

"I thought angels were nice, and helped people." Wakaba said.

"We have very good PR. Like I said, the messenger department is like that. But the truth is, for most of the others, you don't even enter into our minds."

"That's horrible!" Wakaba cried.

*It's the truth, unfortunately.* Katie sent.* The less you have to do with the Angelos the better off you'll be. You don't see them around any Shinigami office because quite frankly, they don't care about humans, or Underworlders, as they call us. Randall isn't like the others, which is why they can't stand him.*

"I left my people, and never regretted it." Randall said directly.

"But why would our gods want you to leave humans alone?" Wakaba asked.

The American's exchanged glances as if they were aware of some horrible secret.

"Tell her." Myers-san said. "They will probably find out eventually anyway."

Randall-kun looked out the window, breaking away from the conversation. "I…don't want to." Wakaba noticed the definite tone of shame in his voice.

"Then I will." Myers-san said.

Randall-kun shrugged.

"Fine." Myers-san sighed. "Angelos and Sheolites are very different in many things. But nothing so different than with how they view locals, as it were."

"You mean humans." Wakaba said.

"Right." Bert nodded. "It has been known to that the occasional Sheolite, or demon as it were, will take a human companion or mate."

Tsuzuki felt his face turn red at this.

"It doesn't happen often, but when it does, it is accepted by the other demons. That is their law. Of course some break it, but that happens with any society. You always have your criminals. But Angelos society in general, views humans as fodder to be used for their war effort. And their army views women and young boys as …the spoils of war. That's why the gods of this world had to buy them off, because the Angelos army was uncontrollable."

"That's terrible!" Wakaba cried. "Randall-kun, you weren't part of that, were you?"

The priestess meant no offense, but it was a sore subject for the angel.

"NO! I'm not part of the damn army! I'm a lightbringer!" Randall-kun said. "Never! Why do you think I left them in the first place?"

He folded his arms and looked out the window again.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Wakaba didn't know what to say, so she remained silent. The train's clicking on the tracks was the only sound in the car for a while.

"Wait, for a second." Wakaba said. "Myers-san, how do you know all this?"

"Cuz my partner is in love in a damn Angelos!" he barked. "I made it my business to know everything about them, _especially_ what they wanted to keep secret. So I nagged Randall until he told me everything."

"Pest." Randall frowned at him.

"Now here's something that will really rack your brain." Bert said. "What if I told you _some_ of the crimes that the Sheolites, or demons do, weren't actually done by them? They were done by the Angelos and made the Sheolites take the blame."

"You're kidding." Terazuma said.

"Wish I was." Myers-san replied. "But from a military stand point, it's brilliant. As a soldier, I can appreciate that. I mean what better way to alienate the human population from your enemy than telling humans their daughters and sons are in danger. And then to you set yourself up as the hero. It makes it next to impossible for your enemy to get any human help. And that's typical of the Angelos, from what I've seen. Everything is for their war effort, and the ends justify the means."

"But why is Randall so different?" Terazuma asked.

"Because I'm not made the same way." Randall replied darkly. "When I was created, the smithy ran out of material. Earth was being formed at the time, so he used some materials from there. My heart is not the same as my people. My heart is made from the earth. That's why I'm different, why I've always been different. My brother, Malachi had the same thing happen to him when he was created. But they used the molecules of the earth's atmosphere to make his wings. But because it wasn't his heart, he was able to fit in better with our kind. I wore the mantle of my race for many years, but my heart was never theirs. I suppose it was only a matter of time until things dissolved."

"I'm sorry." Wakaba said sympathetically.

"Don't be." Randall smiled. "I'm not."

"But you hunted demons." Terazuma said to Myers-san.

"I did." Myers-san said bitterly. "But that was when I thought those orders came from the king of Hades. Now that I know they came from Jenni Hiru through that bastard, Rhodes, who knows if I really did hunt down criminals or innocents."

"Innocents." Hanson said quietly. All eyes turned to him. "But not just any innocents. This was part of the she-dogs plan. She needed a way to make sure the half-breed couldn't get to the boy too quickly. If he saved him, then her plans were lost. If the hybrid had assistance her plans were lost."

"His name is Tsuzuki-san and you will address him as such!" Tatsumi snapped.

Rhodes nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry."

"And what do you mean by 'assistance'?" Tatsumi demanded. "Assistance from whom?"

"_From his father's people_." Hanson replied.

Silence again filled the train as the realization of what this mean sunk in.

"That makes sense." Randall-kun said. "As disorganized as they are, Sheolites are highly clan centric and proud of bloodlines. An offense against one branch of a family will bring the entire clan down on you."

"Yes." Hanson nodded. "So this shinigami hunter here took care of it for her, by killing the relatives that might give assistance."

"Fuck." Myers-san swore. "I... I didn't know. Tsuzuki...Jesus, what can I say...I didn't know. I was just following orders."

"So was I at one time." Randall-kun said grimly.

"Oh shut up!" Myers-san snarled at him.

"But that's not all." Hanson continued. "The demon bodies were shipped here, and used as raw material for her webbings. That's why they are so effective against the half- sorry, Tsuzuki- san. You cannot fight against your own blood."

"Like making a totem out of your enemy." Watari said in horror.

"That's why I couldn't break the webbing on Hisoka's house." Tsuzuki whispered.

Hanson nodded.

"I'm going to be sick!" Wakaba cried out as she ran to the car's bathroom. She slammed the door behind her. Her coworkers heard her vomit violently.

"That the nature of what she is." Hanson said. "Destroy her. Have no pity for her, for she will have none for you."

"That," Tatsumi replied. "Is exactly what we are going to do."

____________________________

Hisoka's entire body ached. He was face down on what felt like dry dirt. The empath felt his hands were bound behind his back with what he felt was Jenni's opened his eyes, rolling them to glimpse around him. He saw he was in a clearing. Tall trees were surrounding them and he could see the silhouettes of Jenni and Muraki as they were standing just out of his peripheral vision.

Hisoka felt sadness and misery all around him. It moved like a fog, covering everything in a thick blanket of despair. It smothered his hopes and made Hisoka wonder if escape was only a dream. He recalled those same horrible feelings Tsuzuki felt in Kyoto. They were all around Hisoka now, and magnified, as if it was despair coming from hundreds of people. He looked up and saw forms hanging from the trees. His gut lurched as he saw the bodies twist on their nooses. Then they were gone as if they had never been there.

*Was that real?* Hisoka wondered.

"I can do the deed itself." Muraki said to Jenni as he puffed on his cigarette. "It will be easy enough. It should be little different from a dissection. But the cooking..."

"Oh you want it cooked do you?" Jenni teased. "No taste for blood, eh? It seemed to excite you a great deal back there."

"For some things yes," Muraki replied coolly. "But my pallet is more refined."

"Fine." Jenni sighed. "I'm not much of a cook, but I can try."

"No." Muraki said. "My tastes are more refined than a mere "try" will suffice. I'll prepare the flesh for cooking. I'll go into town, and I'll find someone and bring him here. There are inns in the town, and I'm sure someone there would like to make some extra money making some gyoza."

"And they won't' get suspicious working in an abandoned temple?" Jenni demanded.

"When he gets that far, he won't have a choice. After he's done, I'll kill him. That will take care of any problem. The rest of the population I intend to drive out, as we have discussed."

"Fine." She sighed. "But I think you're making a lot of extra work for yourself."

"I prefer it this way." Muraki said. "It will be the sweetest gyoza I've ever tasted."

"What part are you going to use?"

"The testicles" Muraki said plainly. At this Jenni laughed cruelly.

"Well save me the brains." Jenni chuckled. "It may increase my power."

"Even more than the Ascension will?" Muraki stated.

"It never hurts to make sure you have all the aces. That way you know you're sure to win." Jenni smiled. Hisoka heard her approaching and shut his eyes, again. Pretending he was still asleep.

"That won't work rabbit." She snarled. "I know you're awake."

She grabbed his shoulder. Upon contact with her, Hisoka could feel her darkness almost overwhelm him. She was more powerful now, much more. She flipped him over, flat on his back. He felt the cool morning air on his chest, his stomach, and his genitals. He looked down and flushed that his kimono was open. He bent over trying to cover himself. He noticed Muraki smirked.

Hisoka also noticed that they looked clean and well rested. He on the other hand, was filthy and half naked. He was covered in dirt, dried blood, tears and sweat. He felt beneath them, degraded. And he knew that was what they were trying to make him feel. They were succeeding.

"Well, I'm going to go into town and then I'll meet you back here." Muraki said.

Muraki nodded. He bent down and whispered into Hisoka's ear.

"I'm not done with you, poppet. You think you escaped me?" he asked. "You only delayed the inevitable."

Anger, fear and disgust came into Hisoka's eyes. His jaw was clamped shut in an effort to keep his face neutral. He could feel Muraki's sickness all about him. It made him feel ill. It felt like being dipped in a pit full of the plague.

Muraki laughed a little to himself and stood up again. He nodded at Jenni and left the clearing.

"Well," Jenni said to Hisoka. "Since we have this one on one time now, you're going to help me in a little chore I need done."

"Never." Hisoka growled.

"Oh not even for your little mother?" she asked. Her face and body transformed before his eyes, and she was his mother kneeling before him.

"STOP!" Hisoka cried, shutting his eyes from the abomination.

Jenni laughed. "Or would you rather see him?"

Hisoka heard her changing again. Then he heard Tsuzuki's voice next to him.

"Does this form please you more?"

Hisoka opened his eyes. It looked like Tsuzuki next to him, but he felt nothing but Jenni's dark soul from him. It was worse than seeing his mother before him. Hisoka felt his blood turn cold, and then he was beside himself with maniacal rage. He forgot for a moment, where he was, what had happened to him, and how powerless he was.

"Don't you dare use his memory!!! Don't you dare!!" Hisoka roared.

He poured out all his frustration, anger and hatred at her in a powerful psychic wave. He pushed her back, and Tsuzuki's form fell from her. She now appeared as he had seen her once, half human, and half spider. She hissed and shot her webs out, cocooning him as he struggled.

"You dare put your puny will against mine!" she snarled. "When we are done with you, you are going to wish you were never born! You will beg for death, which I being a merciful mother shall give you! But not before Muraki has used you as his whore!"

Hisoka shot out with his psychic blast again. Again he pushed her back, and again this enraged her. Livid at his defiance she grabbed hold of her long hair. The ends of became like a cat of nine tails, and she whipped him senseless, shredding her own webbing, the kimono and areas of his flesh. He would take a long time to heal from her assault, she noted, but it didn't matter. She was tenderizing him for the slaughter, she chuckled to himself.

When he was unconscious again, she laughed. Well, it wasn't what she had intended, but this plan was just as good, she thought. She picked him up, and sat down with him, like a mother with a baby would. And then she called out to her target.

*Tsuzuki!* she called.

And far away, on the train, Tsuzuki gasped aloud turning white. All eyes turned to him.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari asked his voice heavy with concern.

"Jesus!" Bert yelled. "I felt her!"

*So did I!* Katie replied. *Tsuzuki is she talking to you? Tsuzuki! Answer me!*

But Tsuzuki didn't hear her. He saw all around him blur, and the voices became garbled nonsense. He found himself suddenly sitting in a clearing, and he felt the presence of Hisoka near him, in his arms. He turned to see his lover, the proud but fragile boy, was barely alive. He was covered with filth and wounds.

"SOKA!" Tsuzuki screamed, bringing the boy in closer. And on the train, Tsuzuki screamed out his lover's name and was trying to bring something imaginary to his chest in a nurturing fashion. In his mind he heard Jenni's voice, and it cut through all thought like a razor.

*You will come to me, or I will destroy him! I will send for you in two days, and you will come to me like a good obedient dog. Listen for my call.*

Suddenly the woods retreated from Tsuzuki, and his lover turned to mist. Everything was pulling away from him, and Tsuzuki screamed again for Hisoka. He tried to hold onto him, but the mist pulled through his fumbling hands. He suddenly found he was on the train again, and all eyes were looking at him. Tatsumi, Watari and Katie were beside him.

"Tsuzuki!" Tatsumi commanded. His blue eyes were full of dread and concern. "Wake up! What happened?"

"For a moment," Tsuzuki said. "I was there, with Hisoka." He began weeping. "Tatsumi, he looked like he was dying!"

*It was her! I felt her!* Katie-Chan sent.* She didn't bother to hide herself this time!*

Tsuzuki nodded. "She said for me to come to her, or she would…"

"It's a trick!" Watari snarled. "She wants you to come to her, so she can complete the ascension ritual."

*What do we do?* Katie asked, looking at Tatsumi.

"She said she would call for me." Tsuzuki continued rambling. "And I was to come for her in two days."

"Then we still have time!" Tatsumi cried.

"She will have to enter a meditation state." Hanson said. "In this state she will be oblivious to all going on around her until she emerges." Hanson said.

"Then we will get there before the time is up!" Tatsumi replied.

_______________________________

Muraki came back to the clearing. He saw Jenni cradling Hisoka, and she looked up to the doctor. She smiled in triumph.

"He will be here in two days." Jenni said.

Muraki nodded. He was looking forward to having his beloved Tsuzuki's body back. Ideally, if he would have liked to have both his beloved and his doll beside him. The doctor's thoughts went to how wonderful it would be to have them both under his control. How he would use them, enjoy them, for all eternity. And then he could raise his brother from the dead and slaughter him over and over until there were no more days left on the earth. That was Muraki's ideal world. Attended by two sex slaves, and entertained by bloodshed. His alliance with this woman though, this would give him close to what he desired, but not entirely. He supposed there had to be some sacrifice. Perhaps when he ascended to god hood, he would dispatch this troublesome woman and take over the earth himself. Then he could pluck Hisoka's soul from the underworld and hold it prisoner.

*Perhaps, I will raise him as I plan to raise Saki.* Muraki thought.* For even in death there should no escape for my doll. I made him, he belongs to me. I should have my cake and eat it too.*

He smiled at this thought.

"It is good my beloved is coming." Muraki said, giving no hint as to his thoughts. "A cook from a local inn agreed to meet us further in the forest."

"I'm surprised anyone agreed to come here," Jenni replied. "Given this forest's reputation."

"Pay someone enough and they'll walk barefoot through hell." Muraki stated.

She nodded. She turned back to the unconscious Hisoka and smoothed his filthy hair.

"His blood is so sweet." Jenni whispered. "Can't imagine how wonderful his flesh will taste."

She licked the empath's cheek then spat on the ground.

"He'll have to be cleaned up first." She stated. "I don't want to eat unclean meat."

"I will do that as you mediate." Muraki said.

"Don't entertain yourself with him too soon." Jenni warned. "I don't know if he can survive another assault, and he has to be killed at the right time or the entire ritual is useless."

"My dear, do not worry." Muraki smiled. "I will do nothing that will interfere with our success."

She looked at him suspiciously for a second. But Hisoka moved in her arms, and her attentions went back to him.

"Tsu!" he moaned. "Don't come!"

"Oh, but he will." Jenni whispered to him. "And there's not a thing you can do about it."

"Let me call forth one of my demons." Muraki said. "It's time to drive the human population out from this place. The less interference we have, the better."

Muraki moved his hands and a pentagram appeared on the ground. The center of the demonic circle became darker and darker, as did the sky. Lightening danced from cloud to cloud and a bolt of lightning shot down from the sky to the center of the pentagram. From this center a three headed dragon arose from the depths and rose from the heavens. It was covered with chains that leashed it to the doctor, and bent its will to his. It roared in protest but to no avail.

"Go!" the doctor commanded him. "And do my bidding!"

The dragon roared and suddenly was quiet. Its eyes became glassy and lifeless. It unfolded its wings and flew off. In its mind was the image of the place it was to go and die to serve its master. Without thought, it obeyed.

"Let's go to the temple." Jenni said.

Muraki nodded. "Do you wish me to carry the boya?"

"Please."

The doctor took Hisoka from her embrace and the empath struggled against him, trying to push away. But Muraki brought him close and kissed his lips.

"Be still boya." The doctor whispered. He then threw the empath over his shoulder like a bag of rice. Hisoka felt himself slipping into unconsciousness again. He felt the despair and desperation all around him. His eyes seemed to see ghosts for a second that were there then vanished. It seemed to take the last bit of his strength and smothered it like a candle flame.

*There's no hope for me.* Hisoka thought.* No hope. I don't know what their planning, but I know that there is no escape…no escape for me… *

______________________________

Wakaba still felt nauseous and the ride wasn't helping. She looked out the window and saw Mt. Fuji looming on the horizon. Beneath it was Aokigahara, and it did seem like an ocean of trees. A sense of dread overcame her, and she felt like she was standing on the edge of the abyss about to plunge into it.

And then something from that abyss rose. She could barely believe her eyes.

Wakaba let out a piercing scream. All eyes went to her, and they followed her gaze out the window. The screams of the passengers in the other cars now filled the air. The sky above suddenly became dark. The clouds though were moving and gathering. It looked like a hurricane, though it was not the season. And from the forest rose a dragon golden covered in chains.

"That's a demon!" Tatsumi yelled.

"Why is it here?" Randall cried back.

"It must be under someone's control." Watari replied.

"Muraki!" Tsuzuki hissed.

The dragon dove towards the ground a kilometer from the train track. Seconds before its impact, the dragon it balled its body up and became an immense globe of light. The globe hovered and it seemed shudder for a second. A sonic wave rushed through the air. That wave made every light in the train go out.

"Shit! That was an EMP!" Myers-san yelled. "That thing is going to explode!!!"

And barely had the words left his mouth when the explosion sundered the earth. All of creation seemed to shake as a crater opened up beneath where the dragon had been. A wave of power flowed out not in a perfect circle from it, but in only one area, as if all its force was released in one spot. And the explosion was racing towards the train. In seconds it would be upon it.

"Quick, teleport away from it!" The chief yelled to his workers.

"NO!" Bert argued. "TELEPORT TOWARDS IT! AS FAR AS YOU CAN TOWARDS IT! WE 'LL BE IN ITS WAKE!"

Watari's genius mind raced. There was no safety in running away from the blast. For even at their maximum range they could not get far enough away from a blast of that magnitude that close, especially if all the power was only released in one direction. And even though humans had stopped birthing and dying due to the flame being taken, they were _not _fully human and so in grave danger.

*Bert's right.* Watari realized.

"_DO IT!"_ the scientist screamed.

To be concluded...


	20. update coming

American way of Death

My dear readers, I'm working on the last chapter now. I apologize for not having it out sooner, and I have several Shingami giving me the virtual stink eye as well. I wanted to do a good job, because a lot happens in this story. I am doing a second editing job now. Some people are going to love it, and some are going to hate it, because of what happens. But I break some rules with this fanfic. I was a little nervous about it, but I decided NOT to take the safe road with this one. That was how I originally saw the story when I began, after all.

I also got distracted by doing national novel writing month, and wrote an original novel in thirty days. It is still in the infancy stage and I'm still working on it, though I "won" at 50,000 words. My nanowrimo id is thenekohime in case anyone is interested.

Anyway, I am shooting for getting it out this week. Think of it as an early Christmas present.:)


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20- The Ascension

In the moments before the explosive wave hit the train, Watari's scream echoed through the train car.

"DO IT!" the scientist yelled at the top of his lungs. The next thing he knew, he felt Siechirro grab his hand and they teleported together towards the wave. Teleportation usually wasn't frightening to either shinigami. It was something they simply did, instinctually.

This time, however, it was terrifying. Watari felt his heart leap into his chest, as they felt the world shift around them. He heard nothing but screaming, the screeching of the train breaks, and the roar of metal as it was twisted and broken. All around them was chaos. Watari's ears hurt from the noise. He thought Seiichiro yelling to him, but he could not make out the words. Suddenly there was someone else with them, as Tatsumi reached out between the shifting worlds and pulled someone with them. Watari screamed.

"Seiichiro! Don't!"

But his lover and partner did not seem to hear him, or chose to do so regardless. And then who Tatsumi was grabbing hold of became clear.

It was Tsuzuki.

All three shinigami hit the earth hard when they landed. Tsuzuki was stumbled to his feet.

"Tatsumi!" Tsuzuki cried. "Rhodes was still on the train! I don't think he teleported off! I was trying to get to him!"

"There was not time!" Tatsumi barked back. "If that was his choice, then that was his choice!"

"I could have reached him, if you hadn't pulled me back!" Tsuzuki argued back, tears streaming down his face.

"I won't see you sacrifice yourself for him!" Tatsumi retorted. "Not after what he's done!"

"But-"

"I had to make a choice!" The secretary said directly. "And I chose to save _you_."

'Seiichiro.' Watari said. He noticed how his lover was shaking with emotion.

Tsuzuki looked at the twisted metal of the train. It was a warped mass that smelled of gasoline and blood. His thoughts went to the moments before Tatsumi grabbed him. Tsuzuki saw the car start to shake itself pieces and the other shinigami were teleporting all around him. But Rhodes remained where he was. His sorrowful eyes went to Tsuzuki and his lips moved. Tsuzuki couldn't hear what he was saying from roar of destruction all about him. He thought about what Rhodes might have said, how those lips moved, and then he realized what the shinigami traitor had said to him.

"I'm sorry." These were the last words of Rhodes existence. Tsuzuki knew for no one could survive such a direct impact. Not even a shinigami.

"No one could have survived that." Watari said. "And it may be that he didn't want to. But how do we find Bon now?"

"I can find him." Bert moaned as he got up off the ground. "I did it before."

Another cry of pain caught the Shinigami's attention and they turned towards the sound. It was from chief Konoe. He grasped his left hip and found he could not rise from the ground. His face was contorted with agony.

"Chief!" Watari cried. "Are you all right?"

"I don't think so." The chief said. He gritted his teeth through the pain. Watari examined him. The chief cried out in agony when the scientist tried to move his leg.

"I think your hip is broken." Watari said. "It will be a few hours before the shinigami healing factor allows you to walk."

"Kurosaki-kun does not have a few hours." The chief said firmly. "Go on without me."

"What?" Watari replied.

"You heard me. And that's an order." The chief said.

"But we can't leave you hear by yourself." Watari said.

"I'll stay with him." Donna said. "You all go on."

Watari nodded.

Tsuzuki looked at the train wreck again. His thoughts went to Rhodes again and guilt tugged at his gut. But the chief must have known what he was thinking, or it was plain on his face.

"Tsuzuki." The chief said quietly. The amethyst eyed shinigami turned towards him.

"Tsuzuki." The chief said again. "You cannot save everyone. Even as a shinigami, it is impossible. So focus on who you can."

"Let's get going." Tatsumi said.

"Donna, call me on my cell if you need us." Watari said.

"Can't." she replied matter of factly. "That EMP would have rendered it useless. But don't worry. We'll be fine."

"Tatsumi," the chief said. "I need to speak to you alone."

The secretary nodded. The rest of the shinigami walked a little away. Bert picked up his gun case, which now appeared as what it truly was, the fuda having been damaged upon their impact. Tatsumi kneeled by the chief, listening.

"Tatsumi." The chief whispered. "Its very important you get the flame of souls back as soon as you are able. Say nothing to the others, especially with Tsuzuki, but I dare not think too much on the suffering the human passengers on the train are going through. Being that they cannot die, some of them must be in unimaginable pain. Get the flame and have one of Tsuzuki's messengers send it back to the castle. We need to let the cycle of life and death continue again, and put some of these people out of their misery. It is the kindest thing we can do."

"I understand sir." Tatsumi said.

"And Tatsumi, failure is not an option. However, the survival of the offenders is. Their tampering with things will put them beyond the flames effects. You know what I mean by that."

"I do sir." the secretary nodded.

* * *

With regret, the shinigami left chief Konoe and Donna behind at the landing point. As they stood on the edge of the Aokigahara forest a feeling of dread overwhelmed them.

"This place reeks of death." Bert mumbled.

*There are no birds here.* Katie sent quietly.* No animals, I can't hear anything. It's like I'm deaf.*

"We won't find Kurosaki-kun but just standing here. Come on." Tatsumi commanded, and he entered the forest without looking back.

The moment each shinigami touched the soil of the forest floor, their worst memories were brought into their unconscious. Everyone stopped for a second and took a breath.

*I'm going to transform.* Katie-Chan sent. Her broadcast seemed to tremble, like the breaking of a voice when overcome with emotion.*I... I can't stand it anymore.*

Without a thought to what she would wear next, she transformed and her clothes were shredded around her. She sighed.

*Well that's better. It still hurts, but not as bad now.*

"Good." Bert said. "I wish I could do the same BB."

"I feel cold." Wakaba said, hugging herself. "Something doesn't want us to go any further."

"Don't think about it." Tatsumi replied. "Everyone focus on why we are here, and what we have to do. Myers-san have you caught a scent?"

"Not yet, we need to go further in."

*Further into the mouth of hell.* Myers-san thought.

Hisoka woke up as he was lying on the forest ground. He struggled to sit up. He saw the dark trees and there seemed to be no sun. He couldn't tell what time of day it was. He heard Muraki and Jenni talking about something some distance away from him but he couldn't hear their words. He felt tired, more tired than he ever had felt before his life, or his time with the EmmaCho. He thought he saw someone else in the trees for a moment. Yes, there was someone there. Someone was walking towards them. It was a salary man. For a moment Hisoka felt hope leap up.

"Taskate!" the empath yelled to the salary man. "Onigai! Taskate!"

Hisoka's eyes darted to his captors who had stopped their conversation, surprised at his outburst. But they did not rush forward to him to silence him. For a moment, Hisoka wondered why.

But the salary man didn't seem to hear Hisoka. He took off his tie and before Hisoka's shocked face, the salary man hung himself on a nearby tree. The empath closed his eyes at the sight. He heard Jenni's hideous laugh. Muraki walked up to him.

"There's no one there, poppet." Muraki cooed. "You must have seen a ghost."

Tears welled up behind Hisoka's closed eye lids. He felt the despair of the woods around him seep into his heart. Was there no escape for him?

"Poor child," Jenni shushed in mocking tones. "Do the woods frighten you?"

"Teme!" Hisoka cursed at her.

"That's a poor way to speak to me." Jenni said. "For that, you have to walk the rest of the way."

Muraki grabbed Hisoka by his kimono flaps and pulled him to his feet. Hisoka's eyes went wide in alarm as he felt his kimono open in the tussle. Muraki looked at Hisoka's face, and then looked down at his crotch. The doctor smiled and then brought his eyes up towards Hisoka's once more. The empath felt the doctor's lust not only for his body, but for his screams of agony.

"What a face." Muraki said. "Your shame is beautiful."

"I..I won't move a step unless I'm covered." Hisoka said. He tried to sound stern, but he heard his voice waver.

Muraki's hands went down Hisoka's exposed mid section. The doctor reached in, making sure to brush his cold hands against Hisoka's trembling body. The doctor smiled as Hisoka jerked away from his touch. And all this time, Muraki held Hisoka's gaze in a conquering stare. The doctor found the inner tie to the kimono and brought it forward. He tied the kimono closed, but Hisoka felt no relief.

"Now, thank me." Muraki commanded.

"Go to hell." Hisoka whispered.

"No, poppet," Muraki smiled. "That is exactly where you will go. And I'll send you there myself."

Hisoka's mouth dropped. He felt his blood turn to ice.

"But if you're a good doll, and cooperate, I'll bring you back." The doctor promised.

"You lie." Hisoka said.

"Have I ever lied to you, poppet?" Muraki cupped Hisoka's chin and admired his face.

Hisoka thought for a moment. Sadistic as he was, the doctor was _not_ a liar. Muraki had brought people back from the dead many times before. He could do it, Hisoka realized in horror.

"Tsuzuki is coming to us." The doctor continued. "If you're a good doll, I'll bring you back and you can spend eternity by his side. Or you can be forever alone in the abyss. Don't you wish to see him again? Don't you want to be in those arms again?"

Hisoka as besieged with emotions not only of his own, but of all the ghosts about him. His mind was overloaded. His life essence was drained, and he felt like so much less than what he usually was. Muraki was strangling him with love of Tsuzuki, using it against him. And it was not something he could fight against, not in his weakened state. His shoulders slumped he felt there was no hope, no escape, nothing do but…submit.

"Decide." Muraki said. "Will you be a good doll, and obey?"

Hisoka looked down at the ground, defeated. He nodded.

"Now that's my doll." Muraki smiled. He kissed the boy on the lips. Hisoka did not resist, and his soul did not struggle. When the doctor pulled away, Hisoka's eyes were blank and lifeless.

"Come, beautiful one." Muraki smiled. And without thought, Hisoka followed his beckoning hand, as the lamb was led to slaughter.

* * *

"This way!" Myers-san yelled as he ran. Action gave him a reason to press forward, not to think. He was glad of it. He could not wipe the image of his dead daughter from his mind or the image of his mother dying in the hospital. He knew this was the forest's influence, but images that horrific and personal were hard to dismiss.

*Damn forest,* he thought to himself.* It should be burnt down. Even the damn trees don't smell right.*

*Bert. I need to ask you something.* Katie sent privately

*What?! I'm a little busy!*

*If…If we don't succeed, I don't want to go on in a world where they will be in control.* Katie-Chan sent. *If that happens… I can't go through what happened before…so I want you to finish me off.*

*Shut up.* Bert thought harshly to her.* I don't ever want to hear that from you. Not ever again.*

*But you know there's a chance!* Katie argued back.* And I can't ask Randall, he won't do it! You were the only one to tell me how long I'd been asleep back home. I know I can count on you. I need you to promise me that you'll do what he can't.*

*You have no idea what you asking.*

*Yes I do.*

*No, BB. You don't.*

There was a long silence between them as Myers-san led the party on. Then at last he replied to her.

*If it comes to that, after I'm done, I'll finish myself off. But it won't.*

*Even if it costs me everything else.* He thought privately.

* * *

"Man what is all that?" Donna asked Chief Konoe. She pointed to the road in the distance. There were massive amounts of people walking. They were carrying luggage and had children in tow.

"Looks like an evacuation." The chief replied. "There must have been a mandatory evacuation issued for this area."

"Why?" Donna asked.

"Well, the probably think that demon was some type of bomb." The chief suggested. "Most likely the authorities will blame it on the Aum Shinrikyo."

"Who are they?"

"Local terrorist group." The chief replied.

"At least once the area is emptied we should be able to move around without anyone seeing us."

"Hmmm." The chief mumbled, putting his chin in his hand. "I wonder."

"What?"

"If Muraki and Hiru had the area emptied, there must be a reason. Perhaps they didn't want any interference in the ritual. This makes me wonder, perhaps there might be a time when they are vulnerable right now."

"God I hope so." Donna sighed. "I hope Tatsumi and the others can find her."

"My secretary has never let me down yet." Konoe smiled.

In this tumult of humanity that poured out of the town, the cook Muraki had bribed also fled. Muraki had promised to pay handsomely and he only had to have the courage to stay when the catastrophic event occurred. But when the radio spoke of a terrorist attack and the area was going to be quarantine as a preventative to radiation, cowardice overcame greed. He fled. It saved his life, though he did not know it.

* * *

Hours passed by and they wandered, looking for any sign. What time of day it was, the Shinigami didn't know. The forest canopy blocked out the sky, making it impossible to see the sun. The air was thick with decay and time seemed to stand still. Uneasiness and desperation started to creep into the shinigami.

"Anything yet?" Terazuma asked.

"If you think you can do a better job," Bert snapped. "Be my guest!"

The oni inside Tsuzuki paced back and forth. And with each moment, Tsuzuki felt his too human control start to slip more and more.

*Let me out! *The oni demanded. *Let me out and I'll find him! Every second that passes is another second we risk losing him forever!*

"No!" Tsuzuki cried out aloud. All eyes turned to him.

"Tsuzuki…" Watari whispered to himself.

*Bert.* Katie-Chan sent privately to her partner. *What if we don't find him.*

*We will.* Bert sent back.

*But what if were too late.* Katie-Chan asked him.

*We won't be! That's the damned forest talking! Now stop it I won't hear any of it!*

Watari put his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder. The amethyst eyed shinigami had his face covered and was leaning against a tree. Internally, the oni was begging Tsuzuki to be released.

*Let me find him! They can't find him, but I can!* the oni howled.* I fought a god in Hokkaido! Let me do it again, for him who we love! Please! I'm begging you! If you love him, set me free!*

Suddenly a strange calm came over Tsuzuki. He stood up right, and his eyes weren't looking at any of the concerned faces around him. He saw was the oni standing before him.

"Tsuzuki?" Watari asked as Tatsumi's eyes widened in surprise. Wakaba sucked in her breath.

But Tsuzuki couldn't hear his friend. In a second he passed into the place between worlds. All was silent, awaiting his answer. And at last, he gave it.

"_Yes."_ Tsuzuki whispered.

At that moment power surged out of him. His brown hair billowed up and his eyes burst forth with a powerful light. Before their eyes, he grew in height and two black wings sprouted out of his back.

"Tsuzuki!" Watari yelled.

Tatsumi shot out with his shadow tendrils but the oni leapt upward out of their reach. Without a word to them he flapped his wings and flew off into the darkness.

"Come back!" Watari yelled.

"Kuso! Of all times!" Tatsumi yelled as he bolted forward. The rest of the shinigami followed his pursuit. They came to a clearing where Bert suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Wait!" the American yelled. "It's here! The scent is here!"

"What?" Watari demanded. "Where does it go?"

"That way!" Bert yelled. "To the west!"

Tatsumi for a moment thought about what he should do. He could chase Tsuzuki into the darkness that he disappeared. He might never find him. Or he could save Kurosaki-kun. The choice was clear.

"Follow it!" Tatsumi barked. "We'll have to find Tsuzuki-kun later!"

* * *

Hisoka was trapped inside of his own mind. He found he had again been transformed through Muraki's magic and cunning to a small and helpless child. He hated it. He was again in the cage his parents put him in. He shook the bars for a little while. But despair flanked him from all sides, and at last he stopped. He sighed and looked at the floor.

*No one's coming for me.* He thought. *No one at all. There is nothing more I can do but to …submit.*

This submission felt worse than death. Far worse.

In reality, Jenni, Muraki and Hisoka walked through the forest. The doctor looked back at his captive who was trailing behind. Hisoka's eyes were glazed and his curse marks were dancing on his skin. Muraki smiled. He always felt so aroused when he had his poppet under his complete control. He thought the empath was beautiful as he struggled against him the previous night. But now, completely docile, there was a different type of beauty that enticed him.

*Yes,* the doctor decided.* I will have to raise him from the dead like Taki when all this is done. I'll keep his soul shackled to me for all time.*

The three came to a hill within the forest. A long set of stone steps rose up ahead of them. At the crest of the hill sat the cursed temple. The steps were flanked with trees, and they had what appeared to be sacred rope with prayers hanging from them. But it was not as it appeared. The ropes, in fact, had the hair of the dead woven into their fibers. And the zigzag papers did not contain prayers, but curses. The beginning of the stairs was crowned with a tori gate. But in a perverse fashion, the wood had been burnt, leaving scorch marks to scar the wood. From the top of the gate, a noose hung from a suicide. Someone had once stumbled across this dark place, and was so over taken with despair that he ended his life there.

*Ah, a fitting tribute to the temple* Jenni thought, smiling at the noose.

They climbed the crumbling steps and came to the temple doors. With a strength hidden in her bony hands, Jenni pushed them open. Inside the temple was full of dust and darkness. The smell of mold and decay filled her nostrils. She put her thin hand on the wall and trailed it along until she found a torch. She brought it back to and handed it to Muraki. The doctor took out his lighter and lit it. He then handed it to Hisoka.

"Hold this, boya." The doctor instructed. "Make yourself useful."

Hisoka held out the torch like a living statue, and the objects of the room slowly came more into focus.

There was a large basin in the center of the dilapidated room. Next to it was a small table cluttered with slaughtering instruments, all of them rusted. There was a small candle there, covered in dust. Above the basin hung a large hook, sturdy enough to hold a small bull. At the far edge of the room there was a meditation pillow and a pentagram drawn on the ground encircling it.

"Let's get started." Jenni said. Muraki nodded. The woman took out the bloodied pillow case she hand grasped in her hand the entire journey through the forest, dumped its contents into the basin. As she did this Muraki took out the medicine bottle holding the fire of souls. He picked up the candle and thrust it into the bottle, lighting the wick. He then put the bottle on the table, disregarding it. For the pure flame would be of no use to them. He put the candle on the table.

"Boya, light the other torches so we can see. Then put the torch back in its place." Muraki directed. Without thought, Hisoka obeyed. The torch light made the room only more sinister as it danced on the instruments of death. Without a word, Jenni began weaving her webs focusing on the ceiling above the door.

"This should be sufficient to hold the half breed when he comes." Jenni said. "I just need to make sure they are strong enough."

"We need more kindling for the fire." Muraki said. "Come Boya."

"Why are you taking him?" she asked.

"Because I have no intentions of getting my hands dirty." The doctor said.

The irony of having Hisoka pick up the kindling that would help cook is very flesh made Jenni laugh.

"Don't take too long." She said. "I might need to feed first before I meditate."

"Follow me, boya." The doctor said.

Muraki and Hisoka left the tainted shrine. The doctor had the boy follow him into the woods. There he pointed to some of the forest litter.

"Gather it." Muraki said. His words were cruel and clear. Hisoka in his trance thought of nothing as he picked up branches and dried leaves. Seeing his silent obedience made the doctor smirk as he remembered the youth's defiance when he took him in his own home. Muraki could feel his own arousal at this memory and seeing the boy bend over. He knew his accomplice would be waiting for them, waiting hungry and eager. But by god! He wanted the boy more in this moment. What would it matter if he was slightly used before the ritual? He wanted to hear this boy scream, he wanted to see him weep and beg for mercy. And even to a mind calculating as Muraki's, the lust, the need was stronger.

Besides, he told himself, _no one denied him_. Not even her.

"Put what you have there on the ground," The doctor instructed. Hisoka did as he was told and stood before him.

"Take your kimono off." Muraki said. Again with lifeless eyes, the boy obeyed and stood naked before his violator. The doctor smiled and put his hand over the boy's mouth and whispered in his ear. "Now wake up."

The effect was immediate as Muraki wanted it to be. Consciousness flooded back into Hisoka's eyes and he found he was no longer in the cage of his parents but in the clutches of he who had brought him to the edge of despair. His realization that he was naked and now being forced the ground filled him with horror. He heard that sound of the loosening belt and felt sick. Muraki's mouth was a powerful squeezing gag that he screamed against. His breath arrived in panicked gasps, he was hyperventilating. There seemed to be no hope, no escape.

"You know," Muraki said, wrestling Hisoka. "I will miss you when you're gone, poppet. Shinigami really do make the most ideal dolls. You especially."

Hisoka, feeling his life ebbing out of him, was too weak to resist. He felt Muraki's cold hands on him. How cold they were compared to Tsuzuki's warmth! And the curse marks came alive, answering to Muraki's touch. And as they writhed on Hisoka's pallid skin, he sucked in his breath at the pain. It felt like his skin was being flayed, and yet not one drop of his blood was spilt. And as much as Hisoka hated Muraki, and hated feeling the doctor crawling on top of him, he was too weak to fight. Hisoka turned his face away, as he swallowed hard. He sensed Muraki's delight and arousal at Hisoka's self hatred in this submission. He doctor smoothed his hair.

"Yes, shinigami are ideal for this." The doctor cooed. "You're eternally young, and no matter how much you are abused, your body heals itself. Presenting itself, virginal and ready for ravishment. You are my masterpiece."

Hisoka tried not to hear these words, retreating into himself. He commanded himself not to feel what was happening below his waist. Not to hear the doctor's panting, and calling him 'poppet'. And then suddenly he became keenly aware of another presence, of a beloved energy that he had given up hope on ever feeling again. And he could feel the closeness of it.

* No!* Hisoka told himself. *I can't believe it! Not after all this time, can it be possible? Did Tsuzuki find me?*

Hisoka turned to look over the doctor's bare shoulder. In those seconds, there in the darkness, Hisoka saw the blazing amethyst eyes and Tsuzuki's face distorted by the oni's unspeakable fury. And it made Hisoka's heart leap up with delirious joy and relief. All his desperation gave him strength to send with all his might.

_*TSUZUKI!! TASKATE!!* _

He did not need to ask twice.

In the cursed temple, Jenni Hiru heard Hisoka's urgent sending.

"NO!!" She cursed! "NO!! NOT WHEN I'M SO CLOSE!!!" She left her web and flew open the temple rotting door. She ran towards the cry.

Muraki turned from his pleasure in surprise. In one motion, the oni seized Muraki and lifted the naked doctor off the ground with ease of lifting a child. Hisoka stared in disbelief. The empath had never seen this part of Tsuzuki so immense. But nothing was larger than the oni's anger. He was panting and shaking with rage. His eyes burned as they shed tears of purple flame. And his _face._ His face had an expression that seemed to be from the underworld.

For once in his life, Hisoka now saw Muraki was truly afraid.

"Kotori-Chan!" the double voice called. Hisoka looked from the doctor to the oni's face that was now looking at him. His eyes were like an uncaged animal, and there was nothing human in them.

"Kotori-Chan!" the oni commanded. "_Turn away!"_

There was desperation in the oni's voice. But it was also a firm command. Without understanding, Hisoka turned his face away, closed his eyes and covered his ears. He retreated to darkness as he was told to go, and held his breath.

But still Hisoka's skin felt the fire of Muraki's agony. He could hear through his covered ears, garbled screams, and the sound of bone and flesh being ripped apart. He became drenched in hot liquid as the metallic smell of blood filled his nostrils. He heard wild thrashing and inhuman gurgling. And suddenly there was complete silence. Hisoka uncovered his ears, and the only sound he heard was of the oni's exhausted panting. Then the oni moved quickly, rushing towards him.

"Keep your eyes shut!"The oni commanded. He bent down and scooped Hisoka up in his arms. At the touch of the oni's skin to his own, the oni's protectiveness flooded into Hisoka' brain. But what also came were memories from the oni's mind. The oni had killed. He had killed as he had before, and it felt no remorse. It killed as animal defending it's young or mate kills, without out any regard to fair play or pity.

In Hisoka's mind, he saw himself huddled, naked on the ground and his hands grasping his head. He saw the oni, grasp Muraki by shoulder and throw him down. The oni then grabbed Muraki's lower jaw with his right hand, and his upper jaw in his left. And then in one terrible motion, in the time barely for there to be one thought, the oni wrenched the top half of the doctor's skull completely off. Muraki screamed a garbled scream from his now exposed throat. His body thrashed like a dying fish. Blood sprayed everywhere. The oni threw the half head aside, for to him it was nothing. The vision then faded into darkness from Hisoka's mind.

Hisoka opened his eyes and saw that Tsuzuki's chest was covered in blood, as were his hands. The wings flapped and fluttered around them. Hisoka remembered the dream he had of this exact moment. He recognized that what he had foreseen had come to pass. Everything was too much. His weakened body could not take the shock, and he fainted in the oni's arms.

"NOOOO!" Jenni shrieked as she caught sight of her prisoner. The oni clutched the naked boy to his chest, his eyes blazing with hatred at her.

"He is ours!" she shrieked. "You are both ours! You won't stop me now!"

She threw her hair towards the pair of Shinigami, but the Oni leapt upward. He spread his great wings, and she caught nothing but air. She lashed out with a powerful psychic wave. The oni shuddered in mid air for a second with her power, but threw his lover into his right arm, leaning him against his hip like a mother with her baby. His left arm was now free. From it a bird of fire, the phoenix Suzaku, shot out like a fire storm.

"You will not harm either of them, witch!" the celestial bird screamed. She opened her mouth and poured out a torrent of flame. Jenni Hiru hissed as she pulled back. She was forced to go back into the cursed temple. She let out a shriek of rage that seemed to shake the very trees of the forest. Her rage made the oni's head hurt, and Hisoka moaned in pain. Some distance away the shinigami bent over in pain for a moment while her yell filled the sky.

*What was that?* Katie asked. *My head hurts!*

"It's got to be her!" Watari said. "Only she can send like that. Something made her really angry!"

"Or someone!" Tatsumi gasped. "We can only hope!"

* * *

Tsuzuki shot upward, breaking through the forest canopy into the sky above. The wind whipped around him, making his hair and the hair of his beloved flutter wildly. Gently, the oni cradled Hisoka to him, holding the boy's exhausted face to his own. He kissed Hisoka's lips.

"I'm here baby." He said between hard swallows. "I'm here. You're safe now."

But the oni was shocked at how cold his lover was.

*Kotori-Chan!* the oni sent.* Are you alright?*

There was no reply. He shook him gently.

The green eyes, the beloved green eyes flickered open. Hisoka's lids were heavy and his eyes were barely open to more than a slit. But to Tsuzuki, those eyes never seemed so beautiful.

*Tsu…Is that you? *

Tears sprung from the oni's eyes. To hear him, to feel him, smell him, send in his mind, was the most precious and humbling experience Tsuzuki had ever known.

*Yes baby, Soka-chan. I'm here!* Both Tsuzuki and the demon replied.

*Is this…is this real?* Hisoka asked.

*Yes! Is real! I've come!* Tsuzuki cried. He was weeping now and kissed Hisoka's brow as he held him.

*I… I don't feel well… *

*Hold on!* Tsuzuki replied, for it was a mix now of his human side and the oni, flipping back and forth seamlessly without restraint. *I'll find Watari! Hold on! Just Hold on!*

*Hurr…hurry… *Hisoka moaned. His body went limp.

* * *

Tatsumi finally took his hands from his ears. The shriek had at last stopped and silence again filled the haunted wood. But it was not a silence that gave any peace. It felt sinister and played with the shadows of his mind.

"I think it stopped for now." Tatsumi said to the others.

"Thank god!" Myers-san snapped. He exchanged hands he was holding the gun case in. His hands were tired, but Bert welcomed the pain. Physical pain he could deal with. The psychic was something else.

"Myers-san, do you think you can continue?"

"Sure." The American nodded. Then he stopped.

*What's wrong?* Katie-Chan asked.

"I smell death in the wind. Something's wrong." Myers-san said. "His smell…the kid's smell it got really strong suddenly. But he's..."

And the American looked up into the trees above him.

"Above us, and he's not in good shape. His smell is starting to change. And… there's blood a lot of blood. And –"

Before Myers-san could complete his sentence that it was Tsuzuki above them, the oni dove out of the trees. Words cannot express the mixture of shock and relief all the Shinigami felt when they saw Hisoka in his arms.

"BON!" Watari gasped reaching towards the boy. "What happened?!"

"Help him." The oni pleaded, his double voice echoing. "Help him."

Watari started checking Hisoka for cuts. "All this blood," Watari said. "Tsuzuki what happened."

The oni snarled and clutched Hisoka to him protectively. Watari realized that he was not talking to the Tsuzuki he knew, but to the oni within him.

"Don't touch him!" the oni growled, his eyes burned.

"I have to!" Watari argued back! "I have to see what's wrong!"

For a moment the oni hesitated and then opened his arms and let the scientist examine the naked and bloodied boy. Wakaba saw Hisoka's nakedness, and turned her head quickly aside.

"His vitals…they're weak." Watari said. His voice trailed off.

*Bert,* Katie-Chan sent privtely.* His smell is different. What's wrong with Hisoka?*

Bert swallowed the lump in his throat. This brought back to many memories for him.

*He's dying, BB. But that blood. It's not his.*

"What is it!" the oni demanded of Watari.

"He's in shock." Watari said. "We have to keep him warm, or we'll lose him. Let me clean that blood off him."

Watari took off his coat and started cleaning up Hisoka with it. Before long the white lab coat was covered in red. He tossed it aside and Myers-san picked it up.

"Yukata." Tatsumi said quietly as he slipped off his wool blazer and handed it to the scientist. "Here"

Watari took it without a word and hung it over Hisoka's narrow shoulders. The blazer seemed to swallow Hisoka up, and it became clear just how small and fragile Bon really was. In the office Hisoka went to great efforts to have no one think of him as a child. But wrapped in Tatsumi's blazer, haggard and torn, he never looked more fragile. The scientist buttoned it and was glad to see it descended past Hisoka's buttocks, giving the boy some coverage. He rubbed Hisoka's arms quickly.

"Rub him!" Watari barked. "Get his blood flowing! Damn if we weren't out here in the middle of nowhere! I don't have anything! Any tools! Any medicines! Nothing! He's been beaten and more! Damn it I have no way of helping him! He might...not..."

"NO!" the oni cried weeping, clutching Hisoka greedily to him. He folded his wings around the boy in a protective blanket of black feathers. "I can't go on without him! Make it not so!"

"How!" Watari yelled back in desperation. "HOW!"

"The flame of souls." Tatsumi said directly. Watari looked at him.

"The flame is what all the candles in the castle are lit from." Tatsumi explained. Watari saw that look in his lover's eye, when the solution to a problem was clear. "If we give some of the flame to Kurosaki-kun, it might revive him."

"Siechirro… that's ingenious." The scientist said his voice filled with amazement. His admiration for his lover's sharp mind was unhidden. Tatsumi blushed for a moment to have such an intimate moment exposed for all his subordinates to see. But he did not have time for too much embarrassment, for Watari's mind was already leaping ahead.

"Can we do that?" Watari asked. "How are we going to get permission?"

"We aren't." the secretary said firmly. "Kurosaki-kun doesn't have that type of time. And Hiru and Muraki will try to complete the ascension ritual without him, or try to take him back."

"Muraki won't." The oni said. His voice was full of venom. "He can't. He's dead."

"This is his blood," Myers-san asked. "Isn't it?"

The oni nodded and only buried his head on Hisoka's hair. Wakaba gasped aloud.

"Good!" Myers-san snarled, throwing the bloodied lab coat away in to the darkness. "Fucker had it coming."

"How can you say that?" the priestess scolded the American.

"How can I not?" Myers-san snapped back.

"Hey don't talk to my partner like that!" Terazuma barked. "Even if you're right!"

"Terazuma!" Wakaba exclaimed.

"Enough!" Tatsumi yelled, and brought all his subordinates into silence. "We don't have time for any bickering. We will deal with the consequences later. Myers-san build a fire. Wakaba and Summers-Chan, you will stay here and take care of Kurosaki-kun."

*But I want to fight!* Katie-Chan argued. *I have the most reason to be there!*

"This is not about your revenge." Tatsumi said coldly. "This is about saving Kurosaki-kun."

*It's not fair!*

"Life is not fair!" Tatsumi snapped. "And neither is the afterlife!"

*Damn it!* she sent. The bear snorted.

*BB.* Myers-san sent to her privately. *I would rather you stay here. We don't know what were going up against. We might…not all make it back. If that's the case I'd rather know you were alive and safe.*

Furious, Katie-Chan sent privately to him.

*Why do you care?!*

*Because I'm your father.* He replied

This revelation struck her mute. She stared and blinked at him.

"I don't want to leave him!" the oni fumed, clutching his lover. "Not for a second!"

"You cannot take Kurosaki-kun into battle!" Tatsumi commanded. "And that's exactly where were going!"

"Tatsumi's right." Watari said. "If you do, he won't have the strength to survive. I know Tsuzuki, the Tsuzuki I know and is my friend and is in there somewhere." Watari felt his eyes become wet with is passionate plea. "If you care for his boy at all..."

"_I love him!"_ the oni snarled. "With more strength than you pathetic humans have!"

Some of those witnessing this event gasped, but Watari continued.

"If you do love him, then do what's best for him, and have him stay here where he's safe." Watari spoke these words slowly and sincerely, and they were able to reach through the oni's rage. He relaxed his grasp on the boy, and Watari was able to take hold of Hisoka.

"Hold on, Bon!" Watari said as he grabbed hold of him. "Hold on!"

* * *

Jenni Hiru was seething with hatred. Hatred for Hisoka and Tsuzuki- how dare they! How dare they interfere with her plans! And Muraki! As brilliant and calculating as he was, he was a victim of his own lust. It had been his undoing, his need to dominate their chattel. She did not she feel sorrow for the loss of her comrade, only fury at being thwarted and now having to try to the ascension alone.

She must kill her enemies first. They were certain to kill her in her sleep; she must strike at them first. She would go to the temple and absorb what magic she could, then attack. There would be no one to alter her plans. She would kill the boy; he had annoyed her enough, that upstart rabbit. She would kill him, and make Tsuzuki watch! And she would steal the half breed's soul and then flay him alive before she devoured him. That would be the price for daring to defy her.

Such thoughts encouraged her as she entered the temple. Now she would not have to be subtle. Again she felt anger at having the situation changed on her- how dare they defy her! She would break them. Yes, she promised herself. She would watch them with glee as they pleaded for mercy. She shot out with her psychic blast and the temple shook. Jenni closed her eyes, and pulled into herself. She rose off the floor as the energy of the place began to serge through her. Her human form fell away, and the spider abdomen revealed itself.

*Yes!* she thought. *Let them see me in my glory! Let them see me as I really am!*

A dark cloud began to churn in the sky over head. The air became dense and heavy. If there was a normal mortal in the forest, he would have been overcome and dispatched his own life on the spot. But the forest was full of nothing but the dead and the damned.

* * *

Katie-Chan growled to herself. Wakaba tended the fire and looked over at the bear, saying nothing. The priestess glanced worriedly over at Hisoka. Before they left, Watari placed the fragile boy in the center of the bear's stomach. Katie then curled around him, using her fat and fur to keep him warm. Hisoka's smell did not sit well with Katie-Chan. As Bert had said, it was the smell of someone dying.

Bert, her _father_. She thought about this fact. She felt anger and joy at the same time. Why had he not told her?! Why had he never told her when he had chance after chance to tell her so many times! Always he remained silent. And now that he had revealed the truth, there was no time to talk only time to rush forward into the unknown and maybe his own death.

She tried not to think about it and pushed it out of her mind. But the knowledge that Bert was her father it infuriated her and delighted her. And then her thought- Randall, did he know? All this time, did both of them know and say nothing to her?

*Men!* she snarled internally. Her thoughts were like a wasp sting and Wakaba winced.

*Sorry,* Katie sent. She sighed. *I'll think about it later."

"It's okay." Wakaba said. She looked at the fire that was growing stronger, and nodded to herself. "I think that fire should help warm him up."

"It doesn't bother you?" Wakaba asked after a long silence.

*Does what bother me?* Katie snapped.

"Well, Uhm...he's you know naked…"

Katie stopped in surprise, and then her bear face seemed to frown.

*I'm an animal now, remember? It's not like I'm dressed.*

At this the priestess flushed crimson. She had not realized that Katie-Chan was also naked, though covered with fur. During her transformation they had ripped from her, and were now no doubt lying on the forest floor, tattered beyond use.

"And that doesn't bother you?" Wakaba stammered. "That doesn't bother Randall?"

*He understands.* Katie sent.*When's the last time you saw an animal in the wild with clothes?! And it's not like he's not wearing Tatsumi's blazer! Besides we have much more important things to worry about than getting embarrassed about stupid things!*

"Gomen." Wakaba nodded.

*He's so cold.* Katie sent, tightening her curl around the empath.* Even now. I'm worried. And his smell isn't right. I can smell Jenni all over him. Damn her!*

Wakaba's stomach gave her a stomach pain. She put her hand on her stomach, and sucked in her breath.

"Do you think there's anything to eat around here?" the priestess asked. "I can't even remember the last time I ate."

*You sound like me know. *Katie sent.* But I wouldn't eat anything in this forest. Nothing, not one berry. The entire place seems polluted some how.*

"I wonder how long it will be before…it starts." Wakaba asked tentatively.

*We'll hear it when it does. Goddamn, that wasn't fair to leave us behind!* Katie snarled.* I can fight as good as them and have more reason!*

"But Hisoka can't be left here alone." Wakaba said. "Who knows what would happen if he was by himself! This forest makes us feel bad and we haven't…gone through what he has."

*I have.* Katie sent back defensively.

Wakaba didn't know what to say accept, "I'm sorry." But the apology seemed feeble.

*Forget it.* Katie growled. She found herself getting angrier and angrier. Then a realization came to her.

*Hey I have a question.* Katie sent.

"Yes?" asked the priestess.

*Uhm, what day is it for you?*

"What, what do you mean?"

The bear sighed.

*Oh good god, don't be coy. Are you about the start?*

Wakaba blushed pink, and then turned back to the fire.

"Oh, that. Uhm yeah, I think I should sometime tomorrow, I guess."

*Damn it.* Katie thought.

"Uhm," Wakaba said, trying to find something else to discuss." It's going to be night soon."

*Well let's hope it doesn't bring any more surprises.* Katie sent grumbling.

But neither of them knew what that night had in store.

* * *

Jenni came out of the temple ready to meet her adversaries. She looked down the broken steps, and there was that annoying secretary. She felt his horror and disgust at her form. It pleased her. Then his face darkened. He was livid, and she noticed without his trademark blazer. She guessed where it went.

"Heh." She smirked. Tatsumi felt his breathing increase with sheer rage at her smirk. "So you clothed him again, hmm? Like last time? So you feed your lust later?"

She felt someone's dismay at this. She guessed the secretary's partner was nearby, listening in the shadows.

"Silence witch!" Tatsumi fumed. "You will pay for what you did to him, as Muraki did. I promise you!"

Now it was her turn to scowl.

"I suppose he wanted to hear that rabbit squeal one more time before we ate him." She growled. "He did always lust after the boy too much. I suppose I must thank you, I suspected he would turn on me sooner or later. I had planned to get rid of my competition before our…supper. Thanks for doing the work for me. Tell your half breed to enjoy his triumph while he can, for he will not live long. And neither shall you!"

She bent down her open palms toward the ground, and Tatsumi could feel the air become denser suddenly as it had in his house that one night. He leapt upward, for now there was no roof or wall around him to enclose him, and he could move freely. He felt movement through the air and heard the groan of breaking wood beneath his feet as he shot up ward. He glanced down and two trees that have been flanking him where he stood were now smashed on the ground. Had he not leapt upward, he would been smashed to a pulp.

Tatsumi hurled his hands. The stair case crumbled as a fisher opened up and raced up the hill towards her. But she also leapt up. She reached down to some of the crumbling stones of the staircase and hurled them at the secretary. He moved his hand forward again, and shadow tendrils met in incoming onslaught. Some of the boulders he was able to deflect but one hit him square in the gut and sent him careening into a tree.

"Siechirro!" Watari yelled. He bit his lip when he heard Jenni's words before the battle. He knew these were meant for him to hear, and to provoke Tatsumi. And though the issue was settled, to hear her mocking brought back a moment of painful memory to the scientist. But then he remembered the more recent image of Bon- naked and tattered in the oni's arms. All else seemed unimportant, Watari decided. Bon was dying not far away, and might very well die unless they got the flame. Every other grievance was petty and insignificant in light of that.

But the scientist did not have long to think of these things. Jenni sneered at him and at his cry for his lover to get out of harm's way.

"I'll smash your pretty brains all over the trees!" She lifted one entire step to the cursed temple out of the ground and hurled it at Watari. Watari's eyes opened in surprise, and for a second he cursed that he had no powers and wondered why he had come. Tatsumi and he had argued before they set off, with Tatsumi wanting him to stay and watch the girls. But Watari had won the argument.

*Maybe I made a misteak.* Watari thought as the boulder was feet from him. Suddenly a fuda was thrown with incredible force; at the end of what Watari could only interpret was a bold of lightening or demonic power. It formed a barrier over Watari seconds before the boulder smashed into it, sending a hail of stones everywhere at the impact.

Tsuzuki landed beside the barrier. His human face was full of rage, but Watari was relieved to see it was his human face and not the oni one. Jenni roared in rage at the sight of Tsuzuki and pushed out with her power, a shock wave cut thorough the air. It knocked Tatsumi down as he was pushed Tsuzuki back into the trees. Watari heard the lose branches of the trees snap with the impact.

"How dare you, Mutt!" she fumed. "How dare you interrupt my plans!"

Watari heard Tsuzuki begin chanting to his gods again. And from the darkness of the woods, Suzaku roared forth with her unearthly cry. She arose from the trees like an angel of fire. For a second, Watari wondered where she had been. Fire streamed out from her mouth and shot at Jenni who was consumed. For a moment there was only an inferno standing where she stood, and for a moment Watari thought hopefully that perhaps it was over.

But her laugh, her laugh that sounded like something insane and inhuman. Her form solidified in flames, and she mover her hands, casting the fire away from her in one psychic blast. Her skin was burning and yet it appeared to cause her no pain. Watari could smell the burning hair and skin and he grimaced at the stench.

"She's not human anymore." Watari thought. "Somehow being closer to the temple seems to have amplified her powers."

Suzaku roared above, ready to make another attack, and another form appeared in the sky. It was Terazuma in his shikigami form. Tsuzuki stumbled up and looked up in the sky at his rival, and he couldn't help but smile to see him now. He didn't have time to contemplate the irony of this. Terazuma and Suzaku crossed paths and swooped down on Jenni, one on the left and one or the right. Both of the them spat streams of fire at her. Again she seemed to be drowned in a sea of flame and her form disappeared for a moment.

She dismissed the flame from her a second time and Watari saw she was burned almost beyond recognition. But again she was not bothered by pain. To anyone else the pain had to have been unbearable, Watari thought.

She smiled at him, and it was not a human smile.

"I have only to grow more powerful with each moment I'm here." She sneered. "Perhaps your fire will do just as good a job at burning my humanity away. Come make another pass at me and we'll see!"

*Emma!* Watari thought.* She's using us! We're helping her!*

"Stop!" Watari yelled. "Don't use the flame anymore! We can't risk it!"

Terazuma landed down next to Tsuzuki and his shikigami face seemed perplexed.

"What are we supposed to use?" Terazuma demanded. Watari had no answer.

"Come, Tsuzuki." Jenni beckoned to Tsuzuki with one of her spider legs. "Come to me and let's be done with it. I know part of you wants to kill me, as it killed Muraki. "

"Tsuzuki, don't listen to her!" Watari yelled. "It's a trap!"

Tsuzuki clutched his fist, and remained where he was. She smiled.

"Do you want to know, half breed, how he screamed when Muraki used him like a tissue?"

Tsuzuki felt the oni seizing control of him, but a hand grasping his arm brought him back from his senses. It was Watari reaching threw the barrier.

"Don't listen to her!" his friend begged. "Bon needs you! She's trying to get you up there so she can kill you. Don't give her any help!"

The oni growled in rage, but Tsuzuki nodded. Something his friend's eyes steadied him. He would not let Soka-Chan down now. His eyes became as cool as steel. He moved his hands in the practiced gestures and called out.

"Byakko! Come forth!" Tsuzuki yelled. The one eyed tiger sprang out of nothingness and roared with Tsuzuki's fury. Jenni's face seemed to flash for a moment with surprise. She had not counted on Watari's friendship to be stronger than her taunts.

"Then die together!" she snarled at them. Two trees shook as they became uprooted. As she had launched them into the castle of candles, so she launched the trees at them now. But at the battle of the castle, Tatsumi had not been present. But he was there_- now._ He reached out with his shadow servants and tendrils. They grasped hold of the trees' roots and twisted serpent like around them. With a grunt he pulled hard and sent the missiles veering off their course crashing into the darkness. There was the sound of it rumbling like the very Titans were fighting.

"_You will not touch them!"_ Tatsumi roared.

"I will do as I wish!" Jenni snarled. Seeing that the secretary literally had his hands full, holding onto his shadows, she sent a powerful psychic blast at his side. Tatsumi heard his lover and past partner scream and then there was a mighty roaring as Byakko leapt in front of the blast. The tiger fired back with lightening and Jenni screamed as the lightening traveled up her spider abdomen.

"Lightening can hurt her." Watari said to himself. "She is not a god yet. We still might have a chance!"

"Kuso, where is Myers-san?" Terazuma cursed. "He should have been her by now!"

* * *

Myers-san cursed in the darkness. He knew that something in this forest was evil. What exactly it was, did not know, and did not want to know. But the forest itself was tricking them. He and Randall were lost, running around like "fucking idiots" as he said. The very wind in the trees seemed to be deceiving them, telling them to run north and then south. The two had agreed to flank Jenni Hiru on the side and close in on her. But something knew what they were planning, it seemed, and Myers-san could not find a scent that didn't seem to change its direction.

It didn't help that Katie's fury seemed to singe his very thoughts.

*Later.* Myer-san told himself.* Later. I'll deal with her later.*

"Let's go topside!" Randall said. "The time for our surprise attack is gone."

"Yeah, your right." Myers-san grunted. He threw the gun case on the ground and fumbled with the locks. The sword gleamed at him, like a smile as he looked at it.

*God or not, Jenni dies.* he thought, picking up.

Suddenly the sounds of battle reached their ears.

"Screw this, old man." Randall said."Let's go!"

For a moment they looked at each other. Suitor and father, and both warriors. And they both wondered if this would be the last time they would look upon the other.

"If I don't come back, take care of my baby." Myers-san pleaded.

"I will." Randall-kun promised. "But if we get out of this, she's not going to have sex with me for months. I've never seen her so pissed."

Myers-san couldn't help by laugh grimly. "She's like her old man."

"I told you tell her years ago!" Randall scolded.

"Can't do nothing about it now. Come on. Let's do this! "

* * *

Randall-kun and Myers-san burst through the top of the trees. Again the forest itself seemed to be fighting them as the branches seemed to grab them, scratching them. Myers-san cursed bitterly, but was stopped in mid sentence when he saw the great one eyed tiger Byakko careening out of another section of the canopy. The tiger soared up and then swooped down, opening its mouth. Balls of lightening shot from its mouth and a female inhuman scream sounded.

"She's over there!" Myers-san yelled, as he started to charge forth.

"Wait up, old man!" Randall called and his eyes saw the Tiger rising up. He looked at its area of focus and dove at it. He wished again he had his full powers and especially his wings, which would have made him faster than any Shinigami. Still crippled, Randall charged forth. He dove past Myers-san on his descent, and landed on the stair case in front of who he only assumed was Jenni Hiru. For a second he marveled at her disfigurement. Only human would be so both so self destructive and narcissistic to deform themselves in such a way for power. Only human ego could reach so far.

"Get down!" Myers-san warned the other Shinigami. Tsuzuki looked up at the American was puzzled as to what Bert meant. But then he remembered how Hisoka's house had been devoured by light of Randall-kun's holy nova. Terazuma seemed to remember to, for the great dog beast pulled upward out of reach. They had seconds, only seconds now.

"TATSUMI!" Tsuzuki yelled to his former partner, and motioned for him to come towards him. Tsuzuki threw up a fuda and a barrier shot upward. Tatsumi ran, fumbling half the time. Tsuzuki grabbed his arm and yanked as the barrier fully descended. Randall's clothes billowed with power and the air itself became charged. For a second, all the earth seemed to hold its breath. Suddenly light poured out in a circular blast from every pore of Randall. It roared out with the power of a small and contained nuclear blast. It shook some of the stairs to rubble, and flattened some trees. The curses burned on their paper and their ropes were ignited. The broken torii gate snapped and swung wildly and Jenni Hiru herself was pushed back to the temple. But the cursed temple remained standing, though its western wall began to crack. Randall had held himself back in Tokyo. He did not do so now. And crippled though he was, he still as an Angelos- a warrior of the stars. Few could stand against him.

Jenni Hiru hissed and roared with rage. She waved her hands, and suddenly from the darkness in the temple a wave so thousands of spiders poured out. Tsuzuki and Terazuma again recognized them from Hisoka's house. In one collective voice the spiders cried: Death to all who oppose our mistress! They poured out and raced like a living flood towards the Angelos, but he leapt upward out of their reach. As the wave got closer and closer, Tsuzuki, saw Terazuma and Byakko dive bomb in different directions, spraying them with fire and balls of lightening. Clouds of soot and dirt filled the air. Fire licked at the base of barrier while lightening danced on its base. Jenni hissed and threw out waves of webbing, trying to ensnare Byakko or Terazuma as they passed. All above Myers-san watched waiting for the right moment. He gripped the sword handle tightly. He was not good with these old fashioned weapons. He knew he should've given it to Randall; after all he had actually used a sword once. But Myers-san wouldn't give it up. His vengeance was too personal, and even if it was mess, he wanted to be the one to finish it.

*The messier the better,* Bert thought.

* * *

*Did you hear that?* Katie asked, jerking her bear head up. Her ears were perked, and her great nostrils sniffed the air. She lifted her lip in a snarl.

*I don't like that smell. It's not right. Nothing about this place is right. It's like, some sick parody.*

"What is it?" the priestess asked, feeling anxiety rise within her.

*I don't know, exactly. It's the smell of the trees, but it's wrong. It smells like rotten wood, but still living somehow.*

"That's strange." Wakaba mused.

*I didn't say it would make sense.* Katie-Chan sent defensively.* But that's what I smell.*

Before the priestess could speculate further there was a great sound of wood groaning and snapping, of stones being unearthed, and of something immense rushing at them from the darkness. From the night came what perhaps was a dead tree, but it had been animated by some unnatural force and rushed at them like a rabid animal. Katie-Chan's eyes went wide at the monstrosity and Wakaba screamed. The thing rushed forward. Katie-Chan snatched the unconsciousness Hisoka in her teeth, holding him by the scruff of the brown blazer. With tremendous strength and animal grace, she leapt out of the path of the thing. Wakaba flew straight up.

*Shit! What is that!* Katie-Chan yelled.

The cursed tree turned and dove a second time at the bear. Again, she leapt out of its path as the thing opened a small creator behind her. It smashed two of its largest branches, which were cupped like two hands forming a great fist, into the earth. Katie felt the ground crumble just behind her as he back paws left the ground. Her animalistic mind scrambled, this thing, whatever it was, wanted to kill her. Her instinct reared up within her. It was a time of fight of flight, and bears do not run. But she was paralyzed to act.

*Damn it! I can't fight with Hisoka in my mouth!* She thought to herself. *Wakaba! Get Hisoka now!*

The priestess swooped down and grabbed the unconscious boy around the middle. She grimaced as felt like her arms were going to fall off as she yanked him up to her and flew off. The tree creature swung at her, knocking her into the tree tops. She felt the wind get knocked out of her, but she did not let go of Hisoka. She held onto him for everything she was worth and tried to climb higher in the sky. The branches tore her clothes, skin and hair, but still she climbed until she saw she was safe out of reach.

Katie-Chan was now free to act. She bellowed at the top of her lungs the old challenge, and the tree monster knew this language. It is the language of grunts and growls. The language man spoke before the fires of civilization. And right now Katie thought it was the most beautiful and simple language in the world. She knew Bert would be overcome with worry when he heard her roar. But in this moment there was nothing else to her but her opponent. She swung her massive claws and bark went flying. She was met by a hail storm of branches slapping at her. The thing groaned for she was merciless. At last she had an outlet for her frustrations and anger and she let loose.

*To be an animal again!* she thought, exhilarated. *Yes! Yes! I'm so glad the spirit of the bear blessed me this way!" She fought with all her fury at her father unleashing it upon her opponent. Splinters went flying. She felt herself panting hard, and human thought left her. There was only this moment, only battle.

And it was glorious.

Above her, Wakaba looked down. She didn't know what was more terrifying. The tree monster or Katie herself in full furor. She felt herself shaking and yes, crying. She thought about her partner, and she never wanted him so much despite rough demeanor. She clung onto the heavy limp weight of Hisoka and tried to clear her mind from all this chaos around her. She told herself to be strong. She must be strong; she could not give into panic.

Jenni Hiru saw it was going badly. It could not be! Not this close to victory to have it snatched from her! If only Muraki hadn't been so foolish to give into his lust, and she cursed him. If she still had the boy here as leverage, then at least she could scramble and fumble her way to victory. Then an idea came to her, and she smiled.

She called out to the boy.

*Rabbit, come to me!*Jenni sent. She felt him nearby, but his life force was very weak. He might die on serving her in the battle.

*No matter.* she thought to herself. She called him again and to her surprise he resisted her! She was perplexed, and for a second was at a loss of what to do.

Then she smiled at herself, the solution coming clear. She concentrated for a moment on Muraki. How his mind had felt. She imitated his thoughts, and by her will her brainwaves seemed to imitate his, and she spoke with his voice.

*Boya, come to you master.* She called. The imitation was flawless. It was as if Muraki had risen from the dead.

In Wakaba's arms, Hisoka's eyes opened. The curse marks on his skin writhed. They knew this call and knew the mental touch of their master. They obeyed. He turned on a shocked Wakaba.

"Get off me witch!" he snarled as he sent a powerful psychic wave that threw Wakaba from him. He fell to the ground and got up. He bolted into the darkness.

"He's possessed!" Wakaba said.

*Whatever he is!* Katie sent.* Well, deal with it later! Help me out here! I'm running out of steam!*

Wakaba saw that there were many small cuts over the bear's body, and in areas her skin was a mass of hair, dirt and blood. The tree creature itself was torn in several places. But the bear's swipes were no longer as furious or as powerful as before, Wakaba realized. A cold chill came over the priestess.

*Katie-Chan is going to lose.* Wakaba thought. *That thing can fight forever because it doesn't have to worry about getting tired, or blood loss or anything! It can just go on and on! Oh I wish I was home! I wish I was in the temple again!*

At the memory of the calm temple came to her mind. She had studied there as her mother, and her grandmother before her. Wakaba had died before she was able to put her training to use. Such was the things lift undone that bound her to the EmmaCho. But now here was the chance before her and she knew it. Fear left her body, as her mind remembered her exorcism spells.

She chanted as she hovered above the battle scene and moved her hands. She wished she had her prayer beads and sacred robes, but this would have to do. From her hands gentle light flowed and she could feel the gods of this world touch her spirit. They moved through her and a beam of holy light shot down upon the tree beast. The light covered it from its tips to its roots and then solidified into stone. The thing, determined to fight, twisted and broke itself asunder. It groaned again as with every fighting movement, it broke apart like crumbling mortar.

Katie-Chan licked an open wound on her side.

*Why didn't you do that earlier?* The bear asked.

"I…I didn't think of it, I guess." Wakaba admitted." And I couldn't because I was carrying Kurosaki-kun."

*Come on!* Katie-Chan said, bounding after Hisoka's scent.* He couldn't have gotten far!*

But the possessed do not feel. They do not think. They do not reason. They can only obey their master's call. Hisoka bounded forward, running faster than he ever had before. And with every step he pushed his body past its fragile limits. He only heard Muraki's voice, calling in his mind.

* * *

Back at the cursed temple, the shinigami looked at the obscenity that was Jenni Hiru as her waves of spiders come under the decimating fire of Byakko and Terazuma. As the last of her underlings burned and became shouldering ash, Watari noticed she did not seem alarmed as she had seemed moments ago.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Watari said to his lover. "She seemed almost frightened a second ago. What changed?"

"Whatever it was," Tatsumi replied. "It can't bode well for us."

Tsuzuki suddenly gasped.

"HISOKA!" he screamed.

Watari and Tatsumi followed Tsuzuki's frightened eyes towards a figure entering from the woods. Tatsumi felt a wave of cold come over him as he saw Kurosaki-kun, his eyes empty and the curse marks dancing over him. Watari noted Jenni smirked.

Tsuzuki broke the barrier, running towards his partner, his lover, the one who meant everything towards him. Blindly he ran, ignoring the cries of Tatsumi and Watari to come back. He stood before Hisoka in the burning ash and looked upon those blank eyes.

"Soka-Chan," He said, his voice wavering with emotion. "What…What are you doing here?"

Jenni smiled in triumph. The battlefield had gone quiet, as she he held the one they most cared for in her clutches. Again she would shield herself behind him as she had at the castle, and again they would bend to her will, all of them. In Muraki's voice, she sent to him. "Boya, this one offends me. Kill him."

Hisoka stepped forward towards Tsuzuki, and then stopped. His body quivered as some internal struggle raged.

"What are you doing?" Jenni screeched. "I gave you an order! Obey!"

"No." Hisoka said, gritting his teeth. "You're not him. My body doesn't have to obey you. My mind doesn't have to. Muraki is _dead_."

Jenni looked at Hisoka, wide eyed, and seemed to marvel at him for a moment. How was it after all this time, he still found something in her to make him defiant to her will? She had thought it impossibility. Then her eyes narrowed.

"So be it, rabbit!" she snarled. He eyes glowed for a second and she reached out to him with her mind. Hisoka fell to his knees and let out a scream, holding his head between his hands. Blood poured out from his ears and nose. Horror stricken, Watari felt himself freeze. Tsuzuki rushed to catch him in his arms.

"_Tsuzuki_!" the boy cried out. "_Taskate! She's burning me! She's burning me!"_

There was undeniable panic and pain in his words.

"Shit!" Myers-san cursed to himself. "She's overloading him! Like she did to Katie!"

Tsuzuki in horror saw blood start to flow like tears from the boys tear ducts. He heard Watari rushing towards them, screaming "Bon" and he heard Jenni.

Jenni laughing.

Laughing at the misery she caused, laughing at Hisoka's agony. As she had laughed undoubtedly when Hisoka was raped. She found all this humorous! It delighted her!

And then something in Tsuzuki snapped. And for a moment he did not care that he did not want to hurt others, he did not care that he should not hurt anyone. He wanted to hurt her. Wanted…to kill her.

Katie-Chan and Wakaba rushed into the clearing. Their mouths dropped open when they saw Hisoka screaming in Tsuzuki's arms. Katie-Chan's eyes went wide at Tsuzuki's face.

She had seen that expression before; once over twenty years ago, in her own father.

This isn't about revenge, she remembered Tatsumi's words. This is about saving Kurosaki-kun.

*Yes.* She thought.* Tatsumi's right. This isn't about revenge. This is about… love. AND I WON'T LET TSUZUKI SUFFER LIKE BERT!*

She had never teleported herself in this form. To teleport herself at 135 was one thing, but when pushing 600 pounds was quite another. Could she make it, carrying so much weight? Love for her cankerous and stubborn father- Bert Myers- pushed her through the dimensions as she teleported her enormous bear body to the place she had targeted, behind her former teacher.

Above Myers-san saw his daughter and he felt like someone had caught his soul.

"KATIE!" he screamed as he dove down from the sky.

With a mighty swipe on that disgusting spider abdomen the bear shoved Jenni forward, who was caught off guard in this moment. The monster stumbled foreword. Katie leapt off the staircase, and Myers-san veered upward. Tsuzuki saw his chance that Katie had bought him. She gave him a clear shot.

And he took it.

Holding Hisoka in one arm he extended his right hand forward. His eyes became hard, and the oni within him cheered as he called forth the Kern snake.

Out of his fingertips the Kern snake leapt and Tsuzuki saw in satisfaction that her smile was gone and changed to surprise and fear. Yes! He wanted her to know fear as Hisoka had known fear! As he had felt in his maddening chase to find the boy. The snake bellowed its flame. And its flame made her scream! For the fire of the Kern snake was not like any flame of the living world. It was the fire of the gods, and the fire of death, and it knew no pity when released. The Kern snake slashed across her abdomen like a katana and her hard spider abdomen fell behind her as her torso came falling forward, still alive.

Tatsumi surged forth with all his hatred towards the woman. His humiliation and shame when she had manipulated Kurosaki-kun. It sharpened his shadow tendrils into razors, and they flashed across her neck as she struggled to stand. For a moment, her eyes seemed to roll, and her head sat at a very odd angle. And then it fell off, and before the dreaded thing had hit the stair case, blackness darker than Tatsumi's shadow shot out like blood. A horrid stink filled the air, and the darkness shot out like an explosion.

Wakaba's eyes went wide.

"No you don't!" she cried. She bolted from her spot on the clearing, towards the wave of darkness and pestilence that was careening towards Tsuzuki as he held the limp body of Hisoka. She heard her partner screaming for her, telling her to get back. But this was her moment; this was what she was born to do, as her mother before her. She quickly called out an exorcism prayer and threw her hands forward. Holy light came from her slender finger tips and met the wave of pestilence. The bodiless head gurgled as her cloud dissipated. Randall-kun's eyes went wide at Wakaba's power.

He had not seen something like that even before his exile. This priestess was truly blessed.

Above, Myer-san seized this moment, this moment he had longed for, dreamt of for over twenty years. He dove from the sky where he had remained and waited for what seemed like an eternity in those moments. And when he saw that at last he had his chance, he plunged from the sky down upon Jenni's head. With rage beyond words, he dove the sword made of starmetal through her skull and it exited her neck. She screamed an unearthly scream, and then crumbled into dust.

For a moment, all was silent in awe. Myers-san panted and shook, and felt like crying out of relief and satisfaction. His cursed enemy was dead. Then Tsuzuki's voice broke the silence.

"SOKA!" he screamed, and the boy was thrown in to convulsions. He fought to hold him as Watari raced to his side.

"Lie him down!" the scientist cried. "We have to let it run its course and watch him." He helped Tsuzuki lower the boy to the ground. For what seemed like seemed like hours, Tsuzuki watched helpless as the boy's body shook and shimmied. Then suddenly it stopped and Hisoka was very still.

"He's not breathing!" Tsuzuki cried helplessly. But as the words left his mouth, Watari was already in motion. He forced open the boy's mouth, pinching his nose and breathing into him. The oni within Tsuzuki felt not jealousy at this act, for there was nothing sensual about these actions. The desperation on the scientists face was there for all to see, and it terrified everyone.

"One thousand! Two thousand! Three thousand!" the scientist counted as he pumped Hisoka's chest with one hand over the other. Realization came over Tsuzuki like a cold wave from the ocean.

*Hisoka's not breathing. Hisoka's heart has stopped.*

Again Watari pinched Hisoka's nose and breathed into him.

"One Thousand! Two thousand! Three Thousand!"

Tsuzuki felt like he too could not breathe, or move. He heard Tatsumi yell at him to do something, and then snort in frustration when he didn't respond.

Tatsumi turned on his heel and ran up the broken stairs. Every second counted, he knew, and damn it if he wasn't fumbling as he ran. He leapt over the spider abdomen, and the headless torso, feeling nothing. The secretary flew open the door and his blue eyes scanned the room. He saw the instruments of slaughter, and the large basin where the boy was to be cooked. And next to the empty basin he saw a candle with a small flame. And he knew instantly what that flame was. How Tatsumi knew, he could not tell you, but he did not ponder these things. He grabbed the candle and cupping his hand to protect it from any winds, he teleported next to Tsuzuki.

"How do we get it in him?" Tatsumi asked his partner.

"I don't know!" Watari snapped. "One thousand! Two Thousand! But one of you better think of something and FAST!"

Watari pinched Hisoka's nose again, and breathed into his mouth again.

"One thousand! Two thousand! Come on Bon! Don't you dare give up now! Not when we've come so far!" Watari sobbed as he pumped the empath's chest.

In this darkest moment, when all hope seemed lost, something told Tsuzuki what to do. Whether it was the oni or his instincts he did not know. Perhaps it was something truly divine, or the spirit of his beloved sister. He did not think of the matter. But something touched him. When all else was panic and chaos, a deep calm over came Tsuzuki. He knew what he had to do.

Tsuzuki grabbed the candle from Tatsumi. In one gulp he swallowed it, not bothering to acknowledge Tatsumi's protests or fuming at his idiocy. The amethyst eyed shinigami shoved Watari out of the way and grabbed his lover in his arms. He kissed the boy deeply passionately, and the flame's power went from Tsuzuki' mouth into Hisoka's. Hisoka's chest arched and he groaned aloud. His eyes opened wide as the life force from the flame flooded into his frame. For a moment, his white skin seemed to glow. Then the boy shut his eyes and breathed heavy, exhausted.

"Soka-chan." Tsuzuki whispered. He could feel the knot in this throat. His eyes were stinging.

Hisoka's eyes fluttered open, and he looked about him. His eyes were confused as if he didn't know where he was or how he got there. They fell on Tsuzuki's face.

"Tsu…" the empath said quietly. "Is it over?"

"Yes, baby." Tsuzuki said, dissolving now into a sob. He held his boy close and kissed him. His tears falling on the empath's face. "Yes baby. It's over."

Tsuzuki heard Watari crying in relief. Wakaba too was crying. And Myers-san's words were incomprehensible as he wept. Tsuzuki did not look to see Tatsumi be heartily embraced by Watari, or to see Katie-Chan touch her bear head to Randall's and Bert's forehead in a private exchange of mutual love and tenderness. He did not even look to see Terazuma transform back to human, then back to his beast form as Wakaba placed a large kiss on his cheek. Tsuzuki only looked at Hisoka as he smoothed his hair and held him close.

In this abysmal place, Tsuzuki never felt such relief and joy. The long night had passed and he could see sunlight start coming in through the treetops. A new day was dawning and his Hisoka was there in his arms.

-Finis

****

Spoilers warning! Writers note:

So that's it…for now.

I still have many lose ends to tie up. But it felt like this section of the story was over. It began with Jenni and ended with her death.

And there is still so much to cover, so many threads to tie up:

We have: Rhodes Trial

The consequences of Hisoka's invasion of the castle of candles and of Tsuzuki killing Muraki

Tatsumi and Watari- where is our favorite secretary going to live now?

The growing three way relationship between Tsu, the oni and Hisoka- who says it has to be rivalry, hmmm (she asks suggestively)

Tsu and Hisoka's new apartment

Hisoka's path to healing

Katie and Bert making peace with each other and a big surprise for Randall

More history about Randall's people. How is Randall so intimately involved with Tsuzuki's childhood, and what price did he pay?

More about Tzu's father and his family. And how the oni's father is connected with the Kurosaki clan.

I do want to take a little bit of time to apologize to the Muraki fans who might have been offended with his death. But I honestly did not see a way out for him that would not have felt like I was emasculating the story. I knew the oni if it had one chance, would kill him without hesitation. I wrote Muraki, like many serial killers (and let's face it, that's what he is) got careless. The more godlike he thought he was the more mistakes he made that he normally wouldn't have. Same with Jenni. That's what serial killers do. That god-complex is how most of them get caught.

And why did the oni kill him? Because the oni loves Hisoka, pure and simple. And love isn't all hallmark cards and roses. Love can be, and is a primal force that should not be dismissed. _That _was Muraki's mistake.

Also in RL, I have (unfortunately) lived through many crisis situations. Crisis tends to strip away whatever masks we wear, and shows us as we really are. I have seen a normally self absorbed asshole really rise the occasion when the chips were down. Terazuma's behavior towards Tsuzuki is a testament to this. Despite his rivalry with Tsuzuki, I see Terazuma as good guy deep down. He knows that the chips are down when Hisoka is kidnapped, and he puts his rivalry aside. Even after his fight with Tsuzuki, he still is able to come around when he is able to empathize with Tsuzuki's distress, when he realizes how dire the situation really is. That is a type of heroism that really makes me like Terazuma. He is rough around the edges, and hard to live with, but he has you back when it counts.

Tatsumi I think, like most 'suits' is preverbal hotbed of sexual desire, and unresolved issues. But I like Tatsumi. The most perverted people I've met tend to look all cool and controlled on the outside, but inside they smolder. And yes he has issues, but Watari loves him regardless. And Tatsumi loves Watari.

I also really like Wakaba. I think she has strength of her own that isn't seen that often and hopefully she got to show it here. But she would much rather be in her kitchen making a different kind of magic that involves baking and cooking.

I am however writing a sequel to this that will begin right where this leaves off. It is called the book of Oni.

Until then, Merry Christmas! :)


End file.
